An Evolutional Variation
by Just twisty
Summary: Discovering the truth can be painful. Alice and Bella find this to be true after separate tragic events occur to them and two years later they come together.  This is a Alice and Bella love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**The storyline has women loving women, oh my, _"Danger! Will Robinson Danger!" _If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way.**

**All language boo boos, whether it is in grammar or spelling or other miscues they lie at my feet, oh I could blame MS Word but heck fire that would be just silly.**

**An Evolutional Variation**

Prologue

As if it was a sharpened blade honed to perfection the scream that sliced through the air penetrated deeply into Gabriella Goodwin's cold dead heart. The tall angular woman grimaced at the pitiful sound echoing through the night air. Her adopted son Conrad already in his wolf body growled deeply hearing the wail. They both exchanged a glance, no words were spoken aloud, and none were needed. In a blink Gabriella was gone from her spot and Conrad tore off at full speed running to where the screams originated. That was one limit to her talent of teleportation, when Conrad was in wolf form she couldn't bring him with her as she could in his human form. Though she wasn't exactly sure why, but she theorized him being a wolf and her being a vampire had something to do with it.

Gabriella popped to where her senses had guided her towards the agonized wail. The scene before her eyes was one of absolute horror. Fuck was the only word that repeatedly crashed in her mind as she took in the sight before her. A young male vampire had what appeared to be a young girl in his grasp. His teeth sunk deep into the girl's neck ripping the head from her legless body. Her eyes flashed from their normal golden amber to obsidian black. Instinct to protect, so primal, so fierce she reacted in a blur, faster then a normal person could witness.

Sinking her teeth deep into his neck, her pooling venom penetrating into his veins. The man released his own bite on the girl's throat as he howled in pain. Taking advantage of this, using her full strength Gabriella ripped the arm she had grabbed from his shoulder. His screech was music to Gabriella's ears as she flung the limb far away. He dropped the girl who fell like a rag doll as he tried to fight Gabriella off with his one arm. It was a lost cause, Gabriella was not only older, she was far more experienced in battle. As he tried to reach for her with his arm she disappeared only to reappear in front of him grabbing his right leg and ripping it from his body. Flinging the appendage as she had his arm, the beast in her roared for her to rip his head from his body.

All Gabriella wanted to do was to destroy the monster who struggling on the ground before him. Tear his head from his body and burn his body to hell but a soft mew from the rag doll slipped into her mind. With a growl, she kicked the fallen vampire and sent him crashing into the distant tree line unleashing a thunderous sound through the forest.

Perhaps if she had been younger, if she hadn't been a vampire, if her eyes hadn't witnessed inhumane abominations over the decades her stomach would have roiled and she would have vomited at the sight of the young girl. Yet, Gabriella had lived over two centuries had seen life at its best and at its worst and some had touched her on a personal level. With a sigh she went to the torn girl, kneeling down she touched the beautiful face and hoped she had been in time to save her.

Hearing her son trotting into the meadow she turned towards the large dark gray wolf, "Conrad gather her legs." Gabriella's voice deep and husky.

Her son nodded his wolf head, inhaling deeply to catch the girls scent he darted off too find the limbs. As her son left Gabriella gently cradled the ravened haired girl into her lap holding the nearly severed head carefully.

"Fuck," Gabriella breathed out as waited for her son to return.

Gazing at the girl she could only shake her head and pray to all the spirits she knew that the little rag doll wouldn't be too damaged. Gabriella knew from personal experience limbs could be reattached but she just didn't know if it was true with the head. Yet, she hoped that since it hadn't been completely severed there would be a chance for the tiny beauty.

Hearing her son come back and though it had only been minutes Gabriella felt like it had been hours. Raising her head, she saw he had shifted to back to his human form carrying two small legs under his arm.

"The bastard is still alive," he grumbled to her deeply.

"I know," she sighed in return, "and as much as I want to finish the job we need to take her away from here."

"We'll she survive?"

"Perhaps, but fuck Conrad I just don't know if she does what the damage has done to her."

"We'll cross that road Gabi," touching her head with his free hand. "Sara will be worried."

Nodding her head, "your right one step at a time. Lets get this little one home and go from there."

Closing her eyes and concentrating, Gabriella, Conrad and the rag doll disappeared from the meadow just as a howl of anger broke through the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Time flows differently for mortals and immortals. It was just a natural difference between the two groups. There was no illusion of time moving too fast or too slow for most vampires time just moved at it's own pace. Unlike other vampires who hardly noticed the changing years, Gabriella Goodwin was well aware of the human progression of time. It had been two years since she and her son had rescued the petite rag doll. Two years since the young woman had entered her family's life.

Ever since she had saved her adopted son Conrad from certain death at the hands of the U.S. Calvary, as they wiped out his in entire tribe, she had become in tuned to the passage of time. In a split second, to her mind he had changed from a helpless baby to burgeoning adult. Never in her life had she thought she would be so welcomed to the existence of wolves, the natural enemy to vampires. Not until, Conrad as a teenager shape shifted into one. Apparently the normally dormant gene that sat inside of him had been activated by her presence. The change had allowed her decades with her son that she wouldn't have had if he had been only human. Yet, since he found his mate Sara twenty years ago he shifted less so he could grow old with the woman he loved.

Sighing silently as she watched Conrad in the distance with his wife Sara talking to Dani their daughter and the petite vampire Lina, short for Thumbelina,. Gabriella couldn't help but feel time was moving too fast. Even with the distance between her and her family she could see the beginnings of gray mixing with the black in her son's hair. While Gabriella was locked in the body of a twenty-three year old woman, her son and daughter in law were both in their mid forties. It wasn't always easy for her to watch the passing of time move across those she loved dearly, but it was the path she had chosen when she decided to entangle her life with humans.

It wasn't hard for Gabriella to see how easily Lina fit into the family. The sprite was just that a young woman full of energy and love. What Gabi couldn't understand was why someone would attack the young vampire.

Lina's recovery from the attack had been slow and though she was better there were still scars, not just physically. Gabriella's biggest concern was Lina had absolutely no recollection of who she was or who the vampire was that had attacked her. Leaving Lina completely vulnerable to being attacked again and that was unacceptable to the elder vampire. She had grown quite fond of the petite sprite.

Gabriella was confident that with time the little vampire would overcome her trauma and begin to recall her past. There were, in Gabriella's view, aspects of Lina's past playing out subconsciously. The first revelation that showed this to be true was when Lina woke, burning with thirst but she didn't fall into the vampire's natural instinct and attack Sara or Dani but fed on the deer Gabriella brought her without question. This showed Gabriella that deep inside the little waif, hidden away, was her true self and with time she would emerge.

Gabriella pushed herself off the tree she had been leaning on since her arrival home she moved to join her family. Seeing Lina nudge Dani, Gabriella gave them both a wide smile, which both returned easily. Catching the predatory glee in both her granddaughter and Lina's faces, Gabriella prepared herself for the assault, which would be forthcoming.

"Gran," Dani called launching herself as soon as Gabriella was in range to catch her.

Catching the sixteen-year-old girl with easy, Gabriella spun her around, bringing forth giggles from the teenage and from Lina, who was dancing around the two. No doubt waiting for her moment to pounce on Gabriella's back. It was a game the two girls had started doing once Lina had been physically able to do so.

The two girls could be easily mistaken for sisters. They both shared the same black hair, though Dani's was long and curly, while Lina's was short and spiky. Dani was the taller of the two, but they both were slender and moved like dancers even when they walked. The eeriest aspect of the two was how much their personalities meshed together; they were in Gabriella's opinion, twins whom had been separated at birth instead not by minutes but by decades.

Feeling Lina's impact on her back, Gabriella let out and exaggerated oomph, while pretending to stagger at being caught off guard. The action brought giggles of merriment from both the teenagers.

"We missed you," Lina musical voice tickled the older woman's ear. "Dani was practically beside herself waiting for your return."

"Hmmm, sounds like a rather uncomfortable way to be." Gabriella commented with a smirk as she stopped twirling her granddaughter.

"It most certainly is Gran. You said you'd only be gone for a few days." Dani pouted still being held by the woman. "You were gone far longer then that."

"We were getting concerned." Lina added still clinging to Gabriella's back unable to hide the relief she felt as she tightened her grip around the taller woman.

The older vampire had become her constant, her savior, and her tender companion who guided Lina as she emerged from the pitch-blackness that had surrounded her. Without Gabi by her side Lina was sure she would go mad from frustration at the lost memories of her previous life. It was the soothing and gentle strokes both physical and emotional that Gabi administered to Lina, which kept her grounded. The beautiful vampire, though Lina knew Gabi didn't see herself that way, had become a balm to the younger vampire.

Nestling her nose in to the woman's mahogany brown hair Lina inhaled Gabi's chocolate cinnamon scent and felt her nerves calm. In truth she had been becoming very worried by her friend's absence as fond as she was of the rest of the Goodwin family the loss of Gabi would have been too devastating for her to handle.

"I'm truly sorry my loves, things didn't go as I had hoped on this trip. I was always safe and I was gone only a few extra days then planned."

"Four is not a few Gran, four days Gran."

"Very long days," Lina purred in Gabi's ear. "Especially the last two days. It's very frustrating when I've no visions of you."

Rubbing her cheek against Lina's Gabriella sighed softly, "I know you worry my petite one and I'm sorry for this." Then speaking so only Lina could hear, "but Zita's talent for blocking is needed to keep others from spying us too quickly."

"You should have called mother," Conrad adding to the conversation. "That's why you have a cell phone."

Though his tone was light Gabriella could smell is underlying worry and her guilt for not contacting them increased tenfold. There were just some things she couldn't share with her son or her family. The only one she could tell was Lina and that was only when the two were alone and away from the others.

Clearing her throat slightly Gabriella spoke sheepishly, "actually, had might be a better term in regards to the phone."

"Really, Gabi? You broke another cell phone?" Sara asked amusement ringing through her voice as she stared at the older woman.

"It's not my fault the fuc…" seeing the quirk of Sara's eyebrow Gabriella swallowed her word of choice. Sara had been working on keeping the older woman's use of some cuss words down in the presence of the kids. "Damn thing is so fragile. Besides I'm not the one who broke it this time" seeing the look on her son's face. "And don't bother asking me to explain Conrad. I can't go into any details with you."

Though he nodded his head in understanding, Conrad could not keep the frown from forming on his face. His mother had been quite reticent about her comings and goings the last several years, ever since her return from Italy over ten years ago. The trip was another thing she had never discussed with him.

Sensing the tension between her father and grandmother and wanting to alleviate it before it grew any worse Dani grabbed Gabi's hands in her own to get her attention.

"Ooh does this mean we get to go on a shopping trip?" Dani asked gazing at Gabriella with her emerald green eyes.

"For a cell phone?" Staring at her granddaughter with utter disbelief.

"Consider it fair punishment for worrying us," Lina said with a soft kiss to the woman's ear.

"Fair?" Groaning. "That's not fair considering the way you two go about shopping. I know we won't be just getting a cell phone."

Laughing Sara patted the older woman's arm, "good luck getting out of it. Now if you'll excuse me I think it's time to get dinner going."

"I'll help hon, now remember girls, Gabi's just gotten back so go easy on her," Conrad said laughing taking his wife's hand.

Listening to the two girls giggle and the gleam in Dani's eyes, Gabriella was pretty sure she understood how her prey felt when she had them cornered. Closing her eyes, she knew she was defeated there was just no sense in fighting. The two cunning and very appealing beasts had her wrapped around their respective pinkies.

"Fine," she released with a sigh. "I'll take you shopping." _'Honestly how bad could it be? A couple of hours of them trying on clothes, it's the least I can do for making them worry.'_

Dani clapped her hands together and squealed, "alright a whole weekend at Mall of America."

"Dani," Lina chimed in softly as she reluctantly slid down from Gabriella's back. She didn't need to see the older woman's face to know it was filled with horror. "Gabi didn't agree to that."

The younger girl though was already too lost in her thoughts to hear Lina or even see the look on her grandmother's face. Dani was daydreaming about roaming the large mall going in and out of stores with Lina by her side. Both of them picking out clothes, trying them on and finding the best outfits to buy.

Seeing Dani's eyes glaze over in shopping euphoria Lina couldn't help but giggle. Earlier in the day she had a vision of the two of them strolling through a large shopping area going from store to store. She had shared the vision with Dani, because she loved to shop as much as Lina did. The two of them were a formidable pair when it came to attacking stores. Turning her attention back to Gabriella and saw her shoulders slump in resignation to her up coming fate. The older woman didn't truly mind taking them on shopping trips but she certainly didn't have the passion of Dani and herself.

Rubbing Gabi's shoulder she added gently, "Gabi, it is more then just a shopping mall."

"Fuck," Gabriella muttered only loudly enough for Lina to hear. "You two will be the death of me."

Tapping her chin with her elegant finger, Lina's amber eyes twinkled with amusement, "hmmm, beautiful vampire dies from shopping spree, nope don't see it my dear Gabi."

"Ha, ha, Lina," puffing an explosion of air Gabriella just shook her head. Leaning down she gave both girls a kiss on the head before walking away. "Teenagers have no imagination these days. Vegas now that's a great place to shop. Great nightlife too, but nooo these two want to go to fucking Mall of America." Gabriella muttered loudly as she walked into the house.

"Gabi language!"

"Sorry Sara."

"Did Gran say Vegas?"

"Yep." Lina answered with a smirk watching Gabriella go in the house.

"Vegas! She's taking us to Vegas?" Dani squealed at the idea.

"Nope, you two want to go to frigging Mall of America!" Gabriella called out. "Remember."

"But, but, Gran." The teenager whined as she ran into the house with Lina who was laughing in tow. "I didn't know Vegas could be an option."

"Not my problem, buttercup." The older woman chuckled as she sat down on the plush couch in the living room and clicking the television on and flipping through the channels at rapid speed.

With a quick exchange of knowing smiles the two girls danced over to where Gabriella was sitting. They flopped on either side of Gabriella each snuggling in close; neither was bothered by the older woman's steadfast refusal to acknowledge them.

"Please Gran, I'd do anything if you took me and Lina to Vegas," Dani pleaded batting her eyelashes and offering up a pretty pout. "Wash your car every time it gets dirty. Do your laundry." Seeing Gabriella's eyebrow quirk at that Dani blushed. "Okay that might not be a good thing, but really Gran I'd do anything."

"Return to your piano lessons," Gabriella responded in her deep full-bodied voice.

Pulling away from Gabriella, Dani blinked in shock, her mouth opened closed several times, "wait I didn't mean…you can't be serious…that's not fair."

"You didn't qualify your statement, I am and tough."

Lina covered her mouth to suppress the snigger wanting to bubble out of her. This had been an on going battle between the two. Gabriella, herself played several different musical instruments and wanted her granddaughter to understand the appreciation of music that didn't come out an electronic doohickey. Personally, Lina didn't understand why Dani fought the lessons; though Lina preferred dancing she also found enjoyment from playing the piano. Some times the two vampires would get together and offer up a music night for the rest of the family.

Dani pouted and glared both Lina and her grandmother, "what about Lina? What kind of punishment are you going to inflict on her?"

Turning her head to gaze at the girl who shrank back from the look in Gabriella's golden eyes. "First off I don't appreciate your tone, Dani. Second it was you not Lina who offered to do anything." Holding up her hand to stop Dani from uttering another word, "but to appease you." She paused and turned to look at Lina, "for me taking you two to Vegas you will refrain from making me try on clothes."

This time it was Lina's turn to pout but she nodded her head in agreement. Then her eyes glazed over for a few seconds alerting Gabriella that the girl was having a vision. As her eyes cleared up, Lina's face brightened completely and a large grin appeared upon her face as she gazed at the mahogany haired woman.

"Ah crap why do I get the feeling you're going to find a way to wiggle me into trying clothes on," Gabriella spoke to fast and quiet for Dani to hear.

"Because, my dear darling vampire you are a smart woman," leaning over and giving Gabriella a kiss on the cheek. "Come on Dani we'll leave the details of the trip with Gabi, while you and I figure out what clothes we should take."

Snorting in disbelief at the two girls, _'five days away and their going to figure out what to wear.' _Turning her attention back to the TV, she'd worry about arrangements for Vegas later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Egads! On Chapter Two I forgot to include…**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**The storyline has women loving women, oh my, _"Danger! Will Robinson Danger!" _If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way.**

**All language boo boos, whether it is in grammar or spelling or other miscues they lie at my feet, oh I could blame MS Word but heck fire that would be just silly. **

**Whew! That's a weight off my shoulders. **

It was a bleak day as icy sheets of rain swept down from the dark gray skies puddling on the already rain-saturated ground. The cold and dreary weather seemed suitable to the day because for the lone figure it was an anniversary of sorts. It had been two years, seven hundred and sixty days ago when her world had been crushed in the very meadow she stood. Turning in place slowly, Isabella Marie Swan felt no numbing sadness invade her heart, no drowning sorrow as she did two years ago when Edward Cullen smashed her spirit. No those feelings had been replaced with anger, which still strummed through her body but not as intensely as it had at the first year's anniversary.

There was still the lingering taste of betrayal and hurt in her mouth as she thought back to the day he had left her. Edward's face had been so composed, so cold, as if he was telling her the history of the moon landing as opposed to stripping her heart away as he told Bella he didn't love her.

(Flashback)

"_What do you mean, you don't love me?" Bella asked as tears streamed down her pale face staring into Edwards's topaz eyes with disbelief._

_Sighing Edward placed his hands on her shoulders, "I hoped it was love but it's your scent. It is so alluring, so attractive, what I thought was love was lust, it just proves what monsters we vampires are. I'm sorry Bella; it's for the best, for everyone, for your protection."_

"_You're…you're lying," she stuttered out clenching at his arms._

"Bella, my family is a danger to you. We can't truly love. It's a fantasy to cover the blood lust we feel and you need to be safe from all of us." Pulling her tight he laid a chaste kiss to Bella's forward. "We are leaving. You must go on with your life."

"_Leaving? All of you are leaving me?" She cried out pushing away from his body, his kiss. "Everyone? Even Alice?"_

_Edward's nostrils flared, it was the first sign of any emotions from him that Bella had seen but it was gone in an instant._

"_She and Jasper left right after the incident," his tone was bitter as he pulled out the words. "I thought it best for him to be as far from you as possible."_

"_It wasn't…" she began but was cut off by his cold fingers on her lips._

"_It just proves the point Bella, your blood is too alluring for my family and puts you in danger. We are depraved beings Bella and you, you have no sense of self-preservation." He paused as he took a step away from her. "You should never have...you must forget us."_

_All the muscles in her body went lax as she crumbled to the damp grass watching him as he turned and walked away. Leaving her there, discarded like unwanted trash on the roadside. With every step, every time he set his foot on the ground moving farther from her, he was squishing her heart as if it was a bug under his shoe._

_As she curled into a fetal position, trying to hold in the remaining love he was taking away with each passing moment, Bella heard his last words, his last command to her._

"_Don't do anything foolish." _

_With those words he had reached in and wretched her heart completely. There was no compassion in those words. The tone was as cold as he was physically distant to her. _

_(End Flashback)_

Shaking her head at the memory Bella dislodged the raindrops that had been accumulating on the hood of her cape. She found it hard to believe sometimes that she had been that simpering little girl. Whose life had become so wrapped up in Edward Cullen that she had almost lost all sense of herself to him. Yet, after two years she was no longer that lost girl, no she had grown into a woman who wasn't dependent on anyone for her feelings or for her protection.

'_Protection! There's a laugh.'_ She thought with a quirk to her red lips. Gazing towards the trees she chuckled and spoke aloud, "Edward you idiot, you were protecting me from the wrong vampire when you forced your family to leave. What would you think if you saw me now?"

Tilting her head back, the hood of her cape slipped off her head, revealing alabaster skin and golden eyes flecked with amber as she let the cold rain coated her face. The rain felt warm to her cold porcelain skin as it drifted down from her face to her neck.

Providence had been perhaps cruel and twisted but still it had granted her that, which Edward would have denied her, the desire to be a vampire.

_(Flashback)_

_One day, two days, one week, two weeks of forcing herself to move forward through the molasses of hurt, depression that engulfed Bella after Edward, the Cullens and Alice had left her. Go to school, go to the edge of the forest and stare, go home, repeat and stir go to school, go to the edge of the forest and go home again day after day. All she did was go through the motions of living because she knew she wasn't really alive anymore._

_This day was different, Bella parked her truck at the edge of the forest as usual, but instead of sitting in the cab she got out of the truck. It was with hesitant steps that she moved into the forest. This first time, since he had left her, her feet had touched the forest floor. New tears filled her eyes as she inhaled the smell of moist earth and pine._

"_Ah, is the little human sad?" _

_Bella's eyes widened, she recognized the velvet voice, turning her head she saw Victoria staring at her with a malicious grin. The redheaded woman was leaning against a tall pine tree her red eyes glowing as she stared at Bella._

"_Did your friends leave you all alone?" Victoria asked as she pushed herself off the tree and walked towards Bella._

_Though the instinct to run, to scream flashed through her, Bella just stood and watched as the woman came closer. Her movements were fluid like a giant cat stalking her prey as she drew closer. _

_Victoria reached out to stroke her cheek; Bella flinched slightly but did not move away from the cold fingers as they caressed her._

"_Did your friends think I would not come back and avenge the death of my mate James?" She asked leaning in whispering in Bella's ear. Pulling Bella tightly to her Victoria inhaled deeply, "ooh, your scent is so delightful, so intoxicating."_

_Her heart was pounding but Bella wasn't sure if it was from fear or excitement or perhaps both. The fiery vampire before her offered her the release she had wanted since Edward had left her, something she couldn't bring herself to do on her own._

"_I've been watching you, my sweet," Victoria growled lightly. "Where is your boyfriend?" She asked as she ran her fingers down Bella's side._

"_Gone," Bella answered as goose bumps covered her flesh. "He left, he won't be back." _

"_Hmmm," Victoria nuzzled and licked Bella's throat. "Oh he'll be back when he finds out what I've done to you. He'll feel the pain I felt when James died."_

_Shivering involuntarily at the words, "you're going to kill me." _

"_Oh yes, I'm going to drain you dry. I'm not going to waste a precious drop of your exquisite blood and then I'm going to have some fun afterwards."_

_Swallowing hard Bella could feel her fear crawling inside of her. _

_Victoria placed her hand over Bella's heart, "yesss, you should be scared of me my sweet and what I have in store." She paused, her eyes turning black. "Oh God, you are so fucking tempting, your scent is so strong, so fucking alluring." Licking her lips, the redhead shuddered and she sniffed deeply. _

"_So I've been told," Bella said softly shocking herself at being able to speak let alone with what she had said._

"_After I drain you I'm going to scatter your parts so it'll take weeks, even perhaps years for them to find all of you."_

_Suddenly Victoria's mouth was on her throat, her teeth penetrating her carotid artery. A moan of pain escaped from Bella's mouth as she felt her life pumping away as Victoria's venom seeped into her. Images of Edward and Alice passed through her mind as Victoria groaned with pleasure. A smile graced Bella's lips she was sure death wasn't to far from her now._

_(End Flashback)_

Tilting her head forward and pulling her hood back over her damp mahogany hair, Bella could laugh at the disappointment she first felt when she realized she hadn't died at Victoria's lips. Though her body had burned painfully, the worst pain she could imagine a being could go through, she survived. Jacob, her best friend since childhood, Sam Uley and others from Quileute had come to her rescue. They had shape shifted to their wolf form and torn Victoria apart before she could kill Bella. Yet, they were too late to stop the transformation of her turning from human to vampire. The others had wanted to kill her but Jacob wouldn't allow it. He grabbed Bella and ran off with her in his arms, before the others could stop him.

Thinking of Jacob, Bella sighed deeply. He had fought his natural instinct; he had turned against his people because of his love for her. Through her whole transformation he had been there with her, holding her tightly in his arms as she screamed with agony. When she was finally freed of the fiery bondage, Bella had opened her eyes to a new world. She was reborn.

Mentally shoving aside her memories, Bella took a deep breath more out of reflex then need and turned her mind to the present. There were a great many things she needed to set into motion and the first was how was she going to deal with Charlie.

Rubbing her temples Bella tried to massage her thoughts, her plans together on how she was going to approach her father. Her disappearance had been sudden and unexplained. Rumors had run rampant from what she and Jacob had learned, from her running away to her being kidnapped to her committing suicide. In some respects Bella found all the rumors had a hint of truth to them at least in an ironic warped way.

_(Time Shift)_

Staring at Charlie's house, her home but was it really her home anymore, Bella wasn't sure and she was scared to find out. Would he welcome her? Would he accept her? Would he have a heart attack on seeing her?

'_What I wouldn't give to have Alice's talent at this point. Some sort of vision to see how Charlie will react.'_ Blowing out a frustrated push of sir, Bella ran a hand through her fingers. _'Crap, get on with it Bella.'_

With a soft growl Bella forced herself to move to the house at the speed of a normal human, a speed she had to practice before returning to Forks, having lived with no such restrictions for nearly two years. Standing at the door, she paused unsure whether to just walk in or ring the bell and wait for him to answer. She can hear him rambling in the kitchen fishing through the refrigerator and mumbling about the need to get groceries. Smiling softly at Charlie's aversion of grocery shopping, Bella straightens her shoulders and makes her decision pushing open the front door.

"Charlie," she says so softly that only a supernatural being can hear. Swallowing she forced herself to speak louder as she moved towards the kitchen, "Charlie."

The sound of glass hitting the linoleum floor in the kitchen crashes the air seconds after Bella calls out to her father. Quickly discarding her cape, tossing it to the couch, Bella continued her fast steps towards the kitchen.

"Bells?" Charlie calls out with disbelief.

His deep voice is raspy, it is barely audible, but Bella hears it and silently steps into the kitchen. They both stare at each other; shock fills both of their faces at seeing each other. Neither can believe what they are seeing as they silently study each other.

"Charlie," Bella whispers. He has lost weight, so much so his uniform hangs from his frame. Dark circles surround his sunken eyes, making his chocolate eyes seem darker then normal. _'God he looks more dead then me,'_ staring at him.

"You're, you're…God Bells is it…this isn't," Charlie stammers as he tries to grasp the vision before him. The young woman before him looks like his Bella, his little girl but then she doesn't as well. The eyes, the skin, the coloring all that is wrong but the face, the face though thinner more refined is his daughter's. "Is it really you?"

She doesn't have time for confirmation before his shaking knees begin to collapse under him. Bella reaches him in seconds wrapping her strong arms around him and picking him up. Charlie gasped in surprise but didn't fight her bodily assistance; he was in too much shock. Carrying into the living room she gently sets him into his favorite easy chair and kneels down in front of him.

"Are you real?" He asked softly as he hesitantly reached out to touch her.

"Oh, dad," she murmured as his warm hand caressed her cheek. Leaning into his rough palm she relished the touch. "I'm real. I've missed you so much."

With trembling fingers he traced across her face, noting how cold her skin against his, "Bells what happened? You've changed."

"There is so much I have to, need to explain to you," she began her voice breaking as she spoke.

Though no tears would come Bella could not stop the deep sobs that pushed from her gut and out her mouth. Without a word Charlie drew his daughter into his lap and held her tightly to his chest. Slowly she told him everything, starting with the Cullens and ending with her coming home to him.

The telling took hours, draining both of them emotionally and Charlie physically. What his daughter shared with him bordered on insanity but he could not deny the evidence in front of him, he could not deny his daughter. God his daughter, his Bella was home after two years of searching, worrying and grieving at loosing her, she was safe at home in his arms.

Charlie had disliked Edward Cullen before but now he thoroughly hated the teenage vampire for hurting his daughter. Edward had claimed he loved Bella but as far as Charlie was concerned that wasn't love, obsession perhaps, lust no doubt, selfish desires absolutely, but not love. Holding Bella in his arms, he blamed the boy not only for the sorrow he caused her, but also for the pain the past two years had been brought to the both of them. If he ever saw the boy again and though he knew he couldn't kill the son of a bitch, he was still tempted to shoot Edward just to make his anger felt.

"Bells," Charlie said softly as he stroked his daughter silken locks. "We'll stumble through this together. It doesn't matter to me the changes in you. All that matters is my little girl is home and she's safe."

Pulling her head back from Charlie's shoulder Bella gazed at him with wonder. Here she had just shared with him the fantastical nature of vampires and within mere hours he was accepting of the concept.

"I know what you're thinking Bells," he began quirking a smile at her. "How can your old man be accepting of such stuff? To be honest honey I'd believe in fairies if it meant you're alive."

Chuckling Bella shook her head, "no fairies that I'm aware of dad."

An image of Alice floated through her mind but she quickly squashed it away. She didn't want to think about the pixie vampire or any of the Cullens at the moment.

"Besides, I always thought there was something strange about the Cullens, what with their eyes, their rather pallor skin tone and I always found them to be rather standoffish, well accept for Alice, her I liked."

Seeing the flash of sadness pass through his daughter's amber eyes, _'that's going to take some time getting use to.' _Charlie thought as he mentally kicked himself for bringing up Alice's name.

Giving her forehead a light kiss, "it's getting late Bells and since your old man is only human I think it's time to get some sleep." He paused as Bella shifted out of his lap, "I…uh…your room is how it was when you disappeared."

Smiling, "thanks Charlie." She said softly as she took his hand and helped him out of the chair.

After bidding her father a good night Bella walked down the hall to where her bedroom was located. _'My room,'_ she thought with a quiet sigh as she opened the door.

Even if she didn't need to sleep she found herself welcoming the idea of lying down on her bed, in her room, in her home. It was still surreal to her that she was indeed home again. Bella wandered around her room fingering her various possessions and noted that though Charlie hadn't removed anything he had kept the room dust free. Revealing to her, his hope and desire that she would return home.

Finally flopping in her bed, Bella smiled as she gazed at the ceiling. _'Home, I'm finally home.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Wait for it, wait for it…oh yes…yes…here's the legalize…**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**The storyline has women loving women, oh my, _"Danger! Will Robinson Danger!" _If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way.**

**All language boo boos, whether it is in grammar or spelling or other miscues they lie at my feet, oh I could blame MS Word but heck fire that would be just silly. **

**Oh my, I feel much better now…**

Dark gray clouds made promises of rain but so far the cold November skies were holding on to the moisture. Like most residents of Forks, Bella was dressed to ward off the cold, but for her it was for show not need. Setting down the groceries she shrugged out of her jacket then with vampire speed she had hung it up in the closet and was back in the kitchen in mere seconds putting the food items away. After the first week of being home she and Charlie had gotten use to each other again and life had settled back down into a comfortable routine. During that time they had formulated several plans on what to tell her mother Renee and finally settled to try the truth. Both hoping Renee would be open minded enough to allow for the possibility that the unacceptable was in fact the truth.

Sighing slightly at the pain her parents had gone through over the two years Bella felt another tug of anger towards Edward. Her mother like Charlie had been thrown into a hell of hope and fear when Bella had disappeared. When Charlie had called her, she had become hysterical on the phone on hearing Bella had returned safe. It had taken several minutes to calm her down enough for Bella to talk to her mother. Upon hearing her daughter's voice Renee slipped back into hysterical tears, which caused Bella to cry non-existent tears.

'_Snap out of it,'_ Bella silently command herself as she felt the sadness again from that night trying to weave it's way back in.

Her mother had practically jumped on the next available plane out of Florida to see her daughter. It was then Charlie and Bella told her the whole story of what had happened. In the end her mother had been after several hours of incredulity of what she had been told finally accepted the truth. Of course, seeing her daughter's skin sparkle brilliantly in the sunlight had actually been the final push in her acceptance.

"I've got the most amazing parents." She mumbled with a small smile as she went about preparing Charlie's dinner. "Of course they'd deny it, but I really think they did drugs in their youth. Really mind expanding drugs for them both to be able to accept the idea of vampires."

Throwing the final ingredients into the pot of stew she was making Bella hummed happily as the feeling of content washed over her. Since her return, Bella had resumed her past behavior of cooking dinner for her father and she was pleased to see he was putting on weight his body desperately needed. Even though the smell of the food was less then pleasant to her, Bella found she did enjoy cooking because it made Charlie happy.

Wiping her hands off she was about ready to zip up to her room when a god-awful smell caught her attention. Wrinkling her nose in disgust she blurred into the living room and saw Jake and Sam coming to the front door. Grunting slightly at seeing them both she forced a smile on to her lips.

Bella didn't mind seeing Jake at all but Sam was another subject all together. The young man roiled with animosity towards her, even after she and the elders of the tribe had come to an understanding with the help of Jacob and his father's Billy Black. Oh she understood a lot of his hostility was basic instinct. Bella had to fight her own desires to tear into the man him any time he was near which wasn't an easy task since the Sam's scent was quite revolting. Whereas Jacob only smelled like a wet dog, Sam smelled like a wet dog that had rolled, no wallowed in sheep shit along with most of the others in his pack.

Opening the door before they could knock, Bella stepped out on the porch there was no way she was going to be inviting Sam into the house. His smell would drive her crazy to distraction.

"Hi Jake, Sam," she said with a nod to both. "What brings you both to my neck of the woods?" Allowing her genuine smile for Jake to be passed along to Sam.

Ignoring Sam's growl of disgust, Jacob wrapped the lovely vampire, his best friend into a tight hug, "it's great to see you Bella."

Returning the hug automatically Bella chuckled, "you to Jake but you know it's only been two weeks since we last saw each other."

"Yeah, I know, but hey I'll take whatever excuse I can to have a beautiful woman in my arms."

Neither acknowledged the snort from Sam as they pulled away from the hug. Bella reached up and lightly touched Jake's face. He had been her savior and constant companion for two years, while she adjusted to being a vampire. The young man had risked so much when he took her away and Bella knew she would always be grateful to him. Smiling she noticed his boyish features were almost completely gone and with her vampire vision she could see the increased sharpness to his face that regular human's would miss.

"Did you grow another couple of inches? I thought you had finished filling out."

"Yeah, I had one more growth spurt," he grinned at her. "I'm the tallest in our pack." Puffing out his chest with pride."

Reaching up and patting him on the shoulder, "it looks good on you." Smirking over at Sam who was now a few inches shorter then Jake. "So what bringing you two here?"

"Guess it would be too hard to believe it's just a friendly visit?"

"If it was just you then yes," hooking her thumb towards the other man "but with Sam in tow definitely not."

Running his hand through his dark locks, Jake grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess that that's a dead give away."

Huffing towards Jake, Sam shoved the younger man aside, "enough chit-chat Jake." He snarled first at Jake and then at Bella. "We came to tell you that they've returned and we don't want you or them to stir up trouble."

Anger rose in Bella first towards Sam and then at the information he blurted out. A litany of curse words as well as unwanted images flashed through her mind as she absorbed Sam's statement.

Finally finding her voice she asked trying to keep the furor inside from erupting, "all of them?"

"To be honest we're not sure, but we think at least five of them," Jake responded gently. "They've been back for two days."

Her thoughts immediately tumbled towards Alice and wondered for a moment if the little pixie would seek her out. As much as she wanted to banish the thoughts, the feelings towards the small vampire Bella found she couldn't. The spiky black haired girl who tormented her with shopping came rushing into her mind. Bella was always drawn to the mischievous girl who held the beauty of an angel. Alice had been the first of the Cullens outside of Edward to embrace her and declare they would be the best of friends. She couldn't deny that she still missed Alice, even when she was furious from the betrayal she couldn't stop the part that missed her best friend.

Internally shaking her head to try and rid herself of the image of the girl she inhaled deeply, allowing Sam's stench to assist in the process.

"I've not encountered them," finally finding her voice.

"Keep it that way," Sam sneered at her. "I don't want any of you leeches bringing trouble."

Bristling Bella hissed at him, "you are not the boss of me dog face boy. I'm not one of your pack wolves to order around. I'll see whomever I want and interact with them however I please."

Sam growled at Bella and moved closer but was halted in his actions by Jake who moved in between the two and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Bella's right Sam, you have no authority over her or what happens outside of the reservation if human's aren't involved." Jacob kept his voice calm. "Even if you don't like it the elders have an agreement with Bella just like the Cullens."

Grumbling and mumbling Sam backed down but he gave Jake a look letting the young man know there would be a private discussion later. Jake tilted his head in acknowledgement before turning his attention back to Bella.

Gently touching her, "I just want you to be safe, Bella. I don't want them to hurt you again." Pausing and scrunching his face slightly, "rest assured if they hurt you in anyway I will personally deal with them."

"I know you would Jake, but trust me I won't let them." She replied softly. "Thank you."

"Hey, that's what friends do, protect each other. I know you'd do the same."

"We've told her now let's go Jake," Sam stated wrinkling his nose as he moved from the porch.

Rolling his eyes Jake gave Bella a quick smile, "hey how about we get together over the weekend?"

"Sounds good, I can make dinner for you and Charlie, you two can watch football together. Apparently my inability to keep the teams straight takes the fun away."

"Cool, I'll bring some chips and stuff." He said jumping off the porch after giving Bella a bone-crunching hug.

Watching the get into their car Bella sighed deeply before reentering her house, her mind filled with thoughts and imagines she didn't want.

After a quiet dinner with Charlie, well him chowing down on the stew she made him, while they both watched TV, Bella had gone to her room under the guise to study for her GED. They both had decided that her going back to high school would probably not be the best of ideas. She had chosen for the moment not to tell Charlie she knew the Cullens had returned to Forks, but she wondered if he already knew they were back. He seemed a bit more reserved in his conversation. Every now and then she would catching him frowning shaking his head as if he was having an internal debate. It would make sense he would know being the chief of police in such a small town. She wasn't troubled if he did know and hadn't told her yet; Bella understood that Charlie was probably trying to figure out the best way to tell her.

Sighing Bella glided away from her desk over to her bedroom window and gazed as the promised rainstorms began to beat down from the sky. Truth be told Bella loved the rain and considering she lived in the pacific northwest it was a damn good thing. She didn't even mind the drizzling drool that would encapsulate the region, coating everything, but what she really loved were the powerful rainstorms. It was magical how a simple natural occurring event could be so cathartic as it poured down from the clouds. There were probably tons of explanations as to why the rain felt so cleansing to the soul but Bella didn't care for the whys. She was just thrilled the threat of storms earlier in the day had finally come true.

Staring out her bedroom window watching trees bend from the fury of the storm beating the town. The turmoil being displayed outside her window was a mirror to what was happening in her mind. Hurt and anger towards the Cullen Clan churned with need and desire to see them again. There were so many questions she needed to have answered. Why were they back? Why didn't Alice see what was going to happen to her? Was Edward's sway over them so strong that they completely turned away in her hour of need? Where was Alice did she no longer care? A flash of lightening crashed the darkened sky, followed almost immediately by booming thunder that rattled the windows, snapping Bella from her questions.

As the storm intensified, Bella found herself focusing on one thought, well one person, Alice Cullen, and her feelings towards the girl. During the two years, while Bella worked through being a newborn, her thoughts always drifted towards Alice and how she missed the little pixie. Gentle sweet loving Alice always seemed to float into Bella's mind during the two years and now she knew they were back Alice's imagine, like the girl herself danced gracefully into Bella's mind almost constantly. Of all the Cullens, Alice's absence seemed to cause the greatest ache in her heart, while Edward caused the most anger.

Thinking of the bronzed hair boy with the crooked smile, Bella clenched her fists together and she had to fight the urge to punch a wall. During her two years of struggling to survive and adjust she had plenty time to think about her relationship with Edward. In the beginning she had been heartbroken and bemoaned the loss of her boyfriend, but in a short amount of time her feelings shifted.

All she could compare it to was like she had been shrouded in fog around him and once he was gone the sun broke out clearing her misty view of him. Everything she had found enduring about his archaic beliefs was no longer true, in fact Bella realized his attitude was one of pompous superiority and not just because she was a human. She would never have been so accepting of such belittling behavior from anyone else and for the life of her Bella couldn't understand why she had from Edward.

Sucking in an unneeded deep breath of air Bella slowly exhaled as she realized what she was going to do next. She was going to see the Cullens and confront them. It was exactly what Edward would not have wanted her to do.

"Whether they like it or not, Bella Swan is coming back into their lives even if it's just long enough for me to raise holy hell with them for leaving me." She growled as another flash of lightening lit up her pale face.


	5. Chapter 5

**First, a big old kiss to all of you, it just makes my heart go pitter-patter having others check out this story. Now for the mundane part…**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**The storyline has women loving women, oh my, _"Danger! Will Robinson Danger!" _If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way.**

**All language boo boos, whether it is in grammar or spelling or other miscues they lie at my feet, oh I could blame MS Word but heck fire that would be just silly. **

Pausing in her drawing, Lina dressed in designer blue jeans and a soft yellow blouse, flitted over to her bedroom window and watched the blizzarding snow as it twirled and swirled towards the ground. It was like a chaotic dance, beautiful in its potent splendor. The snowstorm was first major one to hit the area and it seemed like Mother Nature was going all out. Already eight inches lay on the ground with the promise of ten more from the weather channel but Lina knew it would be more like twenty by the time the storm left the area.

Tilting her head she could hear Dani across the hall in her room, pacing and muttering about how unfair it was for her father to keep her home on a Friday night just because of a little snow. Lina's amber eyes twinkled in amusement as she listened to her friend and the absurdity of the comment. Even by Minnesota standards this was hardly a little snowstorm and certainly not one to take likely. Of course, Lina understood the reason for Dani's teenage moment of angst she was thinking with her hormones not her brain. She and her current boyfriend had made plans for the evening. Plans that if Conrad had found out about the boy in question would've of learned first hand what the word eunuch meant.

Shaking her head at Dani's continued diatribe towards her father, Lina turned her attentions back to the young human woman she had been drawing. The woman with the long chestnut brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes had been haunting her mind for nearly a year. Lina had no idea who the woman was, not her name nor where she lived only that she was important to her. The images she received of the young woman, Lina knew were disjointed memories from her life.

"God how I wish they wouldn't be so scattered," she muttered. "Clarity would be a really help, but all I get is bits and pieces of my beautiful phantom."

Suddenly a smile graced as Lina's lips as she recalled one memory of the girl that had made her heart melt. The young woman's head was tipped down slightly as she shyly bit her bottom lip. A small hand and Lina just knew it was her hand, was tucking a loose strand of chestnut hair back behind the woman's ear. It was such an enduring vision that Lina had instead of just doing a drawing, she had made an oil painting of it.

Running her fingers through her spiked coifed hair she sighed softly as she recalled Gabi's thoughts on the girl.

_(Flashback)_

"_She's quite lovely Lina," Gabriella remarked holding up the finished painting of the young woman. "You've done a wonderful job capturing her soul. Her brown eyes are quite enchanting almost a velvet quality to them I think. From this picture I would imagine her to be a gentle shy woman."_

"_That's the impression I had as well," gazing at the painting. "I just wish I knew who she was and why she haunts my memories." Sighing softly._

"_Ah, my dear, you do know her, you just can't recall who she is just yet, but I daresay she is very important to you, perhaps even your soulmate."_

"_She's human."_

"_As we all were once, except maybe Aro and his brothers," Gabriella chuckled slightly as she handed the painting back. "The way they behave you'd think they sprung from the earth as vampires."_

"_You'd have no issues with turning her?"_

"_If it's what she wanted and she was my mate then no I don't see the problem." Seeing the surprised expression on the woman's face Gabriella wrapped her arms around her. "Unlike some, my love I don't see vampires as monsters, just an evolutional variation to humans, but putting that aside, if you two are true soulmates then no barrier can stop that love from coming together."_

"_Even if I don't remember who or where she is?" Lina asked with sorrow filling her entire being._

"_But my petite little dancer, that is already changing," she said pointing to the painting Lina was holding._

_(End Flashback)_

As much as the idea of the brown-eyed woman being her soulmate, appealed to Lina, she was scared to put all her hopes into it being true. There were just too many ifs into the equation. Sighing Lina took a deep breath and decided to place her thoughts elsewhere for the moment. Hearing Dani moan about how nature and her father hated her Lina gave out a tinkle of laughter. Dancing away from the window Lina made the decision to go and comfort Dani as she reached the door she was stopped by a vision.

Screams permeated the air, roars of voices echoed back and forth, and the carnage of limbs lay on the stone floors. In the midst of all the chaos Gabriella kneeling on the floor cradling an auburn haired female vampire to her body. Her clothes were shredded and stained with vemoness blood. Her handsome face was ravaged with slash marks and the irises of her eyes were colorless and there was a pink fluid oozing out of the corners of her eyes.

"_Emil," Gabriella rasped out turning her head towards a tall dark skinned man. "Torch it now!"_

"_But you and Zita…" the man called out his French accent thick with concern._

"_Unlike Zita my gifts are not hindered by the severity of my injuries. We'll be gone before your flames touch us." Though she couldn't see the man, his hesitation was evident making Gabriella growl. "Katrina, get your goddamn mate to light this place before they completely recover."_

"_Do it Emil, they'll be safe," the blond haired woman said touching the man's arm. "Gabriella's right."_

_With a nod Emil brought his hands together and a small fireball began to grow becoming larger with each passing second. His face was scrunched in concentration and his body trembling from the exertion. Finally with a roar he released the fireball and the room was consumed with blue and white flames. _

Lina staggered as the vision ended, her knees hitting the floor as all the strength in her seeped away. It was the first time she had ever had a vision of Gabriella and her work for the Volturi, god knows Lina tried several times to find the tall woman when she was away. Now she was rather glad she had not been able to see into Gabi's work before because she realized she would've snatched her head bald from worry.

Summoning up her strength she pulled herself up and quickly grabbed her cell phone and speed dialed Gabriella's phone number. Instead of getting the woman she went straight to voice mail.

"Greetings and salutations, if you're getting this message then more then likely I've busted the darn thing, see Sara no cussing this time, but have no worries. My girls insisted I buy more then one when we were in Vegas so drop me a howdy and I'll get back to you. Toodles."

Growling in frustration Lina's amber eyes darkened as she waited for the message to finish. "Gabi, please call me. I had a vision. Please be all right, I can't lose you. I've lost too much already." Lina couldn't stop the sob that escaped her lips as she finished speaking.

As minutes ticked by, Lina's agitation increased, she felt like a panther trapped inside a cage, while her prey merrily pranced on the other side. The beast inside her petite frame trembled to tear things a part, to release a holy hell of destruction to ease the tension building inside of her. Hearing Dani still mumbling about the injustice of being trapped at home, Lina couldn't but agree with the younger girl wholeheartedly.

Clenching her hands in to fists, "God, Gabi, is this what you call taking care of a minor difficulty for the Volturi." She muttered to the walls in her room as she paced. "If anything happens to you, I swear I'm going to tell Conrad all about these so called royals so we can tear them apart."

Suddenly Lina was overcome with another vision.

_Gabriella popped into her bedroom suite, her knees buckling under her impacting the floor with a quiet thud._

"_Fuck, that was as savage as a meat axe," she rasped out, keeping her voice soft to not alert the others in the house. "Lina, I need your help, grab some blood cause I sure as hell can't hunt, yet."_

As the vision ended Lina blurred out of her room first to the attached garage where Gabi kept a supply of animal blood for emergencies. She grabbed three containers and then went up to the third level to Gabi's suite, just beating the older woman's arrival by seconds.

Involuntarily gasping, even though her vision had shown what had occurred it was still heart rending to see Gabi's abused form up close. Her left hand dangled useless and Lina saw the deep bite mark telling her the hand was temporarily paralyzed from vampire venom. The smell of venom and blood made her swallow harshly it was repulsive to her nostrils as it covered Gabi natural soothing scent.

"Saw me coming did you my petite seer," Gabi smirked as Lina wrapped her arms around catching her and stopping her from crashing to the floor.

"I saw it all," she whispered her voice quavered as she took the taller woman's weight with ease making her glad to be a vampire as she doubted as a human she could of handled Gabi's 143 pounds so easily.

Gazing at Gabriella's eyes her lips quivered in dismay. Up close she could see the irises but the normally bright amber eyes were covered with a thick milky substance, which watered them down to a pale sickly yellow.

"Shhh, figured you might once Zita passed out," she murmured. Feeling the delicate fingers caress her face. "They're not permanently ruined and the pain has receded."

"Oh Gabi," she cried softly thinking about how awful the pain must have been. Pulling the woman tighter to her. "How can you be sure about your eyes?"

"I've encountered others she spat on and they're eyesight is slowly returning. Thankfully she was a newborn or otherwise I'm sure the outcome would have been different." Shifting slightly in Lina's arms, "let's get these defiled rags off of me, so I can wash away the stench before I bend an elbow of blood."

It didn't take long to divest Gabi of the tattered remains of her clothing. Examining the woman as she guided her to the shower in the ensuite, Lina knew there would be new scars added to the older ones that decorated the sinewy body. Her gaze paused on largest scar that laced across Gabi's lower back that crawled over half of her torso ending just above her pubic bone. The first time she had seen it, Lina had gasped in horror and then apologize for her reaction.

_(Flashback)_

"_Darling, I'm quite use to it shocking others," Gabi remarked with a smile. Hugging a mortified Lina to her she continued, "it's not pretty sight but after over two centuries I don't even notice it. This scar is just a reminder of the day I went from human to vampire."_

"_How did it happen," Lina asked touching the scar emblazoned on the woman._

"_I received it from a fire that should have killed me as it did my three loves, Martha, Peter and Cassie, my children." Gabriella paused and closed her eyes at the memories, "they were the most precious things in my human life. My second husband Virgil had gone quite mad and unbeknownst to me until it was too late, he had set our cabin on fire. He had blocked the door so there was no escape."_

"_Oh my god, Gabi," tears that couldn't be shed filled Lina's eyes as she pulled the woman into a tighter hug._

"_By the time I reached my babies they had succumbed to the smoke, which was a godsend, they didn't suffer and for that I'll always be thankful. Before I passed out a large burning beam crashed on me and I don't recall anything afterwards until I woke as a vampire under the care of Patience Miles. She's the one who dragged me from the building and changed me."_

"_Well, we must find her so I can thank her, because without this Patience Miles, I wouldn't be here." Lina replied softly._

"_Wish we could, my dear, but Patience was killed by a crazed newborn a few years after rescuing me." _

_(End Flashback)_

Shaking away the memory, Lina guided Gabriella in to the shower.

_(Time Shift)_

Holding a clean and sated Gabi in her arms as they lay in bed together, Lina ran her fingers through the silky short mahogany hair as the older woman snuggled around her petite body. Where Lina was dressed in blue silk pajamas, Gabriella was wearing an oversized green t-shirt and a pair of flannel boxer shorts.

"Gabi are all your missions like that one?"

"No, my petite one," she replied giving Lina's arm a soft squeeze. "We usually don't encounter such a large coven, most times they're much smaller." Sighing softly, "but I don't think it will be the last time."

Pausing in her ministrations to her friend's hair Lina frowned at the idea, "but surely the Volturi won't be sending you again not after this?"

"Once I'm able to see again then yes, I'll be sent out. It is the nature of my employment but until then I will have softer jobs. In fact, if you would like you could be my driver for the next one."

"What you already have one? How?" She demanded.

"After I dropped Zita in the Volturi's care Jane caught me before I could pop home to you and told me about it." Taking Lina's hand that was clutching her waist she kissed it before continuing, "she only kept me a few minutes love."

Huffing slightly, "well that was a few minutes too long as far as I'm concerned." Taking a deep breath to allow Gabriella's scent to calm her, "so what's this job?"

"Nothing exciting, Aro wants me to visit a coven in the Olympic Peninsula there's been rumors about new attacks in the area and I'm to investigate and see if they've heard anything."

"Isn't that near where I was attacked?" Lina whispered her normally chiming voice was now quite subdued.

Mentally slapping herself, Gabriella shifted from her position and pulled the smaller one into her arms, "oh love I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Forget I asked you."

Closing her eyes, "no, I want to go with you. Perhaps, being there will help me to remember who I am." Leaning into Gabi's body, "I think I need to take this step." Pausing for a moment, "Gabi how are you going to explain to the family what happened to your eyes?"

"The truth to a point, though I must admit I had thought of running away, but I don't know how long my eyes will be this way."

"So I get to protect your sparkly ass from other vampires for a change," Lina chimed out with a giggle.

"Well," rubbing her chin. "I guess it depends on what they want to do with my ass, my petite one."

Kissing the woman's cheek, "I'll keep that in mind," Lina responded her eyes gleaming with merriment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Holidays to all! May whichever Spirit you believe in bless you and your loved ones. In addition, a big delighted thank you to those who have sent such lovely reviews, I get a big old goofy grin on my face that my loved ones question my sanity, oh no wait they've been questioning that for years. Now for the mundane part…**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**The storyline has women loving women, oh my, _"Danger! Will Robinson Danger!" _If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way.**

**All language boo boos, whether it is in grammar or spelling or other miscues they lie at my feet, oh I could blame MS Word but heck fire that would be just silly. **

Traversing through the canopy of the woodlands Bella allowed the calming scents of cedar, pine and dampened earth to weave inside of her. She had thought of driving out to the Cullen's place but decided that if she wanted a fast get away then her feet would be far better then her old truck. As fond as she was for the old thing, it moved at the speed of a tortoise especially now that she was a vampire. It had taken her a full day after her decision to act on visiting the Cullens.

'_It had been pretty much a waste of a day,'_ she snorted quietly to herself as she shot through the trees.

Bella had gone through all kinds of speeches she had wanted to say to the family that had left her but in the end she decided it wouldn't matter. No matter how long she would have practiced her temper would no doubt get the better of her, especially if Edward was there because just the thought of him fueled her anger.

Quickly she reached the edge of the forest that bordered the Cullen's property, she halted in her movements as she took in the home she had known so well. It was the first time she had ventured this close to the mansion since her return to Forks. Memories of her time inside the house flooded her, playing video games with Emmett, listening to Edward play the piano and allowing Alice to give her a makeover as they talked about anything and everything.

Sighing, _'God how I miss the chiming laughter of my little pixie,' _pausing in thought she smiled at the possessive nature of her feelings towards Alice. _'Yes she's my little pixie, my Alice, my best friend.'_

Knowing she would be detected soon enough, Bella took her time going to the house allowing the time to settle her nerves.

As she approached the front of the house, five vampires appeared, Rosalie and Emmett came from the garage, while Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper came from inside the house. Stopping in her tracks, Bella's eyes flitted between all the faces before her and her emotions ran the gamut. She was furious at seeing them and she was disappointed at not seeing little Alice.

There was no need for her to be an empath or a mind reader to see what was going on through their minds either. It was written all over their faces, from animosity to confusion to curiosity. They hadn't recognized her yet. Bella knew her looks had changed slightly from her transformation, but they also probably weren't expecting to see her as a vampire either.

The first one to step forward was of course, Carlisle being the father figure of the coven. He smiled slightly removing the confusion from his face.

"Pardon our rudeness we were expecting someone else, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family," he began motioning his hands towards the others.

Cutting him off, "I know who you are."

It was Esme who moved first, _'it's different, but I recognize that voice, I know I do.'_ She blurred off the porch and stood right in front of Bella, her eyes widened slightly as she gazed at her.

"Oh God, Bella it, it is you," without another word she went to wrap Bella in to a hug.

At hearing the young woman's name the rest moved quickly to join Esme but came to a halt when Bella stopped the other woman from continuing her action.

"No!" Holding her arm out in front of Esme. "You've no right to hug me. To act like nothing has happened." She flicked her hand at the group, "You all left me after claiming to be my family. What was it a joke? A sick vampire joke to play on the mere human, suck me into believing you cared about me and toss me aside like a piece of garbage when you were done."

"Bella, please no," Esme began her voice cracking with misery. _'How badly did we hurt her?' _

While both Rosalie and Emmett vehemently shook their heads in denial at her accusation, Jasper just stood there not making eye contact with Bella. His eyes were scanning the surrounding area; finally he stopped and looked at the younger woman with a frown creasing his lips.

Carlisle placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder, "Bella, we all cared for you and still do. You were never just a mere human to us." Sighing softly, "we left because Edward thought it would be best for you. To keep you safe."

The laughter that emerged from her throat was so laced in bitter acid that every one of them flinched, "and where is dear Edward?" She asked snarling out his name. "Precious shit that he is."

Emmett was the first to recovered and guffawed, "he had a hissy fit when he found out that me, Rosalie and Esme were returning to Forks. Jasper and Carlisle tagged along to get away from the douche bag."

"Emmett," Carlisle snapped.

The giant just shrugged his shoulders, "it's the truth dude."

"Why did you come back?" Bella asked keeping her focus on Emmett next to Alice, dismissing Edward completely, she felt the closest to him in the family.

"Why to find you and Alice of course," giving her a huge grin. "Where is she hiding anyways, I can't detect her scent at all."

Jasper his shoulders slumped as if defeat murmured softly to the group. "Edward's not going to be pleased to learn Alice changed her."

"Well the sop can go screw himself," Emmett replied casting an eye over at his lanky brother before going turning back to Bella. "Is Ali cat still angry with us too? Is that why's she staying away?"

"You've every right to be pissed at us Bella and I know saying we're sorry isn't going to cover the pain we put you through." Rosalie took a step towards the smaller woman who seemed to be more confused then angry at the moment. "We've missed you, yes even I have missed you. We miss Alice. All we want is to make amends with the both of you."

Stepping back from the group Bella tried to process what they were saying but her mind was swirling with bewilderment. She felt like her mind was trapped on a tilt-a-whirl spinning out of control.

'_They're not making any sense. Is this another one of their fucking mind games?'_ As she studied them she could only detect sincerity from Emmett but she wasn't sure about Rosalie. The blond bombshell had always treated her with disdain and hostility but now she seemed, _'vulnerable,'_ was the word that popped into Bella's mind as she gazed at the woman. _'They're not going to suck me in again, goddamn it.'_ Rebelling against the thought of feeling concern towards them.

Stiffing her shoulders Bella glared at them, "I don't know what you're playing at but Alice didn't change me, it was Victoria. She attacked me a two weeks after you," waving her hand at them. "Left for my own protection." Smirking as they cringed at her revelation, "if it hadn't of been for my friend Jake, I wouldn't be here, now."

"But, but…what about Alice? She would've protected you with her life," Emmett sputtered out.

"What the hell are you talking about," she shouted at the giant vampire. "Alice was the first to leave! She abandoned me before Edward."

"Bella, she left us to be with you," Carlisle answered with a frown. "She didn't agree with Edward's decision."

"Yeah man, after ripping all of us a new one, especially Jasper, she took off to be with you," Emmett added.

The tall lanky man frowned, _'this makes no sense I can't read her emotions anymore. Perhaps they are testing us or rather me.'_ Running his fingers through his blond locks, "I, we had an argument and she left after the others arrived telling us of Edwards decision."

Esme her voice cracking with emotion, "Alice should have reached you no later then a day after Edward left you."

If her heart was still beating Bella was sure it would have been practically thumping out of her chest. _'No, this is all wrong.'_ Yet, the concern and confusion on each of their faces told her they were telling the truth.

"Carlisle what if Alice encountered Victoria before she came after Bella?" Esme sank to the ground as she spoke her head in her hands. "Oh god, she could be dead."

Carlisle rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her, "shhh, my love we don't that happened."

Her stomach churned and Bella felt an all too human urge to spew her guts. _'Alice, my Alice gone? Dead? No, that can't be right. No, no, no my pixie can't be dead.'_

Bella felt the anger of her beast begin to rise up inside of her, pushing away the shock, the urge to lash out not only verbally but physically as well was almost overwhelming. Curling her fingers into fists, she could feel her fingernails piercing the palms of her hands.

"Alice is missing and you did nothing? What kind of family are you?" Her eyes darted around glaring at each of one but finally settling on Jasper, "how could you do that? How could you not try and find her?"

"We did try honestly. Esme, Rose and I came back to Forks a couple of different times looking for both of you. We couldn't find either of you or your scent." Emmett answered softly his eyes moving between Bella and his mother who was still sobbing in Carlisle's arms. "We thought you two might have run off to avoid Edward or," glancing at Jasper, " were still mad at us."

"That's why we returned hoping you both would come home," Rosalie added running her fingers through her blond locks.

If Bella had heard the two she gave no indication as her concentration was fully on Jasper who was wincing from the onslaught of emotions humming off the girl. As far as she was concerned, in regards to Alice, he had the most to explain. Yet, before she could confront him the sound of car tires crunching on the gravel drive made her stop and turn her attention towards the noise.

"It must be Gabriella Goodwin," Carlisle stated as he slowly stood up from his position of comforting Esme. "Aro told me she would be coming to discuss some issues about a rise in newborns."

"That's all we need one of Aro's lackeys." Rosalie huffed. "Why didn't he just tell you what he wanted instead of sending her to intrude on us?"

Rubbing his forehead, "he was very cryptic and would only he say the woman needed an extra pair of eyes for the task he had for her."

Esme with Carlisle's assistance stood up as a canary yellow Porsche pulled up towards the unwelcoming group. Rosalie turned her back not wanting to meet the interloper. Emmett wrapped his arms around his wife to stop her from leaving.

Even with the tinted windows, Bella could see there were two people in the car as it pulled to a stop nearly twenty feet away from them. The first thing Bella noticed about Gabriella was she was probably as tall as Rosalie. Oddly enough the second thing she noticed was how the woman seemed to be a combination of Neo and Trinity from 'The Matrix' rolled into one.

Maybe it was the dark sunglasses or the black duster so reminiscent of the movie, but mostly Bella thought it was the Gabriella's bearing. _'She projects strength and,' _Bella paused trying to find the right description, _'determination, much like the two when the entered the building to free Morpheus. Wouldn't be surprised if she had a gun tucked under that coat ready to take out those who got in her way.'_

Gabriella tilted her head towards the group and she frowned for a moment but shrugged her shoulders before offering up a bright smile.

"I'm Gabriella Goodwin and I do hope we're not intruding, Aro assured me he would give you all a heads up of my coming here." She began in her richly textured voice, "if this is a bad time Lina and I can come back another time."

As Gabriella was speaking Lina had scooted over to the passenger side of the car, she felt the need to stay close to the tall woman's side. The moment she stepped out of the car there was a collective gasp from the group in front of her. Lina was unable to stop her own surprised exclamation when she saw Bella. This was and wasn't the woman of her drawings, she could see the subtle changes in the face, the hair and the eyes but there was no mistaking this was the one who haunted her mind.

Seeing the dark haired pixie Bella whispered, "Alice."

Hearing the name the others snapped out of their stillness and began surging towards the two women, causing Alice/Lina to whimper in fear, which made Gabriella growl at the oncoming group.

"Stop!" Gabriella hissed at them. She hadn't missed the whispered name and silently she hoped it was true because it meant her petite vampire could start finding the truth of who she was.

"Who the hell are you?" Rosalie growled back her eyes darkening towards the woman who was a little taller then her.

Seeing the threat towards Gabi, Alice/Lina over came some of her own fear and hissed and the beautiful blond vampire. Her reaction caused all the Cullens to flinch and stare at her with shock.

"I thought we established that, I'm as I think I heard you say Aro's lackey," Gabriella said with more calm then she felt.

"Whoa dude you've got some super vampire ears," Emmett remarked unable to keep the awe out of his voice, which earned him a smack to head from his wife.

Jasper wanted to move, grab Alice into his arms and crush her to his chest, "Alice, we're your family." He said in his gentle southern drawl.

"I don't know you," she spat out glaring at him. A feeling of deep loathing towards the tall man sparked through her. Golden eyes swirled towards jet black, "and I," pointing her finger directly at him, "want nothing to do with you."

Stumbling back like his body had been slammed, Jasper couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hadn't expected her to still be so angry at him. The beast in his sprung up when he saw Gabriella tenderly touching his Alice's cheek. His eyes blackened and he growled a warning towards her.

Hearing the growl directed towards her Gabriella swung her head towards the offender and frowned deeply. Her olfactory senses were being bombarded with the smells of emotions from the vampires standing in front of her. It was that ability that made her a great tracker and why she wasn't concerned about her temporary blindness. Yet, Gabriella still hated at not being able to see the faces that went with the smells.

"Don't test me boy!" She snapped at Jasper, "Lina or Alice as you call her, doesn't know you folk anymore. I may not be able to see but trust me even like this, you don't want to challenge me, son."

Suddenly Gabriella not only smelled a wave of almost overwhelming calm whip around her, she felt like a bunch of tiny pins were poking at her brain.

"All right, who every is trying to manipulate my feelings better goddamn well stop! You're making my fucking brain itch. If you don't I'll pop us out of here."

"No," Bella and Esme whispered together the dread of losing Alice again rang in their voices. "Please don't."

"Jasper lay off." Rosalie commanded not wanting to lose Alice either.

"I," Jasper was shocked and dismayed his ability had been detected by the woman as well as having no effect on her except to piss her off. "Of course."

"Thank you," closing her eyes she forced herself to relax before continuing. "Now if Lina or Alice as you call her, is willing, we'll stay but it's her decision, her choice."

Gazing at Alice, Bella could tell her little pixie was feeling overwhelmed by everyone, from the look in her still black eyes and the way she clung to Gabriella. Bella knew she had to do something; she couldn't lose Alice, again. Timidly she made her way to the two women, her eyes darting back and forth between them. She saw Gabriella tilt her head but the older woman made no actions to stop her, while Alice just watched her move closer. Reaching out slowly, Bella lightly touched Alice's arm that was wrapped around Gabriella's waist.

"Please Alice stay."

Not caring that the words come out in a whimpering plea or how the others might react, all Bella cared about was Alice and getting her to stay. Biting her lower lip she waited for Alice's response never taking her eyes off the woman who had been her best friend.

The fingers touching Alice's arm burned through her body sending pleasant heat waves everywhere. There was no denying she was drawn to this woman and though she was unsure of the others she did want to know who the goddess before her was and how they knew each other.

"Okay," she murmured and then her amber eyes locked on her goddess and softly said in a voice that was only audible enough for Bella and Gabriella to hear. "For you."


	7. Chapter 7

**A new year only a few days away, gracious goodness that was rather quick. Well to all you marvelous people I wish you a happy entrance into 2011. Oh and darlings thank you for such uplifting reviews, what more could a storyteller wish for then that. Now for the mundane part…**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**The storyline has women loving women, oh my, _"Danger! Will Robinson Danger!" _If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way.**

**Though I did have a wonderful offer to have my chapters Beta'd, for this Chapter I chose not to do so mainly because (scratching my head) I'm still trying to figure out how that whole thing works. Sooo as before all boo boos, snafu's and other misdeeds are all mine and mine alone.**

Even though she couldn't see the faces to the names as they were introduced, Gabriella had concentrated on each person as they spoke, sniffing deeply so she could put a scent with each identity.

"Now, I ain't known for beating around the bush," Gabriella began earning a snicker from Alice, which caused her to smile. The two along with Bella were ensconced on one of the couches in the Cullen's living room. "Sooo, I feel like we've kind of blindly, er no pun intended, stumbled into a hornets nest which I get the feeling we're going to find out was built on a saguaro cactus."

The comment brought various reactions from the group from puzzlements to snorts of amusement.

"Uh dude, I don't understand," Emmett remarked as he scratched his head.

"I know we interrupted something heated when we arrived. We heard you all down your driveway. Not the specifics but enough to know there was a lot of anger and sorrow involved. I'm afraid Lina, er Alice's tale of how she came to be with me isn't any pleasanter, except she is alive."

Carlisle gazed at the woman, ignoring the rest of his family's reaction to her statement. "You're right," his eyes flicked over to Bella. "Today appears to be the day where those we thought were lost are not, but also that there were painful circumstances involved."

Rubbing the back of her neck, Gabriella nodded, "okay, well I'm sorry to add to more to your plate, but there ain't no way around it." Pausing she tenderly stroked Alice's cheek, "Do you want me to tell them my dear, or do you wish to?"

Shrugging her shoulders slightly the dark haired pixie started speaking. "Around two years ago Gabi and her son Conrad saved me from being killed by another vampire."

Gasps of dismay came from everyone and Esme stood up from her chair and went to her smallest daughter, "Alice," she crooned out wanting to pull the girl into her arms.

"Please don't," the petite girl said. Seeing the hurt in the caramel haired woman's golden eyes Alice sighed, "I'm sorry I'm just not ready."

Reluctantly Esme nodded sadly and went back to her chair where Carlisle took her hand in his and kissed it softly.

Jasper had jumped out of his chair at the same time as Esme but held his place by the snarl Gabriella sent his way.

"Sit down Jasper," Rosalie hissed at him. "Alice definitely doesn't want you going near her."

"Yeah bro, now is not the time," Emmett said standing up if needed to stop his brother from going over. "I won't have you scaring Ali cat or upsetting her protector in anyway, no matter your reason, okay dude?"

Stiffly nodding his head Jasper slowly sat back down in chair but not before sending a soft growl of warning towards Gabriella who just snorted in return.

Bella had ignored all the reactions her eyes were only on Alice and as she studied the petite vampire she saw the thin jagged scar along her throat ending at what were clearly teeth marks on the side of her neck. Tears she could not shed welled up in her eyes as she stared at the scars and her stomach flopped at how close she truly came to losing her pixie.

"It's okay," Alice said in a comforting voice. "I don't remember any of it not even the pain." Her amber eyes staring deeply into Bella's, "I have no memories of my past life. I'm sorry I don't remember any of you except for," she lightly touched Bella's cheek. "You. At least your image though in it you were human not a vampire."

Bella leaned into the small hand touching her cheek, "the last time you saw me I was human."

"So amongst the thorny brambles a rose blooms to life," Gabriella murmured softly a tiny smile gracing her lips.

Carlisle frowned slightly at Gabriella's observation before he steepled his fingers together and leaned forward, "this vampire that attack Alice was she a female?"

"No, a young male," came the quick response.

"So it wasn't Victoria who attacked Alice. That's extremely disturbing to say the least."

"Who is this Victoria?" Gabriella asked focusing her attention towards Carlisle.

"She's the vampire who attacked me two years ago. My friend Jake and his friends who are all wolves saved me before she could kill me," Bella answered.

Sucking unneeded air through her teeth Gabriella thought about this tidbit. "Interesting that you all thought this Victoria would be the one to attack Alice and then go after Bella. I am to assume you had past dealings with her?"

"Yes there is a history," Esme answered softly her eyes drifting towards Bella.

"Edward killed her mate James she decided to return the favor and because he was my boyfriend at the time she came after me." Bella answered her voice reflected the bitterness she still felt from the betrayal. "She didn't care that Edward had left me. He made everyone leave saying it was for my protection." Taking hold of Alice's hand, "but you were coming back to me. Your attack must have happened before mine."

"Fuck," the older woman breathed out. Though she couldn't see the faces of the Cullens she could smell the guilt. "You didn't think this Victoria would seek revenge after you all killed her mate?"

"You left her alone!" Alice hissed at the group. Her eyes had gone jet black and though her body was trembling from furor she drew Bella to her. "She could have died from your foolishness. How could you leave her defenseless?"

"Alice it was a difficult decision but Edward felt leaving was best for Bella." Carlisle replied keeping his voice calm. "You don't remember but it was during Bella's birthday party and while opening a present she accidentally gave herself a paper cut. Edward was scared by Jasper's reaction to Bella's blood. In his rush to protect her he used too much force, which caused the two of them to go through a glass table. The end result was a deeper cut and there was a lot of blood." Sighing deeply, "Edward hated leaving Bella but he wanted her to be safe, to have a normal life. We agreed it was Edward's decision to make as he is Bella's mate."

Alice growled at the word mate and if Gabriella hadn't put a staying hand on her shoulder the petite vampire would have launched herself at the man who had been her father for fifty years. _'Bella was her mate and no one else's.' _

"He was my boyfriend Carlisle, not mate," Bella hissed at the elder vampire. "And he is nothing to me now!"

"I didn't agree so don't include me in that whole we bit," Emmett broke in gazing at his father. "I didn't want to leave Bellsie. I thought it was a bunch of crap."

Holding up his hands if in surrender, "wrong choice of words all around. As Bella's now ex-boyfriend I felt we should comply with his wishes. I am horrified by what happened to Bella after we left."

Rubbing her temples, Gabriella slowly digested the information and found that it tasted as foul as human food did to her. The idea of leaving a defenseless human at the mercy of a pissed off vampire appalled her. No less appalling was the fact they seemed to harbor a vampire in their own household who couldn't resist a mere drop of blood. There was just so much wrong with the whole thing.

"From my briefing before coming to see you all, I was under the impression Carlisle that your family interacts with human's on a regular basis," Gabriella began after deciding her best course of action.

It was Esme who responded, "yes we do. The children go to school so we can keep up appearances. That's how we met Bella." Glancing at the young woman. "Edward fell in love with her and she became a part of our family."

"A disquieting situation all around." Came the soft reply. "Certainly the Volturi would be concerned to learn you allowed a human to know the truth of vampires. Yet, what I find most harrowing is you would allow a vampire who apparently has so little control around humans, especially in closed situations like a school."

"I can control myself just fine," Jasper replied staring at the sightless woman. Keeping his voice calm as he continued, "my siblings can attest to the fact I handled being in school just fine over the past few years."

"So the tantalizing scent of teenage girls who are menstruating doesn't drive your beast wild with blood lust, doesn't send you over the edge with desire to sink your teeth into them and feel that warm blood pumping into your mouth," Gabriella smirked as she continued. "But this Edward fears you'll release your beast because Bella has a paper cut?"

Clearing his throat Carlisle, "Edward was little overprotective of Bella," the comment earned a snort from Emmett. Ignoring that he continued. "My son is also a telepath."

"Oh, so Edward, reads Jasper's mind and what? Your beast was mentally screaming fuck yes that tiny drop of blood is just too damn hard to resist. Time to ravage the girl, because well she smells sooo much better then the girls oozing with warm sexually infused blood in school."

The harshness of her sarcasm wasn't missed by anyone several heads snapped over to gaze at her but Gabriella's colorless eyes were pinned on Jasper who was staring back at her.

Rosalie was the first to move her focus from the woman and joined Gabriella in staring at her blond brother.

Yet he has the prefect poker face and she can barely see the discomfort Gabriella's words bring him. A tiny twitch to his right eye, a slight tightening of his jaw is the only real clues to the words having any impact on him.

She hadn't given the incident much thought then, but now Rosalie could see with clarity that, that night had been a tragic farce. _'What the fuck was he playing at?'_

Scratching his head Emmett scrunches his eyes closed for a second before opening them and turning towards Jasper, "dude, did your thoughts go that direction when Bella bear cut her finger cause I've gotta admit after hearing all that I'm kinda confused."

"Yes, Jasper, " Rosalie quirking an eyebrow. "Did they?"

For a man who had fought in the wars, Jasper found himself feeling more trapped by the eyes staring at him then he had ever felt during the battles he had fought. His frozen heart was twisting inside of him. _'Who calms the empath? Who easies the guilt?' _He wondered as he tried to formulate what how to answer the spoken and unspoken questions being thrown at him.

Cradling his head in his hands Jasper let out a soft sigh, "You're right I wasn't seriously affected by that small amount of blood, even though Bella's scent is one of the most tantalizing I've encountered."

Raising his head from his hand's he scanned everyone in the room, he could ignore the glares of everyone but not the one Alice was sending him. She was now holding Bella's hand in her own, while her eyes filled with anger were cutting deep into his being. Over their decades together he had never experienced such feelings from his wife and it hurt him to the core.

"Alice had a vision," he began slowly. "A few hours before the party and it angered Edward, he came to me and told me about it, in the vision Bella was a vampire. He was appalled by the idea of her becoming one of us. Edward saw an opportunity during the party that would cause us to leave and I went along with it"

"I've always thought Eddie was a bit twisted when it came to Bella, but you Jasper, I don't get how you could do it. Emmett stated his own body trembling with anger. "How could you do that to us? To Bella! To Alice your wife!"

"Wife?" Gabriella and Alice questioned at the same time.

"Yes wife," Jasper answered his voice becoming louder. "My mate for over fifty years." He looked to Alice who was shaking her head no. "Yes, you and me, we were together from the moment we met."

"You're lying," Alice seethed out as she stared at Jasper.

"No, Alice it's the truth," Carlisle responded calmly. "You and Jasper are married. You two have always…"

Alice cut him off, "I'm not talking about that," her voice was cold and bitter. "He's lying about that night, it wasn't this Edward who made the decision but his." Nodding towards her husband who squirmed ever so slightly under her intense gaze.

"I…I love you Alice," he answered. His eyes flitted to Bella and Alice who were still holding hands. "But you're right. When Bella cut her finger I reacted not out of hunger but from fear of losing you. Edward's reaction was his own that night. I didn't influence him but he knew I wasn't really going to attack Bella, just make everyone think so."

The hiss that swam through the room didn't come from any of the women on the couch but from the beautiful blond vampire who had been listening intently to everything.

Rosalie swung up from her chair and flowed over to where Jasper was sitting. Her eyes sparkled with inky black malice as she grabbed her brother's chin in her hand forcing him to look at her.

"You know Jasper I would expect moody broody Eddie to stoop to such a level, but I never thought I would see it from you." Yanking his chin to force his sight on Bella and Alice, "how long Jasper? How long have you been screwing with Alice's feelings?"

Jasper opened and closed his mouth with out uttering a word; shame had stolen his speech away as he felt the burn of hatred from Alice and silent confusion from Bella.

"Babe?" Emmett queried his mate.

"Oh Jasper how could you?" Esme breathed out in disappointment.

Sensing her husbands confusion Rosalie pointed her free hand's index finger towards the two women, "look at the two of the them Emmett, tell me what you see," not waiting for the bear of a man to answer, "love." Sighing softly, "even now with no memory of us Alice is still drawn to Bella."

Rubbing his neck Emmett thought about what his wife said. He knew that Alice had been drawn to Bella from the moment she told them of her vision of the girl. She had been extremely excited about finally meeting the girl from her visions. Smirking slightly as he recalled the first time Bella came to visit and how Alice had danced over to her, stunning everyone when she placed a kiss on the girl's cheek and saying they were going to be the best of friends.

Then Emmett found himself frowning as the image of Edward pulling Bella tighter to him with a slight sneer on his face as his brother glared at Alice for just a brief moment. He had brushed it off as Edward being his usual overprotective self but now he was sure it was the look of pure jealousy.

Shaking his head, "dude that's just plain wrong." Unlike his wife who still had Jasper's chin in her hand, he wasn't only furious; he was deeply crushed by his brother's actions.

Feeling Rosalie's fingers loosen he yanked his chin away. He slumped in his chair as he spoke, "how would you react if you found Rosalie, your mate, was in love with someone else, a human nonetheless."

"I love Rose, I would never deny her happiness." Emmett replied with a shrug. "I certainly wouldn't force her to love me like you did Alice. That's not love, that's desperation."

Rosalie stepped away from Jasper and sat next to her husband after giving him a kiss, which brought a smile to the big man.

"Since young Jasper failed to answer your question," Gabriella began keeping her deep full-bodied voice calm, even though her insides were pulsating with furor. "Rosalie, I'll venture a guess and say at least from the first time my petite one saw Bella, if not longer."

"You bastard," Rosa hissed towards her brother.

"Mates, Rosalie, like you and Emmett, we're suppose to be bonded together forever. Alice and I are soulmates."

Gabriella snorted and waved her hand dismissively towards Jasper's comment. "What a bunch of gobbledygook. If you two were soulmates, you wouldn't have needed to do what you did, if anything you two were what I would call potential life mates."

"Aren't they the same thing?" Emmett asked leaning forward.

"Yes," Carlisle clipped out.

Shaking her head slowly, "no, they're not. While love is a factor in both types the difference is a life mate is a matter of choice, a soulmate is a deep calling." Sighing softly, "as vampires we cling to the notion that we all find our soulmates, but that's a myth. Not all vampires mate for eternity."

"Gabriella," Carlisle interrupted shaking his head at her words. "It's not only a primal need it is a fact vampires mate for life, it doesn't matter whether you call it a choice or a calling."

Removing her sunglasses Gabriella ignored the gasps from the others when they finally caught a glimpse of her damaged eyes and began to rub the bridge of her nose. She wanted to desperately shake the elder vampire, rattle him out of his narrow archaic views but knew violence wasn't the key.

"Of course it matters," sighing softly. "You can choose or not choose to be with a life mate for eternity but not a soulmate. Once that connection has been made only death can stop soulmates from being together." Tilting her head slightly, "since vampires are so territorial it's easy to see how we would claim a life mate as a soulmate."

"So what you're saying is Jasper and Alice would've of been life mates, while Bella and Alice our true soulmates." Esme observed gazing at the two women with an accepting nod. "It explains a lot."

Rosalie and Emmett both nodded their heads in agreement glancing first at Jasper then back to Alice and Bella. Carlisle shrugged his shoulders slightly not willing to deny or accept what he had heard.

"Yes," Gabriella began reaching over and finding the two girls interlaced hands with her own and squeezing them lightly. "It's why Alice was coming back to Bella and the reason why Bella was the first person from her past that her mind called forward."


	8. Chapter 8

**As always a giant thanks to everyone for taking the time to read this creative endeavor, you all are wonderful and I thank you kindly for the reviews. Now for the mundane part…**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**The storyline has women loving women, oh my, _"Danger! Will Robinson Danger!" _If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way.**

**All boo boos, snafus and misdeeds within the story are all mine and mine alone.**

**XXXXXXXX**

Throughout the last part of the discussion Bella had been sitting on the couch in a daze listening to every word, watching everyone's response. In scientific terms she was having an Acute Stress Reaction to the recent revelations or in laymen's terms she was suffering from complete mind numbing shock. A perfectly normal response considering the emotional bombardment she had been under since stepping onto the Cullen's land. It was that last pieces of information that had caused her to outwardly shut down, to fall back on the old Bella, the human Bella who would tuck away her feelings, while she tried to comprehend all that was happening.

It wasn't a splash of cold water or a slap to her face that propelled Bella from her daze; no it was Gabriella's gentle squeeze to her and Alice's hands that did the job. The passivity that had possessed her was blown aside. Ironically, much like the eruption of Mt St. Helena there wasn't much warning to the rage that erupted out of Bella.

All of her pyroclastic fury plumed out of her, "fuck you Jasper Hale!" She yelled at the blond man who was sitting across from her staring at his feet. Leaning as far towards the man she could without losing her grasp of Alice's hand she continued her diatribe at the lanky man. "Fuck you and Edward both to hell for what you did to Alice and me!"

Bella's body was quite literally shaking from the rage inside of her. A small sliver inside her mind knew that the lanky blond man who seemed to be shrinking into his chair was getting a double dose of her anger. Did she care? Oh hell, no she didn't care. As far as she was concerned Jasper deserved everything she was dishing out, even if some of her fuel came from her anger towards Edward.

"Are you hurting Jasper? Well good. You deserve it. I know you didn't care about me, a pathetic human but my God, what about Alice? You betrayed her. You used her. Your own fucking wife!"

Her outburst produced a soft chuckle from Gabriella who whispered in to Alice's ear, "you've got yourself a bearcat, my dear." _'Probably would've made him piss his pants if he were human,' _smirking at the idea.

It wasn't merriment to the situation that Gabriella was finding appealing, oh no, her beast was howling with delight at Bella's need to attack those who had hurt her and her mate. The girl in Alice's drawings had revealed someone who by nature was gentle but the conflagration she was unleashing, proved to Gabriella the girl was not one to be cowed by others. A quality, the older woman thought was an absolute necessity to survive in the vampire world.

Alice tilted her head in acknowledgment but didn't remove her admiring focus from Bella who was still holding her hand as she lashed out at the man who claimed to be her husband. _'She's so beautiful, like a lioness protecting her cubs in her ferocity and she's my mate.'_

"Bella," Carlisle interjected trying to placate the young woman, while frowning at Gabriella and what he thought was inappropriate mirth to the situation.

Leaning forward in his chair, his expression laced with concern as his golden eyes went from Bella to Jasper. He could feel a wave of calm coating his mind but it wasn't strong and Bella didn't seem to be effected by it at all. Jasper's body was rigid with pain no doubt from the emotions swirling around in the room as well as dealing with his own.

"Your anger is understandable…" he began using his calm doctor to patient voice.

"Don't counsel me, Carlisle," cutting off any further words he might have spoken. "You bet I have every right to be angry as does Alice." Pointing her finger at Jasper, "the only reason I'm not trying to rip his fucking head off right now is because of Esme."

Esme's beautiful face had crumpled into complete and total misery. From her own guilt for not seeing the truth was weighing heavy on her soul.

Oh yes unlike Edward, Esme was sure she had a soul. _'If humans like Hitler, Stalin and Mao Tse Tung were deemed to have souls well then by God so do I even if I am a vampire.'_ If she had been the soulless monster Edward claimed them to be she knew, _'my heart wouldn't be splintering every time I looked at my sweet daughters. I should've fought harder against leaving.'_

There were so many things Esme wanted to do, to try and heal the two girls. Wrap them in her arms, hold them tightly to her chest and tell them over and over how much she loved them. Yet, she was sure the two would reject her attempts, her offerings of love to them.

Esme was soon trembling with her own anger, supplanting her sadness as her eyes turned towards Jasper, _'god I just want to slap him, scream at him for being so selfish. Not just him but Edward, how could they do this? How can you justify crushing the ones you love?'_

It wasn't very motherly of her but at the moment she wasn't feeling motherly towards those two boys. At the same time she was also struggling not to turn on her mate, to flay into him because she was sure he had grasped what their sons had done.

"I know you're beast is raging inside of you wanting to lash out at Edward and Jasper," Carlisle began motioning with his hands as if trying to fan down her temper. "But…"

Bella whipped her heads towards Carlisle, "oh, I'm not just pissed at them. I blame you as well for letting it happen."

The older man's body jerked back at from the vehemence of her scathing attack on him, "Bella, I didn't realize…" his eyes widened in shock.

"Bullshit!" A female voice rang through the air but this time it wasn't Bella but Rosalie. "That's utter bullshit. There's no way you didn't have a clue, an understanding what was happening Carlisle. If she," tipping her head towards Gabriella. "Could figure out all this shit without even knowing us, there is no way you couldn't have."

The gorgeous blonde's lips were curled into a sneer as she addressed the man who was her father, who had made her into vampire. Over the years she had always respected the gentle man sitting next to her. He had always been the composed one, the voice of reason but over the past few years Rosalie's opinion of her father had begun to change slightly.

Empathizing with his wives feelings, Emmett struggled internally on whether to let her continue or stop her not for the sake of Carlisle or Jasper but for Esme his second mother.

His mate's temper when she let it go could reach category five hurricane strength and truth be told the giant vampire loved it when his wife let loose. _'It's so damn hot when she gets like this and damn if Bella bear ain't something now she's all mama bear.' _He had worried that Edward would smother the fire out of Bella from all his overprotective behavior. As much as he didn't want to stop Rosalie he decided he needed to for Esme's sake because the conflict was shredding her apart

"Babe," he said softly wrapping his arms around her and then spoke the one word that would still his wife for the moment. "Esme."

Glancing at her mother's haggard face, Rosalie tamped down her temper and held back her next tirade towards Carlisle but her mind didn't shut it out. _'Who are you protecting the most? Yourself? Jasper? Edward?'_ Rosalie snorted indelicately towards him but kept her mouth shut. '_In the end it's always Edward isn't it?' _She the turned her body away from the elder vampire and buried her face in her husband's neck.

A tiny grin graced Emmett's mouth when Rose buried her head into him. He knew his wife and he appreciated she was struggling to keep her voice still.

Bella only flicked a quick smile to Rosalie who was now being soothed by her husband before turning her attention back to Carlisle who looked totally undone by his daughter assault on him.

"I respected you Carlisle, I really did but not anymore," she baring her teeth at him as she seethed the words out. "You, who was suppose to be the father figure, the one who said I was like a daughter but in reality I was just your son's toy. When he decided to discard me you did nothing but support him."

"That's not true. I never thought you were Edward's toy," shaking his head. Looking to his wife for support he found only sadness mixed with anger engraved on her porcelain features. "I did support Edward's decision to leave, not because you were his toy, but the woman he loved and who he wanted to keep safe. To have a chance to live a normal human life."

Unable to hold herself back anymore Esme interrupted the two, frowning deeply at her husband. "What about Alice? Did you know what Jasper was doing to Alice? Did you believe that was for the best as well?"

"Esme," Turning to face his mate and seeing her pain he sighed, "not until later, but by then Edward was smitten with Bella and she seemed to return his feelings. You have to understand he was the only one of us who didn't have a mate and well, he was happy. Besides Alice and Jasper fit well together."

The sound of wood cracking was the first response he received from Esme as her fingers crushed the arms of the chair she was sitting on.

Like two laser beams Esme's eyes tore deep into Carlisle, "as much as I want my children to find their mates, to find love, to experience what you and I have, I can't understand your motive. You would deny Alice, for the sake of Edward, no that isn't right."

"God, Carlisle, it's always precious Eddie's feelings. Always trying to make him happy," Rosalie snapped as she jerked her head from her husband's neck to glare at her father. "He's the only reason you changed me in hopes I would be his mate. You didn't give a fuck about me, just Edward." Feeling Emmett's arms tighten around her waist, "and you know what I found my mate," and Rosalie gave her husband a quick kiss.

Gabriella right hand was clenched so tightly into a fist she could feel her fingernails pierce deeply into her palm. It was the only sign of her anger. Years of controlling, not giving away the rise in her beast was being tested because of her protective feelings towards Alice and now her mate Bella. _'This is a fucking twisted mess.'_

"I seriously doubt Bella's feelings towards this boy were completely her own. Not to say she wasn't attracted to this Edward in the beginning that's to be expected with her being human." Gabriella's voice was harsh and condemning as she spoke "but I suspect she was also highly attracted to Alice as well. Wouldn't you agree Jasper?" She grounded out.

The curly haired man grimaced at her question. "Yes she was. Bella was attracted to both Edward and Alice. I just tweaked her feelings for Edward made them stronger." Snorting softly, "he knew what I was doing and approved of course."

"My god Jazz," Emmett stared at his brother in complete shock. "This is seriously fucked man."

"Her blood sang to him. He was drawn to Bella like children are to a candy store." Jasper whispered out. "He was desperate for Bella to want him and I wanted Alice." He looked at Bella. "Yet, it was getting harder and harder, I was losing Alice to you."

"Jasper." Esme whispered towards her son. She opened her mouth to say more but faltered and instead laid her face into her hands and sobbed.

Rosalie reached her hand across over to Esme and rubbed her back as she glared at her brother.

"You fucked with my emotions." Bella stated her voice had grown eerily calm. "That explains why after you all left my feelings for Edward changed so easily." Her eyes had turned obsidian black and were glittering out as she stared at him. "You're just like Edward. Trying to force your will, your desires on Alice."

Jasper felt the caustic plumes of anger being directed at him not just from Bella but from Alice as well and they were smothering him. Guilt coated his insides as he took in Alice who was trembling and growling at him. The merry amber orbs filled with love he was so use to seeing were gone, in their place were pools of black tar filled with such loathing Jasper could feel his cold heart shattering.

The beast in Jasper still wanted to roar out, to defend himself, to defend his actions of trying to keep his mate, his wife by his side but all that emerged from his lips was a cry of sorrow and defeat.

Gathering himself, Carlisle stood up from his chair, "enough. I can't allow this to continue any longer."

Whipping her head around so fast that if Rosalie had been human she would have given herself whiplash, she glared at her father and was about to lay into him again.

He raised his hand to stop any protests. "No! I am the head of this coven and I say we are done!" Carlisle barked as he locked his eyes on his blond daughter. "I will not allow anymore of this, Jasper is suffering."

"He ain't the only one," Emmett glaring at his father. "He deserves to be punished for what he did."

"We are done for now." He growled out. Pinching the bridge of his nose he stated in a more composed tone, "I think for everyone's sake a cooling down period is needed. Then we can calmly address the situation and mete out what would be appropriate punishment."

"I would like to leave," Alice's delicate chiming voice broke in before anyone else could respond to Carlisle's declaration. Her body was leaning into Bella's as she continued, "I need time to process," waving her free hand towards the others. "All this."

Alice had enough, anger, hurt for one day, well actually perhaps for several months and she just wanted to get away from it all.

To say hearing Alice's voice diminished her ire would be a lie, but it did stop Bella's next outburst. Not trusting herself to speak Bella gave a nod her jaws clenched tight and turned away from Jasper and focused on Alice.

Seeing her little pixie looking so deflated Bella's first thought was to wrap Alice in her arms and charge out of the room but she squashed the idea. It was just the beast in her wanting to protect the smaller woman. _'Protect Alice.'_ It was a very appealing notion to Bella, because it would be such a reversal of their relationship. Before it had always been the dark haired pixie guarding her, watching out for her, putting herself in harms way for the mere human girl, but not anymore.

Feeling Gabriella's hand move from covering Alice and her hand, Bella watched as the taller woman stood up and followed her lead bringing Alice with her.

Even though, Gabriella wanted to lay into each of the Cullens, for their, _'refusal to see what was in front of them,' _she held her tongue, literally. She also would have gladly administered her own justice to Jasper but she held back. Not for Jasper's sake or for honoring Carlisle as being the head of his coven, no she stopped her desire to rip the man to pieces for the two women next o her. The two had tasted the vilest of betrayals, _'and not the last, but for now, my petite one and her mate have had enough anguish.'_

"I agree with Alice. Enough dirt has been turned over, for now." Gabriella said turning her face towards the elder vampire but kept her tone neutral. "It is time for us to leave."

Carlisle kept his own expression passive but inwardly he grimaced at Gabriella's words. The woman he discovered, much to his dismay, was extremely perceptive, she had easily dug around and unearthed the duplicity in his family. He also knew she wasn't going to allow him to stay wrapped up in his own denial of the truth for much longer.

Esme, Emmett and Rosalie all stood up, while the two women held themselves back the giant vampire scooped the two girls up into a bear hug.

"I know you don't remember me yet, Ali, but you will and when you do you'll recall how much you love my hugs." Chuckling softly, "just ask Bella she can tell ya, it's true."

Both girls stiffened in his embrace but slowly they both tentatively returned it, causing the giant vampire to grin. Rosalie sighed softly as she watched the exchange she knew it was perhaps the first step for the girls to accepting them, well at least her husband.

"You're not leaving for good?" Esme asked Gabriella but her eyes were on Alice.

"No ma'am," Gabriella confirmed willing the tension in her body to loosen. "We'll return when Alice and Bella are ready. If you wish to talk to them Carlisle has my number and we'll see how it plays out."

"Please choose to return soon Ali cat, I've missed both my little sisters." Emmett crooned to both of them still holding them tight to his massive chest.

"Honey put them down," Rosalie smirking at her husband patting him on his shoulder.

Once her feet touched the ground Bella went and gave both Rosalie and Esme a quick hug, while Alice just nodded to the two women. Neither of them acknowledged Jasper who hadn't budged from his chair, but his eyes were on them both the whole time.

Alice stopped in front of the elder vampire her. She didn't know what to think of the man before her. He was suppose to be her father, but what she had learned so far made him seem anything but fatherly and she had an excellent example in Conrad Goodwin.

Carlisle sighed as he ran his fingers through his honey blond locks, "I promise we'll continue this as a family but I do think stopping for now is the best for everyone concerned."

Alice tilted her head up towards Carlisle, "yes, you're right we all need time to come to grips with what has been discovered, but before we leave the subject I want it understood I want a divorce from Jasper as soon as possible."

Glancing over at his son, he saw the tormented man nod his head in agreement to the request. Carlisle sighed and also nodded, "I'll take care of it."

"Thank you," she replied with a curt nod before moving away from him.

"Carlisle, as far as the Volturi business goes I'll call you later about it." Gabriella stated briskly to the man. Taking hold of Alice's hand she smiled and softened her expression, "perhaps Bella you can assist Alice and I in finding a place for us to stay a spell."

"You can stay with me." Bella blurted out not wanting to part from Alice for a minute.

"Bella what about your father, Charlie? Is that wise?" Carlisle inquired his eyes moving back and forth from Bella to Gabriella. "Does he…is he aware? You do know humans are not allowed to know about vampires."

"First it's none of your concern Carlisle. You lost any privilege on advising me about vampire etiquette. " Bella unable to stop herself from hissing at the man. "Second, yes I told him the truth how could I not considering my absence and physical changes."

All the Cullen's eyes, accept for Jasper's, whose own eyes were closed, fell upon the sightless woman standing before them. One could say they were all holding their collective breath that is if they truly breathed.

"Why do I feel like everyone is staring at me?"

"Because they are Gabi," Alice remarked stepping in front of her friend.

Bella looked from the Cullens to Alice who was standing protectively in front of the tall woman. She didn't understand what was going on but joined the pixie taking her hand in her own.

The older woman snorted. "Oh don't kick up a row even though I'm an agent of the Volturi rest assured I shan't be informing them about Bella or her father." Hearing the collective sigh of relief Gabriella smirked at the group, "besides, I'm not hired by the Volturi to kill humans just naughty vampires."


	9. Chapter 9

**You all are just darling dears what with the reviews, putting this story as a favorite. I bow to all of you for gracing this story so sweetly. Now for the mundane part…**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**This storyline has women loving women, oh my, _"Danger! Will Robinson Danger!" _If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way.**

**All boo boos, snafus and misdeeds within the story are all mine and mine alone.**

**XXXXXXXX**

The snicker that had escaped Alice lips at the Cullen's reaction to Gabriella's comment had broken into giggles when the three had reached the Porsche and continued after the three had entered Bella's house. It wasn't hard to figure out that the laughter was a way to release the stress she was feeling, to decompress from the emotional battering. She felt like had been trapped in a warped game of badminton and her emotions had been the damn shuttlecock. Elation, whap…anger whap…happiness, whap…furor, whap and on and on, back and forth until all she wanted to do was sob but thanks to Gabriella she ended up laughing instead.

Finally after her laughter had subsided and Alice though emotionally fatigued was feeling less tattered then when she left the Cullen's house. There was so much for her to process but for the time being Alice only wanted to connect with Bella, who at the moment was on the phone with her father.

While Bella talked to her father on the phone, Alice watched the young woman glide back and forth, transfixed by the creature in front of her.

'_She moves with such grace so different from the flashes of memories I have of her.'_ A soft smile touching her lips, _'and not so shy, definitely more beautiful, which is to be expected considering how lovely she was as a human.'_

"He's on his way home," Bella said plopping herself self on the couch next to Alice after she hung up the phone.

"Don't worry," the pixie began taking hold of her hand. "He'll sputter a bit but in the end your dad will allow us to stay."

"You had a vision."

"Yes," nodding causing her spikes to wave around a bit. "Just a quick one," emphasizing the point by leaving about a quarter inch of air between her index finger and thumb.

The musical laughter that erupted from Bella, stole Alice's nonexistent breath away, she was damn sure is she was human her heart would be beating double time with pleasure.

"Alice, I know you don't remember me, but I've missed you sooo much."

Hearing the catch in the girls voice made the little pixie grab her hand and squeeze it, "but I did remember you. Perhaps not your name or any specific events but always flashes of you. Some were sweetly simple you sitting on a bed or treading carefully in the woods as if you were worried of tripping and others I admit were chaotic and I really couldn't make sense of them."

"I was rather klutzy as a human and in fact I wasn't much better as a newborn," Bella answered with a smile tugging at her lips. "Poor Jacob," shaking her head lightly. "He had his hands full with me for the first few months."

"He's the wolf."

"Yes and my best friend, well besides you," stroking the small hand with her thumb. "The first time we met, you came up to me, kissed my cheek and said we were going to be best friends. Edward wasn't pleased by your actions."

"From what I learned, I can't imagine he was," she replied softly. "But it sounds like I didn't care what he thought."

"No," giggling slightly. "You, my pixie, were a force of nature when came to getting your way."

"And still is," Gabriella chuckled as she stepped into the living room from the kitchen. "Especially, when it comes to shopping."

Sticking her tongue out at the older woman forgetting briefly Gabi couldn't see the action Alice huffed out loudly, "were you able to get a hold of Sara?"

"No. According to Dani, something came up, she and Conrad had to go out for a bit." Removing her sunglasses and pinching the bridge of her nose, "I love my granddaughter, but I swear she vexes me with her ability to say, anything everything and nothing at all."

Giggling Alice pirouetted off the couch over to Gabi and guided her to a chair, "sit I want to check your eyes and you can tell us the anything parts Dani shared with you."

"Humph, of course she complained how her parents could go out in the snow but she couldn't," the older woman exhaled as she sat down. "And if I understood correctly," Gabi began as Alice tenderly touched her face, "Dani either broke up with her boyfriend or her best friend because she found out that one or perhaps both were playing bumping bunnies."

"I'm pretty sure, Dani doesn't care if Janice is getting it on unless of course it was with Tanner and then yes that would piss her off."

"Tanner? I thought his name was Mark or John, well one of those biblical names," scrunching her face.

"He was over three weeks ago." Chuckling softly, "we need to treat your eyes with the ointment Sara made for them." Ignoring Gabi's grumbling, "Bella will you dig in my purse for a small blue bottle?"

"Of course," Bella replied moving quickly off the couch to the front table where Alice had placed her purse.

"It's not really necessary."

"Silly vampire," Alice chided the older woman as she straddled her lap. "You know better then to argue with me or reject Sara's treatments."

"I thought vampires just needed blood to heal their wounds." Bella stated as she handed the bottle to Alice.

"Hmmm, yes this is probably superfluous but Sara does folk magic and she is always creating salves and what nots to heal the family's ills." A gentle smile graced her lips as Gabriella thought of her daughter-in-law. "It matters not if it be for vampire, shape shifter or human we all receive her healing arts."

"Sara," Alice added with a beatific smile as she lifted out the dropper, "is not to be denied."

Bella felt her stomach curdled a bit as she watched Alice, who had measured out a portion of the gelatinous ointment into a dropper and carefully begin to administer it to the older woman's damaged eyes.

"I didn't think vampires could be harmed like that," she murmured.

"No, usually not," Gabi replied with a tiny quirk to her lips. "But this was caused by a newborn, apparently her talent was to make her venom caustic. Fortunately, for the others and me the effects aren't permanent, though if she had lived her talent would have become deadly."

Dry swallowing, "so what you told the Cullens, about killing vampires is true?"

"Yes, but we are talking extremely dangerous vampires or those whom the Volturi deem to be as irrefutable threats to them. In fact, if I had any aspirations to challenge their rule, why I might have to consider myself a troublesome vampire and even hunt myself down."

Slapping the older woman on the arm, "not funny Gabi," Alice replied and then handed the ointment back to Bella. "The Volturi are nothing to joke about."

"I disagree I find them to be on the whole quite humorous," giving Alice a kiss on the cheek. "But this unconventional vampire has no such desires, Aro and his family know this so no worries, my love."

Alice frowned but said nothing further on the subject only to give Gabi a quick kiss on her cheek before hopping off the woman's lap and taking a hold of Bella's hand.

Seeing the confusion in her mate's eyes she tugged her gently into a hug, "don't worry we'll explain it all to you but your father will be here in two minutes and thirty-one seconds."

As the slender arms encircled her, Bella found she didn't care about an explanation, all she wanted was to keep the feel of Alice's body secured to hers. Inhaling deeply, she felt her knees go weak from the little pixie's scent. She had always found Alice's fragrance to be delightful, but now it was beyond that, it was mouth watering delicious.

'_Sunshine, she smells just how I would imagine sunshine would smell, citrusy with a hint of what cinnamon? Clove? Oh, I don't know but it is wonderful, so tantalizing,'_ she thought swallowing back the pooling venom in her mouth.

The beast inside her roared to life, Bella could just imagine it was doing the happy dance she use to do as a child just before opening her presents on Christmas. Oh yeah, she had the absolute finest present she could every want in her arms.

Alice was purring deeply enough for Bella's own chest to vibrate from the sound. So mesmerized by the barrage to her senses Bella didn't notice the slight shift in Alice's body until she felt two soft lips ensnare her own, sending hot fluid to her core.

'_Oh my god! Oh my god! I never felt like this with Edward,'_ Bella's mind rushed from all the sensations happening to her. _'And this is just from a kiss.'_

All Alice planned on doing was to give a simple hug to her beloved but that all changed the moment their bodies meshed together. Her mind immediately delved into sensually erotic imagines of wandering lips, withering bodies and arching backs. She felt a delightful clenching betwixt her legs that almost caused her to groan out loud but kept it tucked inside behind her firmly compressed lips. Merciful heaven it wasn't the intense reaction she had been expecting but Alice sure as hell wasn't about to stop the ride of pleasure she was experiencing.

With full understanding because she couldn't stop herself, she didn't want to stop her next action, Alice tilted her head and captured Bella's red lips with her own and kissed her.

Alice moaned softly as the kiss between the two deepened. She silently savored the taste of her beloved, _'this must be what wild strawberries dipped in bittersweet chocolate taste like for Sara. The way she groans when consuming them. It's a wonder she doesn't have an orgasm because I sure as hell feel like I could have one just from kissing Bella. I doubt even if I had my memories I've ever experienced such cravings, desires such heat from another individual.'_

Desire to touch, caress, explore transported both girls away from their current location. They had forgotten Gabriella sitting in front of them, they didn't remember Charlie would be arriving home; all they knew was they each wanted the other desperately.

Gabriella didn't need to see what was happening between the two girls, her auditory and olfactory senses were working quite well thank you and providing plenty of input. A part of her loathed stopping the pair as the scent of their arousal was wrapping around her creating fantasies in her own mind. Imagery she would thoroughly relish any other time but she refused to indulge in them right now because unlike the hormonal driven pair she had heard Charlie's car pull into the driveway.

Clearing her throat loudly, "darlings as much as I'd really enjoy listening to you two carry this further. I can honestly say basking in the glow of you two having sex sounds positively delightful. And I'm damn sure the experience would be just as hot as a whorehouse on nickel night but I suspect Bella's father wouldn't appreciate seeing such sizzling action coming from his daughter."

Realizing her warning wasn't penetrating the hazy lust between the two women, Gabriella chuckled, "you two really are like newborns."

Standing up she grabbed both girls by their respective shoulders and wrenched them apart, ignoring the snarls coming from both. "Oh don't growl at me," smirking at the pair. "Just be thankful you two aren't human and Bella's father is or he'd know exactly where you two were heading."

It took a few seconds of blinking for both women to clear away the lusty fog they were in before they came back to the here and now.

As her brain synapses struggled back to working order, Bella finally heard what Gabriella had said earlier and her mouth formed a cute round 'O' and if she could've, she would've been blushing from head to toe.

'_Did she…I mean would she…if Charlie hadn't…oh…wow.' _Tilting her head slightly Bella glanced at the tall smiling woman, "er…uh thank you." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Embarrassment filled Alice as well, but not from Gabi's comment, no that hadn't bothered her at all, no what made her feel like blushing was she had been acting like a sex crazed teenager.

'_Okay technically I'm a teenager and my hormones were, are raging but still I should have better control then Dani,'_ Alice huffed at herself. Running her fingers through her hair a smile flourished on her lips, _'well at least I know Bella feels the same way.'_

"Don't fret about your reactions to each other," Gabriella said speaking rapidly knowing she had only a few seconds before Charlie entered the house. "It's to be expected. Two reasons, both of you are like newborns in one-way or another and even though Jasper manipulated your emotions they were always deep inside of you blooming. Sooo once you two reconnected, well let's just say everything that had been suppressed kinda whooshed to the forefront."

The front door opening stopped any further conversation. Bella moved swiftly to greet her father but kept her speed relative to a human pace it wouldn't do to startle the crap out of him just as he stepped inside.

Entering the living room, Charlie smiled trying to convey the attitude that he was neither worried nor freaked out by having two vampires in his house. Strictly speaking he knew Bella was a vampire but to his mind she was his daughter first and foremost, which as far as he was concerned put her in a whole different category.

His attention was immediately drawn to Alice who was beaming a smile at him. She was just as beautiful and cheerful as he remembered.

'_She hasn't changed, well of course not stupid she's a vampire,'_ he snarked at himself. _'Wait, no she has changed, Alice is no longer with the Cullens and Bells says she has amnesia, doesn't even know who she is anymore. Poor kid.'_

"Good afternoon Chief Swan," Alice said her voice twinkling as she drifted seamlessly over to him offering her small hand to him.

"Hey Alice," smiling deeper as he shook her hand. "It's good to see you again kiddo. Er…uh, I know you can't remember me but uh…well, you were over here a lot visiting Bells so we do know each other and we were on a first names then so please just Charlie would be fine."

"Thank you, Charlie," turning from him she flitted back to Gabriella and took her hand to guide her to Bella's father. "Charlie, this is Gabriella Goodwin. I don't know how much Bella told you over the phone," _'liar.'_ She giggled to herself. "But she and her son Conrad were the one's who saved me two years ago."

It took every effort on his part to not drop his jaw open as he gazed at the woman who had her hand towards him, a small grin gracing her pink lips. _ 'Wow, not what I was expecting.' _In a split second he grabbed her cold hand and pumped it in a quick handshake before letting go.

"Pleasant afternoon sir," Gabriella greeted and her rich deep voice.

After a few long beats, Charlie blinked realizing he hadn't responded to the woman. "Er, yeah, nice to meet you," he bumbled out as he stared at her. "Uh, just Charlie is fine for you as well."

Chuckling deeply, "I'm not much on formalities either so please feel free to use Gabi or Gabriella,." Tilting her head slightly she could smell the apprehension seeping from the man. "If my being here makes you uncomfortable, which is understandable, I can stay elsewhere."

Tucking his hands in to his jacket's pockets and rocking back and forth on his feet, Charlie found himself at a loss at what to say. _'Damn Bella didn't say anything about her being so good looking, but then again I've yet to meet and ugly vampire. Okay how many human's can say that and not have their sanity questioned?'_ There was no denying the angular woman sparked something inside of him and thatshe, was indeed making him nervous but not because she scared him.

'_Ok the eyes are tad unsettling,' _but gazing at them did nothing but bring sympathy in him towards the woman. Bella had told him about Gabriella's temporary blindness. _ 'What kind of industrial accident could a vampire get into let alone cause such damage? Oh for heavens sake I'm rambling.'_

No, what was making Charlie wary was that the vampire before him didn't scare him. _'And that's wrong, right? She should frighten me. I should be quaking in my boots. I mean good looks aside this woman could definitely take on a grizzly bear and win. Of course according to Bells it wouldn't be an uncommon feat but still,'_ Charlie paused in his ruminations. He could tell all three were patiently waiting for him to respond, _'stay, don't stay, what to say? Well say something fool before they think you really are a scared idiot.'_

"Er," _'Oh that's impressive Charlie,'_ chastising himself. Sucking in a deep breath of air, "uh, yeah no, I'm fine with you staying."

Bella sighed and kissed her father's cheek, "Thanks dad."

"Thank you Charlie," if possible the smile on Alice's face beamed brighter.

Gabriella just tipped her head in thanks.

Clearing his throat, "so what would you like to do now?

Before anyone could say anything, Alice smacked Gabriella's arm, which caused Charlie's eyebrows to rise slightly.

"Don't you dare say that to him Gabi," Alice ordered speaking too softly and rapidly for Charlie to hear.

"What?" Bella asked just as quickly.

"Go out and find some innocent virgins and have our way with them," answered with a stern look towards the older woman.

"Our wicked way with them, my dear, and I wasn't including you two, just Charlie and me, you two have each other," Gabriella smirked at them. "You two did get me rather hot and bothered.

"Uh he's my dad and the Chief of Police, I don't think he'd go for that idea," Bella nervously giggled out.

Seeing the three women's mouths moving and hearing his daughter laugh, "am I missing something?" Charlie asked.

"No," Alice replied smiling sweetly at him.

"Says you," Gabriella added in her normal tone.

"Gabi!"

Charlie cast a look to Bella for answers but from the laughter coming from his daughter he realized she wouldn't able to provide any so he went back to the other two.

"Sorry, Charlie," Gabi began giving him a soft smile. "We three had an unexpected rough day visiting the Cullens." _'Dancing through Dante's Inferno would've have been softer.'_

"Bella mentioned them," he nodded with a slight disapproving twitch to his face.

"And to be honest you still seemed a bit stressed so I thought to lighten the moment but Alice, who seems to be channeling my daughter-in-law, has deemed my effort would be inappropriate."

Charlie glancing at Bella who was still giggling, "well it couldn't have been that bad."

"Well," she began in a mischievous tone. "Even though, I am over two hundred years old."

Charlie's jaw flopped open and his eyes widened at hearing that bit of information.

"Or maybe it's because I am that old," tapping her chin. "And my morals have loosened greatly over the decades. Any who, I just thought it might be fun to TP the Cullen's house," Gabriella said with an innocent smile.

Charlie chuckled slightly at the absurdity of the notion and shook his head, "yeah, don't think that's a good idea for the Chief of Police to do, no matter how tempting the idea sounds."

"Told ya so," Bella busted out before collapsing onto the floor with laughter.

Unable to contain herself, Alice broke into chiming giggles leaning into Gabriella who just shrugged her shoulders and smiled deeply. Charlie who had been trying to hold back found himself joining into the laughter. It was the first good solid laugh he and his daughter had shared since her return.

(Time Shift)

After a relaxing and quite humorous evening thanks mostly to Gabriella's anecdotes of her past life, the tall woman had chased Alice and Bella out of the living room after Charlie had gone to bed. Telling the two she had phone calls to make and didn't want to be distracted by their delightful canoodling. While Bella ducked her head from embarrassment, Alice grinned from ear to ear tugging the other girl out the room and up the stairs.

"With the exception of finding you, is it wrong to want to ignore everything that happened today, at least for awhile?" Alice whispered into her lover's ear as the two snuggled together on Bella's bed.

Drawing small circles with her fingers across her little pixie's back Bella smiled softly, "no, no not at all." Kissing the smaller woman's forehead, "having you in my arms, getting lost in you, your scent, the feel of your skin against mine, the taste of you is all I want to think about now."

With every little statement, Bella applied a soft kiss to Alice, while her hands freely roamed under the smaller woman's clothes and over her silken skin. The cooing moans emerging from her pixie brought bubbles of delight inside Bella and as each bubble popped it sent tingles of warmth through her body.

Alice had made a promise to herself, a grand pledge earlier in the evening to not get lost in her desires, but her body seemed more then willing to break that promise as it responded to Bella's touch. Everything about the beauty lying next to sung out to be explored and Alice's fingers and lips were more then happy to delve into every aspect.

Feeling Alice shift to be on top of her Bella purred with elation as their bodies melded together, "my Alice, my beautiful sweet Alice." She crooned out before pressing her lips against the inviting pinks one's.

Together in concert their lips parted and as their tongues touched erotic trills descended through each of them. There was no battle of dominance between them just a welcoming for each to explore and taste the other. This was an oh my god moment, for both of them, as fingers, lips and tongues traveled, feathered and caressed ears, neck and breasts causing erotic sensations. Their bodies moved, writhed and arched together in their sexual dance.

The blaze between them was exquisite, it was joyous, it was shattered by a nip of passion to Alice's neck by Bella.

As soon as she felt the teeth lightly pierce her skin, Alice's mind tumbled away from the pleasure she was experiencing and her body began to tremble.

_(Memory Flash)_

_The forest was dark, for a human it would have been treacherous to be wandering around without a flashlight, but for Alice it was no problem. _

"_Edward," she said slowly as the two circled each other. "I know why you crashed into my car but you're not going to stop me." Apprehension and anger filled her, as she stared at the young man who had become such an integral part of her life. _

_The snigger that escaped his lips, sent a chill straight to Alice's core, "oh little Alice of course I'm going to stop you." His voice was eerily composed, "it's because I love you, dear sister that I have to do this."_

"_Love? You call conspiring with Jasper to keep me from Bella, love? Manipulating the both of us." Frowning at the young man. It had crushed her heart when she realized what the two had done. "That's not love Edward. Just because Bella doesn't love you as you want doesn't mean you can strip her away from me."_

"_But you see Alice, it's because of my love for Bella that I came to my understanding, I had a revelation. There had to be a reason as to why my Bella was turning away from me and I realized it was God. He was saving Bella from me, a soulless monster."_

"_Then there's you," he began looking intently at her with a tender smile. "Of all of us Alice, you've sinned the least. Oh, in the beginning when you and Jasper first arrived I thought your behavior to be immoral but then I realized, you're like a child." Pausing he gazed upwards towards the sky, "you needed, craved physical affection because you couldn't ever remember having it and so like a child you sought it out from everyone. It was never sexual until now, until Bella."_

_Staring at her brother, "you're trying to stop me because of you're homophobia? There's nothing wrong with two women loving each other. Love is love Edward."_

"_No it's a perversion against God's law. It's a sin, which I can't allow you to enter into nor bring Bella into." _

"_Sin? Edward you screw around with any woman you can get to drop her drawers and you've the audacity to talk about sin to me. Bella is my mate Edward there is no sin."_

_Shaking his head, "of course it's a sin and yes I've sinned too but Alice, my sweet sister I'm a soulless monster so there is nothing left to save, not like you. There is still an innocence to you, a purity that can be saved." Running his fingers through his bronze hair causing it to look like it was charged with static electricity, "that's why I need to stop you."_

_Even in the darkness Alice saw a manic glint in Edward's blackened eyes that terrified her, pushing forth the urge to flee. The problem was her brother was faster then she was and in a fight Alice was sure he could beat her. His telepathy gave him an edge other vampires didn't have when it came to doing battle with her. Her visions would guide her to his moves but his ability to read her mind countered her advantage._

"_Yes running wouldn't do you any good because I'd catch you, it's best if you just turn around and forgot Bella. Let her have her human life. Alice," he crooned, "you've yet to take a human life and that is your one saving grace." _

_Alice quailed as she studied her brother. This was not the Edward she had come to know. She would've preferred a raging Edward to the one before her now. _

"_Don't you see Alice, I've come to understand you still have a portion of a soul, but if you go back to Bella, you'll kill her and make her into one of us. You'd lose the last of your soul and bring Bella's soul into danger as well."_

"_You're mad," she whispered in fear._

_Shaking his head and sighing sadly, "I see there is no changing your mind and truthfully I didn't think there would be. Yet, as I said I think of all of us you've a chance to be saved." _

_With that he launched himself at her, Alice pivoted away from him, scoring scratches across his shirt with her talons. Edward cackled at Alice's attack. Hearing the crazed laughter from Edward spurred Alice to try and find an escape route. She launched her body towards a pine tree but Edward caught her leg, with a smile he ripped it away. Alice screamed in pain. _

_(End of Memory Flash)_

The scream carried over from the memory and Alice was thrashing, fighting trying to free herself from the clutches of her brother.

Voices soft gentle voices began to penetrate her mind, calling to her, calming her making her feel safe.

"Alice, Alice please my love."

"It's all right my petite one, you're safe."

"What the hell! Is she all right?"

"I think she remembered who attack her. I'm so sorry my love."

Blinking Alice slowly became aware of her environment, she was being held not only by Bella but Gabriella as well. Charlie was standing by the bed gazing at her with concern written all over his face. No one said anything further just soft cooing from both Bella and Gabi as they cuddled her tightly, while Charlie just quietly waited for her to speak.

With a shaky breath. "It was Edward," she revealed.

The revelation brought gasps of dismay and disgust from Charlie and Bella, while Gabriella just nodded and administered soothing kisses to her head.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is longer then my previous ones but my muse insisted on doing it this way and my muse is quite good at smacking my brain sooo I agreed. Again thanks to all you gentle folk who've charmed me with your reviews, you all are just divine. **

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**This storyline has women loving women. If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way. Oh it will also mention threesomes and _'gasp horror'_ vampires and other supernatural creatures getting it on with each other.**

**All boo boos, snafus and misdeeds within the story are all mine and mine alone.**

**XXXXXXXX**

_(In the woods shortly after Alice, Bella and Gabi left the Cullen home)_

Emmett loved watching his spouse hunt, _'a goddess of stealth and beauty,'_ he mused as he observed her stalking a large mountain lion. Though neither one were particularly hungry, the big man knew his Rose needed to hunt, not for food but to take out the anger boiling inside of her. He had taken his own rage out on a boulder and a couple of trees. Okay, the cracking and snapping of trees and boulders wasn't as satisfying as pummeling his brothers would've been but it was better then nothing. Besides he really hated having the idea of upsetting Esme and him thrashing the two within an inch would've definitely bothered her.

Focusing on his mate he watched, as she stood completely still waiting for the moment to launch herself. A huge grin filled his face as Rosalie sprung loose. With the quickness of lighting streaking through the sky Rosalie descended on the mountain lion, but instead of snapping his neck she smacked it's butt. The lion hissed as it went tumbling away from the blond.

"Be happy kitty," she growled at it's fleeing backside. "I wasn't hungry." Sinking down to the ground she sighed out, "we almost lost them Em."

Without a word he jumped down next to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight to him. Hearing her snuffle into his chest he runs his fingers through her long hair. "It's going to be all right love," he hummed into her ear. "Ali and Bella are safe. We're all together again."

"But we're not Em," she murmured. "Alice doesn't recognize us and Bella, I know she and I weren't close but I never wanted her to be hurt. I shouldn't have allowed my jealousy towards her rule my decision about leaving Forks."

To most people Rosalie was just a cold ice queen bitch but it wasn't the truth. It was a defensive mask that only a few people were allowed to see who she was beneath the bitch.

Sighing as he continued stroke his mate's hair, "it's going to be okay. You saw they both returned my hug and Bella even hugged you and Esme. Alice is going to remember us. You'll see, she'll be back to her cuddly loving self in no time." Pausing he gently tilted her head up so their eyes could connect, "and I know Bella will come around, well maybe not towards Eddie and Jazz but certainly the rest of us."

Growling at the mention of her brothers, "I can't go back to the house yet, I still want to hurt Jasper for what he did to our Ali."

"Yeah, I still can't believe he did that," he grumbled. "Now Eddie, yeah him I could see playing the selfish card." Chuckling softly, "Bet his ego took a beating when you chose a big lug like me over mister dreamy head."

Kissing her husband soundly before shifting in his arms so she could lean back into his embrace, "there was no choice my big bear." Sighing softly, "I never found Edward to be desirable and even though he wasn't truly attracted to me, it didn't stop him from futilely trying to charm his way into my pants."

Gawffing loudly he squeezed her waist tight before nuzzling the back of her neck, "so to assuage is ego he tries to dip himself into every woman who can't resist his wounded sexy look."

Adding her giggle to her husband's laughter, "only to find his charm doesn't work so well on female vampires, well except for Tanya, he has her wound tightly around him, poor girl."

"She'll come around when she finds her true mate and then Eddie will be shit out of luck for a free fuck."

Rosalie smirked at her husband's crude observation but nodded her head in silent agreement. Nestling down further into Emmett's embrace, she sighed, "Though I struggled with loosing my humanity, not bearing children or growing old, I can't begrudge becoming a vampire and that my dear mate is because of you and only you."

"Hey babe," Emmett began screwing his face up in thought, "why do you think Eddie really reacted the way he did? I mean we know it wasn't out of fear for Bella."

Gently stroking her husband's arms Rosalie focused her eyes towards the forest, "I'm not sure Em. With Edward there could be many factors, him being jealous, his whole ego thing since we now know Bella wasn't falling for his charm and then there's his attitude towards same sex relationships." Rolling her eyes, "we both know how he feels about that whole idea."

"Yeah I remember the first time he caught you two cuddling on the couch," Emmett laughed loudly. "You'd of thought someone had slipped him cod liver oil by the expression on his face."

_(Flashback)_

_Rosalie with Alice snuggled on her lap was flipping through a Look magazine, while the smaller woman was content having her head tucked under the blonde's chin purring softly. It had taken less then two months for the little pixie to dance her way into the cooler woman's heart. They both had scarred pasts the only difference was Alice couldn't remember her torn human life. It was Rosalie's past that had brought Alice into her arms. Earlier in the day she had seen a man who had looked a lot like Royce her human fiancé. The memories of him raping her crashed into her like a freight train and Emmett wasn't home to comfort her. He and Edward had taken Jasper hunting making sure he didn't stray into any humans. As soon as she had entered the house, Alice had taken her hand and silently guided Rose to the sofa to soothe her._

_The sound of the three men returning did nothing to change their positions both were quite content to remain where they were._

"_Babe," Emmett bellowed as he walked through the front. "You should've seen the grizzle I took down it was fucking huge."_

"_Language," Esme's voice called from upstairs._

"_Sorry," came his sheepish reply. As he stepped into the living room his face broke into a grin that could rival the Grand Canyon in size. "That's so cool, it's hot." He exclaimed gazing at the two girls before giving them both a kiss and then plopping his butt next to them._

_Alice giggled and shifted her legs so they were now lying on the big smiling man's lap_

_Edward who was just behind his big brother stopped in his tracks and curled his lips in disgust as his eyes trailed from Emmett to the two. _

"_What…what are you two doing?" He demanded scrapping his finger through his bronzed hair causing his pompadour to loose it's coifed look._

_Rosalie turned her head from her husband and stared at Edward's pinched faced, "having sister time." Her voice was as chilled as the look on her face._

"_That," freeing his hand from his hair and waving it towards the two of them, "is not what sisters do together." His eyes narrowed, "Emmett, how can you think such perverted thoughts about your own wife?" Raising his tenor voice an octave, glaring at the beaming man._

"_Well, Eddie boy she's my wife and I can think whatever thoughts I want and if you don't like it then don't peek. Besides I don't think my thoughts are perverted."_

_Edward's handsome face seemed to churn in revulsion. He opened and closed his mouth several times looking like a fish out of water._

"_I demand you two stop this unnatural act right now," pointing his finger at the two women who were both gazing at him._

_Alice had an amused expression but kept her thoughts to herself as she watched her new sibling pace back and forth. He reminded her of a southern Baptist preacher she had encountered during her wanderings. The man raised hellfire about wantonness during the day but at night she'd seen him enter a whorehouse no doubt raising something else entirely._

"_What unnatural act would that be," Jasper drawled out as he entered the living room sending a wave of calm through the air._

_Cranking his head and rolling his shoulders Edward continued to point at the two women on the sofa, "that unnatural act."_

_Raising an eyebrow the tall lanky man cast a look from Edward to the sofa and then back to the bronzed hair boy, "sorry I don't see anything unnatural."_

"_Did you have fun Jazz?" Alice asked her husband as he drew near to give her a kiss._

"_Yep," he answered as he kissed her forehead and then slid down to the floor next to Rosalie's legs._

"_How can you condone such behavior from your mate? Do you have any idea what kind of thoughts those two are giving Emmett?"_

_Shrugging his shoulder, "I don't have a problem with Alice cuddling with Rosalie and whatever thoughts Emmett is having are his own."_

"_It's bad enough we're soulless monsters but now you have to add acts of depravity to the list of our sins. Well, I want no part of this," he yelled before stomping off to the sounds of laughter and giggling._

_(End Flashback)_

"You know Edward will come back at some point," Rosalie remarked as a small frown appeared on her lips.

"Yeah, I do but if he does anything more then pout at Bella and Alice's relationship, he'll get a serious pounding from me."

"Hmmm, I think you'll have to get in line after Bella and Alice, and perhaps that Gabriella woman."

"Do you really think she's an assassin for the Volturi? And that she really kills vampires?"

"Oh yes, my love, I'm sure she is and does exactly what she said."

"That's kind of boss," Emmett remarked with a grin. "And to think our Ali cat has her as a protector besides us. Best head back babe, I think Esme's going to need us after she's done carving into Carlisle and Jazz."

With a sigh and a nod Rosalie stood up, "I doubt Esme can tear into them as much as she should, her love for her family tends to make her see the glass as half-full, when it's nearly empty."

Lumbering up next to her, "yeah she does have a blind spot when it comes to the family." Shrugging his shoulders slightly before he wrapped his arm around her waist, "but it seems like we all do."

Rosalie could only agree with her husband, she tended to get wound up in her own space to see what was happening around her. Her jealousy, her anger all tended to darken her towards the feelings of those around her.

'_I'm no better then Jasper and Ed…' _"oh shit." Rosalie gasped and she would have stumbled into a tree if Emmett hadn't been holding her.

"Babe?"

Growling, "I'm going to kill the bastard."

"Jasper?"

As she opened her mouth to explain, a heart-wrenching scream swirled around them without a word the two raced back to the house.

_(Cullen House, same time Rosalie and Emmett are talking)_

Standing in her living room Esme Cullen was gazing at oil painting of the northern lights. It was easy to get lost in the green hues with streaks of light blue swirling in sharp relief to the bluish black background of the memorizing painting. The painting was a present from Alice to her. One of Alice's creations captured from one of the times they had been in Sweden just the two of them. It was from one of their mother and daughter getaways that the two of them would indulge in from time to time.

_(Flashback)_

_Alice and Esme were bundled up in long fur-lined coats standing arm and arm as the observed the Aurora Borealis while enjoying the quiet. The two were entranced by the dancing colors above them._

"_Esme," Alice's sweet voice was spoken barely over a whisper as if speaking to loud would break the moment together. "It's like God is painting the sky just for us."_

_Smiling at her daughter Esme nodded, "perhaps He is Alice."_

"_The movement, the colors so amazing, I don't recall ever seeing the light blue in the northern lights we've witnessed in Alaska."_

"_It is a rare occurrence," the older woman replied softly._

"_Well," she began snuggling closer to Esme. "I'm glad I'm sharing it with my mother."_

_(End Flashback)_

Sighing and resisting the urge to touch the moving colors that remind her so much of her smallest daughter, Esme turned from the image and focused her attention on her husband and son Jasper. It was just the three of them in the house; Rosalie and Emmett had left to go hunting having departed immediately after Alice, Bella and Gabriella had exited.

She had a war waging on inside of her. Curling and uncurling her fingers into fists, Esme hated what the two had done and yet still loved the two men. It all had to do with her gift, to love with such passion, to comfort, to forgive her family for their, _'transgressions, is that what I should call this? No, not this, this is so much more.'_

Crossing her arms in front of her chest Esme knew they were both waiting on her to speak, "first I want, no need to say I love you both, even after what I learned today." Her voice reflected the sadness in her eyes. "Yet, I can't deny you both have hurt, angered and frustrated me as well as the family."

Latching his eyes onto his wife Carlisle nodded, "I understand and I am truly sorry, my love. I do regret what has occurred. If I had known the true extent of what was happening I would have confronted both of them and made them stop."

"I want to believe you Carlisle," she began slowly. "But I'm not sure if I can and I doubt you can either. Your desperate need to appease Edward, to make him happy, guides so many of your decisions that I doubt you would've stopped the manipulation of Bella's emotions. You certainly found justification with what Jasper was doing to Alice, because it benefited Edward."

The truth of her words stung any reply he might have away from his lips.

Moving to stand in front of him Esme sighed as she gazed down at the man who was her eternal love but at the moment she was struggling to even be near him. "Even now I bet you are more concerned that Bella is no longer Edward's and his feelings as opposed to what we discovered today."

Bowing his head in shame, "I…no you're right, I am concerned about Edward." _'More then you know and more then I am willing to reveal right now.' _"In so many ways he is still just that seventeen year old boy, dying of the Spanish Flu, he…he struggles so hard to accept who we are."

Raising his head to glance at his wife, "but I am also sorry for the pain and suffering that has occurred to our family." Tipping his head towards his forlorn son, "and I am concerned for how you are doing."

The curly haired man shook his head, "no, Carlisle. I don't want your concern. What I did was pure selfishness on my part and I'm willing to accept the consequences of my actions." His face was filled with remorse as he continued. "I deserved the anger from everyone for abusing my gift the way I did."

"Yes, Jasper," the caramel haired woman nodded her head. "What you did was selfish and cruel and I do think you should feel the hurt and the anger you caused. You betrayed not only those who loved you but yourself as well."

'_Comfort the boy,' _a part of her beckoned, while a smaller part snorted at the idea but in the end her gift of compassion, mending the broken, which she wasn't sure at the moment wasn't really a curse, won out.

Crossing over to him she knelt down in front of her son taking his large hands into her smaller ones, "love is not easy Jasper, whether human or vampire. I truly don't think you acted out of malice just fear of losing what you had with Alice."

He squeezing his mother's hands in his, "never out of anger, but yes I was scared. From the first moment I met Alice in that café all those years ago she has been sun in my life." A tired smile graced his lips, "I was so lost, so desolate, I was shrouded in shadows and then this tiny beautiful sprite walked up to me and said she was waiting for me. God, Esme her lightness instantly shoved away the darkness that was drenching me."

"That's our Alice," she murmured. _'And we almost lost that light.'_ Her mind recoiled at how close it had truly been. She had seen the scars on Alice's throat.

"Indeed," Carlisle said gazing at the two of them. "She is a counterbalance to Edward," he added as an after thought rubbing his forehead.

Removing her right hand from his she gently touched his cheek. "She's been your anchor from that point on, hasn't she Jasper?"

"Yes," he replied leaning into her hand. "From helping me keep my bloodlust for humans at bay to stopping me from being overwhelmed by others emotions. I'm terrified that without her love, without her as my beacon I'll get lost again."

"Oh Jasper, you'd of never lost Alice's love," Esme sighed softly instead of giving into her desire to grab him by the shoulders and shake him. "She loved you deeply, you two always had a special connection."

Jasper's eyes traveled from his mother, to his father and then towards the painting that Esme had been gazing at earlier, "but not now." His lips quivered slightly as he spoke.

"I don't know," she shrugged watching tears that would never shed pool around his eyes. "Alice as she is now, doesn't know you except what she learned today and that is not a pretty picture."

"No, it wasn't and our last moment together was terrible," he murmured running his fingers through his curly locks. "God, I've lost her."

'_Yes,'_ her mind screamed. "Perhaps," she answered.

Gently pushing away from Esme, he stood up and began pacing, "I don't think I can handle this."

"Are you going to runaway?" Esme asked as she stood up as well. Her compassion was completely squashed by her aggravation towards her son. "Like you did two years ago after your fight with Alice?"

"I…it would be for the best," he replied quietly.

"Best for whom, you, Alice, us? For whom Jasper?" She demanded though she expected no answer and continued her voice becoming more heated. "What did running away get you last time? Nothing." Closing her eyes she silently counted to ten in Latin. "For an empath you know nothing of how to deal with your own feelings. Maybe it's because you're bombarded by everyone's feelings and all you know is how to block or manipulate them," shaking her head. "I don't know."

Getting up from his chair, Carlisle joined the other two silently. He wasn't sure what to say to either one of them. They all were still on edge, still raw and hurt from earlier. Just as he was about to lay a hand on Esme's shoulder she darted away from him.

"No Carlisle," not even looking at him. "Like Alice, I'm not ready for that just yet."

Putting space between her and the two men Esme turned to look at her husband who was crestfallen by her actions. The two blond men so similar in their appearance to each, both were tall and lanky, it would be easy for them to pass as if not brothers at least cousins. Their faces mirrored each other in as far as the anguish each one was feeling.

"I've always thought of myself as a progressive woman, a modern woman, moving forward with time, but I realized today it's not true." She spoke in a sad whisper, before her husband could interrupt she continued. "Please, Carlisle let me have my say."

Taking a moment to compose her thoughts Esme took in an unneeded breath and then slowly exhaled it.

"Though I've removed the bindings of many of my era's societal rules, I found today I'm still shackled to an old archaic belief. I think, perhaps, in the past it never really mattered," scrunching her face slightly. "But when it did matter, I didn't rip the bindings away, no I just soldiered on like a good dutiful wife. Following my husband's decision even when I knew it was the wrong one. I carry my own guilt with what happened two years ago because I chose to say yes, when I should've adamantly said no."

"Esme, we did it for Edward," Carlisle interjected and then grimaced as his wife's eyes narrowed into slits and for the life of him he wished he could retrieve the words.

"We were suppose to being doing it for Bella, not Edward," she hissed at him. "You're always placating Edward and I allow it. I blind myself to…" Esme stopped speaking and a small gasp left her mouth instead. Her eyes widened in horror. "Oh dear god, no."

She collapsed to the floor like all of her bones had been sucked out of her. Esme threw her head back and let out keening wail that reverberated throughout the house.

Jasper stumbled back crashing into one of the walls as if a cannonball had hit him, such was the strength of his mother's grief.

Carlisle rushed to his mate, only to be thrown aside by her, sending him careening into one of the chairs shattering it upon impact.

"Don't touch me!" Her voice was harsh as she hissed at him. "You knew!" Esme's face was twisted in rage, obsidian eyes sparkled with fury towards her mate as he struggled to stand. "Yet, you sat there and defended that monster!"

"Not until today," cringing at her anger, her words. "Even now I struggle to believe he…if he did it was because he was sick, not a monster."

Clutching his head as if it was going to explode from the emotions pulsating through every fiber of his being that was emanating from the two. Jasper gritted his teeth almost to the breaking point as he listened to every word Esme and Carlisle's were saying. His beast roared up into a frenzy and with a howl he smashed through the living room window sending shards of glass everywhere.

"Jasper no!" Carlisle yelled and tried to stop his son from launching himself through the glass but he was to late.

While Jasper was crashing through the living room window, Rosalie and Emmett were barging in through the back door. They both dashed to their mother having heard her anguished cry from earlier.

"We've got to stop Jasper," Carlisle pleaded out. "He is going to kill Edward."

"I don't see the problem with that," Rosalie snarled out as she pulled Esme into her lap.

"I say we go and help him," Emmett added gruffly as he sat down next his wife and mother.

"No, this isn't the way to handle it. We don't even know if it's true." The elder vampire looked at his remaining family and knew they would do nothing to help him stop Jasper. "We're not monsters, we can't allow Jasper to kill Edward."

Not waiting for a reply he left the room and took off after Jasper.

As much as Rosalie and Emmett wanted to join Jasper in hunting down Edward, they couldn't leave Esme who was sobbing uncontrollably.

_(Canadian Wilderness same time Esme talking with Carlisle and Jasper)_

The night sky was a stargazer's dream, so clear one could almost imagine being able to touch the cosmos if one's reach could go that far. It's beauty wasn't lost on the young man who was laying in the snow staring upwards. His ruby red eyes seemed to twinkle back at the stars. A small crooked smile graced Edward's lips as a shooting star passed his field of vision.

Pushing himself off the snowfield he took a quick glance at the body that laid about twenty feet from him. The cinnamon haired girl couldn't have been more then twenty if that. Edward had found her plying her trade on the cold streets of Montreal, where he had gone after his family had left Alaska. Their betrayal of his wishes for them to stay out of Forks had hurt him deeply. He had to leave their home in Denali to get away from the reminders of his family.

Crunching through the snow over to the body he squatted down and gently feathered his fingers across the girls cold face. He had been walking the streets searching for the right one when he heard her thoughts. The girl, Celeste, had only been hooking for a few months and though outwardly she appeared at ease, her mind told him differently. When he walked up to her, he could tell not only from her thoughts but from her body she was relieved he had approached her, beating out the paunchy middle-aged man who had also been heading her way.

Smirking slightly as he placed a light kiss on her forehead, he recalled her thoughts as he reached her, she had thanked God for Edward's appearance.

"And you were so right to do so my dear girl," he murmured reverently to her. "You're safe now, Celeste." Still looking at the dead girl Edward stood up, "you're in a better place, the road you were walking was leading straight to purgatory."

Raising his eyes from her he sniffed deeply and could smell the scent of wolves _'not those pseudo wolves like Bella's mutt friend but real ones,' _nearby.

"Bella," he sighed softly. Running his fingers through his already messy hair, "I would've killed her if it had been for Alice."

_(Flashback)_

_Chaos filled the dance studio, from shards of broken mirrors to destroyed walls to yowls of anger as the fight to save Bella continued around the broken girl. Carlisle, Edward and Alice were all camped around Bella, while Emmett and Jasper fought to finish James. As Carlisle and Alice worked furiously to treat Bella and stop her bleeding, Edward watched frozen as her life's blood drained out of her. He knew it should be him assisting his father, he had gone to medical school twice, not little Alice but he couldn't move. All he wanted to do was start lapping Bella's luscious untainted blood like a cat going after a bowl of cream. _

_Bella's face was contorted in pain not only from the broken bones but also from venom pumping through her system._

"_Carlisle?" Alice looked questioningly at her father. Her eyes darting from Bella to Carlisle. "The venom."_

"_I know," his eyes briefly connecting with hers. "Edward," Carlisle called to him loudly breaking through the lust. "We need to get the venom out of her. You're going to have to draw it out of her if we are to stop her from changing."_

_Edward tore his gaze from the blood pool and looked at his father in disbelief, "I…I don't think I…can stop. You need to do it."_

"_Listen to me son," his voice coaxing and gentle. "I need to continue treating her wounds, I know you can do it. I know you have the strength to stop."_

"_Carlisle, I can…" Alice began but was cut off by the elder vampire._

"_No, she's Edward's mate and you need to keep an eye on her leg making sure the tourniquet isn't too tight. Son, I know you don't want Bella to become like us, I know you can do this."_

_His father was right, Edward didn't want Bella to become a soulless monster. He wanted her to have a human life, to have a soul, to remain untainted. Not daring to breathe in, Edward clamped his mouth over the wound James teeth had caused and began to draw the vemoness blood out. _

_His eyes rolled back from the pure pleasure of the taste. Bella's blood was ambrosia for the gods and at that moment he was the god drinking it all in. Nothing compared to it, not animal blood or the blood of other humans he had taken from in the past. God how he marveled at how it made him feel as the warm liquid flowed inside. _

"_You need to stop son, the venom is out of her system now."_

_Edward growled at the notion, **'stop? No, no I can't this is too wonderful. Too perfect to stop. I want it all every last drop,'** his monster roared in his mind._

"_You'll kill her if you don't stop soon. I know you have the strength to pull away son, to harness your beast's bloodlust."_

_Ignoring his father's soft pleas, Edward continued drink Bella's fragrant blood greedily. He had made the decision not to stop and his beast was delighted with it. _

"_Carlisle we need to stop him, now!" Alice cried out with concern._

"_No, no we have to give Edward time to withdraw on his own, I know he has the strength to do so."_

"_Damn it Carlisle," Alice sprung from her position by Bella's legs and tackled Edward yanking him from his feast._

_He snarled at his little sister for stopping him and tried to take a swipe at her but missed hitting her. Alice slapped him soundly sending him sliding into a wall and leaving a large indentation. Digging himself out of the wall, Edward was about to bounce on her when he heard Bella moan out his name. Her voice was barely a whisper but it was enough to penetrate into his mind and he recoiled at what he had almost done. _

_(End Flashback)_

Glancing back at the dead girl he smiled, "did you ever have an epiphany? Well, I did on that day, well several actually but it took months before I accepted it." Chuckling, "you see I discovered truths about myself and the ones I loved and sometimes you just don't want to see the truths. Everyone in the family would've accepted and forgiven me for killing Bella, everyone except Alice, oh in due time she might've forgiven me but never accepted what I had done. Oh and not because Bella was her," snorting in disgust. "Supposed soulmate, but because unlike the rest of the family, Alice hadn't been completely robbed of her soul when she was changed into a vampire."

Crouching back down towards the dead girl, "you see Celeste just like you I had to save Alice from any further corruption." Sighing softly, "unlike you though I'm not sure if I succeeded, my attempt was interrupted, but I do take comfort in knowing I kept her and Bella from entering into abnormal relations."

The beeping of his cell phone halted any further discussion with the dead girl, frowning Edward pulled the phone from his coat pocket. Seeing the caller was Carlisle his frown deepened at the idea of talking with his father. Of all of them Carlisle's desertion had hurt the most. Usually he could count on the elder vampire's support, like when Edward had told them they had to leave Forks to save Bella, but not this last time. He chose to ignore Carlisle's call, he felt no need to listen to him, talk to the man he had called father for decades.

After his family rejected him, he made the decision to no longer follow their edict to only drink the blood of animals. Ever since Phoenix, it had been a part of his internal struggle, to continue with the façade at trying to be what he was not. For two years he had battled against his true desire, his true nature to please his father and to a lesser extend to please Esme. Then when they all left, deserting him, he realized it was a punishment for pretending to be anything but a soulless being. The realization and acceptance of that fact didn't remove the hurt his family caused, but it did spur him on to his true path.

"No more lying, no more pretending to be what I'm not," Edward cast his eyes towards the night sky. "I'm a monster and always will be but God has shown me, opened my eyes that even a soulless creature such as myself, can save others." Turning his gaze to the dead girl. "You see Celeste, there is no hope for me to enter the gates of Heaven." Smiling deeply, "but I can help others. I saved Bella, I hope I saved Alice and now I've saved you."

Shoving his phone back into his pocket, he gave one final glance to the girl, "you're with God and with my gift, others will follow."

If his family could see Edward, they would've done a double take, because instead of his usual broody face, his usual crooked smile was beaming and his red eyes glittered with ecstasy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews you all made me blush with pleasure. To hear such positive words is very inspiring so again thank you.**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**This storyline has women loving women. If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way. There are plenty of splendid writers who delve into straight couple relationships; I'm just not one of them.**

**Oh I did change the rating to M just to be on the safe side, do to the language getting a tad rougher and the sex scenes might become a bit more graphic but no promises in that area. Oh, there will also be mention of threesomes and _'gasp horror'_ vampires and other supernatural creatures getting it on with each other. **

**All boo boos, snafus and misdeeds within the story are all mine and mine alone.**

**XXXXXXXX**

_(Swan's living room around 2:00a.m.)_

Pinching the bridge of her nose her eyes closed, Gabriella chanted silently, _'patience my girl, patience,'_ over and over to sooth her inner beast's furor. It had been clawing for release for hours but logically she knew this wasn't the time or frankly the place.

Of course, raising Conrad had provided amble opportunity to learn how to quell her temper. A hormonal teen was one thing, but mix in the short fuse of a young shape shifter well that was a volatile combination. Right now she needed all that training, because once her suspicions had been confirmed all she wanted to do was hunt the bastard down. Yet, because of her eyes she would have to wait a few more days and that was also driving her beast to the edge.

Listening to Charlie stalk around the living room she knew that was another reason she had to maintain her composure.

'_No need to further upset him,'_ she thought slowly opening her eyes.

Breathing hard through his teeth Charlie's intestines still felt twisted from what Alice had told of what happened to her. He was still coming to grips with the whole supernatural thing and then to hear first hand what they were capable of sent cold tendrils to the pit of his stomach.

"That boy is deranged." He grumbled out through clenched teeth.

Rubbing her nose Gabriella had to admit she'd been knocked her for a loop by why Edward had attacked Alice. She had figured on jealousy, anger or some such thing but certainly not lunacy.

"Unfortunately becoming a vampire doesn't preclude madness." She replied and added quietly to herself, _'and sometimes it brings the madness.'_

Charlie shuddered at what the boy could've done to Bella if he had stuck around. "My god, if he did that to his own sister, what would he had done to my baby girl? I knew there was something wrong with him. Should've kicked his ass out and forbidden him from seeing Bella."

Though she wanted to scoff at the notion Gabriella kept her tone even as she responded. "I know from experience teenagers when forbidden to be with each other will find ways to circumvent that order and with Edward being a vampire it would've been a hell of a lot easier."

Charlie rubbed his face with both his hands, "I know, I know, but damn it…" his words floated away and he drew his hands down and slammed them into his thighs. "How could Carlisle not see that Edward was crazy? He's a doctor for christsakes!"

Throwing his hands back into the air, Charlie sprung his body back around and glared at Gabriella. "Or did he see it and just ignored it, because the boy's a vampire?"

Gabriella had to swallow down the venom pooling in her mouth that was being triggered by the scent of Charlie's anger. Not that she would attack the human standing in front of her but his emotions were fueling her own. Making the primal part of her bellow for action, which she couldn't take yet. She wanted to yell at Charlie that she didn't have the answers to why Carlisle didn't want to see the truth. Clenching her hands into fists she forced to herself to relax, to be like Sara who was the most tranquil being she knew.

"I can't answer for Carlisle's knowing or not knowing. I'm sure you've encountered parents who no matter the evidence, completely deny their child's culpability." Hearing him grunt she added, "even vampires can be deluded when it comes to family."

That wasn't the answer Charlie wanted, it was too logical, too direct, it was something he might've said. He wanted to lash out; he needed to attack these creatures that had hurt his daughter. They were nothing like him, nothing like humans.

Snarling Charlie unleashed his ire on the beautiful woman sitting on his couch, "yeah, it seems being perverse and violent is a goddamn normal thing with all you vampires. You're nothing like us humans."

Gabriella's back stiffened at the implications, her fingernails cut deeper into her palms as she clutched her fists tighter. Any other time she would've brushed off Charlie's remarks but she had been too close to the edge all day and his comment had given her beast just the push it needed. She couldn't deny that most vampires only viewed human's as food or objects to play with for a while but she never had. Unlike them she had never fed on a human and she absolutely abhorred being lumped into the same category as Edward.

"Nothing like humans? Well I can't argue that." Tilting her head up towards Charlie her voice taking on a chilly tone as she continued keeping her voice low, "because you know what Charlie, humans are no better. Genocide seems to be a fucking common theme amongst you humans. Wiping out millions because, they're not the right race, religion or whatever reason is chosen at that time, so don't be getting on that fucking high horse with me!"

Hearing Charlie heart race increase and smelling a small amount of fear entered the man's scent. Gabriella closed her eyes trying to squelch down her fury. This was exactly what she didn't want to happen.

'_Shit, damn, fuck! Calm down, calm down. You don't want Bella and Alice getting upset all over again, Gabi. Common on girl pull it back in.'_ Her mind raced as she took several unneeded deep breaths.

"I'm sorry Charlie that was uncalled for," Gabriella said slowly as she continued to bring her temper back under control. "I had no right to snap at you as I did. You've every right to hate us vampires and view us as you do."

Gabriella's words had stung him, not from the heat but from the truth in them, but the rage and the flashing of her teeth had sent a sliver of fear through him. He knew he was the cause of her rage from him hammering out at her but there was no one else to take his irritation out on. Yet, watching her pull her own anger in he knew he needed to do the same.

Taking several deep breaths Charlie found his nostrils filled with the soothing scent of cinnamon and chocolate and he slowly began to relax.

Charlie then exhaled and felt the weight of his anger drop. "No, no it wasn't right. Sometimes my temper gets the best of me." Finally plopping down in his easy chair. "Especially when I feel so damn helpless."

"You're not alone, apparently," smirking at the man. Leaning forward her she clasped her hands together, "we need to move forward. The past is done and we can't change it."

Letting out a long sigh of air, Charlie nodded his head in agreement with Gabriella, "yeah, okay." Rolling his shoulders to ease the tension in his neck, "so what can we do now? Can we go after Edward? I don't want him coming anywhere near Bella or Alice."

"You're not going to like my answer but right now there isn't much we can do about Edward right now." Forestalling him from saying anything she held up her hands, "that doesn't mean something won't be done. There are obstacles and hunting down a vampire isn't the same as hunting down a human."

"Doesn't your, uh, vampire guild or whatever have cops or some such thing so you can, I don't know, put out an APB out on him?"

Resisting the urge to laugh Gabriella smiled instead, "no, nothing like that but we do have a network of sorts and once my eyes are healed up a bit more, there's me."

"You're a vampire cop?" Charlie asked gazing at her.

He found he wasn't pleased at the idea, not because he had anything against women being cops; no Charlie was an equal opportunity kind of guy. No, the problem was Charlie was beginning to really like Gabriella and didn't like the idea of her being in danger and from what he learned it was a strong possibility.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. I'm like Van Helsing," she answered and then added with a purr. "Only sexier and infinitely better looking then him and I unlike that sourpuss, I have a magnificent sense of humor."

Gaping at the woman, Charlie blushed slightly because he agreed with the woman's statement wholeheartedly. As far as he was concerned she was the sexiest woman he had ever met and not just because she was exotically good looking. Her deep whisky soaked voice did things to his libido and made him feel like a randy teenage boy. Not that that was a bad thing, not at all he was just taken aback by his reactions. Since Renee his ex-wife, he hadn't felt that kind of stirring for another woman, it was like she had taken that part of him with her when she left him.

"Er…uh, okay," _'well there you go being brilliant again. Charming her with your lack of vocabulary skills.' _Charlie groaned internally. _'Come on man say something,'_ "I do appreciate how you lighten the mood." _'Okay that was good.'_

Chuckling deeply, "some call it gallows humor, but I prefer to see it as using laughter to lighten the soul. Too much anger can mire you down a good laugh can cleanse the mind so you can think clearer."

"Never thought of it that way, but I agree." Finishing his statement with a yawn.

Leaning back and resettling herself on the couch, "Charlie you should go to bed. I know humans need their rest and we can discuss this more later in the day."

Glancing at the clock on the wall, he saw it was nearing three in the morning, "yeah, I guess you're right I should try to get a bit of sleep." Slowly easing out of his chair, "uh, the girls, you think they're okay or should I check on them before I go to my room?"

Tilting her head, "no, they're both fine. They're doing what we are doing talking and recovering from what happened."

"Okay, good, uh… are they, you know?" He motioned with his hands to finish his question forgetting that Gabriella couldn't see him.

"Would it matter?"

Thinking about it for a second he shook his head, "no, it wouldn't. I just want my little girl to be happy."

"Then rest at ease, she is," Gabriella smiled at him. "You're a good father Charlie, now good night and sweet dreams." Making a shooing motion with her hands.

Fully taking in the striking woman with his eyes, Charlie shook his head blushing again as his mind went beneath the woman's clothes. _'Oh boy, this could get really interesting having her here.'_

"Yeah, I'll see ya in the morning," he murmured as he forced his eyes away from her and headed up the stairs.

_(Bella's bedroom, around 2:00a.m)_

Gently playing with Alice's hair, Bella decided it was akin to corn silk in its softness. The two were again alone in Bella's bedroom. Just holding each other after Alice's revelation. Her first reaction was to hunt her ex down and rip him to shreds and turn his body into a bonfire. All that stopped her from tearing out her bedroom window immediately was Gabriella. The woman's amazingly strong hold and soft words ordering Bella to comfort her mate held her back. As she kissed the top of her pixie's head Bella was grateful that the older vampire had reined her in.

"Are you really doing better?" Bella inquired as she rubbed the small of Alice's back.

"Uh huh," a tiny nod the time pixie whose head was tucked into Bella's neck. "It wasn't a ruse just to get you alone again."

"Alice…" Bella left the rest hanging hearing the small woman sigh.

"Bella, the memory was a bit more intense then my visions and I think I reacted more to that than anything else. Perhaps it's shock, I don't know but really the whole thing is just too surreal." Pausing Alice lifted her head from its lovely spot so she could look at Bella, "I know Edward was my brother because of the memory but I don't really remember him except for that moment. It was like watching a movie, right now there just isn't any feelings attached to what I saw."

Seeing the sincerity in her lover's expression Bella kissed her, "I guess that makes sense."

Smiling Alice nestled her head back down inhaling the sweetness that was uniquely Bella. The only thing she had been worried about was that Bella might've been upset that her father had seen them in bed together. After Gabriella had guided Charlie from the room, Bella pulled Alice into her arms and held her tightly, much to her relief.

"Thank you, Bella," Alice whispered nuzzling the girl.

Alice's breath caressed Bella's neck sending lovely warming threads through her body.

"For what, my love?" She asked winding her fingers back through her pixie's silken locks.

"For holding me, loving me even after Charlie saw us." Came the soft reply.

In the past Bella knew she would've been embarrassed by her father catching her looking so, well sexually disheveled but she wasn't even sure her dad had even noticed. If it hadn't of been for Gabriella who had literally just popped into the room had wrapped her arms around the two managing to hide the hiked up shirts, Charlie might've gotten an eyeful when he barged into the room.

Placing another kiss on her lover's head, "First, I'm never going to stop loving and holding. Second even if Charlie did manage to twig on to what we were doing, I don't care." Inhaling Alice's citrus scent, "I love you Alice. I'm won't hide my love for you, especially not from Charlie."

Feeling Alice's soft lips press a kiss on her neck, Bella smiled and sighed softly. There was nothing sexual to it, just a tender declaration of love.

"Hmmm, I love you too," Alice hummed out. Tilting her head back she gazed at her mate, "I certainly don't mind him knowing our feelings for each other but I'm not so sure about him seeing us naked and withering."

"Technically we weren't any of those things when he came in," she said planting a kiss on Alice's nose. Closing her eyes, "Ali, I'm so sorry I caused that memory to come back to you so violently."

Rising up from her position, Alice tenderly took Bella's face into her small hands and kissed her lips.

"Bella, even with my visions I didn't see that coming, it just happened, and my dear Bell, I regret none of it, except for scaring everyone in the house." Kissing her again and smiling, "and as selfish as it sounds I'm rather glad it happened because I was in your arms being loved. Of course," winking at her, "next time I scream it will be for other reasons."

"As long as its my name you call out repeatedly, I can live with you screaming, moaning or whatever you feel like doing," smirking at the raised eyebrow her remarked brought from her pixie.

"Hmmm, I'd say Gabi is rubbing off on you but you've not known her long enough, so this must be some hidden quality in you that never came through in my memories of you."

Chuckling, "perhaps or it's just being with you that brings out my wicked side." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well, we'll just have to test that theory," Alice cooed out with a kiss to Bella's lips. "But," kissing her again. "Not while there's a chance of Charlie barging in on us."

"Maybe Gabi can take him out and we can have the house to ourselves," she remarked shifting their bodies so Alice was lying on top of her. "She seems to have away with handling him."

"Or I could skip the preliminaries, fuck him senseless so our prurient actions will cover up your cries of passion," Gabriella's voice called out from downstairs.

Bella's jaw dropped open, she wasn't sure what mortified her more the thought that her dad had heard that or the idea of him having lewd sex. Either way it was definitely an eww moment for her.

"Oh god!" She murmured burrowing her face into her lover's neck.

A sweet giggle escaped Alice's lips which tickled Bella's neck, "now this," she began dropping kisses on Bella neck. "Is the girl from my memories."

Moaning from embarrassment, "she's worse then Emmett. I keep forgetting about vampire hearing. Tell me she was just teasing. She really wouldn't, I mean he's my dad and he's human and…"

Bella stopped herself from continuing because she was about to bring up Edward and his difficulty being with her intimately when she was human. The furthest they had every gotten was some deep kisses before he had to pull away out of fear of hurting her.

"Hmmm, well him being your dad might stop her but as far as him being human, no she wouldn't have an issue in that regard. When we were in Vegas she did more then just gambling and shopping." Alice answered her voice twinkling with amusement.

"Really?" Even though she squeaked it out it still sounded musical to Alice's ears.

"Yep, while Dani and I were shopping all over the strip, she was having a good time with a couple from Wales."

Pulling her head back Bella looked at Alice and silently mouthed, "a couple," to which Alice just nodded with a giggle.

"They were charming people and I loved their accents," Gabriella added from below.

"That's what you said about that cat," Alice remarked shifting herself to Bella's side as her fingers began to lightly finger patterns on the girl's stomach.

"Cat?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow towards her lover. The woman was surprising the crap out of her. Everything she knew about vampires had come from the Cullens and she was nothing like them.

"Werecat, to be exact, don't be making your mate think I'm into bestiality, my petite one." Gabriella clarified, "Sian was from Scotland and she was gorgeous. I must say I was quite ready to jump her the moment she said hello with that lovely lilt of hers. Damn, she was hot, in more ways then one and damn flexible."

Suddenly remembering Charlie, Bella's eyes widened, "er, Gabi is my dad with you?"

Gabriella's deep chuckle reached through the floors, "no child, he's in his bedroom. If you weren't so preoccupied with your own petting you would've noticed we finished talking a while ago. Now, why don't you two go back to doing what you were and try not to moan to loud, oh and Bella, I don't plan on bedding your father."

Bella could hold back the sigh of relief from escaping her lips along with a quiet, "thank god."

"At least, yet," Gabriella crooned out. "Maybe Sian would be willing to come here for a visit and well…"

"Oh my god!" Bella's whole faced scrunched up again, "that's just wrong," she breathed out to Alice. "And just really eww."

"Hmmm, perhaps for you but probably not for Charlie," Alice replied with a mischievous grin.

"No way, my dad would never, I mean…" shaking her head vehemently. "He's my dad, he doesn't have sex."

The comment brought gales laughter echoing up the stairs from Gabriella and a fit of giggles from Alice.

It didn't take long for the infectious laughter to capture Bella and she joined in as well. Oh how she had missed moments like this being with Alice and laughing. It was reminiscent to when the two would get together and watch movies in her room on nights Edward would go hunting. There was always the ease of teasing and joking with her little pixie she never really had with Edward.

If she could Bella was sure she would've had tears of laughter filling her eyes, "whew," she snickered out. "I haven't laughed that hard since Emmett lost that bet with you and had to sing 'I Feel Pretty', while prancing around in this vibrant green and pink flowered muumuu, you dug out from somewhere."

Wrinkling her nose Alice rolled her eyes, "okay, that's a mildly disturbing. I mean the thought of me," pointing to her chest. "Having something like that in my closet," shuddering slightly. "Why, that could revoke my fashion diva status and that just can't be allowed."

"Oh heavens no we can't have that," Bella nodded agreement with a big smile decorating her face. "It would be a travesty, a miscarriage of fashion justice."

"Exactly, I mean I work hard for that status." Sitting up in the bed as she continued, "I read all the latest fashion magazines. I'm a subscriber to various web sites dedicated to the newest, greatest fashions throughout the world." Heaving a dramatic sigh, "we're just going to have rectify that muumuu fiasco."

Warning signals started flaring up in Bella's mind; she recognized that look in Alice's expression even after two years it was one she would ever forget. It was in it's own way predatory in nature.

"Ali, honey," she began slowly. "You may not remember this but I really don't like to shop. In fact, I really, really don't like to shop."

Tapping her head gently Alice smiled wickedly at her, "oh my love, I actually do remember your abhorrence to shopping but I also know you will love this shopping trip because of the fringe benefits I promise you for going with me."

Bella perked up at that, "fringe benefits?"

"Oh yes, our last stop will me doing a Victoria Secret fashion show for you and then, well…" Alice waggled her eyebrows rather lecherously towards her lover, "let's just say we'll be staying in Seattle for the night."

Feeling the venom pool in her mouth at the various images that raced through her mind, Bella swallowed it down, not wanting to drool and look like an imbecile.

"I guess I can handle a shopping trip with you. I probably could do with some new clothes." Seeing her pixie's light up Bella couldn't stop her own smile from forming, "so what day did you see us going?"

"Tuesday, looks to be the perfect day, lots of clouds and fog," she said smiling as she snuggled back down into Bella's arms.

Kissing Alice's head, "couldn't ask for better weather." _'Yes! Just me and my pixie, oh yeah that'll be a perfect day and night.' _Bella smiled deeply.


	12. Chapter 12

**First I want to say I am so pleased that so many of you who are reading my story are enjoying my OOCs, it is a personal thrill to have characters I've created be accepted. I love the input from those who choose to review, because it makes my muse ponder different thought patterns, so thank you.**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**This storyline has women loving women. If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way. There are plenty of splendid writers who delve into straight couple relationships; I'm just not one of them.**

**Oh I did change the rating to M just to be on the safe side, do to the language getting a tad rougher and the sex scenes might become a bit more graphic but no promises in that area. Oh, there will also be mention of threesomes and _'gasp horror'_ vampires and other supernatural creatures getting it on with each other. **

**All boo boos, snafus and misdeeds within the story are all mine and mine alone.**

**XXXXXXXX**

_(Swan Residence Sunday morning very early)_

As heated trills coursed through her body, Bella sent out a quiet thank you to Gabriella. On Saturday morning the tall woman whisked her away from Alice so they could have a chat. In the past the discussion would have sent plumes of heated embarrassment throughout her body, but she was oh so definitely glad it had occurred.

_(Flashback)_

"_My dear child you and I are going to have a quick chit-chat." Gabriella had purred into Bella's ear having come up behind her silently, while Alice was talking with Dani on her cell phone. _

_Without warning, Bella felt the woman's strong arms wrap around her and suddenly she was encased in warm nothingness. It was disorienting, scary and rousing all at the same time, reminding her of an amusement park thrill ride. Seconds, minutes Bella wasn't sure how long the strange trip lasted but the two emerged to a blast of wind, rain and the taste of sea air._

_Her mouth plopped opened and her eyes widened in astonishment, which wasn't the best things to do because she was assaulted by the elements. Turning her back to onslaught she stared at Gabriella who was grinning like a child. It was then she saw a lighthouse behind the woman._

"_Where are we?" _

"_The lighthouse at Cape Arago just outside of Charleston, Oregon. Beautiful isn't it?"_

'_**Oregon!'**__ Bella blinked several times as she processed that bit of information, "er, its storming Gabi and I really can't see a thing." _

_Chuckling, "yes, well, then I guess we're in the same boat so to speak, but trust me it is a wondrous sight to behold. To see the ocean churning and thrusting itself at the rocks in sheer determination to reshape the landscape is magnificent." _

"_Uh, why bring me here to talk?" __**'Why not Paris or Rio?'**__ Thinking of a few places that would have been nicer and perhaps dryer then where they were. "Not that I don't mind the whole being in one place and suddenly in another though it was shocking it was kind of cool." Bella knew she was going to start to babble so closed her mouth tight. _

"_No real reason, other then I like the storms on the Oregon coast and this area is closed to the public," she replied still beaming. "Bella," Gabriella paused her tone was soft barely a whisper as she tilted her head down towards the smaller woman. "You and Alice are thrumming with sexual desires and you two must not wait until Tuesday to act upon it." _

_For the second time in a matter of minutes, Bella's jaw flopped open and her eyes widened, she tried to speak but found she didn't know what to say so she just stared at the woman._

"_I know I tease a lot dear girl but I'm not teasing now," Gabriella she pulled Bella into a tight embrace. "You are still in many ways a newborn, albeit one with a great deal of control but I worry that by Tuesday you won't be able to control your fervor. Not that is a bad thing normally but when you and Alice are in the throes of passion you'll want to bite her, mark her, so everyone will understand she's your mate. It's a natural reaction even human's feel that primal urge to do it sometimes."_

_There was no denying that at the beginning Bella was feeling a tad mortified and even perhaps a bit enraged at the subject matter Gabriella had the audacity to bring up. Yet, as she listened to the explanation she understood completely why the woman had brought it up. _

_Feeling Gabriella kiss her head, "I'm sure Alice is having a vision of us right now that is why I am speaking quietly so she can't hear what is discussed between us. She would dismiss my concern, because she has relived the memory in her mind but the body still holds the memory and that takes more time to heal."_

_Laying her head on Gabriella's chest, "I understand, thank you. I don't want my pixie to go through that again." Bella sighed forgetting the rain pelting the two of them. _

"_Now if you need any pointers on how to proceed, seeing how you both are rather virginal I would be more then willing to offer my vast knowledge on the subject of deflowering, why hell I'd even be willing to provide a demonstration."_

_Bella buried her head further into Gabriella chest shaking her head as she heard the woman's laughter nearly block out the raging ocean surrounding them._

_(End Flashback)_

Grabbing the pillow for the second time Bella shoved it over her mouth just seconds before squealing out, "Oh my god Ali…" as every fiber of her being exploded in orgasmic pleasure as her lover's tongue sent her over the edge.

It had taken almost all of Bella's control to not to get lost in the desire to sink her teeth into Alice's neck the first time they made love. Her little pixie had thoroughly demonstrated she wasn't just gifted with psyche ability. Oh no, her lover definitely had exceptional mad skills in making Bella squirm, arch and feel sensations she had never experienced before. If she were still human Bella wasn't sure she wouldn't have passed out from sheer delight.

Tenderly Alice kissed, licked and touched her way back up Bella's body. She couldn't get enough of the girl who was still quivering from her last orgasm. Their lovemaking the first time had been tentative, a little bumbling but it was perfect as far as Alice was concerned. The second time around they found an unspoken rhythm and it was just as wonderful.

"Sweet, seductive Bella, you taste divine," she purred out before kissing her lovers waiting lips.

"The things you do to my dear pixie," Bella breathed out as she crushed the small woman to her. "This is going to sound so cliché but really never in my wildest dreams did I image such sensations."

Humming softly, "vampire senses enhance everything, I don't doubt that your human imagination no matter how vivid could truly capture this."

Smirking as she ran her fingers through the raven locks of her mate, "I seriously doubt my human body could have handled this either. You, my dear, are unbelievable."

"So are you," Alice twinkled out as she drew circles across Bella's stomach. "This is going to sound corny, but I'm glad the first time we made love was here in your room. So many of my memories of us together is here in your room and we're laughing, cuddling or just talking. It just seems right to continue the happiness."

"Corny or not, I agree," kissing her lover and adding silently. _'It also cleanses out any trace of Edward.'_

"Of course that doesn't mean our time in Seattle won't be just as special. Besides, after doing a thorough exploration of your closet, while you and Gabi were gallivanting around, you my love our woeful lacking in outfits."

"Yeah, I admit my closet is rather bare," Bella began as she traced her fingers along her mate's back. "During my two years with Jake it wasn't easy for either of us. Neither of us could work, me for obvious reasons and Jake because he had to keep and eye on me so I wouldn't attack a human." Sighing softly, "I found vampires make very good thieves, what with our ability to move so fast. I only took clothes and the odd food items for Jake. It was the hardest thing I had to do but I had no choice."

Hearing the regret and guilt in her lover's voice, Alice moved so her eyes connected with Bella's, "you did nothing wrong my dear sweet angel. As you said you had no choice. You did what you had to do so you wouldn't harm others." Tenderly kissing the girl before continuing, "I was fortunate, I had Gabi and I became a part of the Goodwin family. Yet, if I was in your position I would've done the same thing to survive."

"Thank you love," kissing her mate. "And I'm eternally grateful to Gabi for taking care of you and keeping you safe."

"Me too." Alice smiled as she nestled back down resting her head on Bella's shoulder. "She, like you, is very important to me."

"Sooo you're no longer mad at Gabi for kidnapping me? Cause I gotta tell you whole going from one place to another in the blink of an eye was quite a rush."

"Nah, I forgave her the moment I had the vision of us together," Alice giggled out. "I just wanted to get back at her for being so sneaky. What with Conrad and her work with the Volturi I hardly ever have visions of her or our family and it can be quite nerve racking."

The notion that Alice wasn't able to have visions of Gabriella or the family who took her in seemed so peculiar to Bella. She knew her little pixie's vision could be in flux depending on the person and the decisions they made but there was never a time she didn't have visions.

"What's so special about Conrad? I mean how can he influence you not having visions?"

As Alice shifted to a sitting position she provided Bella a charming view of her very distracting, _'I so want to suck, lick and make Alice moan with pleasure,'_ breasts. Pushing the urge down Bella forced her eyes to move upward from the lovely globes to the golden orbs that were sparkling with amusement.

"Gabi thinks it's because Conrad, like your friend Jake, is a shape shifter, something about them having a natural shield to my visions. She's not sure why, perhaps an automatic defensive mechanism against a natural enemy, much like when she can't teleport Conrad when he is in his wolf form."

"Wait, Conrad's a wolf? I thought, well I don't know what I thought," shaking her head in confusion. "I mean a vampire and a wolf? So her family they're not vampires?"

The raven haired beauty jingled with laughter, "no they're not. Gabi says the Goodwins are a variation to the Munsters without Herman, though Conrad certainly is tall enough to fit the bill." Alice smiled tenderly as she continued; "she rescued Conrad when he was a baby. He was the lone survivor of the Livington Massacre in the Black Hills of South Dakota. Sara is human but also a folk witch, we're not sure if Dani will be a shape shifter or not, she's still kind of young and then there's the mixed heritage."

"Wow," Bella murmured moving to sit up. She was completely gobsmacked. The whole idea of that mixture being a family was hard for her brain to wrap around. "That's just amazing. I gotta say everything about Gabi is knocking my mind for a loop. I mean first time I saw her I wondered, silly as it sounds, how much heat was she packing under her duster."

"Not to far off actually. Conrad told me a week after the massacre Commander Livington was found dead in his quarters shot by his own gun. It was deemed a suicide but," Alice added quietly. "Gabi is very protective and can be very vengeful."

"Gun? Why on earth would she use a gun to kill someone? Ali we're vampires we don't need such things, especially against humans." Bella protested at the idea. She had never seen the Cullens or any other vampire use a weapon. _'Okay I've only seen three others but still…'_

Shrugging her shoulders, "she says it goes back to being a backwoods girl but I don't know if that's the full story. I know she carries knives in the shaft of her boots."

Any further questions Bella might've asked were halted as she watch Alice's get that distant glazed appearance in her eyes when she was having a vision. The frown that appeared on her pixie's face was not reassuring to Bella, especially when Alice's lips thinned out and her expression became rigid.

"Ali, honey what did you see?"

"Gabi is in the woods alone, hunting," came the terse reply. "She…ooh…" Alice broke out in a growl. "I'm going to tan her hide for taking unnecessary chances." Jumping off the bed and zipping to the closet mumbling the whole time, "she knew I wouldn't notice…gah…probably thinks its funny…stupid prideful vampire."

Biting her lip to keep the laughter wanting to pop out of her mouth, Bella hopped off the bed and followed after Alice.

_(In the forest also early morning)_

Standing alone wearing only a thin dark blue tank top and black jeans that were tucked into knee high soft black leather boots, Gabriella had her arms wide open and her head tilted back with a small grin gracing her lips. A cool moisture laden fog had enveloped the surrounding area. The tall woman loved the thick coating of mist because it felt like she was wrapped in a warm liquid blanket that had been washed by the ocean. She was feeling almost giddy, like a truant schoolgirl as she stood there feeling the moist air collect in her short mahogany locks.

Gabriella had slipped out of the Swan's home without being detected. Charlie was still sound asleep and Bella was keeping Alice occupied in her bedroom.

'_Thanks be to raging libidos.'_ Allowing a quiet chuckle to escape her lips and break the silence. _'There'll probably be hell to be pay once my petite one realizes I've snuck out. She's just as bad as Sara with all the fussing.' _

In the past when she had been injured she would put up with a few hours of mollycoddling from her family as her injuries healed, but days of being cared for was starting to drive her mad. She knew it was her vampire ego, the beast inside of her clawing at the idea of needing help from those she was suppose to protect.

'_But at least that issue is resolving,'_ she thought bringing her head forward and giving it a quick shake dispersing water droplets from her hair. Opening her eyes, she smiled she was finally able to see somewhat distinctive shapes instead of absolutely nothing. _'Finally no worries about embarrassing myself by running into a tree.' _

Chortling Gabriella grabbed her black duster she had draped on a tree branch and started moving through the forest. She was not traveling as fast as she would've liked but at least she was free to move without help.

She was, in a round about manner, on her way to see the Cullens. Her upcoming visit had nothing to do with the investigation that the Volturi had sent her on.

'_Which is likely, wild goose chase like the one Emil and Katrina are on but at least I didn't get their assignment, I mean the Congo for fuck sakes, what is Aro and his silly brothers thinking?'_ Smirking as she moved around some fallen trees, _'they're getting way too paranoid in their dotage. Seeing threats and uprisings everywhere.'_

No, she was going over to the Cullen's house at Esme's not Carlisle's request. Gabriella had almost declined but the woman's voice had such a soft pleading sound that she caved in almost immediately.

'_Yep, that's me, enforcer for the Volturi, vampire killer and I get all goofy soft because of unshed tears over the phone, nonetheless.'_ She chuckled to herself. _'But the Cullens aren't on the agenda just yet, it is time feed the need and it smells like elk is on the menu this morning.'_

With ease and quickness Gabriella darted around the shadowy shapes of trees and rocks as she followed the scent of her next meal.

It didn't take her long to find the small herd, their musky smell was quite enticing causing venom to coat her mouth. Inhaling deeply, Gabriella knew she was not the only predator stalking the grazing group before her. The scent of a mountain lion was nearby. Having another hunting her prey made the hackles on the back of her neck stand up and a soft growl slipped from her mouth.

The mountain lion raised his head as it heard Gabriella's warning growl. Perhaps on a different day it might have heeded the warning immediately but this lion wasn't a happy kitty. Its butt was still sore from the whack it had received two days ago. The scent it was picking up from Gabriella was similar to the creature that had sent it tumbling. Staying perfectly still the tawny beast contemplated challenging the interloper for the tasty treat they wanted, but in the end self-preservation won out. With a rumble of acquiesce the big cat padded away from the herd and the more potent threat to its survival.

Hearing the soft footpad of the lion leaving and it's grumbling, Gabriella gave a feral grin and focused her attention back on the herd. She had already picked out the elk she wanted, a young female who had moved away from the main herd. With one final whiff, the tall woman vanished from her spot and was on top of the unsuspecting elk in seconds. As she sunk her teeth into the female's neck she twisted its head before it could even give out a bugle of pain.

The rest of the herd bounded off in the same direction as the mountain lion once Gabriella's scent along with the smell of blood reached their nostrils. As she feasted on the warm blood Gabriella heard a disgruntled yowl from the mountain lion and she would have laughed if her mouth weren't otherwise occupied.

_(Time Shift)_

Having sated her thirst on a large bull elk, Gabriella had meandered through the woods as the fog lifted until she came upon a small lake with a waterfall. Unable to deny temptation she quickly stripped out of her clothes and dove in to inviting water. Vampires didn't need to exercise but Gabriella enjoyed the feel of the resistance the water provided her as she swam. Swimming down until her feet touched the bottom, she planted her feet firmly; bending at the knees she pushed off with all her might and went soaring to the surface. Rocketing out of the water she felt exhilarated and for a moment she pictured herself being a bird flying.

"Gabriella Christmas Goodwin, what the hell do you think you're doing!"

Hearing the chastisement in Alice's voice, the taller woman cringed inwardly and almost flubbed pulling out of her summersault before hitting her reentry into the lake. As her fingers touched the bottom she ponder if staying there might be a worthwhile plan because it never boded well when her full name was called out. Yeah she could take on a newborn without a hint of trepidation but the wrath of one of her loved ones, well that was a different story all together.

Releasing a blow of air she displaced the water near face and swam slowly, human pace, upwards. After she broke the surface Gabriella shook her head releasing water from her hair and wiped her eyes clear. She could hear the tapping of Alice's foot on the forest floor. Chuckling, Gabriella could just picture her petite one, arms crossed, glaring at her, dressed in her designer clothes and wearing her improbable high-heel shoes. The shoes of course were from some famous designer who would have turned apoplectic at the idea that their creation was touching dirt.

Gabriella's image of Alice was spot on, right down to the high-heeled boots with her right foot tapping the ground as she waited for the older vampire to answer her. For her part, Bella was dressed in designer clothes, courtesy of Alice but her footwear was a nice pair of hiking boots.

Unlike her pixie Bella found the whole thing amusing as well as astounding. When the two had arrived at the small lake she couldn't fathom why the two were just standing there staring at the body of water. Then Gabriella's ivory body shot out of the water and Bella knew her breath would have been stolen away if she were still human. It was gorgeous watching the lithe body sail towards the sky.

"Gabi I'm waiting," Alice announced as she watched her friend turn towards them.

"And impatiently at that," came the mumbled response but then more brightly. "I'm skinny dipping my dear and you two are more then welcomed to join me." Grinning and waggling her eyebrows she added, "I promise not to look at your gorgeous bodies."

"Don't get cheeky with me, what are you doing out here by yourself? You could've been hurt, attacked and I wouldn't have reached you in time." A near sob sound escaped from Alice's lips surprising her as much as the other two women.

"Ah, fuck me sideways into Tuesday," Gabriella said as she darted out of the water. Seeing the small blur launch towards her, Gabriella braced for the impact and felt Alice crush her arms and legs around her. "I'm so sorry my petite one."

"I just found Bella, I can't lose you," Alice sobbed into the older woman's neck.

"Shhh, it's alright love. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Ali, it's alright Gabi's fine baby," Bella crooned as she rubbed her lover's back.

"Darling, I'm sorry for being selfish, it's just my eyes are better this morning, I can see shapes and I just had to get out, I had to run, hunt I knew I wouldn't get hurt." She cooed at the younger woman. "My dear Alice you know logically I can always teleport from trouble."

Sniffling, "I know I'm being silly," her words muffled. "It's…I was just so mad and so scared."

Running her fingers through Alice's spiky hair, "silly yes but adorably so and to be honest I am quite maddening." Kissing the younger woman's head, "and I am truly sorry for scaring you."

"I'd make you promise not to do it again but I know that would be useless," sighing into the woman's neck. Leaning her head back her golden eyes a darker hue as she stared at her friend, "I'm still tempted to turn you over on my knee spank your butt for what you did."

Covering her mouth, Bella suppressed the giggle wanting to emerge from the image of the five foot ten inch woman being spanked by her four foot eight inch pixie.

"Hmmm, that is a rather enticing offer but I'm not really into the whole S&M scene. I do have a few sexual mores much to Jane's disappoint." Smiling deeply, "now bondage if done correctly can be quite delightful."

"Oh shut up," slapping the woman's shoulder Alice said before releasing her hold and hopping down to the ground. "And get dressed, I think Bella's seen enough of your nakedness."

As Alice slipped off the tall woman Bella's saw up close the myriad of scars that decorated Gabriella's body. Out of reflux she let go a tiny gasp at seeing the marred ivory skin. She was sure if she were still human she still would've noticed the large scar that webbed across the woman's back and torso. It was like gawking at a train wreck, Bella found she couldn't tear her eyes away as she followed the intricate patterns it produced across the woman's skin.

Grabbing her discarded clothes Gabriella began to get dressed, "admittedly my nude body does take some getting use."

Casting her eyes towards Bella, Alice felt a small frown twitch at her lips; she was about to chastise Bella for staring but stopped herself, when she saw her lover duck her head from embarrassment. Taking Bella's hand into her small one she squeezed it reassuringly.

Pulling on her jeans Gabriella gave a mischievous grin before continuing. "It is after all a spectacular piece of art. Firm breasts, rock hard abs, buns of steel, legs to die for," rubbing her chin and tilting her head back. "Hmmm and I did, who needs fucking Boflex." Chuckling deeply as she slipped her tank top on.

Chiming with laughter Alice gave the older vampire a hug dragging Bella forward in the processes, "you are unbelievable."

Encircling the two smaller women with her arms she added with a smirk, "and scintillating let's not forget that."

Though she was still embarrassed Bella fell into the strong hug, knowing Gabriella wasn't upset by her reaction and was using her humor to relay that fact. Suddenly she felt the older woman's body stiffen and a few seconds later she realized why.

"What is that horrendous smell?" Alice growled out as she broke from the embrace her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"It's Sam and his pack," Bella grumbled out.

"Conrad doesn't smell like wet dog shit." The smaller vampire complained as she pinched her nose.

Turning to where the scent was coming from Gabriella frowned, "the smell the wolves emit has a lot to do with maturity, attitude and location. Conrad's scent has mellowed with age and his people were from a drier climate."

Bella and Alice lips curled back as they watched Sam along with Paul, Embry and Jared emerged first strutting into the clearing, followed shortly by a more reluctant Jacob, Quil, Seth and Leah.

Keeping a hand on each girl's shoulder, Gabriella just stood there quietly watching the tall shadows more closer towards them She was well aware of the unpredictability of young wolves and the scent coming off of three of them made her very leery.


	13. Chapter 13

**I love the input from all of you who choose to review, not only is it a compliment to my creative attempts but it makes my muse ponder different thought patterns for the story. Also it makes my heart go boom with pleasure when I see how many have chosen this story as a favorite. I bow to each and everyone of you in thanks! **

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**This storyline has women loving women. If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way. There are plenty of splendid writers who delve into straight couple relationships; I'm just not one of them.**

**Oh I did change the rating to M just to be on the safe side, do to the language getting a tad rougher and the sex scenes might become a bit more graphic but no promises in that area. Oh, there will also be mention of threesomes and _'gasp horror'_ vampires and other supernatural creatures getting it on with each other. **

**All boo boos, snafus and misdeeds within the story are all mine and mine alone.**

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter Thirteen

The smell of one wolf was off putting but the scent of eight was almost overwhelming. It didn't help three of them were sending out waves of hostility. Two of the wolves' hostility was so strong that even Gabriella had to swallow back the venom flowing into her mouth. Their smell was worse then the rest of the pack; it was akin to the smell of burnt rubber mixed with wet dog, yeah simply put it was horrendous. She knew if her beast was rearing up from the effect then it would be worse for Alice and Bella. The two younger women were rock still; the primal urge to attack the enemy triggered by the smell was vibrating through them. She kept her hands on their shoulders rubbing small circles soothing circles with her thumbs trying to keep them composed.

Puffing his chest out with Paul and Jared on either side of him, Sam walked up to where the three vampires were standing, while the rest of the wolves with him stayed a few steps back. Ever since attacking and destroying Victoria he along with Paul and Jared had lived on the bragging rights of such a feat. It had felt great to destroy one of the cold ones who had caused them to become wolves. The bitterness of the life that had been forced on him by the Cullens moving back to Forks over three years ago still curled inside.

Watching Sam along with Jared and Paul swagger forward Jacob frowned slightly. He had been against the idea of the most of the pack checking out the new vampire. It was in his opinion a potential for disaster. They were in Cullen territory and if the elders caught wind of this breach there was going to be hell to pay. Seeing his best friend with the strange vampire increased his worry, because he wasn't sure what he would do if is alpha commanded him to attack. Wanting to light the tension he waggled his fingers in a friendly manner towards Bella.

"Hey Bells," Jake called out with a smile moving forward towards her but stopped when Sam growled at him.

Glancing quickly over to her best friend she gave a brief nod hello but kept her darken eyes trained on Sam. She was extremely unhappy to see Jake there with the others. This was the first time they had been on opposite sides. The whole thing was disconcerting to say the least. Bella realized if it came down to it, she would kill her best friend to save her mate; her Alice there was no question in that fact.

"Not another step Jake." The older boy ordered.

Even though the elders because of pleas of Billy Black and Sue Clearwater had exonerated Jacob for carrying Bella off, Sam had not forgiven the younger man. As far as he was concerned Jake was guilty not only of disobeying his alpha but for bringing another leech into existence. Then the elders extended the treaty they had with the Cullens to Bella and that he blamed on Jacob and Billy Black, _'just because they're friends with Chief Swan.'_ It still chaffed at him that he as alpha wasn't even included in on the decision.

Crossing his massive arms across his chest, Sam's expression like most of his pack was wrinkled in disgust from the nauseatingly sweet odor emanating from the vampires. The smell made his nostrils itch and the back of his throat burn. Just their stench alone would've have made him want to remove them from existence it offended him so much. He still couldn't fathom how Jacob could've been around Bella for two years breathing in her smell and not rip her to pieces.

"Sam Uley, what are you and your pack doing here?" Bella hissed out towards the man. "This is not your packs territory. You're in violation of the treaty."

Ever since her and Jake's return Sam had been a thorn in her side. When she had first returned she had tried to be civil to the tall man because she was grateful to him for destroying Victoria. Yet, Sam had shown he had no desire to be on friendly terms with a vampire. His open hostility towards her as well as Jake made her want to claw his eyes out every time she saw him. She knew him coming here; bringing most of his pack was just a demonstration of power.

Snorting dismissively at Bella he trained his eyes on Gabriella who unlike Alice and Bella whose bodies were tense, was standing casually with a tiny smile on her lips.

"Leah and Seth picked up the smell of a bloodsucker they said it was different then the Cullens so I decided we should check it out." Sam replied staring at Gabriella.

Even though her eyes didn't reveal her feeding habits Sam knew the taller woman was like Bella and the Cullens, she only fed on animals. Seth and Leah had found an elk with the woman's unique scent surrounding it.

"Overly sweet but also spicy," Leah mumbled not making eye contact with anyone.

"Yeah like Uncle Billy's barbeque sauce," Seth added just as softly gazing over at three.

"Hmmm, are you two saying I'm good enough to eat? How lovely. Now, of course, wouldn't be the appropriate time to explore that but perhaps later," Gabriella said giving a wink and a smile towards the two.

Leah's mouth flopped open at the boldness of the woman's flirting, while Seth ducked his head blushing at the woman's comments. Jake, Quil and Embry were scoffing at the two's reactions at the same time as Paul and Jared were growling towards Gabriella. Sam just frowned at her. Her behavior and stance was throwing him.

Ignoring the growls issuing forth she tilted her head up and addressed Sam. "So you just wanted to do a meet and greet me, how friendly. I'm Gabriella Goodwin and now it's your turn to introduce yourself."

Before Sam could respond Paul's voice cut through the air, "I don't like your attitude leech. I don't like your suggestion besides we know all leeches smell the same, like crap," he rumbled out as he took a menacing step forward bringing a warning hiss from Alice. "Oh look the little leech protecting the big one how sweet."

Bella hissed towards the young man who was standing close to her mate. She wanted to go after him but a tug on her shoulder from Gabriella stayed her from taking more then a few steps.

"Looks like you've upset Jake's little bloodsucker," Jared crowed out. Laughing as Jacob glared at him. "She might prove more of a challenge then the midget."

Feeling a gentle squeeze from Gabriella hand on her shoulder, Alice halted herself from surging forward towards the arrogant dog. He was under the mistaken impression that because of her size she was no threat. What he didn't know, couldn't know was that Conrad had at his mother's insistence, trained with Alice. Her gifts would not help her against him and Gabriella had wanted the pixie to learn to fight without relying on just her visions to keep her from harm.

"I see manners seem to be lost on you, though I'm sure your elders taught you better," Gabriella remarked smoothly in her rich deep voice. "And," her eyes moved roamed over to the tall shadow that was Paul, "if you can't detect the different scents of each of us then you're a piss poor wolf."

The young man's hackles rose up and he began to tremble, "how dare you! I'll show you what kind of wolf I am leech."

"Like Gabi said, a piss poor one," Alice smirked at him.

"Paul!" Sam commanded eyeing the boy to take a step back who did so reluctantly.

Sam didn't like the treaty but he didn't want the elders coming down on him for starting a war. All he had wanted to do was check out the vampire whose scent had confused Leah and Seth and flex the packs muscle in front of her.

"Let him show the freaky eyed leech a lesson Sam," Jared jeered. "She isn't protected by the treaty."

"Watch it mutt," Bella said. Her eyes cutting into the man letting him know she wasn't afraid of him.

"Shut up Jared," Jake snapped stepping over towards the young man. "You know we're not allowed to attack off our lands unless we know human's are being harmed."

"Leech lover," Paul and Jared growled out at the same time towards Jake.

"Enough," Sam demanded using his alpha tone and with a hint of satisfaction he watched all three comply with his order. He might agree with Jared and Paul concerning Jake but he didn't want the dissension the pack was experiencing broadcasted in front of others, especially the cold ones. "There will be no fighting today."

"Lucky for you, you bloodsucking leech," Paul, rumbled out flexing his biceps as he brought his hands together with a loud crack.

Raising an eyebrow Gabriella smirked, "really is that suppose to be intimidating, pounding of fists and limited verbal abuse?"

Her dismissive remark made Paul snarl at her but Sam who glared at him held him back from charging the lithe vampire. Sam was beginning to realize coming here with so many of the pack might've been a mistake. Paul's control over his anger was tentative at best and with the older woman pushing his buttons so easily it was challenging Sam's ability to keep the younger man in line.

Ignoring Paul's reaction Gabriella grabbed her boots and began to pull them on as she continued speaking, "a ten year old could heap better insults at me then you. Here, I'll provide you whelps a few so you all can expand your verbal vomit. Let's see, maggot breath is good, wingless bat is another, oh I've always been amused with spawn of Lilith as it could be so close to the truth."

This earned a few snickers from some of the wolves specifically from Quil who thought Gabriella was kind of interesting for a leech. In point of fact, though his instinct told him vampires were the enemy he was having a hard time accepting it as a whole. He hadn't changed to wolf form until after Victoria death so didn't have any first hand knowledge of vampires until Bella returned. Quil always liked Bella when she was a human and it carried over to when she became a vampire.

"I like maggot breath though wingless bat isn't bad," Quil chuckled out earning him a glare from Jared that he shrugged off. "What it's funny."

"Oh, then you might like overgrown mosquito as well," she added straightening up from putting her boots on.

Paul was seething, _'damn stupid leech. Insulting me, making me look stupid in front of the pack.' _His body was storming with heat. He couldn't understand why she wasn't afraid of him. Though he wasn't the tallest wolf in the pack his six foot four inch frame towered over the Gabriella as far as he was concerned she should be quaking in her boots. It was something he wanted to rectify even if Sam didn't approve.

Thrusting his chest out unaware she couldn't see the action Paul barked out, "you better be careful you scrawny ass leech. I could snap you like a fucking twig."

"Listen," Gabriella spat out having had enough of the arrogant boy. "You cock licking, ass sniffing mongrel, you're dancing real close to the fire boy. Back off!" Swiveling her head towards Sam, "you best contain this mutt of yours before I cut his balls off and shove 'em up his ass."

Both Bella and Alice leaned forward bearing their teeth and growled towards the mutt.

"No, my dears," Gabriella whispered at vampire speed. "If the boy is foolish enough he's mine to handle."

"Gabi, I don't like that," Alice replied but eased up slightly.

"Neither do I," Bella hissed out. Her beast was howling inside wanting to tear the throat out of the disgusting creatures before her.

"Perhaps not but I ask you respect my wishes."

Glancing at the taller vampire, "fine," Bella replied with displeasure.

Jumping in front of Paul, Sam grabbed the smaller man by his shoulders, "I told you enough," his voice deep and in full alpha mode.

"I can take this leech," Paul grounded out at Sam. His eyes blazing towards Gabriella who was glowering back at him.

"Don't fight me on this Paul," Sam said though his voice was soft his tone was firm.

No longer listening to his leader, Paul scowled as he shook Sam's arms off of him. "You're mine leech."

Paul moved quickly away from the group circling around towards Gabriella. As he was moving both Bella and Alice crouched down into a fighting stance and snarled towards the tall man.

"Remember he's mine to deal with," Gabriella said rapidly to the two girls as she gently moved them aside. "If you keep the rest of your pack from acting I promise not to kill him," she relayed to Sam. "But I sure as hell am going to teach this child a lesson."

At this point Sam was so furious at Paul for disobeying he wasn't sure if he'd be all that upset if the woman killed the boy.

"Teach him," he muttered to her and stepped out of the way.

He then signaled to the rest to stay back. His order was met with a few grumblings but everyone including Jared agreed.

Gabriella danced a few steps away from Alice and Bella so they wouldn't be in harms way. Noting the boy hadn't phased into his wolf form, she could only shake her head at his overconfidence. His human form was far more vulnerable to attack and she knew for some young shape shifters the phasing could take a few seconds. Those few seconds would leave him defenseless and for a vampire it would be a wonderful opening to do serious damage to him.

Tilting her head, Gabriella listened to Paul's footsteps, his breathing and his heart as opposed to watching his large shape. Over decades of hunting had taught that the eyes, even vampire enhanced ones could be deceived by a good opponent, yet no matter the opponent their body always gave auditory tells.

Paul's heart rate jumped as he finally charged towards Gabriella. "I'm going to rip you to pieces bitch." He bellowed out.

As he leaped towards, Gabriella dropped to the ground and swept his feet out from under him and cracked her fist into his side sending him careening into a tree that split from the impact. While he was shaking his head from the impact, Gabriella pirouetted over to him and slapped his face with a resounding smack that spun him back into the tree. Pulling himself up, the tall man tore after her again his fists swinging as he dove towards her. Using her gift Gabriella disappeared in a blink of an eye only to reappear behind pull sending a high kick to his back sending him sprawling into the forest floor digging up a small trench as he skidded.

Swallowing hard and licking his lips, Sam realized it wasn't only Paul who was being taught a lesson. As he watched Gabriella hand Paul his ass in a sling, Sam understood that he had seriously underestimated one-on-one fighting skills of a vampire, especially one of her caliber.

Unlike Victoria who mainly used her teeth and hands, _'she uses her whole fucking body as a weapon. Shit, did she just did she just disappear and reappear? Oh man, do others have that fucking ability?' _

Seeing the various stunned expressions on the wolves, especially the look of complete consternation on Jared's face, Alice snickered softly.

Leaning over and whispering sub-vocally into Bella ear so only could hear her, "I think they're truly realizing that vampires aren't as easy to kill as they thought."

"My god Ali, she moves with the same supple grace as you do when you dance." She whispered in return as she recalled the time Alice entertained her by dancing a scene from The Firebird.

Beaming at the compliment Alice gave Bella a quick kiss on her cheek, "thank you." She said softly as she watched Gabriella back flip away from Paul.

Jacob's mind was running a mile a minute as he stared in awe at what he was witnessing. "Damn, the things she could teach us," he mumbled to Seth who was standing next to him. "Trust me the red haired bitch was nothing like her."

The youngest in the pack nodded his head in agreement, "she's pretty cool."

Hearing Jared's growl, Seth ducked his head but it didn't stop him from appreciating what he was seeing.

"Don't pay him any mind Seth," Leah comforted brother gently. "You're just telling it like it is. The woman has moves."

She silently loved the fact that Gabriella was whipping Paul's ass. The two had never gotten along and when Leah became a wolf, he had treated her worse. He would bring up her father's death when no one else was around. Blaming her for his heart attack because she was a freak of nature. Only the men were suppose to have the power to shape shift, Paul had told her over and over and Harry's death was proof of that fact.

There was no denying it Gabriella was having a blast. Inwardly she was trilling with delight to finally be releasing the tension that she had been holding back. In as much as her beast wanted to kill the foul smelling creature, Gabriella had enough control from her matches with her son to keep herself in check.

It didn't mean she was going to let the dog walk a way from their encounter, _'oh no, he's going to remember this for the rest of his dog life.' _She thought allowing a small predatory smile to grace her lips.

Trembling but not just from anger Paul realized as he tried to ignore the pain lancing through his human body he had made a mistake. He had been cocksure that with his size and enhanced strength he could easily take the woman even if she was a leech. It was also becoming abundantly clear to him that she was just playing with him. Yeah he was bruised to the bone and bleeding but none of his bones were broken from the blows she had landed on him. Deciding to change the field of play, Paul tore off his ragged shirt and began to phase to his wolf form.

Spinning over to the large man Gabriella soccer kicked Paul in the groin with enough force to send him into the air.

Paul's strangled yowl filled the air and was joined by pained grunts from all the other men, who were all pulling their legs in tight as if they were afraid they'd get the same treatment.

"Bitch!" Jared howled and lunged forward only to be stopped by Sam and Jake.

"Don't," Sam growled lowly at the boy. "If you make another move forward I'll rip you to shreds."

Jared glared at Sam for a moment but the alpha was too strong and he backed down.

"Shit, I think she did shove his balls up his ass without having to cut them off," Leah mumbled with a hint of a grin gracing her lips as she gazed at Paul who was curled into a fetal position his hands clutching his groin area.

Grunting Sam moving his attention from Jared and back to Paul, "he's probably going to need to see a doctor."

"Yeah he isn't gonna walk straight for days," Embry murmured his eyes going back and forth from his friend to Gabriella.

Shrugging her shoulders, "he'll survive," Gabriella, remarked as she moved a way from the man and back towards Alice and Bella. "And that was our agreement." She added as Alice took hold of her hand and squeezed.

"Do you think he'll be able to even pee," Seth asked Jake as he watched Jared go over to the prone man.

"Yeah, but'll feel like he's pissing fire." He replied while scrubbing the hair on his head with his hand as if trying to rub the image away.

"Jared, I want you and Embry to take Paul to the res doc," Sam ordered quietly and added as he glanced at the three women. "I'll explain to the elders what happened to him so there won't be any misunderstandings."

Holding back her snort, Bella glanced over at Jacob who just nodded his head letting her know he would make sure the elders were told the truth one way or another. No matter Sam's demeanor now, she didn't trust him not to offer a different light to what had occurred making sure it would favor him in someway or other.

As Embry went over to assist Jared in picking up Paul the sound of multiple footfalls landing on the forest floor could be heard. It wasn't difficult for everyone there to know it was at least three of the Cullens coming towards the group.

"This could get interesting," Leah, muttered casting a shooting Sam a look of disgust for putting them into the situation in the first place.

"It'll be fine," Gabriella said smoothly giving Leah a small smile before positioning herself to be the first the Cullens reached.

Rosalie was the first to reach the area with Esme and Emmett right behind her. Seeing the wolves she hissed and bared her teeth towards them.

"What are you filthy mutts doing here? This is our territory." Rosalie bit out.

"Everything is fine," Gabriella smiled towards the beautiful blond. "Sam just wanted to introduce himself to me. My alluring scent attracted two of them and the rest had to check out me out."

"Be that as it may, they are still in violation of the treated." Esme remarked as her eyes rested on Alice and Bella.

Tilting her head towards the older woman, Gabriella spoke softly. "Admittedly they overreacted but they are young and the last time they encountered a vampire was the one who attacked Bella sooo perhaps a bit of leniency can be afforded them."

A flash of guilt crossed Esme's gentle face at the mention of what happened to Bella, "yes, I guess I can see how they might want to investigate another vampire."

Emmett who was peering over at Paul smirked, "what happened to him?"

"Gabi kicked him in the nuts," Alice chirped out.

"Seriously," the large man winced. "Dude talk about erectile dysfunction."

"It was a simple sparring match," Gabriella added quickly as she placed a staying hand on Rosalie's shoulder. "I felt the young whelp needed a lesson and Sam agreed to the demonstration."

"Ah man, we missed out on a fight match," Emmett thundered out. "Damn, I would've loved to have seen the action."

Rosalie glanced over at Paul who still couldn't walk let alone stand straight and she smiled in admiration, "nice work. Did they even know your blind?" The gasps from the wolves answered her question and she broke into laughter. "I guess not. Perhaps they are the blind ones."

"We'll be leaving now," Sam grunted trying to stay off the humiliation that was creeping slowly into his brain.

"That would be wise," Esme replied softly but firmly. "Let's make this the last time you visit our area without invitation shall we."

Nodding towards her Sam motioned for his pack to start heading out. Nothing had gone the way he planned. Instead of being the ones to do the intimidating they had been ones who had been harried and _'by a blind leech at that,'_ he snorted to himself. Glancing at Paul who was being carried by Embry and Jared he shook his head in frustration. He would have to deal with Paul's disobedience when they were back at the La Push.

"So we're done here? Good because the stink from those mutts was awful," Rosalie said her lips curled in distaste emphasizing the point.

"Yeah, worse then a ripey diapey," Emmett chortled out.

Causing Bella and Alice to nod and giggle in agreement.

"Sam," Gabriella called out towards the tall man. Turning towards the disappearing shapes. "Your pack is young and until each of you come to realize that your shape shifting is a gift and not a curse from the earth spirits, you're anger will lead you, not the other way around."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Jared barked through the trees towards her.

"Now see you would be wrong on that count as well," she laughed. Pivoting back around and walking to where Alice and Bella were waiting, "I'm well acquainted with reluctant teenage shape shifters and their temperament. My son was a teen for decades, but thank god his attitude changed rather quickly."

Except for her laughter echoing through the trees no sound came from anyone else as they digested what she revealed.

"Really, you raised a werewolf?" Emmett asked gazing at wonder towards the woman.

"No, I raised a shape shifter there is a difference between the two," she corrected. "Shape shifters are genetically created, while werecreatures, like vampires are created by being bitten."

Though there were mutterings coming from where Sam and his pack had disappeared none of it was directed towards the vampires so they ignored it.

"I don't think they believed you Gabi," Alice remarked as she handed the older woman her duster. "Maybe you should have the family come out and have Conrad meet them."

"Nah, let the wolves believe what they will," shaking her head. "If the family comes out it will be to visit you my petite one and meet your loved ones, not young pups."

Esme her expression hopeful asked, "will you three be willing to join us at the house? Both Carlisle and Jasper are gone for the time being."

"Well, I was planning on it anyway," Gabriella shrugging her shoulders in response.

"If Alice is okay with it," Bella said softly gazing at her mate.

"Yes, I thinks it time." Alice nodded with a small smile towards them all.

Emmett pumped his fist in his excitement, while Esme and Rosalie both sighed and smiled in return.


	14. Chapter 14

**Again darlings, I say thank you to all who've chosen my story to be on their alert status and fav status. Also a thank you to those who leave a review it is always gratifying to us who share our creative endeavors to read what others think of our creations. Ego stroking perhaps, but I think for most of us it tells us how we are doing and if what we are trying to say is coming across to others. You're all just as dandy as candy in my heart.**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**This storyline has women loving women. If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way. There are plenty of splendid writers who delve into straight couple relationships; I'm just not one of them.**

**The rating is M just to be on the safe side, do to the language getting a tad rougher and the sex scenes might become a bit more graphic but no promises in that area. Oh, there will also be mention of threesomes and _'gasp horror'_ vampires and other supernatural creatures getting it on with each other. **

**All boo boos, snafus and misdeeds within the story are all mine and mine alone.**

**XXXXXXXX**

_(Though there are time variations due to location it remains Tuesday throughout)_

_(Seattle, WA mid-afternoon)_

Clouds blanketed the sky and a light fog had settled over the downtown area of Seattle, with just a touch of mist in the air. It was the kind of weather that called for hot coffee or tea or cocoa to warm the innards and provide enough caffeine to perk away the gray, if you were human. For vampires it was a day to be out and about, enjoying the attractions the Emerald City offered besides drinking from the caffeine perked up humans. There were the variety of museums, theaters and shops galore.

It was the shops galore that were motivating two vampires through the various shopping venues that Seattle had to offer. This was their day to be alone together, to spend time with just each other and forget everyone else.

After a brief visit with the Cullens on Sunday they spent the rest of the day with Jake, Charlie and Gabriella. Then on Monday they went back to the Cullens and the time with Esme, Emmett and Rosalie had been good for the both of them but it had been wearing. After only having Jake as her companion for two years it was still hard for Bella to be with a group of people for long periods.

Admittedly it truly wasn't the shopping that was exciting Bella, no it was being with her pixie. She'd put up with trying on clothes, hopping from store to store because it made Alice happy. Besides she knew the fringe benefits weren't to far away and if she worked it right it might happen sooner.

The spiky dark haired pixie was in a state of euphoria. Not just because she was sifting through designer wear, oh no, it was that she was with her Bella, her mate. Who was cutely pouting as Alice handed a slinky red dress to go with the other twenty outfits she was to try on.

"Alice," Bella trying not to whine but not succeeding raised an eyebrow towards the red dress. "I'm not that into dresses and this last one, don't you think it's a bit, uh to revealing?"

Tapping her chin her eyes sparkling Alice grinned, "I doubt it's too revealing but we'll find out when you try it on and we're only going to get you a few dresses."

"Okay but where on earth would I wear this type of dress?" Pouting playfully at the smaller vampire.

"Plenty of places my love, Paris, New York, Las Vegas and the list goes on and on."

Letting out a puff of air, Bella's shoulder's slumped in defeat, she knew there was just no talking her pixie out of having her try on the dress. She knew from the beginning it would be futile but old habits die-hard so Bella had to just give it ago. It had become a game between the two as well, though perhaps not always consciously.

'_Just think pleasant mind blowing sex thoughts,'_ she told herself. _'Lingerie, suite at the Hotel 1000, what Gabi shared about her and Sian and how I'll get to do that with my Alice. Oh yeah, that's good.' _An electric quiver ran through her body and Bella smiled deeply at the various imagines popping in her mind.

Seeing the expression on her lover Alice smirked, "naughty thoughts my love and oh my, Bella," blinking from the vision she had of their night together. "Have you been talking to Gabi?"

"Maybe," Bella purred out giving Alice a thorough once over causing the small vampire to shiver. "Gabi did share a bit about what she and Sian did. Actually, I think Gabi referred to her as Kamasutra kitty." Peeking her tongue out and wiggle it on her upper lip seductively.

Biting her lower lip as she watched Bella, Alice swallowed back some venom, "if your trying to distract me it's not working," _'liar, liar it's working. Look away from her Alice, look away!'_ "Let's uh have you try these on." She said grabbing the girl's hand and dragging her off to the changing areas.

Inwardly pumping her fist and crowing with delight, _'score another to Gabi on how to hurry the shopping along.' _Bella smiled as Alice pulled them at a quick human pace through the store.

_(Volterra, Italy-Volturi Underground Castle evening)_

After being escorted into the royal chamber by Heidi, Aro and his brothers Caius and Marcus had Gabriella wait, while they finished discussing whatever they had been talking about. Gabriella was use to their pompous behavior having put up with it for nearly two centuries and silently waited until they were through. Only the foolish and the young would demonstrate their impatience towards the three and she was neither of those.

Gabriella's mind wandered off as she waited gazing at the three ancient vampires their flesh was so thin it was almost translucent. _'I wonder if I blew hard enough if their skin would just float away like dandelion seeds,' _tiny macabre smile played on her lips at the image.

Aro, the head of Volturi, the so-called Royalty of vampires had been fascinated with Gabriella from the first time she met him in 1804 two years after her transformation. The taller woman smirked as she remembered their first meeting.

_(Flashback)_

"_So Patience this is the lovely vampire you wrote us about," Aro remarked his eyes bouncing excitedly over Gabriella who just crooked an eyebrow towards him._

"_Yes," the voluptuous vampire replied with a smile. Running one of her delicate hands down Gabriella's back. "She was special as a human and even more so as a vampire. The moment Gabriella awoke she showed how unique she was, instead of feeding on the human Eli brought her, she ignored the human and fed on his horse instead."_

_Aro seemed to float over to Gabriella who stood a few inches taller then him but unlike many who met the Volturi she didn't flinch her deep golden eyes away. She silently studied him just as intently as he was her. _

"_I would like to read you," he said holding out his thin hand to her. Shrugging her shoulders Gabriella laid her hand in his, "you don't say much do you my dear."_

"_I could talk your ear off if you like but I don't see the point of it," she replied in her rich voice. _

_He let out a snigger at her remark but said nothing as he concentrated on her._

_After a few seconds passed both of them frowned and finally Gabriella who had, had enough asked quietly. "Are you almost done you're making my brain feel slick and oily and it ain't comforting."_

_Withdrawing his hand Aro's lips thinned out, "you can feel me trying to explore your mind but I can't read you, interesting and you can also teleport as well." Turning from Gabriella looked over towards Patience, "nasty feeding habits aside she is as you say very special."_

_(End Flashback)_

Hearing the doors to the chamber open Gabriella watched as Aro's young pet Jane entered the room. The honey brown haired little vampire gave a small nod in greeting to Gabriella who smiled in return. Those who knew Jane, well more importantly her gift, tended to give the innocent looking girl a wide berth and with good reason. Her ability to inflict pain was well known, as was her apparent pleasure from doing it.

"So Gabriella," Aro drawing the woman back to the three men. "We're delighted to see your eyes have healed."

Dipping her head slightly as a show of respect, "thank you, I'm rather pleased myself."

Giving out a rather high-pitched snigger Aro nodded his head, "I imagine so."

"What we're not pleased about is the lack of information in regards to rumors about an army being created in the Pacific Northwest that you were sent to investigate." Caius sniffed his burgundy eyes glaring at her.

"I can't provide what is not available, Caius. As I informed the three of you over the phone, the Cullens only moved back to the area so they know nothing. The wolves in the area seem only concerned with their neck of the woods." Shaking her head slightly at Caius's snarl, "I've put out feelers but so far there hasn't been anything to suggest an army is being created. Mind you, of course, no one was paying attention to missing humans until I contacted them, besides do you have any idea the size of the area we're talking about?" Not bothering to wait for an answer, "simple put it's big."

Holding up one of his pale elegant hands Aro silenced his brother from continuing, "Caius, we all know our Gabriella, our Phoenix, will never allow the Romanians to build an army against us." Smiling thinly at the tall woman, "don't we my dear."

Smiling at the old vampire even though she loathed the appellation Aro deemed to call her on occasion, "of course you know I would never allow them a step hold towards your power."

"Indeed, I do," leaning back in his chair. "Now, I want to hear more about what is happening to the Cullens, specifically Edward and why you think he might be a danger to us."

_(New York City, NY afternoon)_

New York City for its size, if the statistical numbers were to be believed, was as crime free as Provo, Utah. Yep, the Big Apple was as safe as the Osmond's hometown, which for those who cared about such things was freaking awesome. Yet if someone could quiz Amber Foster on that subject she would've scoffed at the statistics because they hadn't done her a bit of good.

It was two days before the big Macy's Parade and Amber had hopes of being one of the thousands to see it live instead of on her T.V. but that wasn't going to happen. Her once lively sparkling blue eyes would never witness the parade in person or on the television again. Amber was in New York City attending Julliard fulfilling her dreams of becoming a dancer. On her sixty-third day of living her dream she met a bronzed haired Adonis who had dazzled her with his crooked smile and silky smooth voice.

As Edward was gently arranging her body so Amber's empty eyes would be staring towards the heavens he was whistling a merry tune of his own creation. Feathering her curly blond hair around her face so it looked like a halo he smiled and stepped back. His crimson eyes, which were hidden under brown tinted contacts, flashed with contentment.

"I must say you look like the angel you are Amber," he intoned in his tenor voice. "I know, your dead and talking to you might seem silly but I've found it to be quite soothing. I mean technically I'm dead so who better to talk to you, hmmm?"

Tilting his head as if hearing the girl speaking to him Edward nodded silently. It had become his routine to chat with those he felt he had saved. His seven victims were special to him and he wanted them to know that even in death.

Casting his eyes away from Amber's body, Edward looked out towards the dreary overcast skies of Manhattan, "I know, my sweet, it's not an appealing view for a human but for us who are no longer human it is still magnificent. We can see beyond the clouds and the smog to the true treasures."

A soft tender expression crossed his face, "no one shall disturb your body up here for sometime, not that it truly matters since your soul is already dancing before God and His angels in heaven."

Standing there Edward allowed his mind to drift away from the girl and towards his family. He had Amber to thank for that because he knew how important her family was to her from reading the pretty girl's mind. It had been hard for Amber to leave her parents and siblings even if it was to follow her dream. Hers wasn't a perfect family but they were always supportive and their love gave her the strength to make the journey.

Inclining his head towards Amber, Edward sighed and nodded, "you're right Amber, I really shouldn't ignore my family any longer. I have been acting like a spoiled brat ignoring Carlisle's calls. Thank you."

_(British Colombia, Canada afternoon)_

A sideways blizzard was hammering the region with such ferocity that even the most stalwart was hesitant to venture out on the roads. The inclement weather didn't bother Carlisle as he drove Jasper and himself back to Forks. In fact it proved to be boon for them, keeping the highways pretty clear of cars for traveling. Certainly the weather did cause him to drive slower then he would've liked but still faster then any human would even think about. Another great thing about being a vampire is where a human wouldn't be able to see the road due to the snow Carlisle had no troubles. He could allow himself to contemplate the turmoil going on in his mind while ignoring the one buffeting the car.

If he wasn't a man of science Carlisle would think his family had been cursed. After decades of relative harmony the family was coming undone at a frantic pace.

'_Of course, that's not the real truth is it Carlisle,'_ chiding himself with an inward sigh. _'Things were never as harmonious as you wanted to believe. It took Bella coming into our lives to prove that fact.'_

The elder vampire didn't blame Bella for what was happening to his family; no he placed all that directly on his shoulders. If he had stepped in the moment he recognized that Jasper had been manipulating Alice's emotions things might've turned differently. Yet, as he thought on that he realized Edward's reaction was the unknown variant to any scenario. The fact that he as a doctor didn't observe any signs of madness in his own son made him guilty, because he should have seen it.

"Carlisle, we're both guilty of many things but even with my gift I didn't detect anything abnormal about Edward." Jasper remarked quietly, his southern drawl more pronounced and weary sounding. "His whole soul obsession had been with him since Alice and I joined you."

"I know," nodding his head sadly. It was the greatest source of his guilt with having changed Edward into a soulless monster. "It…I don't know Jasper…it just bothers me that I didn't pick up the change in him when I should have." Sighing out, "when he left Esme and me to try life on his own, he fed on humans. When he came back to us, he seemed distressed by his actions but as I look back I'm not so sure he truly was or just trying to placate me."

Turning his head towards the elder man, Jasper asked, "what do you mean?" The only hint of his curiosity was the raising of an eyebrow as he waited for the answer.

Meeting the younger man's amber eyes with his own without a worry of the snow barrage happening outside the car. Carlisle's furrowed his brow slightly as he tried to express what he did mean.

"It isn't anything obvious Jasper but after learning his true reason for attacking Alice, it made me wonder about the people he fed on. Edward told us that he only went after those people whose minds were filled with evil." Rubbing his nose, "maybe that was the beginning of what happened."

"Perhaps in retrospect it was, but then again perhaps not," the young blond man shrugged his shoulders. "I saw a few apparently stable men snap for no reason during the war. We need to focus on the here and now, not what ifs. Make up for the selfish mistakes we made." He added turning to look out the front windshield.

"Yes, you're right. Jasper, I recognize this is hard for you but I'm glad you are coming back with me."

Watching the snow swirling around outside as the sped down the road, Jasper remained silent for several minutes. He had plenty of time to think upon his past action during his search for Edward and what he could do to make up for it. The main one was to do whatever he could to protect Alice and her mate Bella, no matter if it hurt his heart.

"It would be harder to see Alice or Bella suffer anymore," he said softly. "And the way those fleabag mutts are acting it's wiser for me to be home then trying to find Edward."

Carlisle nodded he had been dismayed when he heard about what had occurred it was the main reason for the two giving up their search for Edward, which had been turning out pretty futile after loosing his scent in Montreal.

"It is worrisome they are young, Sam doesn't appear to be that strong an alpha and some of the elders are vehemently against us being there."

_(La Push Reservation, Billy Black's house, afternoon)_

"I can certainly see where Bella got her recklessness from when she was a human," Billy Black snapped as he spun his wheelchair around to glare at Charlie. "Apparently what they say is true about the damn apple and the parental tree."

"Watch it Billy!" Charlie seethed as angry blood rushed to his cheeks.

He had come to the res at his friend's request. Taking time from work because Billy had told him it was important and he needed to talk him in person. Their friendship over the past two years had been pulled thin but Charlie had felt it was beginning to get better when Bella returned home. Yet, from the time he stepped in to Billy's home his old friend had started berating him about Gabriella and Alice staying in his home.

"Even after Jake warned her, even after she knew the truth, your daughter still wanted to be around those damn leeches."

Charlie's hands were gripped tightly on the thick police issued black utility belt. No, he hadn't been happy learning that little secret but it was the past. From his discussions with Gabriella and the whole soulmate thing he had come to accept that it was more destiny then Bella being reckless. Of course he couldn't share that with Billy, the man's hatred of vampires wouldn't allow him to understand. Hell, Charlie wasn't sure if he truly understood either but every time he saw Bella and Alice together he couldn't deny the love between them.

"Now, I come to find out that you have allowed two more of them into your house," Billy wheeled his chair furiously closer to Charlie nearly knocking into him. "Damn it! Charlie, these things killed your daughter and your letting them camp out with you!"

"Bella is not dead!" He asserted clenching his jaw so tight it was a wondered his teeth didn't shattered from the tension being place on them.

Shaking his head, Billy threw his hands in the air in disbelief at Charlie. _'God he's unbelievable.' _

Letting out an explosion of air in disgust. "Fine. Believe what you want in regards to Bella, but you can't dismiss that she's no longer human. If it hadn't of been for Sam and the pack," Billy frowned slightly at the fact that Charlie was aware of the tribes most scared secret but there was nothing he could do about it. "Bella would in fact be completely dead by one of those things you have merrily staying with you. One I might add who seriously injured one of our boys."

Snorting Charlie glared at the man, "the way I heard it your boys initiated the whole confrontation. Sam brought nearly his whole bunch just to show off and," bending down so he was face to face with Billy. "I'm well aware how short tempered some of these boys are, I saw what Sam did to Emily and as for Paul," straightening up and shrugging his shoulders. "It can't have been that serious since I saw him limping around before I arrived here."

Okay inwardly Charlie shuddered slightly thinking about Paul's injury but hell very few men wouldn't out of reflex. Just the thought of getting kicked in the balls was enough to make a most men cover their privates up and wince. Yet, outwardly Charlie just smirked towards Billy letting him know he thought Paul had what was coming to him.

Refusing to admit that Sam had indeed screwed up Billy glowered at the man who had been his friends for years.

"You're thinking with your wrong head!" He spat out. "Just like Bella, you're dazzled by a bloodsucking leech. Well, she'll suck more then your goddamn cock off."

The usually easygoing man was trembling with such rage that if Charlie were a shape shifter he would have turned into the biggest meanest wolf around. In all the past times when they had fought each other, Charlie had never wanted to throttle Billy not once. Their friendship had never reached such a level of hostility, but now if the man hadn't of been in a wheelchair, Charlie was sure he would've pounded his old friend to a pulp.

Forcing himself to move away from Billy, Charlie stomped his way to the front door as he reached it he turned and looked at the man who had been his friend for years.

"Fuck you," he growled softly and slammed the door in his wake.

Billy seethed at the place where Charlie had been, "would've been better if Bella had been killed if not by the leech then the boys." He grunted towards the door.

_(Second Beach, near La Push afternoon)_

Watching the ocean waves crashing into the cliffs sending salty spray everywhere, Jake felt almost as battered as the land. Not physically battered but emotionally. He had run at full speed from his father's house to where he was now standing. Unlike Charlie who hadn't heard Billy's last comment, Jake who had been outside during their fight, had and it had caused his heart to constrict to the point where it made him want to scream. He had been so angry towards his father; so furious he had wanted to commit patricide. It had only been a flash of a feeling, a brief thought, but it had terrified him so he ran.

Ever since returning home, Jake found himself at odds with so many of his people, especially those like his father and Sam. Unlike them, Jacob had come to realize that not all the cold ones were evil. Yeah he recognized a lot of his opinions were based on his love for Bella but he didn't care. The two years with Bella watching her and struggling together to survive had changed him, made him grow up faster then if he had stayed on the reservation. He had been his own alpha, no one telling what was the right way to think or to feel and since coming back it hadn't really changed.

Maybe it was his lineage and the fact that he had turned down being alpha when it was offered to him when he changed into a wolf or perhaps it was the two years away from Sam's influence. Either way he no longer felt the pull to obey when Sam used his alpha tone on him like the others did. Yet to keep harmony in the pack Jake had acknowledged Sam's leadership upon his return but now he wasn't sure if he could accept it any longer.

Sighing as he rubbed his hands against his cropped black hair. Jake was in turmoil. He had spent, to the disapproval of most everyone, a part of his Sunday afternoon at the Swan's house watching football with Charlie. During the time he had gotten to know Alice and Gabriella and found once he got past the sickly sweet smell the two women were actually a lot of fun. He especially felt that towards the older woman, but he knew a lot of it had to do with jealousy towards Alice. Even though he recognized he and Bella would never be more then friends he still harbored a deep love for the girl.

As he continued to watch the churning ocean waters, Jake knew he would always protect Bella and her mate, even if it meant going against his people. There really wasn't a choice as far as he was concerned; he'd leave the pack if he had to do it.

_(Seattle WA evening)_

"Oh wow…whoa…I mean…oh fuck," Alice's mind had turned to mush. Yeah, it had just been blown a part by Bella, who was slowly crawling her way back up Alice's body, placing gentle kisses every few seconds. "Kamasutra kitty indeed." Finally able to mumble out a whole thought.

Humming softly her lips curved into a self-satisfied smirk, Bella gazed down at her lover, "I'd say that was worth missing a few clothing stores, wouldn't you?"

"Oh God yes," the tiny pixie exhaled out. Not caring how blasphemous her statement might be to the fashion gods it was the damn truth. Finally getting her equilibrium back she quirked an eyebrow towards her lover, "exactly how did Gabi teach that to you?"

Giggling merrily she kissed Alice's button nose, "hmmm, well she did offer to personally demonstrate the technique."

"Really?"

"Oh yes," nodding with a smile. "And it was tempting."

"It was?" Alice's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Well, yeah," dropping a kiss on her lover's pouting bow shaped lips. "I've never been to Scotland but hell even if I can't really blush I'm pretty sure I would've hidden my face in my hands while she and Sian, you know showed how it was done."

Growling deeply Alice took Bella by surprise and flipped their positions rapidly, locking her eyes on her giggling mate, "you little stinker. That's it you've been spending way too much time with Gabi. Definitely a bad influence."

"You didn't seem to think so a few minutes ago."

"Ahem, well yes, oh okay you're right." Kissing her sweetly, "I would be a fool to say that bit of influencing was a bad thing, so how did she teach you."

"Words very descriptive words and she has no trouble going into extremely vivid detail," if it is tonally possible Bella's voice sounded like it was blushing as she answered.

Giggling softly as she rested herself on her lover delighting in the feel, Alice smirked, "no, Gabi has no such troubles."

Sighing softly, "I don't want this to end." Bella said as she ran her fingers along her lover's back.

"I know, neither do I but Gabi wants to start training you tomorrow." Alice remarked nuzzling her neck. "And though I hate the idea I do see the logic of it. We both need to be prepared."

"Yeah we do."

"But tomorrow is hours away," running her tongue across Bella's neck. "And I for one plan not to waste those hours."

Feeling the heat of desire coarse through her Bella purred, "hmmm, I like where your plans are going."

"Now it's my turn to show you what kind of kitty I can be." Alice smirked as she dove in with full enthusiasm to show Bella exactly what her ideas consisted of towards her.


	15. Chapter 15

**It is freezing cold here in my world but my heart is all warm and cuddled up from all those who've taken a liking to my story. Thank you all sooo much for sticking with me on this creation. It isn't a fast story but it will at some point come to a conclusion;~p**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**This storyline has women loving women. If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way. There are plenty of splendid writers who delve into straight couple relationships; for the most part, I'm just not one of them.**

**The rating is M just to be on the safe side, do to the language getting a tad rougher and the sex scenes might become a bit more graphic but no promises in that area. Oh, there will also be mention of threesomes and _'gasp horror'_ vampires and other supernatural creatures getting it on with each other. **

**All boo boos, snafus and misdeeds within the story are all mine and mine alone.**

**XXXXXXXX**

_(Cullen's Residence)_

"No. This is unacceptable," Carlisle announced staring at Gabriella.

They were in his office, which was like most of the bedrooms in the house had been constructed to allow privacy from vampire ears. Even with the extra padding so to speak, Carlisle kept his baritones voice low from prying ears. He was leaning forward on his hands that were resting on his desk as he addressed Gabriella. Who for her part was casually sitting in one of the wing-backed chairs situated near his desk her head cocked up with a bored expression as she looked up at him.

"The three of them are barely civil to each other, let alone those two you saw how they were, my god and you think it's a good idea for Jasper and Bella so spar against each other? Are you mad?" Straightening up he ran a hand through his honey colored hair. "This is all too raw for them for all of us."

After everything that had, occurred Carlisle couldn't believe the audaciousness of the woman before him. _'My family is still as brittle as ancient glass. Esme is just beginning to speak with me. Rose barely acknowledges me. Even Emmett is distant to me and she wants to throw Jasper and Bella at each other.'_

"What do humans call it," rubbing her chin in thought and then her eyes lit up. "Ah yes, consider it a bonding exercise vampire style."

"Bonding?" He couldn't stop his jaw dropping and eyes widening slightly in disbelief towards her. "Are you serious? Bella wants Jasper's head on a plate for messing with Alice's emotions and Jasper though he is trying to fight wants nothing better then to rip Bella away from Alice."

"And that is why they need to spar. To be able to move beyond those feelings, they have to allow the anger to be expressed. They need to physically tear into each other, their beasts demand release and sparring is a safe way to do it."

"We maybe vampires but that doesn't mean we have to give into that nature. We were human's before Gabi and as such we should embrace other means of dealing with our feelings instead of giving into the bloodlust that drives us." His golden eyes drifted towards the closed door as if looking at his family who were downstairs. "With everything that's happened, my family is struggling the killing urge and you want to encourage it. There are other ways to deal with the hostility."

"Whatever caused this," motioning her hand up and down her body. "Whether it's from being descended from same ancient being like Lilith or some alien virus or just a fucked up evolutionary mutation to our DNA, we are no longer human." Shaking her head in disgust, "God, you're worse then the damn teenage mutts, bemoaning and refusing to accept who you are. We are animals, we are primal in our urges, we hunt, we kill, and we do all those things, because that's who we are, vampires."

Moving away from the desk shaking his head, Carlisle couldn't comprehend this woman's way of thinking, "to give in to that primal urge is wrong. We are better then animals."

Getting out of the chair, standing straight, tilting her head Gabriella locked her eyes on his. "I'm not human Carlisle. I stopped being human on March 10th in 1802 when I was bitten by Patience Miles and her venom started rewriting my genetic structure turning me into a vampire and I fucking accept that fact."

"If you're so damn happy being a monster why don't you feed on humans?" No longer keeping his tone soft as his golden eyes burned into her.

Smirking at him, "because I'm one fucked up vampire, I don't find the scent of humans tantalizing enough to want to feed off of them. But my eating habits aside." Taking a step away from the blond vampire, "the fact is we vampires have to let our beast out. Letting Bella and Jasper spar in a controlled environment will allow them to get their rivalry towards each other out of the way so they can move forward."

Her admission of not craving human blood had blown him away. He had never heard of such a thing in all his years. It had taken a concentrated effort on his part not to attack a human when he became a vampire and it was just happenstance that he had found he could sustain his being on animal blood. Still it took years of training to not be drawn to the sweet scent of human blood.

Before he could formulate a response to her last salvo, there was a light knock on the closed door. "Come in," he called out far curter then he intended.

Opening the door Jasper entered the office dipping his head towards Gabriella in greeting he walked over towards his father. His body movements were stiff very unvampire like and his facial expression wasn't much better. It was no secret what two elder vampires had been discussing considering Gabriella had announced it to the whole group before Carlisle requested to see her and discuss the matter alone.

"Carlisle while you were up here lambasting Gabi for her suggestion," Jasper began his deep tenor voice was smoother then one would think because of the pained expression on his face. "The rest of us were downstairs discussing it and we all think it's a good idea."

"Yeah," Emmett's voice called from the living room. "It's been along time since I've had a good tussle and I've got dibs on Gabi."

'_Of course, Emmett would see nothing wrong with it, but the others?'_ Pinching the bridge of his nose with his fore finger and thumb, his he tried to find the right words to say without offending anyone.

"I'm not against all of us doing some training especially after hearing about the wolves encroachment but it's the pairing I'm concerned about." Taking in an unneeded breath, "I think it would be wiser for you and Bella not to be paired up just yet. Bella is young and her control could come into issue what with the way she feels towards you and then there's your own feelings."

"I think your underestimating them both Carlisle. You've not been with Bella as I have and I can tell you she has remarkable control. Their beasts need to let loose but I'm confident neither of them will allow themselves to go to far."

"I agree with Gabi, I think it's best for Bella and I to get our petulance towards each other out of the way. I think we all could benefit from releasing the tension inside of us." Jasper responded softly towards the man.

_(Flash back)_

_The physical distance between Jasper and Bella did nothing to mitigate the rigidity between them. Bella was sitting on the couch with Alice on the floor in front of her resting against her knees, while playing a video game with Emmett. Jasper was leaning against the entryway to the kitchen keeping his distance. Not just from Bella but from Rosalie as well who had still not forgiven him for what he had done. Only Emmett and Esme seemed to have moved beyond their anger towards him but that was their nature. However, Jasper knew it was tentative forgiveness on their part and if he did anything to hurt either girl, those two wouldn't hesitate to tear into him._

_He felt a pang of heartache as he observed Bella tenderly dance her fingers across the nape of Alice's neck. The unconscious intimate moment between the two women squeezed an unbidden sigh of loss from his mouth. The soft sound didn't go unnoticed and though it was Bella's eyes that caught him, it was Alice's soft twinkling voice that drew his attention._

"_Jasper, over the past few days I've had glimpses of our past life together and I can see we were very close and you relied on me to keep you centered." Her beautiful face though somber was filled with compassion as she addressed him. "I recognize where your fear was coming from but as of yet that knowledge hasn't alleviated the hurt and betrayal I and Bella feel."_

"_I understand," he replied glancing down at her and back to Bella whose eyes never drifted from him, "completely."_

"_Those memories were pleasant unlike the one I had of Edward."_

_Hearing his name Jasper's insides flamed up and seeing Bella's face tighten up he knew she felt as he did. Also out of the corner of his eye he saw Esme who was on the couch with Bella reach out and lay her hand on Alice's shoulder and squeeze it softly. Rosalie let out a silent growl at hearing her brother's name, while Emmett only grunted. No one in the room shared Carlisle's hopes to salvage and rehabilitate the bronze-haired boy._

_It was no surprise to Jasper when he saw Bella mouth silently, "he's dead." _

_He with a tiny dip of his head towards her mouthed back, "yes."_

_(End Flashback)_

"Besides Bella and I are actually doing better then you think Carlisle, we've a common enemy and a common goal." His eyes were not focused on his father but on the lithe woman standing next to him who only tilted her head in comprehension.

Frowning at the last statement not liking the implication at all, Carlisle finally nodded his agreement, "fine but with stipulations. First when you and Bella spar I want no one else to be fighting, second when of you hits the ground the other is to back off to give the other time to get up and third if either one of you go anywhere near the other's throat the bout is over."

"Awe man, half the fun is getting in the dirt," Emmett boomed out.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that my love," Rosalie's voice filled the air. "Those rules, except for the last one won't apply to the rest of us."

"Well, then let's get this party started now," he sang out and the sound of him running outside thundered through the house.

_(New York City)_

Minus the cutting implements, though his clothes did look like some mad shears had wildly attacked them, Edward bore a slight resemblance to Edward Scissorhands. His usually coifed hair was in disarray, sticking out everywhere and his normally handsome face was lanced with fresh deep self-inflicted scratch marks. In his current state, the only person he might be able to attract would be someone like Charles Manson and only because his crimson eyes carried the same frenetic gleam as the infamous killer.

Edward was dismayed, disgusted and disturbed from Carlisle's phone messages he had finally decided to listen to after his time with Amber. Everything had been so sublime for him until he found out about Alice and Bella then it all crashed into an inky abyss of anguish. As an act of penance for his failure, Edward tore at his clothes and face and would've preformed self-flagellation if he could've found the right whipping tool that could break hardened vampire skin.

Pacing around the abandoned building he had been calling his home, Edward easily avoided the holes in the floor and various rubble strewn about. His mind twisted and turned as he thought over Carlisle's messages.

"My beautiful innocent Bella is one of us. Attacked by the redheaded spawn of the devil. That bitch Victoria. Oh my Alice. My sweet sister, I had hoped, but no, you're still trapped. How did I fail you both?" Massaging the sides of his temple, "no, no I didn't fail either of you. Of course I didn't, it was the others who failed you. The mutts, that Goodwin bitch and yes my so called family they failed you, but not me no, no, no, not me."

Slamming his fist through a wall, sending dust and debris everywhere, Edward growled deeply, "they don't understand. They don't see the truth. Pathetic." His crimson eyes glowed from his furor. "How dare Carlisle berate me? Hypocrite! Then those mutts, those foul beasts, can't even protect Bella from one vampire after I removed the rest away."

Wham! He crashed his fists into the wall again but instead of just dust and debris the whole wall began to crumble, which caused the building to shudder. Realizing he had just demolished a main support wall Edward dashed from the area before the whole building came thundering down. Blurring past the people who were shouting and gawking, as the building collapsed in front of them. No one saw Edward as he sped past, some felt a small hint of breeze brush their skin but that was it.

He didn't stop running. Edward ran, dodged, kept his feet pumping making the Six Million Dollar man look like a man using a walker at the speed he was moving. It wasn't until he reached Bendigo State Park in Pennsylvania that he stopped scaring the piss out of three hunters. It was a tragic moment for the three hunters who had no time to recover from seeing the banshee vampire emerge in front of them. Edward in his fury was on them in seconds ripping, shredding and killing the unfortunate men. Clothes, flesh, gore, bone and blood covered the landscape as well as the bronze-haired vampire. Stomping away from the carnage Edward didn't even give the men he killed a thought, they were as far as he was concerned in the wrong place.

"I need to correct this," Edward mumbled as he traipsed through the woods. "And punish those who brought forth this ruinous development. Yes, yes, I will save Bella and Alice before they fall into the clutches of more depraved acts."

Glancing at his befouled hands Edward's face curdled in distaste and he let out a puff of air in displeasure, "yuck, this just disgusting." Heaving his shoulders at the inconvenience to his time Edward shook his head. "Great, just great, now I'll have to bathe in the river and find a change of clothes. Then I can concentrate on how to correct this grievous wrong."

_(Cullen's residence Time Shift)_

Both opponents studied each other as they both circled around eyes never drifting away from the body in front of them. Bella and Jasper resembled two cats performing an animalistic version of a pasodoble. It was a graceful dance for dominance. Their eyes though not black were dark amber and they were both bearing their teeth at each other, hissing.

The Cullens who knew klutz human Bella and still adjusting to vampire Bella were in all honesty slightly stunned with the ease with which she moved. They didn't know that she and Jake would do mock fights with each other during their two years of isolation. It was because of this tidbit of information that Gabriella had garnered from Jake on Sunday she knew Bella would be able to keep her beast in check. If the girl as a newborn could control the lust of killing a natural enemy than Gabriella knew Bella would be able to rein her beast in while sparring with Jasper.

Standing next to Alice who was observing the two, Gabriella gave her petite one a reassuring smile, "don't worry my love, those two won't go too far. Your Bella is a strong girl and Jasper is a trained soldier."

"I know," tapping her head lightly with a finger. "But even so it is still nerve-racking to watch them. They are beautiful though in their movements aren't they?"

"Indeed, I think your mate is going to offer up some surprises," chuckling softly.

"She already has," Alice, answered her eyes twinkling as she watched her mate.

A wicked grin graced Bella's lips as her beast snarled at Jasper. Even before finding out about the manipulation the man had done, Bella had felt the urge to tear into the lanky man. It was her beast recognizing him as interloper, keeping her away from her mate and now, well it was quite eager to work him over.

_'Yes! This is what I needed. I don't need to hold back as I did with Jake.'_

From her time with Jake and observing both Alice and Gabriella, fight bigger opponents Bella knew size wasn't everything in a battle. Using her quickness and smaller size she ducked under Jasper who had finally made the first move and launched towards her. Ducking down Bella swept under the tall man and at the same time swung a fist into his stomach before tucking and rolling away.

Growling Jasper leaped towards Bella only to be sent flying into the air from a punch to his stomach. The hit hadn't hurt but it had thrown his momentum off landing on his hands he quickly flipped to his feet. Before he could pivot around Bella had landed a blow to his lower back sending him hurtling towards a tree. The boom of the hit echoed in the clearing.

Seeing the tree snap on impact Bella smirked with pleasure. It felt better then good to watch Jasper be sent reeling from her kick. There was a rush inside, delicious thrill that made her beast cry in amusement as the ex-soldier sailed through the air.

A tiny hint of a smile graced Jasper's lips as he recovered from both impacts. _'Gabi was right to be confidant in Bella and her abilities. The girl has experience albeit raw but in time, she'll be quite an excellent fighter. Even with her not going full out, her speed let alone power is strong especially for one her size.'_

Turning around he bounced at the girl feinting to the right he changed direction in a millisecond, throwing her by his movement and popped her in the shoulder. Bella was pushed back by the hit but was able to keep her feet under her. They continued trading blows back and forth. The ability to contain their beasts, as Gabriella predicted, was never more evident as it was then as neither one doing serious damage to the other nor did either one even go near the other's throat.

Motherly pride beamed from Esme as she observed her two children. Yes, she considered Bella her daughter, even when the girl had been human she had taken to her almost instantly. There was just some quality to Bella that pulled strongly at Esme's mothering instincts. Perhaps it was knowing Bella's own mother had in the older woman's opinion abandoned her not once but twice and Esme felt the draw to offer what love she could to the girl.

Unlike Carlisle, she had no issues with Jasper and Bella sparring. Esme had over the short period of time come to trust Gabriella. While the older woman vexed Carlisle to no end, Esme found her to be charming and astute, but she had spent time relaxing with the woman whereas her mate had not.

Glancing first at Alice and then at Bella, _'she brought my daughters back to me and has helped to heal the pain. No matter what Carlisle may think of Gabi, I'll always be eternally grateful to her.'_

A mischievous grin touched Bella's lips as she dropped down to the ground avoiding Jasper's next blow. As he tried to regain his balance, she swept his legs out from under him sending his butt to the ground with a loud thud.

A booming chortle broke the airs as Emmett watched his brother land flat on his butt on the wet grass. He and the others were standing on the sidelines watching Jasper and Bella practice. It was for him a sense of revenge since early Jasper had laughed at him being thrashed by Gabriella. Shaking his head at the memory Emmett could only admit to himself that even though he knew she had beaten the mutt he had underestimated or perhaps it was overestimated his own ability to handle her.

Emmett glanced at the lithe woman who was talking softly to Alice and grinned. _'Thank god she didn't end our match like she did the mutts. I'll take a mouth full of grass over that any day.'_

"I think we've done enough practicing," Carlisle said stepping forward and holding his hands up to stop Bella and Jasper from continuing. "For today and I commend you all, especially you Bella, you do have excellent control."

"Awe man that sucks," Emmett pouted but took comfort from Rosalie wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't worry my bear I'll wrestle with you later when we're alone." Rosalie smirked seeing the gleeful smile threatening to crack her husbands face.

Alice skipped over to where Bella and Jasper were standing, "you both were wonderful." Her engaging voice chimed out.

Jasper tipped his head in acknowledgement, "thank you. You did do great Bella."

Standing tippy toe she gave Bella peck on her lips, "you, my love, did more then run around with your friend Jake."

The love the two had for each other washed over Jasper and though it made him ache inside he had to admit sadly himself, _'they belong together. Alice and I never had that depth in our love with each other.' _Sighing he moved away from the couple not wanting his feelings to sweep over them.

"Guilty as charged," smiling as she embraced her pixie. "What else can a young wolf and vampire do in the Canadian wilderness?"

"Hmmm, I image tapping maple trees for syrup probably wasn't of interest," Alice giggled out as she burrowed her head under Bella's chin.

Wrinkling her brow, "well that was a missed opportunity. Jake did enjoy maple syrup on his pancakes and just think he could have had fresh instead of bottled."

A bemused smile played on Rosalie's lips as she listened to the playful banter between the two girls. Sure, emotions were still as taut as a well-strung violin but seeing those two together and the love they shared eased some of it for her. The love she saw reflected between them was exactly the love she had with her husband.

Beneath her hardened exterior and the well-practiced bitchiness, Rosalie was a romantic at heart. Most thought the only reason that Emmett and her repeated their wedding ceremony so often was so that she could be the center of attention. It wasn't true but she did nothing to dissuade the image. Her reasons were personal and she liked it that way. Rosalie loved her big bear of a man and for her the ceremony just reaffirmed in her mind just how lucky she was to have him.

Kissing her husband's ear Rosalie whispered, "you are a very wise man."

"It took you how many decades to realize I'm more then just brawn and beauty?" He asked playfully.

"Hmmm, well those two qualities are rather eclipsing," she smirked in return.

"Well, hell yeah, these babies," flexing his impressive biceps, "are rather awe-inspiring." His deep chuckle reverberated from his body directly into Rosalie's as she snuggled into him. "And as you know that's just the beginning of how magnificent this body of mine is."

"And here I thought I would only have to put up with gooey words from those two," Gabriella cut in pointing towards Bella and Alice who both stuck out their tongues towards her. "Aw, don't offer if you two don't plan to do anything."

"That would be sooo hot, I mean two together is wow but three is like over the top wow." Emmett chortled earning him a head smack from Rosalie.

Alice rolled her eyes as Bella ducked her head, which brought chuckles from everyone even Jasper gave hint of a smile.

Suddenly the song _**'Pistol Packin Mama'**_ being sung by the Andrew sisters trilled through the air causing Gabriella to grab her cell phone and a fresh range of laughter from the Cullens who recognized the 1940's song.

"Hello my sultry Scottish kitty," Gabriella rich voice growled seductively. "You got back to me sooner then I was expecting Sian."

"**Oh ya know me, my wee succubus I aim to please whenever given the opportunity,"** **Sian purred out in her lyrical Scottish lilt.**

Ignoring everyone staring at her, because when surrounded by supernatural creatures who have enhanced senses privacy was an extremely rare item. Admittedly, if Gabriella really wanted her conversation to be private she could've teleported away but she didn't feel the need.

"In more ways then one," she breathed out. "And I do look forward to exploring the other ways with you but business first."

"**I'll hold ya to the other, but as for the other bit well it appears your lad or at least his cell phone is currently New York though earlier it had been in Pennsylvania."**

Rubbing the back of her neck, "hmmm, I'm assuming he still has it with him I seriously doubt someone would steal his phone, unless it was another vampire."

"**If you are planning on tracking this boy down, let me know my wee one and I'll come and help you."**

"Yes, even though I think he'll be heading back this way, I planning on going after him, when I'm ready I'll come and get you but until then can you keep tracking his whereabouts?"

"**Of course me love as long as he has cell phone on and with him it shouldn't be a problem. I'll let ya know if I see something odd in his movements. Sooo are ya free for some phone sex or do ya have prying ears surrounding ya?"**

Chuckling, "perhaps later my Kamasutra kitty. I suspect those listening in except for maybe one would rather I get off the line and explain what you found out."

"**I'll be holding ya to that along with the other pleasures I'm expecting from ya, until then ta for now."**

"Bye," she replied. Tucking her phone a way she turned to the others. "Well I know you all heard so I won't go over it again. So with Sian's help we know Edward is currently in New York and I'll be heading there after I get bit more information."

"I'm coming with you." Jasper stated staring at the woman.

"Me too," Emmett and Bella chimed in though both their mates shook their heads disagreeing with them.

"No, you're all staying here because trust me even with my tracking skills having him in such a populous area will be difficult and the odds of him getting away are high, so I want you here."

"Why do you think he'll be coming back?" Jasper asked not hiding the displeasure at being excluded in hunting Edward.

"Because he now knows," casting her eyes over to Carlisle. "He has unfinished business and considering Alice's memories, he won't let that go. It'll burn in him and compel him to finish it."

"So we wait?" Bella asked holding Alice tightly to her.

"Yes, someone as delusional as Edward appears to be will be unpredictable and I prefer you all are together protecting each other then joining me on what will probably be a wild goose chase."

"Also, if Gabi is right and he comes here we'll have a better chance of helping him as he doesn't know her," Carlisle added quickly.

"Uh, Carlisle, the only help I plan on offering Edward in ending his delusions is by removing his head not analyzing it."

Carlisle's eyes narrowed as he stared at her, "well then I hope to God he gets here where those who care for him will be able to offer him a chance."

"God, Carlisle, you have you're head shoved up you're ass so far you can't even see the shit that's coming out of it." Gabriella voice was cold enough to send chills down nearly everyone present. Her golden eyes were swirling towards black. "Wake up! Edward can't be saved."

Not waiting for a response Gabriella just shook her head and walked away from him, followed quickly by Bella and Alice. Jasper stared at Carlisle for a second before he to turned and followed the three women.

"You're going to have to face it Carlisle," Rosalie said taking Emmett's hand. "Gabi's right. Edward's insane and there is nothing we can do to help him."

"Sorry, Carlisle," Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "If I see Edward anywhere near those two I'll kill him, no questions asked. You may want to get all Dr. Phil on him but as for the rest of us I think we all prefer to get all Dr. Kevorkian."

Turning towards Esme, his eyes matching his face were pleading with her to silently agree with him but his head and shoulders dropped in defeat when she shook her head.

"Carlisle," her voice was tender and she touched his chin and gently brought it up so she could look him in the eye. Her face was filled with compassion, "I understand your desire but such madness in a vampire isn't curable and you know it. There are no medications he can be treated with, no institutions to assist him." Taking his hand she squeezed it, "come husband we'll talk more in our room."

Nodding his head silently, Carlisle allowed her to lead him without another word to the house.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**This storyline has women loving women. If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way. There are plenty of splendid writers who delve into straight couple relationships; for the most part, I'm just not one of them.**

**The rating is M just to be on the safe side, do to the language getting a tad rougher and the sex scenes might become a bit more graphic but no promises in that area. Oh, there will also be mention of threesomes and _'gasp horror'_ vampires and other supernatural creatures getting it on with each other. **

**All boo boos, snafus and misdeeds within the story are all mine and mine alone.**

**XXXXXXXX**

_(Saturday Afternoon the Forest)_

"So Gabi really believes the bastard will come back here to try and kill Alice?" Jacob asked as his hands automatically curled into fists at the idea.

Two years ago he wouldn't of cared if about it, wouldn't have felt the need to protect the little pixie but that was no longer true. His feeling still had more to do with how much it would hurt Bella if anything happened to Alice but he had to admit the little vampire was wiggling her way into his heart.

"Yes," Bella answered with a small hiss. "She believes his obsession with Alice and saving her soul is a driving force. He has some sort of, what did she call it…oh yeah a messiah complex."

Alice who was standing behind Bella on a moss covered log with her chin resting on the young woman's shoulder nodded in agreement. "I can't get a lock on him with my visions. His decisions are so chaotic. They keep changing, first he's coming here then he's not then he's running off somewhere and then back here. It's gotten to the point that any vision of him is painful for me. The only clear image I have is that he's feeding on humans." Shuddering slightly as she shared that last bit with Jacob.

Unable to suppress the growl that escaped his curled lips in anger, Jacob's eyes narrowed, "I should go with her and help him hunt down."

Shaking her head Bella reached up and touched her cold fingers to his hot shoulder, "Gabi won't let any of us go with her."

The wolf in him howled inside of him. _'This is why I was created to hunt and kill vampires. I shouldn't be denied this.'_ Yet, as much as upset his wolf was Jacob realized he wouldn't be allowed to go. He was already up to his eyeballs in shit from Sam and his father for his stances and what Edward was doing wasn't the pack's concern since it wasn't happening anywhere near La Push.

"She's conflicted about going herself, but the idea of the bastard hunting others in his delusional state is compelling her to chase after him." Alice chimed in softly. "And while Gabi is gone she wants the rest of us to stay alert and for Bella to explore her talent."

Scratching his head, "you're talking about how that bastard couldn't read your thoughts."

"Yeah, and now Jasper's ability has no effect on me like it did when I was human." A tiny her smile touched her lips at that thought, "she wants me to try some different things to explore that shield."

"That's the simple term for what Gabi means," Alice added. "She thinks that since as a human Bella's mind was unreadable to the bastard that her powers as a vampire will be far more powerful. And that as time progresses Bella will be a formidable vampire."

Jacob couldn't help but grin as he watched Bella duck her head in embarrassment as Alice who seemed to not only glow at what Gabi thought of her mate's powers but her voice rang with pride.

"Sooo, my best friend is going to be some freaking awesome mosquito, well that is way cool. I mean cause I'm one bad ass mutt it only seems appropriate for my best friend to be just as wow as me." Jacob barked out with a laugh.

"Oh shut up," Bella grumbled and shoved his shoulder. The whole idea seemed ridiculous to her.

Giggling Alice gave her lover a chaste kiss on the cheek before pirouetting off the log she had been standing on, "oh I'm feeling sooo lucky at being allowed in the presence of such grand." Curtsying slightly before the both of them, "and super supernatural beings. I'm sure my heart would be fluttering with delight at such a privilege."

Throwing his shoulders back, stretching to his full height and cranking his head to the side, Jacob looked quite imperious standing there. The only detracting element from his pose was the smile playing on his lips and the glint of amusement in his dark eyes.

"As well it should," he humphed out. "If it wasn't for the fact that you're a totally hot future seeing babe, I'm not sure you'd be allow to be with ones such as Bella and I."

A brilliant smile lit up Alice's face as she danced between the two, "hmmm so you think I'm a hot babe even if I'm a mosquito," she swayed her hips in front of Jake who let out a wolf whistle earning him a smack on the shoulder from Bella. Laughing Alice skipped over to the young man who was rubbing his shoulder, "well you're not so bad yourself for a big old pooch."

"Why thanks kewpie doll," winking at her as he puffed out his chest and flexed his biceps.

Bella rolled her eyes at the two and their antics but she was secretly pleased they were getting along. She had worried about it considering how Jake had been two years ago in regards to the Cullens, Edward in particular. It took her a while to figure out he had a crush on her and perhaps if the Cullens had never been her feelings for him might've deepened. Yet now she had her little pixie and Jake well he seemed to understand and accept their relationship.

"Are you two done flirting?" Bella asked smirking at the two.

"Yep," Alice said hopping back over to her mate and taking hold of Bella's hand.

"For now," Jake smiled, "so how do we help you become this super vamp?"

Shaking her head Bella let out a puff of air, "its just silliness that Gabi was talking about. She says I need to embrace, explore and expand my talent." Closing her eyes recalling what the older woman said to her, "my gift right now is on automatic reacting defensively. Protecting me from what can be perceived as threats, such as Edward's mind reading when I was human and now Jasper's empathic abilities."

"But like Gabi said, a shield if used correctly can be offensive as well as defensive. It's the energy that a talent produces she wants Bella to work on understanding but first our dear sweet stubborn Bella needs to accept that she has this wonderful ability." Alice remarked giving the girl a light kiss on her cheek before continuing, "and that she is indeed special."

Scrubbing his hand through his bristly hair, Jacob gazed at his best friend and sighed out softly. Bella's lack of belief in herself as nothing knew to him. The girl fought the idea of being someone special. She had always insisted that she was just plain old klutz Bella, claiming vanilla ice cream was more exiting then she could ever be. He really couldn't grasp how Bella, who attracted not only humans but also supernatural beings couldn't see how attractive she was in return.

"Ya know Bells out of all of us who became shape shifters only Quil and Seth saw it was something cool, the rest of us thought of it as a burden, a life curse that we had no control over." Taking hold of her free hand in his and looking at her with his soft dark brown eyes, "well I was wrong Bells. Being a shape shifter is a gift, like Gabi said. I'm in the position to protect the ones I love like I never could've before and if I was blessed with a way to increase that ability I'd grab it. I'd do whatever it took no matter how silly it might seem to me, even baying at the moon, if it meant my power to protect the ones I loved increased." Pausing he closed his eyes briefly the soft smile disappearing from his lips, "in some ways, my dear Bells you're rather a selfish brat. Here's your chance and you want to push it away because it would prove you're special and god forbid that should happen."

As Jacob's words washed over her, Bella's eyes drifted from him to Alice, her mate the one whom had brought music into her life, even before becoming a vampire. _'My little pixie risked her life to come back to me. Jake's right, I'm one screwed up person.'_

"You're right, I need to accept that I…well I still don't think I'm anything special but I've been given a gift and if there really is way to do what Gabi says to protect my loved ones then okay."

"Great," Jake replied with a huge grin spreading across his face. "So where's our Jedi Master to guide us in the ways of showing you how to use the force?"

Bella laughed at the reference as she responded to his question. "Back at the house, she had a contact who was sending her some information he had found concerning Ed…the bastard."

_(Swan's Residence)_

It had been so long since Charlie's calloused hands touched such smooth skin in such an intimate way that he relished the feel. Kissing the top of Gabriella's head, Charlie mouth broke into a crinkled smile as her short silken locks tickled his nose. Making love to her had been different then to his ex-wife, ignoring the clear difference between vampires and humans, Charlie focused on his emotions.

Charlie had fallen for the vivacious Renee the first time he met her, but he fought his attraction for her. She was only sixteen years old, while he was a twenty year old just two years on the police force and the whole idea of wanting someone so young scared the peewaddin out of him. That left it up to Renee to do the pursuing and she did, she went after him, caught him and married Charlie right after she graduated high school. Renee wanted a life outside of Forks and was sick of how Charlie would spend time taking care of his ailing parents when he should've been lavishing all of his free time on her and Bella. His heart had shattered so hard when Renee told him she was leaving him that he barely looked at another woman for years.

Grazing his hand across Gabriella's scarred back Charlie not only heard but also felt her purr deeply into his chest. It was an enchanting sound and he loved how it vibrated through out his body. Everything about the woman in his arms was amazing but he knew he wasn't in love with her. Their making love together had been happenstance born from a need for comfort rather then romantic love between them.

_(Flashback)_

_The December day had started out dreary gray and it hadn't improved in the least for Charlie. After spending the morning with Sue Clearwater talking about what had happened to his friendship with Billy. It wasn't how he hoped to spend the day with her so when he returned to home it was in a rather depressed mood. By the time reached his house, all he wanted to do was sit in his easy chair flip on a game and drink a six-pack of beer. Entering the house, he thought no one was there it was so silent and even though it was still afternoon the house was dark without any sunshine. Yet, as he crossed from the entryway into the living room he easily spotted Gabriella curled up on the couch. The light from small netbook on the coffee table reflected off her ivory skin giving it a luminescent quality. Her knees were tucked up under chin with her arms wrapped around her holding them tight._

"_Gabi?" Charlie asked as he moved towards her. He didn't need to be a shrink to see something was bothering the usually unflappable woman. Sitting next to her, he saw her eyes filled with tears that would never fall. "What's wrong?"_

"_Oh Charlie, they were just children." Her voice was husky raw with emotion. "The youngest was Dani's age. The fucker is killing children." She pointed to her netbook where an image of one of Edward's victims was shown. "He's posing them, like some goddamn art display." _

_Picking up the netbook up Charlie flicked through the images of those victims of Edward's that had been discovered. Of the four victims found the only visual thing they had in common was they all appeared to be teenagers. They were of various racial backgrounds and both sexes were represented. In all the photos each victim had their heads turned upwards, their eyes wide open and their hands clasped together as if praying. Having been a cop for twenty plus years Charlie had seen many gruesome things but these images sent cold shivers through him curling into his gut. _

"_It's my fault they're dead," Gabriella whispered. "If I had just gone after him once I knew Alice was safe none of those babies would be dead."_

_Setting the netbook down, Charlie gathered the woman into his lap, surprised by how light the powerful woman was, "shhh, you didn't kill them." Kissing her forehead and rubbing his hand lightly up and down her back. "It's not your fault. You couldn't know this would happen and from what I heard you couldn't leave Alice for several hours."_

_Gabriella's only response was to curl tighter into his arms and sob silently her cool breath caressing his neck as Charlie held her to him._

_(End Flashback)_

Charlie wasn't sure when the comforting touches had turned to sexual or if in reality they had but somewhere within the touching the two in silent agreement ended up in his bed together. As they explored every inch of each other with soothing strokes, Charlie found he could only compare Gabriella's skin to silken living marble. He had worried aloud that his callus hand would scratch her skin earning him a sweet kiss and deep chuckle from her.

Inhaling Gabriella's fragrance Charlie grinned, _'she even tastes like her scent chocolate cinnamon.'_ He sighed out in pleasure.

"No regrets I hope," Gabriella's rich voice broke through his reminiscing. "Because I have none," twirling her fingers on his firm stomach.

Shaking his head, "no, I don't regret what we shared." And he meant it sincerely. True he had never thought of himself as someone who bed a woman he wasn't in love with but oddly enough this time it just felt right.

Shifting head off his chest, she propped her head on her hand, "good." Smiling at him, "Charlie you're a beautiful man and the woman who's captured your heart will be a most fortunate female. Don't deny yourself of love sweet man you deserve it."

It suddenly dawned on Charlie as he gazed into the twinkling golden eyes that when he had climaxed the name that he mumbled out hadn't been Gabriella's.

"Oh god, Gabi, I…" he stumbled out only to be silenced by her cool lips on his own.

"Shhh, it's okay. My ego certainly isn't that frail, but I do think my dear you need to allow yourself a chance with this Sue." She said as she cupped his face tenderly.

"I don't know. I doubt she feels the same towards me." He said softly. "We're just friends. Always have been and when both of us were grieving over our losses, she lost her husband to a heart attack and I thought I'd lost Bella we reached out to each other."

"Makes sense you would come together. Why do you think your feelings are one sided?"

"I pretty sure she likes Billy. I know he likes her, even before our fight, Billy was always a bit tense with me visiting Sue when he wasn't around."

"Billy is your Quileute friend the one you fought."

Charlie snorted, "ex-friend. The man's an ass. I've more reason then he to hate vampires but I'm at least willing not to lump you all together. If it weren't for the treaty, that his grandfather had established I'm sure he'd encourage Sam and his gang to go after all of you including Bella"

Allowing her fingers to play with the sparse hairs on Charlie's chest, Gabriella nodded at his words, "you're probably right in regards to Billy but just because he is attracted to Sue doesn't mean she returns his affection." Shifting into a sitting position Gabriella took his hands in hers, "Charlie, I know your ex-wife hurt you and you've wallowed in that hurt, wrapping yourself up in the pain, but don't you think it's past time for you to explore loving another?"

'I…I just don't want to fail again."

"You didn't fail. People grow, people change, the love two people share grows and changes, sometimes it flows in the same direction, sometimes it doesn't. As cliché as it sounds that's life but I'll tell you for certain, you will fail if you do not at least give yourself a chance with Sue." She let go of his hands and gently stroked his cheek. "Give her the opportunity to know your feelings for her, instead of taking the safe route of defeat."

Gazing at the beautiful woman before him, Charlie nodded and then a small smile tugged at his lips, "you are an amazing creature. Here we just finished making love and now you're lecturing me on going after Sue."

"Ah but what better place to discuss love and wooing if not from one's bed?" Quirking an eyebrow and lifting her lips into an amused smile. "But I suspect the girls we'll be returning shortly and I seriously doubt this is how you want Bella to find us like this."

"Er, yeah probably not good idea."

Chuckling softly, Gabriella gave him one final kiss before leaving the bed, "could petrify them for life."

Shaking his head at her, Charlie rolled out of bed and began to get dressed as well. "Uh, Gabi," he began slowly as he pulled his pants on. "I…uh, well uh perhaps we could keep this between us for now?"

Glancing over at him, Gabriella quirked her lips into a gentle smile smelling and hearing Charlie's blood rush through him from embarrassment. _'He's so damn cute.'_ "Charlie, I won't share what happened between us, but that doesn't mean it won't be found out. The scent of our having sex together fills this room." _'Not to mention my petite one probably already had a vision of us together,' _she added silently.

Charlie frozen for a second as he was reaching for his shirt, feeling completely flustered all he could manage out was a simple, "oh."

Seeing he needed some time, alone, Gabriella finished dressing quickly and then said softly, "I'll be downstairs."

Finally dressed, Charlie entered the living room, rubbing the back of his neck as if he was trying to rub away his embarrassment. He went over to the Gabriella who was again sitting on the couch putting away her netbook. Sitting next to her he felt his shyness sweep over him again.

"Uh Gabi, I…uh meant what I said. I don't regret what happened between us. I guess I just got a little flustered at the idea of Bells knowing, but it's something she and I will have to deal with at some point. I mean I know she and Alice, well…yeah…"

Placing her fingers over his lips, "shhh Charlie, it's okay I do understand. I'm a mother and a grandmother; being frozen in the body of a twenty-three year old does make it harder to believe. However, for both your sakes I really think you and Bella do need to have the sex talk. Not the one about the birds and the bees but the one about how just because one is a parent doesn't mean the libido dies."

The sound of the front door opening stopped any further discussion between the two. Charlie jumped from his place on the couch looking very much like a teenager being caught by a parent at hearing his daughter's voice.

"Gabi! Jake wants to know more about kinetic…"

Bella stopped so suddenly that Alice if she hadn't been so graceful would of run up her back, but she twirled to the side leaving Jacob to collide into his friend. The weight of his impact would have sent her tumbling into the TV set if Alice hadn't stopped her momentum.

"Energy of some vampire gifts," Gabriella finished for the girl trying to keep the amusement from her voice as she watched everyone's reaction as she added. "It's like invisible waves."

Charlie who had raced to keep his daughter from falling bounced off Alice and landed in his easy chair was blushing thoroughly. Jake who had recovered was casting his eyes back and forth between Charlie and Gabriella. Alice was doing her best not to laugh, while she assisted her mate in regaining her footing. Bella looked like the proverbial deer caught in the headlights as she recovered. Her widened eyes were bouncing everywhere except towards her father and Gabriella.

"The answer to the unasked question is yes," Gabriella began gazing at everyone and then focusing on Charlie. "Sorry but they all know so we might as well get it out and dealt with before I leave." Turning her attention to Bella, "I'm a very physical person as you've notice and I was extremely distressed by something I learned, your father comforted me and one thing led to another."

"Oh, uh, I don't…okay," Bella stumbled out. It wasn't a subject she wanted to discuss but she couldn't deny she was curious and well shocked.

"It was mutual," Charlie added his gaze falling on Jacob. "So if your going to tell your father you make sure to tell him that."

"Hey, I'm not going to tell my dad." Jake replied with a slight smile. _'No way in hell am I going to share that bit of info with my dad, but damn, who knew Charlie had it him.'_ "It's not any of his business what you or anyone does in their private life, no matter how much he likes to try and make it so."

Alice skipped over to the older woman and sat next her on the couch, she didn't care about the two having sex her thoughts were on what had troubled Gabriella.

"You found something about Edward." She stated taking the older woman's hands in her own.

"Yes," she nodded slowly. "He's killing young humans. One was Dani's age. He's posing them and of the ones I saw, none were fed on. He just snapped their necks."

"Oh God," Bella and Alice gasped out at the same time.

Jake growled anger and horror played across his face, "I'm coming with you to hunt this bastard down. Sam and the elders be damned. What good is it being a wolf if all we do is stay in our own world protecting that which isn't being threaten while ignoring the rest of the world which is being attacked."

"Jake, your father isn't going to like it," Charlie remarked frowning. "Not sure I like it either. Your only eighteen years old."

"Didn't you tell me you joined the police force at that age?" Gabriella asked gently.

"Yeah but after training," he mumbled. "You're honestly thinking of taking him with you?"

"Well, I admit I'm unsure how a wolf and a werecat will get along but it would certainly be an experience to say the least." Chuckling at the thought but then turning serious, "I vow on my life nothing will happen to young Jacob except a chance for him to grow."

"But you told Jasper, Emmett and I we couldn't come?" Bella protested all thoughts of her father having sex chased to the back of her mind where she planned to keep it. "Why take Jake?"

"Several reasons really, one I still think we'll be chasing his shadow, two Edward knows your scents which will alert him and three I want you all to be here to protect each other, because I truly believe he'll becoming back here."

Charlie's frown turned into a grimace, "also as your father I would forbid you from going, and though that boy might show up, Gabi's right you're safer here as is Alice."

Standing up she walked over to Bella and tenderly touched her cheek, "I also want you to practice your gift and you can do this with Jasper and Emmett. Yes, the big vampire has a gift it's his strength, I only defeated him in our sparring match because of my gift. Open your mind to feeling the waves of energy they each put out, with Jasper it's easy but with Emmett it's more tricky because it isn't with his mind but his body."

"You really think Bella will be able to use her shield to not only block but also deflect and not only those whose talents are through mental projection but physical as well." Alice stated also getting up from the couch and walking to the two.

"It is a guess on my part but I felt something when we teleported together I suspect that if you didn't trust me your gift wouldn't have tried to stop it from happening. That is why you need to explore your gift." Tilting her head in thought she then added, "In fact, while Jacob is informing his family we'll do a bit of experimenting."

Feeling both elated about Gabriella willingness to allow him to go with her and dismayed at having to inform his father his decision, Jake's expression went from smiling to frowning rather quickly. The enormity of his decision washed through him. If he did go with Gabriella, he wouldn't only be ostracized by the pack but his father would no doubt reject him as well.

'_This is it,'_ Jake thought as he rubbed his face. _'The turning point in my life, if I do this I'll be a lone wolf,' _glancing at everyone in the room a small but significant realization hit him. _'But I won't be alone. Besides isn't it my right to make my own decisions, to be my own man and how can I do that if I stay here?'_

Absently nodding at his own decision, Jacob pulled out his cell phone and went outside the house to make the phone call that would change path he was walking on.

As the young man left the room, Charlie shook his head, "I still don't like it. He's just a boy. I don't think he realizes what he's really doing."

"I disagree," Gabriella remarked gently. "I think he does and he is no longer a boy. Now, time for some training for you Bella."

Charlie harrumphed at what she said but didn't argue the point, partial because he realized she was probably correct and he was also damn curious about the whole vampire gift thing the three were talking about. He had witnessed Gabriella teleporting, which had shaken him to the core the first time he saw her disappear. His brain was still feeling pretty fuzzy about the whole thing.

"Petite one, you and I are going for a quick trip," Gabriella said with a tiny smile, which grew bigger when Alice giggled and jumped onto her back. "My dear we're not going to Paris," chuckling.

Giving a mock pout and a puff of air, "oh fine."

"Bella I want you to stand as close as you can, encircling us with your arms but without touching us." She paused as the girl complied with her request, "okay I want you to shut your eyes, good."

Closing her eyes, Bella felt absolutely silly standing there until a slight liquidity sensation graced her body; opening her eyes, she saw that the two women gone. Then the impression hit her again before she even had time to drop her arms the two were back right where they had been. Her mouth flopped open and her eyes widened at the precision of Gabriella's ability.

Trilling out a laugh, "Bella, as people say, you'll catch flies with your mouth hanging open like that," then Alice tapped her mate's chin lightly, which had the desired effect of getting her snap her jaw shut. "Much better."

"Not bad placement on my part if I do say so, but it took years of practice to be this accurate, now tell me did you feel anything?"

"Uh yeah a strange kind of sensation," Bella scrunched her face slightly as she tried to find the right words to describe what she felt. "When I was a kid a friend use to have this trick where she could make it feel like goo was running down my head without even touching me. It was weird and cool at the same time."

"Eww gross," Alice remarked staring at her mate. "I'm glad I didn't feel that."

"Though I do agree with my petite one it's an interesting analogy, but what you felt was my energy as I teleported. I've found that everyone's energy has a slight variance and I think you will over time as well."

"I think I know what you mean, like when I'm around Jasper I can feel like uh percussion waves coming off of him." She said with some excitement in her voice.

"Makes sense since he his projecting emotions," she said with a smile. "Now for the harder one, alright love down you go." As Alice slid off her, Gabriella took hold of Bella's hands, "I want you to stop me from teleporting the both of us."

For the second time Bella's mouth plopped open to only be shut gently by Alice who covered her own mouth to silence the titter that was bubbling out of her. She loved how full of expressions her mate's face was, _'she'll never be able to lie successfully.'_

"I can't…" Bella began shaking her head at the absurdity of the notion.

"Perhaps not but that is what we are testing," leaning down she touched Bella's forehead with her own. "Place this firmly in your mind, that you don't want me to take you away from your mate. By leaving Alice's side, you are putting her in danger. My teleporting is a threat to you both. Close your eyes if it will help you."

A silent look from Gabriella, Alice nodded and she forced herself to think about Bella leaving her, "Bella don't leave me." Her sweet voice quavered with fear as she spoke, "I need you by my side."

At hearing her pixie's voice, Bella face took on a frown, "I won't. No one can separate us now."

For several seconds nothing happened, but Alice watched as Gabriella's eyes glazed over in concentration then the two disappeared from the room. She let out a tiny squeal of delight, which startled Charlie whose human eyes couldn't perceive any difference between the two times.

"What?" He asked the small vampire. "What happened?"

"Bella, was able to block Gabriella's ability for a few seconds."

"She was?"

The two women reappeared, while Gabriella was beaming brightly Bella looked very confounded by what had just happened.

Alice grabbed Bella into a hug. "You did it!" She chimed out crushing the bemused girl to her.

"Yes, for a several beats you were able to shield yourself to my ability and not to sound egotistical but my gift is quite powerful," Gabriella said pulling the two into a big hug. "And with time I think you'll be able to expand your shield to protect others, but the big thing is my gift is primarily physical like Emmett's so you see with practice you'll be able to shield yourself from those types of attacks as well."

"I really did do it. Wow, I…it felt so strange, not like when you whisked me away the last time. I don't even know how to explain it." Bella finally stated as she gazed at the two women smiling at her.

Charlie was massaging his temples while he deciphered what the three women were talking about when Jacob came stomping back into the house. The young man's dark brown eyes glittered with irritation as he drew close. His jaw was clamped tight and his body was quivering. The women could smell the anger pulsating off him.

Crooking one of her eyebrows as Gabriella observed him, she almost smiled at Jacob's restraint not to turn wolf. "There's a difficulty with you leaving."

"According to my father the tribal elder's demand on meeting you, my father says if you don't all established treaties will be null and void."

Hissing, growling and mutters of outrage spewed from Charlie, Bella and Alice, while Gabriella remained quiet and studied Jacob. The request didn't surprise her or the threat, not because she was expecting it per say, but she lived long enough not to expect such possibilities.

"You really want to come Jacob?" She addressed the young, who nodded in return. "Well then I had best meet the elders but with some provisos of my own. You call your father back, this meeting needs to take place quickly and it needs to be neutral territory." Gabriella smiled deeply, "and I shan't be coming alone."

XXXXXXX

**I know some of you were hoping for a romantic relationship developing between Charlie and Gabriella. It was an aspect I was pondering between the two but in the end, I decided it wouldn't work. Charlie is a for lack of a better word a simple man and I just couldn't see him wanting to be a vampire. He is not his daughter in that regard. Then there is Gabriella, unlike most of the vampires in the Twilight series who settle down with a mate she is not one of them. A lot of this stems from her past, which admittedly you've only seen bits and pieces but as time moves on you'll see more of it. So for all of you who were hoping for their relationship, I apologize for disappointing you but I had to stay true to the characters. **

**Again I thank you all staying with this story. You all rock!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**This storyline has women loving women. If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way. There are plenty of splendid writers who delve into straight couple relationships; for the most part, I'm just not one of them.**

**The rating is M just to be on the safe side, do to the language getting a tad rougher and the sex scenes might become a bit more graphic but no promises in that area. Oh, there will also be mention of threesomes and _'gasp horror'_ vampires and other supernatural creatures getting it on with each other. **

**All boo boos, snafus and misdeeds within the story are all mine and mine alone.**

**XXXXXXXX**

_(The forest on the established treaty line between La Push and Cullen territory)_

Billy was rolling back and forth in his wheelchair in agitation on the hardened dirt road. He along with Sue Clearwater, Frank Mateo, James and Joe Penn, Quil Ateara Sr. and Mark Frost, were waiting for Gabriella at the agreed site. Oddly, enough he along with the Penn brothers were the only ones who were demonstrating any irritation. Frank and Mark appeared reconciled to having to wait, while Sue and Quil Sr. seemed quiet composed as they chit-chatted amongst themselves.

Of course the council wasn't alone, oh no, Sam and the other eight members of the pack were there. All but Sam, Leah, Seth and Quil Jr. had shaped shifted to their wolf forms. Sam had wanted all of his pack to be shifted but Sue and Quil Sr. were adamantly against such a show of force so refused to allow the other three to change. It chafed Sam's alpha ego to have his order's countermanded but out of respect to the two he had only bitched to Billy about it in private. In as much as Billy agreed with Sam there wasn't anything he could do to force Sue or Quil Sr. to change their minds.

Flaring his nostrils Sam sniffed and curled his lips in disgust, "she's coming but she's not alone. The Cullens and Bella are with her as well as Chief Swan and Jacob." Wrinkling his brow after another deep inhale, "along with two other humans also…" he paused and frowned deeply. "A wolf and one whose smell I can't identify."

"You see, I told you it was wise to bring the pack," Billy grumbled towards Sue and Quil Sr., "the leech probably wanted to ambush us."

"Or she is smart, figured out that you would insist on bringing the kids and planned her own counter move," Quil Sr. retorted with a soft snigger.

"Also considering you threatened demolishing the treaties, without I might add Billy the councils permission, I would imagine that might be of interest to the Cullens and Bella," Sue added her voice was feather light but her tone was brittle.

"That did warrant the Cullens and Bella coming," Gabriella's deep rich voice cut through the trees as she moved on to the road. "As for the others well I felt it would be good for you to meet my family for one and also to meet Sian who would be accompanying young Jacob and myself."

On Gabriella left was Conrad, who was carrying Alice on his back with Sara at his other side, while Dani was clinging to her grandmother's back. Bella was just a step behind Conrad staying close to her pixie and Charlie followed her. Jacob whose eyes darted back and forth between Sam and his father was next to Charlie. On the right side of Gabriella was the exquisite looking Sian Brodie whose hair was snow white except for the tips, which were jet black. Next to her was Carlisle whose handsome features seemed paler then usual. He had directed his family to stay back slightly in hopes of keeping any animosity from occurring.

Smiling warmly Gabriella took a stopped in front of the council, "I'm Gabriella Goodwin and this is fine man is my son Conrad," touching the tall man's shoulder.

As his mother introduced him, Alice gave him a quick kiss before hopping off his back to stand beside Bella. Conrad gave a quick nod to the council but his black eyes never left Sam. He knew the young man was the alpha of the pack and thus the biggest nuisance of those standing before them. When Gabriella had shared what had occurred early with the pack he was all for getting into his plane, flying out right then and do a little dog training of his own, but both his wife and mother stopped him. His mother was for more forgiving of their youth then he would've been.

'_Fucking arrogant whelp,'_ Conrad though as he studied Sam. _'Flexing his muscle and his pack like that's going to intimidate us. They've no idea what a real fight is or for that matter who they are truly dealing with.'_

Conrad's eyes drifted towards his mother who was calmly continuing her introductions. He smiled inwardly as she ignored the hostility radiating from the other group, _'acting like we're at some sort of afternoon social.'_

Feeling his wife's delicate fingers on his back, Conrad glanced down and was greeted with crinkled smile from Sara. Even though Gabriella was the eldest in the family, Sara was for all intent purposes the controlling matriarchal of the home. Gabriella claimed since Sara was a white witch, that she had bewitched mother and son into submission. There were times like now he wasn't sure if his mother wasn't correct because as much as he didn't want his wife or daughter coming he found he couldn't deny Sara no matter how dangerous he thought it was going to be.

After giving his wife a tiny smile, Conrad returned his full attention back to Sam, whose face was becoming more menacing as Dani and Sian names were announced.

There was a myriad of reactions to Gabriella's group from the council and the wolves. Total disbelief played across a few faces of the council members. Quil Sr. actually clapped his ancient hands in delight and Sue had a tiny smile gracing her pretty face, while Sam and Billy looked completely repulsed.

If wolves really could whistle then the air would have been filled as the young wolves gaped at Sian, who was dressed in a snug red leather halter-top and skintight black leather pants. The outfit revealed not only the tantalizing curves that were making the wolves drool but also her taut physique. Her tall golden body was rippling with muscle perhaps not as abundant in size as the wolves but still quite pronounced.

For her part Sian just smirked at the wolves, the only interest they held for her was a possibility of a tussle. She wasn't fond of wolves whether they were shape shifters or werewolves. Their scent though not exactly offensive was irritating to the cat in her, but like Gabriella, she had decades of practice keeping her inner cat calm.

No what she found distasteful was their attempt of intimation, _'and they're doing a piss poor job of it.' _She chuckled softly to herself. As she took in the whole group her eyes landed on Leah and she looked at her with appreciation. _'Now there's a wolf I might be willing to purr up.'_

The only Quileute male that didn't have his maw dropped open and staring at Sian was Seth. He had barely noticed the werecat his eyes were completely focused on Dani. So memorized by the girl that he started to walk towards her only to be halted by Leah, who grabbed his shoulder and shook her head no. He had to blink quite a few times to come out of his trance. His heart was bounding fiercely in his chest and brilliant green eyes had set his soul on fire. They were feelings he had never experienced before and it was scary as hell but it was also magnificent. Swallowing hard, Seth tried to understand what had just happened but his mind was too fogged up.

Staring at her brother, Leah recognized that baffled look on his face and she felt her heart clench inside of her. Not from displeasure even though she had experienced hurt when Sam dumped her when he imprinted on Emily, no she was worried for her younger brother. Leah was certain this would lead to trouble because she was sure as far as the rest of the pack would be concerned, he had just imprinted on the wrong girl. Lifting her eyes from Seth, Leah found a pair of golden eyes touching her own and she knew Gabriella shared her unease to the new development.

Seeing Seth's involuntary step forward and hearing her granddaughter's heart rate increase, Gabriella understood immediately what had occurred. It was an unexpected wrinkle to already complicated situation. Catching the worry in Leah's face, she knew the female wolf understood the complications that could arise. Sighing softly, her glance shifted to both Conrad and Sara, neither one had missed the interplay between the two teens. The three didn't need to vocalize between themselves to communicate just a lift of an eyebrow from Sara was enough to know discussions would ensue later.

Not missing Seth's action Sam's eye's narrowed as his eyes traced from Seth, Leah to Gabriella. He too realized what happened but he had erroneously assumed that the young boy had imprinted on Gabriella and his stomach curdled in revulsion.

'_Stupid young pup,'_ his mind growled silently. Focusing his attention back to Gabriella, he snarled his lips at her, "what game are you playing at leech. You fucking stay away from him!"

"Sam!" Sue and Quil Sr. spoke at the same time and their tones berating him for not only speaking out of turn but for what he said.

Conrad stepped forward and glowered at Sam. Unlike the Quileute wolves, Conrad kept his coal black hair long, which Sara used to halt any further action by gently pulling on the braid dangling down his back.

"Don't you dare call my gran that name you oversized hamster!" Dani cried out, her green eyes shooting fire at the large man.

Emmett distinct laugh broke through the air, "that's funny! Oversized hamster."

Gabriella patted Dani's arm that was still wrapped around her neck, "shhh, my love. Don't mind the rude puppy he doesn't know what he's yapping about."

Growls erupted from several of the wolves, which was countered by hissing from the other group, led by Sian who curled her lips back and revealed her fangs.

"We apologize for Sam, that was wrong of him," Quil remarked loudly as he moved carefully forward making sure not to trip on any debris. "I'm Quil Ateara Sr. and allow me to introduce you to the rest of the council. To my right are Sue Clearwater, Frank Mateo, and Mark Frost on my left are Billy Black, James and Joe Penn."

"A pleasure to meet you," Gabriella replied tipping her head slightly. "Though I don't appreciate the aggressive nature that brought this rather superfluous gathering together." Tilting her head slightly, "yet, taking that into account I thought it wise to bring my son as he is also a shape shifter, so you could see that Jacob has no worries about being with a vampire."

"Yes it was a rather unfortunate overreaction by a father who was concerned about his son wanting to take to participate in a dangerous activity with one who we've been taught is the enemy." The older man said smoothly, "though I must say you're family does cause me to question some of what we've been taught."

Having had enough Charlie stepped up towards the older man, "That's all you've got to say? You're kidding right." Pointing towards Billy, "he goes on and on about how dangerous vampires are but so far the only ones who've been acting aggressive around here is your boys. I just got my Bella back and he's threatening to take her away from me and your making excuses for him?"

The distress in his voice brought Bella and Alice to his side immediately and both the girls glared at Quileutes. Neither one was pleased with what was happening, especially the toll it was taking on Charlie. After Jacob had shared, Billy's reaction the older man had become enraged at the thought of those he had thought were his friends would be so cruel. Bella hadn't seen her father so heartsick since her return and it had nearly done her in, which in turn had enraged Alice. Only Jake and Gabriella steadying influence stopped the two girls from acting on their feelings.

Sue stepped forward carefully not wanting to agitate the two protective vampires and laid a soft hand on his arm. "Charlie," she said tenderly. Compassionate brown eyes locked on to his, "Billy acted without approval and you're right there is no excuse for what he did. I'm so sorry for the pain, I don't want you to go through that again."

The betrayal he felt was still in his heart but as Charlie gazed at the woman he saw and felt only sincerity in her words. It had been crushing him to think that the people he had thought to be friends would want to harm his daughter. Slowly he nodded his head accepting Sue was telling the truth at least as far as her feelings, but that didn't mean he'd trust anything the others said.

"Thank you," he replied and then turned his attention to Quil as he did this Charlie took hold of Bella's hand. "Understand any threats to Bella, Alice or anyone else staying under my roof I'll take personally, not as the Chief of Police but as a father."

Quil gazed at the younger man whose eyes were lit with anger, "I understand Charlie. Rest assured there is no danger to the established treaties. The meeting was already put into action before we knew about and we on the council felt it would be good to clear the air."

Deciding it was time to establish his presence Carlisle stepped forward, "so to clarify the various treaties are not endangered of being revoked?'

"Correct," Quil nodded. Hearing the grumblings of protest from Sam he glared at the boy who immediately backed down. "The treaties remain in place." Turning to Gabriella, "the council has no problem with Jacob accompanying you."

"What!" Billy and Sam barked out at the same time, which brought snorts of amusement from several members of the group with Gabriella.

"Jacob is eighteen and really, we of the council don't feel it is our place to forbid him since it doesn't pertain to tribal business." Frank Mateo adding his voice to the proceedings. "This is between him and Billy and perhaps Sam but not the council."

"In fact," Mark Frost broke in. "None of us our too pleased with being out here in the cold over this, so if you'll excuse me I've got a warm dinner waiting for me."

Without another word, he just gave a quick nod, turned and left the group, followed by Frank and the Penn brothers who only shrugged their shoulder's towards Billy who just glared at them for leaving.

Billy couldn't understand what was happening around him. He had been sure he would've the full council backing him but instead, _'they berate me in front of those bloodsuckers. Making me look like a fool.' _

"Sam, send the pack home." Quil ordered turning towards the young man.

"But Quil," Sam started and then stopped. The look from the elder brooked no argument. "Jared you and Emery will start patrol and then rest head home." He commanded to the five wolves who gave a quick bark and then took off towards La Push.

"Really? That's it? We all came out here for that?" Rosalie was at her bitchy best as her voice cut through the air. "Jeez, can we go now? I don't really give a damn about Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy dramatics."

"Yes, we can go." Carlisle answered her over the roar of laughter from Emmett. He gave a nod to Quil and turned towards Gabriella, "your family as Esme told you before is welcome to stay at our place if the need should occur."

"Thank you," she answered. Studying the man before her, she could tell he was beaten down. She had sent him the images of Edward's victims. It might've been considered cruel but as far as she was concerned, he needed to see the truth. "The offer is appreciated but I'll leave that decision to my family."

"Of course," he said taking Esme's hand.

Esme smiled at the small group, "we've plenty room at our house." She said before she and Carlisle joined the rest of their family and headed home.

Sam glanced at Leah, Seth and Quil Jr. scowling at the three he snapped at them, "well what are you three waiting for get going."

Quil Jr. nodded and went to Quil Sr. to help him to their truck.

The wolf in Seth howled in protest. He didn't want to leave. Seth had finally figured out while listening to the others talking what had experienced. He knew with all certainty that Dani was his imprint and he didn't want to be a part from her. Every time the girl would glance shyly over towards him, he just broke into a goofy grin earning him a bemused look from the girl's mother. Had he been in wolf form he was pretty sure his tail would have been wagging from delight.

"No, I want Seth and Leah with me," Sue countermanded having had enough of Sam and his attitude for the day. "We're going to go home together."

"Sue," Billy cut in before Sam could. "Sam is their alpha."

"And I'm their mother," she remarked in a tone that roared don't mess with the momma; she'll eat you alive. "That trumps everything else."

Billy's face dropped in astonishment; Sue had never used that tone with anyone but her own children. Clenching his hands, 'a_ woman doesn't treat a man like that. Should've never allowed her to take Harry's place on the council.'_

The only reason he had voted in her favor was he thought Sue would look on him with greater favor then she did Charlie, but it wasn't happening that way. He knew the woman was more attracted to his ex-friend and it burned at him. Even now, she hadn't left Charlie's side after his outburst.

"Fine," He muttered and though he wanted to say more he stopped deciding he would deal with her later back at La Push. Pushing his wheelchair away from her he rolled over to where Jake and Sam were going at each other.

Silently chuckling at the interaction Sian leaned into Gabriella back and purred softly into her ear. "That was an impressive bitch slap wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, and judging by the shifting in his smell, definitely not welcomed." Gabriella whispered back. "Especially, since she has shown her preference in male suitors."

"Hmmm, ah yes, a better choice," casting her brilliant blues eyes towards Charlie. "His aura is clear unlike the other male."

"Charlie does have a good heart and soul," she affirmed with a tiny smile.

"Speaking of affairs of the heart what are you going to do about Romeo and Juliet?"

"Caught that did you?"

"Really, my darling, even though I, thank the goddess, do not suffer the slings and arrows of imprinting like other creatures, doesn't mean I can't recognize it. Especially when it occurs among those so young."

"The befuddle faces and soft sighs is rather a dead give away," Gabriella her voice filled with mirth as glanced at her granddaughter. "As far as what is to be done, that I shall leave to the parents, I just wish the timing had been a bit different."

"As the saying goes, when it rains, it pours and I have to say my love, your house appears to be flooding, but perhaps we can plug up at least one hole, preferable with a certain vampire's head." Sian said running her tongue over her fangs before smiling gleefully. "When do we leave for our hunt?"

"As soon as Jacob decides if he truly can go against the will of his father and his alpha." Nodding towards the young man who was now in a heated conversation with Sam and Billy.

Jacob and Sam were nose-to-nose, hands gesticulating about and both men's bodies were quaking fiercely as each fought down the urge to shift. For all the physical demonstration, their voices were low and almost calm. It was like their bodies were the hurricane and their speech was the eye of the storm.

"For the last time, I'm not challenging you for alpha Sam," Jacob growled. "I don't want to be leader of this pack but I can't stay here doing nothing while that fucker is out killing innocent humans."

"It's not our concern, what he is doing away from here. We protect our own."

"From who? The Cullens? They only feed on animals. There hasn't been a threat here for over two years. Two fucking years all you and the pack have been doing is running around the woods and peeing on trees."

"Edward is a Cullen leech if you've forgotten." Sam huffed out glaring at the taller boy.

"And that makes it more important to me to go after him." Gathering himself, Jacob inhaled deeply and slowly let it out, "Sam, we both know I can't stay here any longer. You and I don't see the world the same and I won't change. You maybe the alpha of the pack but you're not the alpha of me. I'm my own alpha and you know it."

The truth of Jake's words hit Sam directly in his ego's solar plexus; it left his mind figuratively gasping in shock. He realized that Jacob was in fact the dominant alpha of the two. The young man standing before him could easily supplant him as pack leader, so Sam chose to protect his standing as alpha.

"Fine, Jake do what you want. Go off and leave your people to hunt down this leech." Sam growled as he stepped away from Jake. "Understand this, you are no longer a member of this pack. You're now just a lone wolf and will be treated as such by the rest of the pack."

Shrugging his shoulders at Sam's declaration, "that's what I expected."

Billy couldn't believe what he was hearing and yelled, "you're just going with that blood sucker and that other freaky creature because you're still in love that leech," his voice that was cracked through the air. "I forbid you to go!"

There are moments when a person's brain is so inflamed with emotion that rational thought, common sense and even the act of self-preservation can disappear and this is what happened to Billy. In one sentence, he managed to disrespect three supernatural beings who that could've easily ended his existence. His furor driven mind though only noticed one thing, Jake hadn't even acknowledged him or his words.

Reaching up Billy wrenched on Jake's left arm, "did you hear me, Jake?"

Casting his eyes down towards his father who hands were to clinging to his arm, Jake shook his head, "I heard ya dad but as the elders said I'm eighteen and I don't need your approval. As for loving Bella, yeah I do. She's my best friend and unlike you I don't desert my best friend over petty jealousies." Jake then dislodged his dad's hands from his arm and stepped away from him. "I love you but I've made my choice and I'm following the path I think is best for me, not you."

With nothing more to say to his father, Jake walked away from him and over to where Gabriella and the rest were standing.

"You're no son of mine," Billy spat out as he turned his wheelchair around and headed back towards his truck with Sam by his side.

Both Bella and Alice went to him and wrapped him in a hug, which he promptly returned by picking them both up and crushing them both to his chest. His face buried between their shoulders as they cooed soft comforting sounds into his ears.

Leah just shook her head. She didn't know what to think. In just a short amount of time the dynamics of the pack had changed and glancing at her brother, she was damn sure it wasn't finished.

"Must say," Sian whispered to Gabriella. "Young Jacob's father reminds me of my late father, may his soul burn in hell forever. Will this distract the boy?"

"Hmmm? No, he'll be fine." Gabriella responded quietly. "He'll grieve but move forward. He's a strong lad."

"It'll be okay son. You really aren't a lone wolf," Conrad said in his deep gentle voice. Placing a reassuring hand on Jake's shoulder. "You have an extended family who loves you and that my boy is better then a pack."

"That's right Jake no matter what Billy or Sam says you have a family and you are still a part of our tribe." Sue said soothingly. "You'll always have a home at La Push."

"And Forks," Charlie added with a nod.

Jake lifted his head up from Bella and Alice's shoulders, "thank you. It's not how I wanted it but it is what I expected from both of them."

The only ones standing there who didn't understand the upheavals that had taken place with in a short amount of time were Seth and Dani, even though they were a part of it. No, the two teens were doing their utmost not to be caught making googly eyes at each other, but failing miserably at it.

**XXXXXX**

**I am humbled by all of you lovely people who've chosen to put this creative endeavor on alert status or as a favorite. Such compliments are the foodstuff to the writer's soul. In addition, a big thank you to those who offer reviews because perhaps without knowing you provide fodder to my muse.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**This storyline has women loving women. If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way. There are plenty of splendid writers who delve into straight couple relationships; for the most part, I'm just not one of them.**

**The rating is M just to be on the safe side, do to the language and the possibility of the sex scenes becoming a bit graphic but no promises in that area. Oh, there will also be mention of threesomes and _'gasp horror'_ vampires and other supernatural creatures getting it on with each other. **

**All boo boos, snafus and misdeeds within the story are all mine and mine alone.**

**XXXXXXXX**

_(Clearing near the Cullen home-Saturday afternoon-a week after the summit between the Quileutes and Gabriella and her guests)_

One thing about many vampires is even when they are aware of pending trouble they tend not to be distressed much about it. Not to say they dismiss it outright they just tend to tuck it to the back of their mind and get on with other things. Unlike humans, if say a vampire were to snatch his or head bald with worry, they'd be bald for eternity, whereas a human in most likelihood would grow his or her hair back. So really, it's probably a good thing over all for them not to be so caught up in such hair pulling emotions.

Of course, there are those occasions where that whole concept is smashed to pieces, which was true in Alice's case. The small vampire was frustrated. There were too many blanks in her foresight. Even though she was worried about not being able to see Gabriella, the older vampire wasn't the focus of her concern; no Alice's trepidation was for Dani. Previously it didn't bother her too much when she couldn't see Dani, because it meant she was with Conrad and safe, but now that wasn't always the case. The girl she considered to be a baby sister was further hidden from Alice's visions because she was on a date with Seth. It was this fact that had Alice, pacing back and forth on an old fallen tree; there was a small track where she had denuded the tree of its moss from her tread.

Not that Alice didn't trust Seth, _'well as much as a vampire can trust a wolf whose whole pack would love to see me and all vampires dead.'_ Her mind rattled off as she paused in her pacing. _'And that's the crux of the whole thing his pack mates.'_

The problem as Alice viewed it, was Seth was too innocent in his belief that his pack was truly supportive of him finding his imprint.

"Sweetheart," Bella crooned breaking through Alice's thoughts as she wrapped her arms around the pixie's stomach and kissed the back of her neck. Her clothing was slightly disheveled having just finished sparring with Emmett. "I know you're worried but Seth is a good boy."

"I know he is, it's just hard not being able to see Dani. In the past when her future was a blank it was because she was with Conrad, but now," she waved her hand in dismay. "I've no clue. I don't care what Seth says about how Sam is no longer upset with him. I don't trust that mutt."

"I don't either, but I can't imagine Sam, even though he loathes us would do anything to Dani, who is human and the daughter of a shape shifter."

"Yes, but her grandmother is a vampire." Leaning back into Bella's embrace, "I wouldn't put it past him to blame Gabi for Jake making his decision to leave."

Humming softly, Bella silently agreed with her mate, she could definitely see Sam doing just that, "but do you really think his pride was hurt so much that he would want to harm Dani? That seems too much even from Sam. Besides, the two love birds aren't alone on their first official date, they have Leah with them."

Bella was unable to stop the giggle that floated out as she recalled Seth look of utter embarrassment. The problem was Seth was only sixteen and didn't own his own car and Leah wasn't about to lend him, her car so she volunteered to drive. Scrunching her face slightly as she re-thought that whole scenario, Bella realized that perhaps Alice wasn't alone in her concerns. It was rather hard for her to imagine twenty-year-old Leah willing drive two sappy eyed teenagers to Port Angeles just because she loved her brother. Yet, even with that thought and no matter how much she disliked Sam, she still couldn't see him taking his damaged ego out on Dani.

As if reading her mate's thoughts, Alice gave a reluctant nod and sighed, "perhaps I am being a bit overprotective. But with Conrad and Sara being in Port Townsend for the weekend, looking at homes and Gabi chasing after Edward it's hard not to be. She is only human after all."

"I seem to recall you saying that about me, but Dani has more going for her then I did as a human. She certainly is more graceful and athletic then I ever was or probably ever would've been if I had remained a human. Let's not forget her rather unique lineage, which in some ways makes her more then just a mere human."

"Fine, I'll concede that Dan's upbringing as provided her an understanding that other human's don't have but until I see her brilliant green eyes in front of me I'm still going to fret."

"I'd expect nothing less my little pixie," hugging the woman tightly Bella smiled at her lover's stubbornness.

"Speaking of training how did it go with Emmett?"

Letting loose a laugh Bella twirled Alice around so they could face each other and before answering she placed a big kiss on her lover's lips, "it was great! When I finally recognized his energy it was like a switch turned on." She remarked with a proud smile, "he would come at me and my body just reacted. He couldn't hit me. Admittedly, he missed me by only inches a few times but that was in the beginning. It was sooo cool."

Gazing at her ecstatic lover Alice gave her an impish smile, "so tell me why are you clothes looking a bit worse for wear?"

"Well like I said, it took awhile to identify it and I also figured out Emmett's gift isn't always on, only when he really gets going. After we finished sparring, I told him what I observed and was he shocked. He didn't even think he had a gift. Turned his pout from losing to me to a big old grin, like he had one a contest."

"That was nice of you sweetie." Giving her a kiss on the chin. "No one likes to see a pouting Emmett for too long."

Giggling as she looped her arm with Alice's and the two started walking back to the Cullens house, "he got so excited he went charging off to the garage to tell Rosalie about his ability."

"I'm sure she'll be suitably impressed and then smack him if he lets it go to his head," Alice twinkled out.

"Damn right I did," Rosalie called out from the garage before blurring in front of the two.

"Yeah she did," Emmett grumbled playfully as he appeared in front of the two rubbing his head. "It was worth it though because now she knows she's got herself a super vampire lovin on her."

Rosalie snorted towards her husband and rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the smaller girls, "so when is Dani suppose to be back from this big date."

Gaping at her Bella was completely taken by surprise by the tall beautiful vampire, "you're worried too?"

Quirking one of perfect eyebrows, "I don't do worry, Bella, impatience yes, bitchy definitely, but not worry. Esme was curious as to when Dani would be back so she'd know when to prepare dinner. Why are you worried about her being with the wet mutt?" She asked peering at the two with very intense golden eyes.

"Perhaps a little only because Alice is," Bella answered with a slight shrug.

"Not because he's a wolf, but because I can't see them," Alice clarified. "But to answer your question Leah said they would be back by six at the latest. She was quite adamant about that and since she was driving."

"Man, what a tragic deal to have your sister with you on your big date," Emmett remarked shaking his head. "That's like totally sad. I mean I'd have to clobber him if he did anything but still not to have the opportunity tsk, sad."

"What Seth making moves on Dani or you getting all big brother on his ass?" Bella giggled out.

"Hmmm, both."

"Seth maybe a dog but he seems too shy to do anything on their first date or even second for that matter," Rosalie said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well Dani isn't shy," Alice chimed in with her flute like voice. "I'm sure if Seth doesn't make a move she will, though," tapping her chin in thought. "She might be a bit more inhibited with Leah around."

"Doesn't matter, I'll still get on him if he goes further then second base," Emmett replied crunching his two hands together with a resounding crack.

"You just want to tangle with a mutt." Rosalie patted her husband's shoulder.

"Well, yeah," his face broke into a huge grin. "But until then how about we go inside and I'll whip Bella in Halo."

Taking Alice's hand, "it might help you take your mind off Dani and I can also practice blocking Jasper's ability." Bella said with a tiny grin at that prospect of messing with his ability.

The two girls may have come to understanding with Jasper but neither one had forgiven him for what he had done to them. It was like a scab over a deep wound, it was healing but it could easily be ripped away and there would always be a scar of distrust.

Giggling at Bella's gleeful tone, "you're wicked and I love it." Alice remarked squeezing her lover's hand as they followed the other two inside.

_(Location Shift-New York)_

Hunting for Edward, in the Big Apple, as Gabriella had predicted was not an easy task. After arriving in the city the she, Jacob and Sian had tracked down his cell phone's GPS location, only to find the phone and his lingering scent. Even with supernatural olfactory senses trying to distinguish one scent out of millions was almost sinus headache inducing. For most of the week, the three had been backtracking Edward's movements by using good old fashion detective work. Searching the news for unsolved murders or strange deaths. It wasn't hard for them to deduce that it had been Edward not some wild animal that had killed three hunters in Pennsylvania. That killing was the only blip in his pattern and Gabriella figured rightful so it was committed in a moment of rage unlike his others. The three visited the known crime scenes and what stuck out for them was the locations inaccessibility at least for humans.

This clue had led them to Edward's last victim Peter Barelli. He like the other victims had been posed with his head angled upper and his hands clasped together in prayer. Unfortunately for Jacob, who was puking his guts out, the body had been decaying for three days. Gabriella was crouched next to the young man gently rubbing his back as he continued to spew up his lunch.

The smell and the sight had bashed Jake's composure completely to the side for the first time since arriving in New York. There was no denying the size of the city was a tad overwhelming for the young man. Neither Seattle nor Vancouver compared to this place but still he was able to put it all in perspective and found he actually enjoyed most of it. The hardest part was inspecting where Edward's known victims had been found. Even though the crime scenes had been cleaned up, it was the knowledge of had occurred, that had bothered him but Jake was still able to handle it. He had the images of the victims emblazoned in his mind and seeing the crimes scenes had brought it all home to him. Yet, Jake had taken it, for the most part in stride, until they came upon the poor boy whose rotting corpse had sent Jake scurrying to a corner.

Finally having heaved the last of his lunch and he was pretty sure all of his internal organs, Jacob shifted into a seated position, "I'm…I'm sorry." His deep voice was rough and rather frail sounding.

"Don't you fucking apologize Jacob." Gabriella demanded softly. "Or be ashamed of how you reacted."

Sian was standing next to the two her face was wrinkled in disgust not from Jake's reaction, which she found that to be a reasonable response, no it was the sight and the smell she was finding repulsive.

"The first time at seeing something like this is always queasy making," Sian remarked her blue eyes filled with sympathy. "And trust me lad even after several go rounds it can still be nasty."

Wiping his lips Jacob nodded, "I…I thought after seeing the pictures of the others…but…" his voice faded as he had to swallow again.

"Pictures are sterile," Gabriella replied gently as she stood up and stared at the body. "They only reveal the surface of such atrocities."

"I thought…the smell" Jake started then blushed deeply.

"That since you can handle the smell of vampires, you could deal with the smell of rotting flesh," she finished for him. "Contrary to popular belief, vampires are not animated corpses, those would be zombies and they do smell like that poor child. The only thing we've in common with those fuckers are their hearts cease to function."

"And they are nasty buggers too," Sian, added with derisive snort. "Not only do they stink, they're quite the mindless creatures, which can lead to more then just a spot of trouble when they're around."

Staring at the two women Jake was sure they were pulling his leg but the seriousness in their voices and the expressions on their faces told him otherwise. "You mean zombies are real?"

"Yep, but I doubt we'll encounter any up here," Gabriella nodded slightly. "The nasty shits seem to prefer hot humid climates, maybe it keeps them lubricated, I don't know."

Inwardly shuddering at the thought Jake felt his stomach roiling and hoped to god he wouldn't start puking again.

"Next time I'll try to remember the Vicki's vapor rub," Gabriella remarked seeing the pained expression on the boy's face. "If we encounter something like this again it should help counter the smell." Her eyes went back towards the remains and a deep frown etched across her face.

"Something else is bothering beyond the poor dead boy there," Sian remarked gazing at the vampire. "I can tell by the look on your face."

Giving a slight grunt and running hand through her hair, "another vampire was here. Judging by the smell, I'd say an ancient one at that."

Still is his seated position Jacob looked up at her in astonishment, "how can you smell anything over." He gave his hand a small wave and swallowed hard.

"Decades of being a hunter and a natural ability," shrugging her shoulders. "Beyond the smell of the rotting remains there is Edward's scent and also another fragrance kind of like myrrh with a hint of black pepper, reminds me a bit of the Volturi."

"And you my darling don't think he's hunting Edward to kill him, like we are," Sian curling her lips so reveal her elongated fangs.

"No, I don't," shaking her head.

"Why?" Jacob asked as he slowly pulled himself up to a standing position.

Sighing Gabriella turned her body away from facing the corpse and looked towards the Manhattan skyline, "an ancient usually wouldn't take an interest in such things. Vampires attacking humans is just not of interest, unless it threatens to reveal the existence of vampires and that's mainly the Volturi's concern."

Scratching his forehead and frowning, "so why would this ancient be after Edward?"

"Oh darling, that's what has our dear wee Gabi so concerned," Sian piped in gently.

Gabriella nodded her head in agreement, "Edward's madness is evident and I can only surmise this ancient for whatever reason is attracted to it and that is not a good thing. I need to think about and do a bit of research."

Laying her hand on the other woman's shoulder Sian gave an impish grin, "and on that note, I vote for taking our leave of this place and going to Wulvers. I could do with a pint or two and we can discuss all this in far more cordial surroundings."

The Scottish woman's request brought a small chuckle from Gabriella and a headshake from Jacob. Having been with the two for a week now, he had become familiar with Sian's fondness for mulling things over with a beer in her hand. He certainly didn't have a problem with leaving the rooftop and Wulvers sounded like an ideal place to go. A werewolf named Alfred owned the pub and its clientele was primarily werecreatures and shape shifters. Gabriella, though a vampire had been allowed in because of Sian who was friends with Alfred.

The pub's patrons had introduced Jake to a completely new world of understanding about shape shifters and therianthropic creatures. He learned quickly that they came in different sizes and animals. He met a woman who was almost as tiny Alice who was like Sian a werecat, but she transformed into a lynx. Then there was the man who was as big as Jake though thicker with muscle that shaped shifted into a grizzly bear. It was shocking and exhilarating for the young man who had only known what he had been taught from the legends of his people.

"I second the vote," Jake added, thinking some ginger ale on his gut would help sooth the queasiness.

"Wulvers it is. I'll make an anonymous call to the police so the poor boy can be found and hopefully be identified." Gabriella said casting one more look towards the body before placing her hands on the two and teleporting them away.

_(Location Cullens House-Time Shift-Evening)_

"No! No! No! Damn it!" Emmett bellowed as he crushed down on the controller smashing it to bits with his fingers.

"Language," Esme called from the kitchen.

"Way to go Em you busted another one," Rosalie wryly stated as she look up from her magazine to stare at her husband.

"Jazz was cheating!" The big man huffed. "And," holding up the useless implement. "I can't help it if these fucking things can't hold up to vampire strength."

"Emmett what did I tell you about swearing?" Esme asked as she entered the room.

"Sorry," he mumbled and ducked his head.

"I wasn't cheating," Jasper remarked as he stood up. "You just hate losing."

Bella who was cuddled up against Alice on the couch smiled, "you're a bit testy when you lose Em, though," her gaze landed on the lanky blond. "You used your gift to push his frustration."

"He what?" Emmett demanded jumping to his feet and glaring at his brother. "That's cheating!"

Jasper's eyebrows lifted in consternation at Bella's revelation, ignoring Emmett's tantrum his eyes settled on Bella, "how? I wasn't broadcasting it out to anyone but Emmett."

"Yeah, but I could feel it," she answered as she shifted her body so her head was in her mate's lap.

Gently slipping her fingers through her lover's long hair Alice smirked slightly, "Bella's been practicing her gift."

"Yeah an it's awesome," Emmett, cheered out his anger towards Jasper's cheating disappearing like smoke.

"I thought you could just block?"

"It is a shield," Bella agreed trying to keep her mind on the conversation though it was difficult with Alice stroking her head and sending warm quivers through her body. "But Gabi taught me about the kinetic energy that some gifts give out and how to feel them."

"It's like I told you dude once she gleamed on to my awesome force she was like all Charlie's Angel avoiding my strikes, uh like in the movie not the TV show."

Giggling at the reference, "not even like the movie but I was able to shield myself from his attacks."

Clapping her hands together Esme smiled in delight, "that's wonderful."

Scratching the back of his neck Jasper nodded in agreement though he carried a puzzled expression on his face, "never thought about the energy some talents use but I guess in a strange way it makes sense."

The sound of a car coming up the driveway stopped further conversation on the subject as all the vampires turned their attention towards the door waiting for Dani to enter.

"I do hope the dogs aren't coming in," Rosalie remarked wrinkling her pretty nose.

"Now Rose…"

Esme began but was cut off by Carlisle he snapped," don't call them that in this house. We are civilized beings. It'd be nice if you'd at least make the attempt to show it."

Carlisle was, if possible, looking paler then normal and definitely more haggard as if demons were chasing at his heels and perhaps they were. The patriarchal member of the family had just emerged from being sequestered in his office for most of the day. A place he had been retreating to a lot after Gabriella sent him the e-mail containing the images of Edward's victims. Those horrid pictures were the final jolt to crack his resistance to the truth that Edward had indeed become the monster he always bemoaned about being. He knew his son, the first human he had every turned had to be destroyed something his training as a doctor also fought against.

Unfortunately, the realization had stripped him raw and caused him to be short tempered with the rest of his family.

Rosalie stiffened her back and took in a long draw of air as she gazed at Carlisle. Her golden eyes were sparking fire towards him but knowing Dani would be entering the house soon she bit back her first retort.

Keeping her voice icy, "Carlisle, I and the others are damn tired of you taking your anger or whatever it is out on us."

He opened his mouth to reply but closed it when the front door opened and Dani charged into the house without Seth or Leah. The pretty girl's was wracked with grief and her green eyes filled with tears as she entered the living room. Seeing the girl's agitation both, Alice and Bella jumped from the couch and blurred to her.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Alice asked as she pulled Dani's into a hug, while Bella gently circled around and held her from her back.

"It was those flea bitten mutts," the younger girl sputtered out as she leaned into Alice's smaller but sturdier body.

Though it was the perfect opportunity for Rosalie to crow at Carlisle she dismissed and centered her attention on the younger girl standing up, "what did the Leah and Seth do?"

"Do I need to go and teach them a lesson?" Emmett demanded as he crossed over to her.

Shaking her head in reply, she sighed, "no Seth and Leah didn't do anything wrong. It was the other ones."

Esme who also crossed over to her and tenderly laid her hand on her shoulder, "let's sit down dear and you can tell us what happened."

Sniffing Dani nodded and the three vampires led her to the couch where she was ensconced between Alice and Bella, while Esme took a seat in a chair close by. Jasper moved over towards the wall further from Dani, not because her scent attracted him but her emotions were so strong. Emmett sat down in front of Rosalie who placed a hand on his shoulder, while Carlisle moved over close to Esme.

Gathering her thoughts and blowing her nose in the tissue that Bella had given her Dani finally felt composed enough to speak.

"The date was great even with having Leah with us. She pretty much stayed out of our way. Seth and I had lunch and then went to the movies." Her sadness in her eyes vanished for a moment as she remembered the date. "He's just sooo sweet. Seth isn't like any of the other guys I dated. He really listens and he's not afraid to share his thoughts and feelings once he gets past his shyness." Leaning further into Alice who was stroking her hair, "and Seth is a lot more mature then Tanner."

"Go on honey, so far your date was going well what changed it?" Alice asked softly.

"As Seth and I were leaving the Cineplex on our way to meet up with Leah we encountered his pack mates. I knew something was wrong by the way Seth stiffened even before I saw the others. They surrounded us," Dani's voice caught and she buried her head into Alice's neck and in a hushed muffled voice, "I was so scared."

_(Flashback)_

_Pulling Dani tight to his body, Seth stared at his pack mates in disbelief; only Quil was a few steps back from the group with a frown on his usually cheerful face. Paul and Jared were leering at Dani, while Collin, Embry and Brady kept their eyes on Sam who was glaring at Seth. _

"_What's this about Sam?" Seth asked his voice revealing his concern to the situation._

_The older boy smirked towards the couple, "it's about you going out with her. After thinking it over and talking with Tribal Leader Black," nodding his head towards Billy who wheeled himself over to the group. "We've come to the decision that anything to do with that blood-sucking cunt is filth and as your alpha I forbid you from seeing this thing."_

_Dani wanted scream at Sam for saying that about her grandmother but her throat had tighten in fear not only from the looks she was receiving but from the body language of the boys surrounding them. She squeezed Seth's hand tightly from fear._

"_You can't say that about my Dani," Seth growled at Sam. "She's my imprint Sam."_

"_Don't you growl at me and I can do whatever I damn well please Seth, I'm your alpha and all the boys agree with me."_

"_God Seth are you becoming a fucking leech lover like Jakey," Jared demanded. _

"_Is that why the bitch scent smelt to different to you and Leah? Cause you both like cold dead bitches?" Paul snorted out. _

_Seth whipped his head towards Paul, "shut the hell up you bastard."_

"_You going to make me boy?"_

"_Not now Paul," Sam ordered. "Seth you are coming with us!" _

"_What the fuck is going on over here!" Leah demanded as she came charging up to the group._

"_Oh look the bitch of the pack has arrived to save her baby brother," Paul sneered towards Leah._

"_Fuck you Paul! Sam what are you doing here? Why did you bring the whole pack?"_

"_I brought the whole pack because I can and we're here to haul Seth's back to the res where it belongs, just like yours does." Sam snapped at his ex-girlfriend. "I'm forbidding him from seeing this piece of shit. No goddamn pack mate of mine is going to hang with leeches!"_

"_You can't do that Sam. Dani is Seth imprint," Leah rumbled towards her alpha. _

"_Shut the fuck up bitch," Paul yelled and blinded sided Leah with his fist to her face sending her into a truck._

"_You bastard!" Seth shouted surging forward towards Paul as he watched Leah crumble to the ground but Brady and Collin stopped him._

_Quil jumped forward and went to Leah's side, "this is wrong man! Fucking wrong"_

"_Damn it Paul!" Sam yelled. "That's not what was suppose to happen." He glanced towards the road. In the distance, sirens could be heard, "fuck! Moron they have security cameras. Let's go." Shoving Paul to the side. "Embry get the girl and take her back to those fucking leeches." Sam ordered. "Quil bring Leah. Paul you and Jared go with Billy," glancing at Brady and Collin were holding onto a struggling Seth. "We'll take care of our young pup here."_

_(End of Flashback) _

Low growls, grunts of dismay and comforting croons filled the living room as each vampire reacted to what Dani told them.

"It's alright baby you're safe. We won't let anything happen to you." Alice cooed softly into the girl's hair. Though her words were calm, the small vampire's eyes were swirling too black with anger.

She wasn't alone in that regard. Everyone's eyes were darkening from fury; even Carlisle and Esme's eyes were showing their anger to the situation. Usually those two were able to keep their composure even during the direst of circumstances but not this time.

"Did Billy Black do anything to stop them?" Carlisle asked.

"He didn't do anything but watch and sneer at me." Sniffing she looked up and the vampires. Thrusting her face back into Alice's neck, Dani broke into a fresh stream of tears drenching Alice's blouse in the process.

The small pixie just pulled the girl into a tighter embrace making sure not to crush the girl though waves of anger were pushing through her taut body. All she wanted to do was track down the mutts for hurting her baby sister and ripping them to pieces. Catching Bella's blacken raged eyes she knew her lover was also barely containing her rage and judging from the growls in the room they were not alone.

"Everyone," Carlisle's voice cut through the growls that were filling the room. "I know we're all angry and what happened to Dani but we need to try and stay calm."

"It's a trap," Jasper strained voice cut in. The lanky man looked like he had swallowed a gallon of sour milk as he tried to block out all the emotions bashing at him. "They want us to break the treaty so they can justify attacking us."

"I say we give'em what they fucking want!" Emmett boomed out.

"I agree," Rosalie hissed out. "They've had way too much control as it is over the years."

Holding up his hands and shaking his head no, Carlisle took in an unneeded breath of air, "no. As reprehensible as their act was, we will not be drawn into violating the treaty. I don't like what they did either but I agree with Jasper it's a trap." Rubbing his temples, "it was a very calculated attempt on their part. Dani wasn't hurt and Sam has every right as alpha to discipline his pack as he sees fit."

"They waited until Conrad and Sara were gone to stir things up knowing Dani was staying with us," Jasper added his voice was strained. "The odds are heavy in our favor and I don't see Sam going off half cocked without something that pushes the power their way."

"We'll contact Conrad and let him know what happened," the elder vampire stated. "For now we do nothing."

"What about Leah and Seth?" Dani quaked out over the dismayed grumblings of the vampires to Carlisle edict.

"As soon as Charlie and Sue get back from their date we'll inform her what happened," Bella replied.

"Why not now?" Esme asked her voice and eyes laden with concern.

"Sue doesn't have a cell phone and Charlie left his at home and I've no idea where he was taking her."

"I know they're in Seattle," Alice added softly. "Except for dinner Charlie kept changing his mind on where they were going after that."

"Wait for the parties who could intervene without disrupting the treaty to launch their attack," Jasper muttered primarily to himself.

The sounds of howls coming from the forest at the back of the Cullen property brought everyone in the house to their feet.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews. It made my heart flutter with pleasure. You all are the cat's meow!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**This storyline has women loving women. If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way. There are plenty of splendid writers who delve into straight couple relationships; for the most part, I'm just not one of them.**

**The rating is M just to be on the safe side, do to the language and the possibility of the sex scenes becoming a bit graphic but no promises in that area. Oh, there will also be mention of threesomes and _'gasp horror'_ vampires and other supernatural creatures getting it on with each other. **

**All boo boos, snafus and misdeeds within the story are all mine and mine alone.**

**XXXXXXXX**

_(Hwy 101 between Port Angeles and Forks)_

Leah let out a soft groan as her mind crawled out the blackness that had enveloped her, when she cracked her head. It felt as if a frozen ice pick was imbedded in her brain as she shifted slightly.

"Fuck," she muttered through gritted teeth, which only added to the pain she was feeling.

Reaching up she touched the side of her face tightening her tongue muscle instead of her jaw as she felt another lance of pain ripped through her from the touch. She couldn't be completely positive but Leah was fairly certain that her left cheekbone was at very least fractured.

"God, I'm so sorry Leah," Quil said his voice barely over a distressed whisper. "I had no idea what Sam and the others were going to do."

Opening her right eye, Leah turned her head, grimacing through the pain so she could look at the young man driving.

"That's a shitty excuse Quil," she wanted to relay her fury but the agonized throbbing made her voice weedy. "You just stood there allowing them to not only terrorize a sixteen year old girl but rip Seth away from his imprint."

Quil would've hung his head in guilt but as he was driving so his shoulders just slumped further down. "I…I froze Leah. There is no excuse. I'm still numb over what happened there."

"Where's Seth And Dani?" Ignoring his response.

"Embry took Dani home and Seth is with Sam behind us."

Absorbing the news, Leah wasn't sure if she was relieved that Dani hadn't been left behind or not, but thinking on it she was at least thankful it was Embry driving her back and not Paul.

"What are they planning on doing to Seth?"

"I don't know." Hearing her snort Quil turned to look at her, "no, I really don't."

"Stop the truck Quil," Leah ordered softly.

"What? Leah we're not even close to La Push, hell we're still a ways from Forks."

"Stop the fucking truck."

"You're injured."

Without a word, ignoring the pain in her face reached over and grabbed the steering wheel and jerked it to the side with all her force.

"Shit," Quil yelled as he slammed on the brakes as the truck went barreling off the road and into the forest.

The only thing keeping the two from crashing through the window shield was their seatbelts, which tore deeply into them. Leah had braced her free arm against the dashboard to keep her head from hitting the dashboard. Hearing the screeching rubber on asphalt from the other vehicles, Leah tore herself out of the truck and didn't even bother taking her clothes off to shift into wolf. She knew she had to be quicker then the others to have any advantage over them.

"What the hell happened?" Sam yelled getting out of the truck.

"Leah!" Seth shouted as he also bolted from the vehicle. He saw the flash of Leah's gray coat before Sam did and Seth quickly shifted into wolf as well.

Though small compared to the other wolves Leah was still big and she was faster then all the others. She used her speed and rammed into Sam sending him reeling into his truck causing him to smack his head into the hood. The force of the impact literally knocked the big man senseless.

Seeing what was happening Paul and Jared jumped out of the car that they were driving with Billy and were in the midst of shifting when Leah pounced on Paul sinking her teeth into his arm. Screaming as he shifted Paul tried to yank his arm away from her but she held on tight.

Jared came to his aid and sunk his own teeth into Leah's shoulder. Unable to hold her bite any longer from the ripping pain Jared was administrating to her shoulder she released Paul.

Seth charged in to Jared to free Leah smacking the wolf with his enormous paws. The action sent Jared tumbling.

Suddenly, Colin and Brady joined into the fracas adding their teeth and claws to mix, tearing into both Leah and Seth. Who though out numbered were standing their ground against the four. Fur and blood mixed with howls of pain covered the forest.

Billy was yelling uselessly from the car trying to get them to stop. This was not was suppose to happen. The whole idea was to just get Seth and force him to stop seeing Dani. Billy had been sickened that the boy had imprinted on the bloodsucking bitch's granddaughter. He couldn't believe Sam hadn't forbidden them from seeing each other so during the week he had worked hard on turning the alpha's point of view. Breaking the two a part might shatter Seth's heart but it wouldn't kill him and that was good enough for Billy. It was all so simple but then it turned to shit.

The problem was he hadn't planned on Leah's reaction. Sure, he understood Leah was protective of her brother but he also knew she hated the whole shape shifting thing. It had ruined her life and he was sure she like the others loathed the leeches and blamed them for it. Yet, here she was tearing into her own pack to free Seth so he could be with the bloodsucking bitch's granddaughter. Watching Leah he cursed her like he did her mother. They were both ungrateful bitches and just like Dani's bloodsucking grandmother, they were ruining everything for him.

While Billy was screaming in the car, Quil was assisting Sam, not wanting to have any part of the melee happening before his eyes. He wasn't a coward; he just didn't like seeing his friends, his family tearing at each other. His only hope was that Sam would call it the others off before something more tragic occurred to Leah and Seth.

Slowly coming around Sam shook his head, which didn't help the throbbing but the sharp stab in his head did force his eyes open.

"Shit," he grumbled grabbing the back of his head.

"Sam you've got to stop them," Quil snapped at his alpha not caring how much the man was hurting, because frankly he felt Sam deserved worse for his actions that night.

Standing straight up, his eyes narrowed from pain and anger, summoning all his energy he shouted in his full alpha command voice, "everyone stop!" To emphasize his command Sam stormed into the group and began kicking at the various wolves. "I said stop!"

His words and kicks began to penetrate and all the wolves stopped attacking each other but Leah and Seth grabbed the opportunity and tore off through the woods.

"Leah! Seth! Damn it! Stop!" Sam shouted towards the fleeing pair but his order was ignored. "Crap!"

"You should let us finish them off." Paul growled out as he spat blood from his mouth. His face and body was a torn bitten mangled bloody mess. He would never admit it to anyone and most importantly to himself but Leah would've wiped the floor with him if the others hadn't been there literally saving his bleeding ass. "Fucking cunt."

"Shut up Paul!" Quil raged at the man. "Leah and Seth are our own people." Observing the wounds each of them had he sneered at them, "you all got what was coming to you for the fucking stunt you pulled."

"Enough!" Sam roared at the two before they came to blows. "Quil, we'll get your truck later, now let's get back to the res." He stomped away from the group without saying another word.

"Emily's going to kill you!" Quil stated to Sam as he walked passed him.

Glaring at Quil, Sam knew he was right, Emily was going to tear into him just as effectively as Leah and Seth had done the four boys who were making their way painfully back to the vehicles. There was no way in hell he would be able to justify any of this to her. She had told him to leave it alone and accept the imprint and for a while he had, until he started listening to Billy and so did the other boys. As he started the truck up, the weight of what he had done hit him harder then super sonic jet and he felt his insides wither. Not only did his actions nearly annihilate the pack, he was damn sure they had destroyed his relationship with Emily and she was his life.

_(Location-Cullen's House)_

Another round of howls reached the vampire ears but this time they were closer and yet, the resonance was weak. It rang forth not with the sound of anger but anguish, spurring those in the house to dart outside in a blink of an eye. Even with the dark winter skies, everyone but Dani could clearly see two wolves barely limping towards them. The taller gangly sandy wolf raised his head and whimpered nudging the smaller gray wolf forward, but instead she stumbled and collapsed. While Carlisle, Esme and Bella surged forth, and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie took up defensive positions, Alice who still had Dani clinging to her stayed back to protect the girl if need be.

"It's Leah and Seth," Bella's voice soft voice broke through the night air as the three reached the battered wolves.

At the sight of Bella, and the two Cullens Seth let out a small sigh before he also crumbled to the ground and passed out before them. Quite honestly, Leah and Seth look like road kill. Their wolf bodies were riddled with lacerations, bite marks, chunks of fur had been ripped away and their fur was coated with blood. Carlisle didn't need a stethoscope to hear that their breathing was labored.

"We need to get them into the house," Carlisle commanded. "Emmett, you carry Seth," he added as he picked Leah up in his arms.

"Though I can't smell any other wolves I'll still do a quick sweep of the outer perimeter to make sure none are lurking around," Jasper growled out before taking off.

With rapidity the two were carried into the house, furniture was shifted to allow room for their large wolf forms to fit in the music room. Esme and Rosalie covered the wood floor with blankets and sheets for the two to lie on. Once Carlisle had settled Leah he zipped to his office and quickly returned with various medical necessities he thought he would need to tend the two. Dani was kneeling between the two with Bella and Alice beside her. The three of them along with Esme and Rosalie had begun cleaning the blood away from the two wolves. Emmett once he had arranged Seth had gone outside to assist Jasper in checking the outside for other wolves.

Consternation filled Carlisle's face as he gazed at the two. He knew how to heal humans and vampires, not that the latter needed, much assistance in that regard but wolves was something he had never dealt with in his life. As he examined the two closely, Carlisle could see beyond surfaces wounds each had suffered broken bones as well. His biggest concern was for Leah, her wolf face was misshapen her jaw had been cracked and her left eye socket was badly damaged. He wasn't sure if she might not lose the eye as he examined the area closely.

As he began to tend the wounds Carlisle fretted aloud, "it would be easier if the shifted back to human form."

"No," Dani replied softly as she loving tended to Seth. "They'll heal faster in wolf form." Turning her head to Alice, "Lina," she began slipping out the name she had called the small vampire for two years. "We need mom here. She can help."

Alice didn't question the request; she just zoomed from the room and grabbed her cell phone. She didn't even have to look as she pushed the correct speed dial button to reach Conrad and Sara.

"**Hello Alice," Sara sweet voice came over the phone.**

Without any preamble, "Sara, Leah and Seth were attacked by their pack."

"**What!" Conrad shouted into the phone. **

"Carlisle is working on them but…"

"**I understand dear," the older woman broke in. "Hmmm, it's would take us awhile to drive back from Port Townsend. I'll give Gabi a call if she hasn't broken her phone again. She can get me and Conrad can drive the car back to cool down." **

"I'll call Jake too," Bella called out overhearing the conversation and went to make her call.

"Bella's calling Jake just in case and either way he'll want to know what is happening." Alice replayed.

"**Tell Dani not to worry," Sara said before disconnecting from the call.**

Walking quickly back to the room she heard Bella deliver a quiet growl into her phone and quirked an eyebrow towards her lover.

"He's not picking up," Bella responded softly to the unasked question.

Nodding Alice lips turned down in dismay but didn't say anything she didn't want Dani to become further distressed.

"Sara is calling Gabi," Alice said taking her place to the young girl.

Dani sighed with relief but kept her attentions on Leah and Seth doing whatever she could to help Carlisle in treating them. Bringing up memories on what her mother did when treating her dad's wounds over the years. Like most teenagers, Dani had a level of maturity that many adults never saw and she was exhibiting it to everyone in the room as she calmly guided Carlisle in some of his treatment of the wolves.

Within ten minutes of calling Sara, a commotion and voices were heard outside the house, which rapidly drew Esme, Rosalie, Bella and Alice from the music room and ready to attack the intruders if need be. The sound of Emmett's booming laughter was enough to assure them as they descended into the backyard all was well.

Gabriella's voice reached the four women before they saw her; "hose them down or toss them into a lake Jasper and Emmett before you permit them into the house. I've got to go and get Sara now."

"Gabi!" Alice exclaimed as she caught sight of the taller vampire, whose clothes were shredded. The older woman just waggled her fingers and disappeared. The next sight made her stop in her tracks. Sitting on the ground were Sian and Jake and they were wearing absolutely nothing and they had cuts and bruises all over their bodies. "Are you two all right?"

The two in question raised their heads and gave only goofy grins to the petite vampire as a response to her question.

"Don't get too close they reek," Emmett chortled out as Jasper came back with a garden hose running full blast.

As Emmett spoke the stench of the two reached the four women causing all their faces to curdle in disgust. The smell that wafted towards them was a mixture of fish, alcohol, cigars and some other unidentifiable odors all rolled together.

Sian shrieked and Jake howled in protest as Jasper turned the hose on them dousing them with freezing cold water. Both tried to jump up and get away but Emmett easily stopped them with a hand on each of them.

"Dudes, you're both stinking drunk and I emphasize the stinking part." The burly vampire smirked out. "Now, be a good puppy and kitty and sit still."

Suddenly Gabriella was back with Sara, "oh quick your yowling you two." She said shaking her head.

"Go and get cleaned up Gabi," Sara said as Esme guided her into the house.

"I'm not getting hosed down like the Katzenjammer Kids," Gabriella snorted. "I'll be back in a few with clothing for those two as well." Holding up her hand towards the group, "I'll explain everything when I get back." Then she popped away again leaving the other vampires to deal with Sian and Jacob.

_(Slight Time Shift)_

After cleaning up and returning, Gabriella was immediately sent back out by Sara to retrieve the various healing elements her daughter-in-law needed. The next time when she finished her errands both Sian and Jacob were dressed and with everyone in the music room. The two even with the alcohol in still in their system had sobered up slightly when they saw Leah and Seth.

Jake was sitting as close as he could to his friends but far enough away to allow Sara room to work. Anger surged through him when he first saw the pair and he would've taken off if not for Sara.

The older woman green eyes sparkled deeply into his brown ones, "now is not the time to be foolish. You maybe an alpha like Sam but your heart isn't in it. You would have no control over the others because their loyalty is to him right now." Her voice was like warm honey seeping into him and smoothing down his anger. "These two need you here. They will need to stay in wolf for to heal properly and if they want to communicate we'll need you to translate."

It wouldn't be until much later, when he had truly sobered up and Conrad arrived that Jake realized Sara had played him. Yet, at that moment he just nodded his head in assent and sat down to be with his two friends.

Once Gabriella had become situated on the floor Sian had curled her six foot frame into the vampire's smaller body. She was highly disturbed at seeing the young shaper shifters in such a condition. Usually, she wouldn't allow such things to get under her skin and she had experienced a great deal in her hundred and thirty years as a werecat. In fact, she had certainly seen more hideous sights but it was the circumstances behind the attack that troubled her. The whole idea that a wolf pack would do this to their own was almost unknown at least to her. There were the rare moments, like Jacob leaving but overall the pack stood united, protecting their own not hurting them.

Of course, being honest with herself Sian was more bothered by Leah's wounds then Seth's. She felt a connection to the woman the first time she saw her. Not because of any imprint, no that hadn't occurred between the two, and not just because she found Leah's exotic beauty entrancing. Okay that probably played a large part of it but also the fact that Leah was a woman. Sian, just as Gabriella was rather protective of children, was very protective about women. From her childhood days of being a tomboy to her grown up days of being a suffragette, protecting women and their rights thrived through her veins.

For her part Gabriella was absentmindedly running her fingers through Sian's long silken locks while Alice explained everything that had occurred prior to Leah and Seth showing up at the Cullen's home. The only reaction the older woman had to the telling was a slight darkening of her amber eyes and a tightening of her jaw. She didn't even stop her calming administrations to Sian.

"And then Seth and Leah appeared," Alice concluded looking over at the two wolves. "We can only guess what happened to them."

"I suspect that once Leah regained consciousness she became pissed and probably shifted to attack those who harmed her and threatened Seth and Dani. Sometimes sibling bonding can be stronger then even the alpha command." Gabriella remarked softly.

"Leah's always been very protective of Seth," Jake confirmed. "And Sam's her ex and when he imprinted on her cousin Emily, it broke Leah's heart because at the time he couldn't tell her the real reason." Shaking his head, "Why would Sam and my dad do this?"

Bella gazed at your best friend with sadness, "we don't know. Jasper thinks it was to be a trap of some kind."

"To get us to violate the treaty so they could attack us," Jasper confirmed with a nod.

"No, that makes no sense," the young man stated. "After what Gabi did to Paul, Sam's whole perception about fighting you all changed. He certainly wouldn't try and take you all on at once."

"Maybe," Alice chimed in quietly and glancing over at Gabriella. "They just wanted to lure you back."

Nodding her head Gabriella smirked, "it does seem I've pissed them both off in some fashion or other."

"Well, there's no sense speculating," Sara remarked as she looked up from her patients. "Just be thankful it didn't come to fruition and now we are aware so we'll just have to keep on our toes for something else to occur." Glancing towards her mother-in-law her green eyes peering deeply at her, "and Gabi, you can't fool me with your blasé attitude so I want you to promise you won't go visiting."

A soft growl emerged from the older woman's mouth as she gazed back at Sara, "they hurt Dani and her imprint, children."

"Please, mom," Sara begged softly. "Wait for Conrad and discuss it through, they are just young men as well."

It was rare for Sara to call her mom but when she did it melted Gabriella's resistance, "fine," she grumbled out. "I still say you've bewitched me."

"Perhaps," her eyes sparkling with amusement as she responded. Sara turned back to Dani and smiled as she caressed her daughter's face, "they'll be fine, Dani. They're already healing and by tomorrow morning they should be able to shift back and start moving around a bit."

With a sob of relief, Dani if she hadn't been already sitting would've sunk to the floor at her mother's words. She leaned her face into Sara's hand, "thanks mom."

"Of course, my sweet," Sara replied with a smile. "Now, you need to eat and rest, and yes before you ask you can stay with them." Giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek, she turned to her mother-in-law; "I expect some answers from you in regards to your appearance and these two being drunk."

Quirking her lips up in a half smile, Gabriella nodded, "of course, my love, but after Dani is settle."

_(Time shift)_

Except for Dani and Jacob, everyone else had returned to the living room to hear what had happened to the trio in New York. Once things were settled Esme had gone and prepared dinner for the four, making sure there was plenty to satisfy Sian and Jacob's appetites.

"What is it about you bloody vampires?" Sian asked as she finished swallowing another savory bite of the Bang Bang Ji Esme had made for them. "I know for a fact human food stuff tastes like shite to you and yet, you all cook the most amazing meals. This tastes like I'm back in the orient, Esme."

"I concur this is wonderful," Sara smiled broadly towards Esme. "Pity you can't share your talent with others."

If a vampire could blush, Esme would've been red from head to toe from the compliments that were lavished on her cooking ability. She had started, well restarted since becoming a vampire when Bella came into their lives and she found she actually enjoyed it. The delight in Bella's eyes and the expression of wonder on her face every time she would eat always brought a heat of warmth to her frozen heart.

"Practice, memories and contrary to popular opinion there are many cooking items that don't smell horrible to us," Gabriella said with a chuckle. "The taste on the other hand is absolutely appalling so we just have to use other senses."

"I actually love the smell of the herbs and spices," Esme added with a smile. "Also the right mixture in my flower beds helps to keep bugs away from my flowers."

"And Esme's garden, like her cooking is awesome," Bella said with fondness in her voice for the matriarch of the Cullen family.

"Well, the climate does help with that," she replied ducking her head slightly.

"Nonsense," Sara piped up. "Working in a damp climate like this certainly doesn't make it any easier. I know from experience when we lived in Oregon for awhile, dealing with root rot is just horrible."

"Uh, as cool as gardening is," Emmett interrupted with a smirk. "I was kinda hoping to find out why Jasper and I got to hose down the stinking drunken pair."

"Hmmm, yes, that well it started after we found one of Edward's victims," Gabriella began with a tiny frown touching her lips. "Unfortunately for young Jacob the corpse was three days old."

The room exploded with various exclamations of disgust and dismay at the news. Carlisle buried his head into his hands, while Esme covered her hand over her mouth in horror. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie muttered curse words, while Alice and Bella's faces seemed to pale, Sara pushed her plate away sickened by the news.

"It was a horrendous sight," the woman continued softly as Sian also put her plate down and leaned into her. "But it was informative. We're not the only one's tracking Edward it appears an ancient vampire has an interest in him as well."

Carlisle raised his head from his hands, "an ancient?" His mind didn't even go towards the Volturi since he knew she worked for them. "There aren't too many left after various purges and conflicts over the centuries."

"No but a few are still running around and this one has latched on to Edward. Unfortunately, a vampire's scent can only tell me so much especially with a few days to dissipate. Anyway, once we left the site we ended up at a pub called Wulvers which caters to shape shifters and therianthropic creatures."

"A mate of mine owns the place," Sian added. "It's kind of neutral territory for all of us, because usually weres and shifters don't get along real well, but Alfred's always been a bit of diplomat."

Rosalie gazed at Gabriella wrinkling her nose, "how could you stand the smell? No offense, Sian, you actually don't smell bad but the dogs and such."

Shrugging her shoulders, "well like you said Sian's scent is rather pleasant." She smiled slightly when Sian purred at the compliment. "And it's true for a lot of the others."

"Except for those bloody Prussian bears," Sian muttered with humph. "They stink of fish and vodka."

Bellowing out a laugh Emmett grinned at her, "so did you two when you arrived."

"Jake's only eighteen Gabi how could you let him drink vodka?" Sara asked quirking her eyebrow letting her mother-in-law she was halfway teasing and halfway serious.

"Hey, when I left the pair to pluck Alfred's brain about any ancients vampires in the area, Jacob was drinking ginger ale."

"Oh Jacob didn't have any vodka," Sian added quickly. "That was when one of the bears cracked a bottle on his head. Jacob only had a couple of pints of beer," lowering her voice to a teasing whisper. "Apparently the lad can't hold his liquor."

Chuckling loudly while running her fingers through Sian's long white hair, "in defense of young Jacob, the beer, if he was drinking what Sian has regularly, it has quite a kick to it or so I've been told. It's a special brew Alfred makes."

"Uh, Sian, why did this bear hit Jake over the head with a bottle?" Bella asked with a curious smile.

The young woman glanced around at the group and smiled wickedly, "he called the Prussian a Winnie the Pooh wannabe, it was grand."

"Alright but how did all this happen?" Sara asked loud enough to be heard over the snickering of the various vampires.

"They were being insulting towards Gabi, who of course was ignoring them to the best of her ability, which I must say was quite marvelous, by the way. Jacob and I on the other hand decided to take a different approach to their appalling behavior."

"I choose my fights wisely, my dear cat, and I thought it best not to piss off three elite Prussian guards to Frederick William who had been part of the therianthropic and vampire purge of 1661." She replied wryly before leaning over and giving the beautiful woman a kiss on the cheek, "you silly brave cat."

"Taught those old sods not to mess with a tigress, a wolf and a vampire that's for sure," Sian beamed as she cuddled into Gabriella's side. "We were the only one's standing, admittedly Jacob and I might have been a bit droopy from drink but we were still upright compared to those old long in the tooth bears."

"Man everyone is getting to kick ass but me," Emmett pouted but then a huge grin filled his face. "Hey maybe you and I can do a bit of sparring, Sian I've never wrestled with a tiger before, had a few mountain lions but never a tiger."

Eyeing the big vampire carefully Sian grinned in return, "sounds lovely if your mate is okay with it."

"Fine by me," Rosalie shrugged then with a small impish grin, "just don't scratch him too much."

"I'll try and keep my clawing down to a minimum."

"Oh," Gabriella broke in. "Before the fur started to fly I did find out that the ancient is probably an Egyptian by the name of Meryatum, but that was all I got."

_(Location-Tallinn, Estonia)_

The ancient vampire smiled towards Edward whose crimson eyes gleamed with complete adoration towards Meryatum who had drawn himself to the bronze-hair boy. What Edward didn't know was that the ancient being whose voice was as slick and oily as his black hair had weaved those feelings into him. It was one of Meryatum's talents and he had been blessed with more then one. If the ancient vampire had wanted to he could've made the homophobic boy suck his cock off, such was his power over Edward's delusions. Meryatum, like Edward was a telepath but his gift wasn't as strong as the brooding boy. No, there were a few differences, one was he could only read vampires and the other was he had to focus on the vampire to enter their mind. The power of the ancient vampire's telepathic gift was if the mind he entered was fractured, he could wrap the vampire to him.

Oddly enough, Meryatum wouldn't have given Edward a second glance except that the young man's mind had reached out to him. That had never occurred in all the years of his existence as a vampire, which were well over three millenniums. Someone else might have assumed the connection occurred because the two were both telepathic but not Meryatum he took it as a sign. He found the young man's disjointed visions to his liking, well at least the whole vengeance part, the saving of souls he could care less about.

"I know this seems rather out of the way for our plans, dear boy," Meryatum said smoothly as his crimson eyes drifted from Edward towards the snowfields outside his castle. "But it will provide us some obscurity while we prepare ourselves."

Even after eons of living, Meryatum still carried a hint of an accent of his home country Egypt, even though he had not lived there since Alexander the Great. He had fled his home when the Macedonian leader had used shape shifters to cleanse Egypt of what Alexander called the children of Empusa.

"Now," he began using his soft suave voice. "I want you to tell me all about those who have caused grievous harm to your sister," his burgundy eyes seemed to caress Edward's with deep understanding and compassion. "And your mate. From there we can map out how best to rid the world of them and save your dear sweets from eternal damnation."

Edward's eyes sparkled towards his newfound mentor and began telling him all about the Cullens and the wolves of La Push.

**XXXXXXX**

**You all are such darlings, thank you for the reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**This storyline has women loving women. If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way. There are plenty of splendid writers who delve into straight couple relationships; for the most part, I'm just not one of them.**

**The rating is M just to be on the safe side, do to the language and the possibility of the sex scenes becoming a bit graphic but no promises in that area. Oh, there will also be mention of threesomes and _'gasp horror'_ vampires and other supernatural creatures getting it on with each other. **

**All boo boos, snafus and misdeeds within the story are all mine and mine alone.**

**XXXXXXXX**

_(Cullen House)_

Only one thing kept Conrad from bypassing the Cullen's house and driving straight on towards La Push to confront the wolves, his need to check on Dani, Seth and Leah. He had, had enough of the errant wolves and their threats towards his family, which now included Seth and Leah. By the time he reached the house he was bristling with anger, the drive back had done nothing to sooth hi nerves like Sara had hoped. Over the years, he had learned to curve his wolf's temper so not to react spontaneously but like his mother the beast was always there ready to be released.

After entering the house and being greeted with a kiss by his wife and mother, he headed straight to the music room. His features were sharp with anger as he gazed at the sleeping forms of his daughter, Seth, Leah and Jacob who had finally succumbed to sleep from the alcohol running through his system. Conrad's black eyes scanned the two wolves, taking in all their injuries and his jaw tightened but he didn't say a word. Spinning on his heel, he left as silently as he had entered and headed for the back door. During the whole time, he had been carrying a leather satchel with him for his clothes when he shifted into wolf form.

"Conrad," Sara began grabbing her husband's right forearm to halt his steps.

"No Sara," shaking his head in response to her unspoken words "this is the final straw."

"They're young Conrad," she said gently.

"They're adults Sara." Gazing down at his wife, "unlike mother, I won't be swayed by that reasoning. I was them once and thank the spirits I had mom to guide me. She tore into me when it was necessary." Pausing he took a deep breath before slowly letting it out and continuing, "they've over stepped the boundaries. They threatened a human, whether it was Dani or not, they attacked their own pack mates and they attempted to stop Seth from being with his imprint. All of those are violations to basic rules of being a shape shifter no matter the tribe and they need to be punished."

"Sara," Gabriella broken her rich voice soaking through the woman's anxiety. "Conrad is right. You were correct in stopping me, but not him. It's not only about family."

Dropping her eyes in defeat, "alright, but please don't kill them."

"My plan is teach them a lesson, but if they take it further then that's where it will go, so no I can't make that promise." The tall man's face was firm with grim determination and his black eyes were as cold as space as he answered his wife.

As he finished speaking, Bella and Alice joined them on the back lawn.

"Charlie finally made a decision their going to Jelly's Jazz Alley," Alice told the group.

"I guess then I'll be making a trip there," Gabriella remarked with a small nod to her head.

"We'd like to come," Bella added. "Sue knows us and though she's trying, vampires still make her uncomfortable."

"I'd like to come as well," Sian said emerging from the house.

Eyeing the beautiful werecat, Gabriella smiled, "it's not like we're going to be staying and listening to the music."

"Yes, yes I know but I've too much energy to just sit around and play video games with Emmett, really not my thing, darling."

Chuckling lightly, Gabriella touched the woman's shoulder and nodded, "alright, you get to hold Bella, Alice hop on my back and we'll be off."

The two smaller vampires complied and wrapped themselves around the backs of the taller women. Taking Sian's hand in her own Gabriella waggled her fingers towards Sara and Conrad before disappearing.

In front of his wife, Conrad swiftly stripped his clothes, placed them into the satchel, which he looped over his head and shifted in his large blue gray wolf form. His long braid dangling to the side, he knew he could've been like the Quileutes and cut his hair short but the whole idea felt wrong to him.

"Be safe," Sara said tenderly as she reached up touching her husband's snout.

His large maw opened into a grin revealing his razor sharp teeth and then he dipped his head in acknowledgment before tearing off through the woods heading towards La Push.

_(Seattle)_

The four beautiful women caused heads to swivel about as they made their way towards Jelly's. Soft Jazz music from the band playing on the center stage greeted them as the four stepped through the door of the jazz club. While Alice and Bella went to where Charlie and Sue were sitting, Gabriella and Sian stayed towards the back enjoying the music and ignoring the stares of two young men.

"Bells? Alice? What are you two doing here?" Charlie asked keeping his voice low as his brows furrowed in concern.

"There's been a serious incident," Bella answered in a soft tone as she knelt between the two.

"It would probably be best to explain away from here," Alice added quietly touching her lover's back.

Nodding both Charlie and Sue stood up and followed the two girls who were weaving their way through the crowds. Alice had to stifle a giggle as they drew close to where Gabriella and Sian were standing. The two young men who had been staring at them had finally sauntered over to them and were doing their damnedest to pick the pair up.

"Go away lads," Sian growled lowly towards them pulling Gabriella tightly to her. "She's with me and I've no interest in your tadgers so move along."

Gabriella gave the two an enchanting smile and then turned her face slightly capturing Sian's lips with her own. Within seconds, their lips parted deepening the kiss between them. As the two drew a part, she turned her attention back towards the two men whose mouths had dropped open.

"Sorry, boys I'm spoken for this evening," Gabriella purred out to them. Seeing Bella and Alice coming their way, "and there's the rest of our party so we really must be heading out."

"I swear to the goddess you're a love child of one of Erotes the way beings flock to you," Sian murmured as they left the club before the two men could recover their senses.

"The same could be said of you my dear cat, but you only prefer to draw the feminine side," the older vampire whispered into her ear. "While I dabble across borders," earning a derisive snort from the taller woman.

Finding an isolated spot to talk, Bella and Alice drew the two humans there, while Gabriella and Sian just kept others away. Quickly and quietly, Bella explained to Charlie and Sue what had occurred earlier in the evening.

Charlie's face pinched up in anger as he listened. He, like Conrad had enough of the bullying from the boys from La Push.

"That's it! Time to show them they can't get away with breaking the law." He grumbled clenching his hands into a fist. "Do any of you have a cell phone?"

Both Alice and Bella shook their heads no, in their rush to tell Gabriella they had left theirs at the Cullen's house. Gabriella reached into her pants pocket and handed her phone over to him with an appreciative smile to what he was about to do.

"Thanks Gabi," he grunted and began making phone calls, the first one to the police department in Port Angeles, the second one to the Tribal Police and the final call to his own police department in Forks.

For her part, Sue was in shock from what Bella and Alice told her of what had happened to Seth and Leah. The idea that Sam and Billy would do such things to her children was unbelievable. Not only did Sue feel her world had turned upside down, she felt it had was beginning to turn inside out. The whole thing was making her head throb. What truly demoralized her, crushed her to the core was that it had been people she saw as family who had hurt Seth and Leah. She was sure there had to be more to the story to explain it all a way.

"Alright that's done," Charlie announced to the group as he handed Gabriella her phone back.

Sue blinked at him she was the only one who had no clue what he had been doing so consumed in her thoughts and feeling. She didn't realize they had been standing there for nearly ten minutes.

"What's done?" She asked her voice raspy with emotions.

"I talked with the Duty Sergeant at the Port Angeles police department. They actually heard about the commotion at the Cineplex and have retrieved the security tapes. Derrick and Conner are heading over to La Push and in a joint agreement with the Tribal Police are going arrest Paul for assaulting Leah and bring the others in for questioning about the incident."

As his words sank in she shook her head, "Charlie this is a tribal issue."

This time it was his turn to blink at her in disbelief, "no Sue not this time. Those boys took their hounding too far and they did it off the reservation. Sue," he said slowly and softened his tone. "Quil Sr. and George Banner are in agreement with me, that those boys have gone too far and need a lesson." A thin smile tugged at his lips as he continued, "in fact Quil and George are going to be paying a visit to Billy Black as well."

Alice glanced over at Gabriella and whispered to light and quick for the two humans to hear, "Gabi what about Conrad?"

"Oh don't worry about him," Gabriella answered back in the same tone and speed. "Conrad knows never to over stay his welcome."

_(La Push near Sam's home)_

Fighting back the urge in howl in triumph as he easily negotiated around the reservation avoiding the Quil Jr. and Embry who were on patrol, Conrad curled his lips back in a self-satisfied smirk as he neared Sam's house. Sniffing deeply, the only fresh scent his sensitive nose picked up was Sam's. He detected Emily's scent but he could tell she was no longer in the house. Still in wolf form, he sauntered up to the house and using his massive paw, he rapped actually rather softly on the door.

Ticking his ear, Conrad could hear, Sam racing to the door, "Emily!" Sam called out as he swung the door open.

As the door opened, Conrad charged into the tall man sending him ass over backwards into the living room. With the ease of years of shifting Conrad was in his human form before Sam stopped moving from the hit. His massive hand grabbed the young man by his throat and hauled him upwards to a standing position.

"You went too fucking far this time, boy," Conrad growled bearing his gleaming white teeth as he sneered at the young man. "You can't image how much I want to rip your goddamn heart out of your chest and shove it down your throat, for what you did."

Fear had become such an unknown entity in Sam's repertoire of emotions that he stood motionless under the gleaming obsidian eyes that were stripping him to his soul. Even the wolf in him was overwhelmed by the power of Conrad's alpha wrath. Arrogance and anger had been his guide when Sam became the alpha wolf. For nearly three years, he had been the top dog, so to speak and others cowed down before him. Sam was now getting a taste of the domination he had dished out to those in his pack and it numbed him into inaction.

With the speed of a rattler, Conrad smashed his head into Sam's nose crushing it on impact, causing the young man to yowl in pain, blood gushed and splattered out on to both men, "that's for terrifying my little girl."

Finally, Sam's survival instincts kicked in and he began struggling against Conrad. Swinging his arms around he began punching older man around the face but to his dismay, the man just grinned.

Spitting out the pooling blood in his mouth Sam tried to growl but it came out more like a gurgle, "lemme go, you fucking bastard."

Tilting his head as if thinking it over, Conrad just let loose a laugh as he smashed his body into Sam's, causing the drywall to cave in around the young man's body. The force knocked the air out of Sam's body sending blood droplets everywhere.

"Oh, but we're not done with our lessons," he scoffed at the request. "As alpha, you're fucking pathetic, it's your job to protect humans as well as your pack." As Conrad spoke, he tightened his fingers around Sam's throat digging his fingernails deeply into the man's skin. "You flunked that with flying colors, dickhead."

Conrad dragged Sam out of the indented wall and tossed him as if he weighed nothing into another wall causing a man-size crater. As the young man was digging himself out of the wall, Conrad strode over and kicked him fully in the stomach.

"You don't separate a wolf from his imprint! You do not allow a member of your own pack to strike another! You, Sam have serious leadership issues. Your fucking pack is a shitty mess." Conrad jeered as he kicked the younger man one more time before reaching down and hauling him to his feet. Glaring at the battered and bloody man he snarled quietly. "This is my gentle warning to you next time I won't be so tender." As he dropped Sam like a sack of shit to the floor he grinned, "oh one more thing, never piss off a wolf who has a hundred years of experience and who was raised by a vampire."

Sam cringed as Conrad shifted into the biggest wolf he had ever seen and blur out his house before he could even gather his strength to stand. Ignoring his pain, he straggled outside just in time to see in the distance, Conrad disappearing into the woods as well as one of the Quileute police SUV's heading towards Billy Black's house.

_(La Push, Billy Black's house)_

Staring at the two men his mouth agape with disbelief, Billy Black felt like he had been sucked into cesspool. He couldn't believe what Quil Sr. and George Banner were saying to him.

"You can't be serious," he sputtered out to the two men. "You're actually going to allow the boys to be taken off the reservation and charged for breaking the law?"

"It wasn't an easy decision for us," Quil Sr. remarked shaking his head with regret, "but it is one that we felt was correct."

"As chief I absolutely forbid it."

"Yeah, well," George began smirking down at the man whom he had always disliked for many reasons. "Considering you're role in the whole thing, you've got no say in the matter. According to the information giving me, you were there supervising the whole incident and I gotta tell ya Billy it just doesn't look to good. I mean we've got assault, battery and perhaps even kidnapping charges looming up there."

"None of this will stick," Billy cried out in anger. Jabbing his finger towards George, "You know that. Sue won't allow Leah to press charges."

Shrugging his shoulders, "you're probably right but for now it's done. Those boys are going to be hauled in for questioning. Maybe it'll knock some sense into their heads that they can't get away with anything."

"What were you thinking Billy?" Quil Sr. asked his voice tinged with sadness. "Scaring a young girl like that?"

"You know why," Billy spat out.

"That is no reason. You're hate has brought shame to our people. You know as well as I do how strong a bond is between a wolf and his imprint." Quil frowned at as young friend. "You're actions could've of caused Seth to suicide by forcing him away from his imprint."

"There's no proof to that idea," the man scoffed out. "Besides, Seth is only sixteen he'd recover and find another, a more suitable mate than that leech's granddaughter."

Trembling with anger at the casual disregard to the stories they had all grown up with George leaned down so his face was inches from Billy's, "you bastard. You, who always tout the legends of our people and how the stories teach us the truth, are now picking and choosing which ones to believe." Pulling himself back to an upright position, "you know nothing of teenagers and how deep the angst of losing his love could send Seth even without the imprint factor. I should haul your ass in as well."

Raising his hand to silence the two men Quil addressed them both, "what's done is done. Leah and Seth are safe."

"Where are they?" Billy demanded.

"None of your concern," George replied with curl to his lip. "Sue will be with them shortly."

"I've a right to know!"

"No you don't. You're not their immediate family."

"Enough, Billy as chief you are to be informed of what is happening but nothing more then that for the time being because of your actions." Quil stated firmly. "Now if you want you can go with the boys to the Forks police station though I would highly recommend you don't for reasons I'm sure you don't need me telling you."

Seething he glared at the older man, "is your son going to be taken in or is he going to get special privileges?"

"Everyone, including Quil is going to be taken in," Quil responded sadly. "Our next stop is to visit Sam's so he can call Quil and Embry off of patrol."

"You're going to leave us vulnerable to attack from those damn leeches!"

"If I felt the Cullens were a threat which I don't, it would be your actions today that would leave us open to attack but I'm going to be contacting Conrad Goodwin and see if he would be willing to watch our lands while the boys are gone."

"You can't trust him!"

"Right now I feel I can trust him more then I can you, which is a very sad statement considering how old a friend you are Billy." Quil replied as he turned and headed out of the house.

"You brought this on yourself Billy, just because Ephraim Black was your grandfather doesn't give you the right to lord it over everyone. Personally, I think you're just bitter because you, unlike Jake got passed over to be a wolf." George bit out as he also left.

Rolling in his chair towards the door, he watched the two men get into the SUV, "idiots!" He called out, "you've no idea what those fucking leeches are capable of doing." His words drifted in air as the two men drove off.

_(Time Shift Cullen's house-Sunday morning)_

The Cullen house was brimming with guests, which thanks to Esme's love of architectural design for mansions their home could easily accommodate the influx without people stumbling over each other. Of the whole mix of humans and supernatural beings, the only one who was uncomfortable was Sue Clearwater; even Rosalie seemed to be putting up with the situation. She didn't even complain about the smell, which caused Emmett to joke if is mate was feeling well that earned him a smack to the head for the comment.

Seth had regained consciousness before Leah as his injuries were less severe and he was able to switch to his human form by early morning. After Carlisle and Sara examined him, rewrapped his wounds and put various salves on him he was allowed to get up and move around slowly. With Dani sitting next as he ate in the kitchen with relish the huge breakfast Esme had made for him he told everyone what had occurred after Dani had been taken away. His brown eyes glowed with pride, ignoring his mother's frown as he recounted Leah's attack on the others.

"She would've whipped Paul's a…er butt easily if Jared hadn't bitten her."

"Leah should've just allowed you two to be taken home," Sue remarked. In the light of day, the older woman's lack of sleep was showing on her face with dark circles forming around her eyes. "Then neither of you would've been hurt further."

Pausing in his shoveling of food into his mouth Seth took one of Dani's hands into his own, "they were going to force me to stay away from my Dani, mom and Leah knew it. She never believed like I did that everyone was happy for me also we didn't know what had happened to Dani." Swallowing deeply and squeezing the girl's hand gently, "she could've been hurt."

"Nonsense," shaking her head in denial, "admittedly they were way out of line but they wouldn't have hurt Dani. Besides how could they keep you away, hmmm?"

Conrad gazed at the woman and inwardly sighed. "If the alpha commanded Seth not to see Dani, then the lad would've had to comply. Leah's action caught Sam off guard and he couldn't stop her."

Sue kept her eyes on Seth as Conrad spoke. Logically she realized his words were true but it didn't mean she had to listen to them. Her world was still unraveling around her. Yes, her children were safe, but would they've been truly harmed by the boys if Leah hadn't acted so impulsively? Would they be sitting in the kitchen of the cold ones? Would she be indebted to the enemy of her people if not for her daughter's actions? No, they would be home safe.

"I disagree with you," her voice was filled with ice. "As far as Seth and Dani I would've confronted Sam and handled it peacefully. If my daughter hadn't acted so rashly, then Seth wouldn't have been hurt as well."

The stabbing implication of her words wasn't missed by any of those in the house. Esme glanced at the thin women and frowned then at human speed, she left the kitchen. She was afraid she would snap the human's neck for being so callous towards her own daughter. Even Sara who, thanks to Seth, knew about the painful dynamics of the mother and daughter relationship had to work hard not to shake the woman.

'_She's in shock,'_ Sara kept repeating over and over in her head as her hands curled and uncurled in her lap.

"Leah did nothing wrong." Seth stated firmly looking at his mother with his soft brown eyes. "So don't be blaming this on her as well."

Sue pushed back in her chair away from Seth, even though there was nothing harsh in his tone or eyes she still felt the sting of his words. She couldn't deal with any of this, not now. Things were too tilted, too out of place for her to handle.

"I'm going back to La Push and talk with the council." She announced getting up from her chair. "Jake, can you drive me?" Calling out to the yard where Jake had been talking with Alice and Bella.

"Uh, Sue I don't have a car," he really didn't want to return to the reservation but felt obligated to the woman.

"Take my car," Conrad said tossing him the keys.

"Thank you," Sue said without turning towards the tall man. "I'll be back later to check on you." She murmured out as she left the house.

Watching his mother depart Seth's big doe eyes filled with tears, it hurt him deeply that his mom still held resentment towards his sister for their father's death.

He wasn't the only whose eyes were filled with tears. Leah had heard every word that had transpired in the kitchen. It was just another confirmation of the losses she had suffered. For nearly three years the sun had risen, the sun had set but Leah couldn't see the blazing hues the sun would offer up. The colors had started to disappear from her view when Sam dumped her without any preamble not only for her cousin but also her best friend. Later on of course, she learned about the whole imprinting thing but by then it was too late to repair the rip he had caused in her heart. In those three years she had lost a fiancé, a best friend, her father, her mother and to top it all off she had lost a part of her will, her freedom to make decisions about her own freaking life. The worst part of that whole thing was Sam; the man who had loved her and then fucked her over was the one in control of that lost freedom.

It hadn't surprised Leah to hear her mother's sentiments but the ache it caused was deeper then any of the wounds her body was experiencing at the moment. Letting out a puff of air from her wolf snout an equivalent of a sigh Leah turned her body and the images in front of her body caused her breathing to stop.

Lounging on the floor was a stunning white Bengal tiger, but unlike normal tigers, this one had a flowing white mane except for the black tips at the end. Taking in the massive cat, Leah realized the beauty before her eyes was Sian. Even while in a supine position Sian's cat body seemed to ripple with muscle in Leah's eye. She was sure if she were to run her fingers through the woman's coat, it would be the softest thing Leah would ever touch.

However, as eye catching as Sian was, another vision had erupted before Leah when a rare winter beam of sunlight broke through the picture windows in the music room capturing Gabriella in the light. She had never seen the effects of sunlight on a vampire before and it mesmerized her. Unbeknownst to Leah her jaw had dropped open as she stared at the lithe vampire whose body was not only glittering but also radiating the sun's light. It was, as far as Leah was concerned, as if Gabriella, who wearing a midriff tank top and shorts, was coated in stardust or some other off worldly brilliance to make her skin gleam in such away.

Both supernatural beings turned their bodies towards Leah and smiled though the smile from Sian was a tad intimidating if one only looked at the gleaming fangs and failed to see the mirth held in the large sky blue eyes.

"Ah our alluring Amazonian warrior has recovered enough from her wounds to awaken from Hypnos's healing slumber," Gabriella remarked softly gliding away from the light and closer to Leah. Kneeling next Leah, the lithe vampire cradled the wolf's face in her hands and scrutinized the facial lacerations. "Hmmm, if you wish you're wounds have mended enough for you to switch back to human form but don't try and get up Sara and Carlisle will want to exam you."

With a quick movement, Gabriella covered Leah with a sheet, interpreting correctly the younger woman's shyness and even turned her back to add extra privacy. Sian for her part just stretched her tiger body languorously before shifting to her human form without a thought to her nudity. Leah's eyes would've widened if she were in her human form as she drank in the sculpted body before turning her head away. The Scottish woman was cognizant of the younger woman's bashfulness as well and turned away with a chuckle as Gabriella tossed Sian her clothes.

"Get dressed you minx," the older woman rumbled out humor lacing her tone. "I bet you were quite the scandalous Victorian in your day."

"You've no idea," Sian purred out as she dressed. "Not only did I wear trousers on occasion, I even smoked now and again in my youth. Caused quite the uproar amongst my family and peers, no doubt the reason I was sent to India when I was twenty to stay with my Uncle Archie and his wife Muriel."

"Hmmm, I gotta say you high hats certainly have an interesting way of disciplining rebellious behavior, of course, by that age I was heavy with my third child and married to my second husband."

"Yes, well darling perhaps if I'd been born in 1779, I too would've been forced into marriage though I don't believe it would've been at the age of fourteen, perhaps sixteen at the earliest." At the notion Sian whole body shuddered in distaste, "thank the goddess I was able to avoid that nasty trap."

Leah who finished shifting found she was enjoying the banter between the two women. Not only because the rich texture of the two women's voices banished the hurt Leah had felt from her mother's displeasure but also she found the tidbits to their lives interesting. She was about to tell the two women to turn back around but before she could say anything Seth, Dani, Carlisle and Sara came walking into the room.

Seth bounded over to her, giving her a huge grin, "sis, I've got sooo much to tell you. You're not going to believe what…"

"Seth," Sara chided softly laying a hand on the young boy's bicep. "You can explain everything to Leah later when she eating but right now let Carlisle and I check her over. Her injuries were more severe then yours."

Ducking his head, Seth nodded, "yes ma'am."

"Alright, come one let's get a wiggle on so Sara and Carlisle can salve and bind up Leah's injuries, I'm sure she doesn't want all of us seeing her business." Gabriella remarked as she made shooing motions with her hands.

Dani and Seth both gave Leah a quick kiss on her cheek before bounding out of the room, while Sian and Gabriella gave her a quick smile as they too left the room.

As Carlisle drew closer, Leah felt like someone had showed cotton candy up her nose and down her throat the way his scent coated over her. Only Sara's gentle touch and green eyes that had locked on to her had stopped Leah from growling at Carlisle as he hovered over her. It was then she realized that she hadn't had the same reaction with Gabriella. Her scent though sweet wasn't cloying like Carlisle's. In fact, as she laid there letting Sara and Carlisle administer to her injuries, Leah realized she found Gabriella's scent mixed with Sian's was not only rather pleasing but soothing as well.

Leah's mind stumbled over that notion, _'what the fuck? Vampires aren't suppose to smell pleasant.'_ If she wanted to Leah could've easily blamed her thoughts on her head injury but she was a brutally honest woman not only with others but herself as well and it wasn't just the scent of the two women that drew her, _'oh no, those two are beyond attractive, they're hot.' _Oh, she had admired other women for their beauty but she had never thought of them as striking at least not in the way her mind had run towards Sian and Gabriella. _'God, my life has just gotten weirder,'_ she added silently with a sigh.

"Leah," Carlisle's smooth voice broke through her thoughts, "Sara and I are in accord you're well enough to move around like Seth, but nothing strenuous. Esme has prepared you a breakfast in the kitchen."

Sara handed her some clothes, "Sian has loaned you some of her things as you two are about the same size. Hopefully, Jake will bring clothed for you two once he's done dropping your mother off home."

"Jake?" she asked and then her mind started to percolate. _'Of course, he'd be here if they were here.'_ "We're they able to find anything?"

"Sort of," Sara answered softly. "But not what they were hoping for. We'll tell you about once your up and had a good meal in you."

Leah nodded noticing the pained expression in Carlisle's eyes so chose not to press for information while he was present. She knew that whatever the three had discovered had to of been bad for the elder vampire to look that way.

_(Location-Tallinn, Estonia)_

Edward was happy, almost deliriously so and it wasn't caused by the triumphant waves he felt when conveying a soul to God. No, his happiness was stemming from the smaller, thinner darker hued vampire who had taken him in when his own family had cast him aside. After telling Meryatum about the wolves at La Push and his family, the ancient vampire had sent him out to survey his new home and the surrounding areas. When he came back, Meryatum was waiting for him to discuss what they needed to do to achieve their goals.

"You're a smart lad," Meryatum's velvet voice was full of praise that made the bronze-haired boy preen. "You were wise not to return to your old home without seeking assistance. The numbers of shape shifters and your ex-family's coven is daunting, but with planning we can accomplish the task."

Edward nodded, "the numbers did stop me, though I had thought about going back and waiting for the opportune moments, since I'm able to read minds from a considerable distance."

"It must be difficult for you hearing the thoughts of those filth born mutts."

"Thankfully, this time around I didn't really encounter them much primarily just the humans and of course vampires." Though Edward could hear the thoughts of Meryatum, he had learned over the decades others preferred to verbalize their ideas. "So what is your plan to counteract the numbers?"

Smiling and shaking his head, "that's very thoughtful of you my boy." Ringing out more respect, "well you do know my thoughts," at least the ones Meryatum would allow Edward access to in his mind. "We need to increase our numbers as well. I do know a few lycanthropes that would love to sink their teeth into some false wolves as well as a few vampires who might be willing to join our cause." _'Or at least my cause,'_ he thought to himself. "My question to you is how would you feel about turning some humans into vampires?"

Tilting his head slightly, "you would only turn those who are for all intent and purposes already monsters?"

"Yes, with your gift Edward we can easily find them and with my talent in controlling newborns," a silky white lie. "We can keep them in line to follow us."

Giving his mentor a crooked smile, "it will, as you say take time so not to alert the Volturi but in the end, it will be perfect. Alice and Bella will be free and all those who hurt them will be destroyed."

"Oh yes, Edward vengeance against all those who have hurt you and those you love will be achieved." Meryatum smiled back at the handsome young man. _'And I can extract my own vengeance at the same time.'_

XXXXXXXX

**As always thank you, to all of you for reading this story and for those who choose to review I truly appreciate your words and thoughts. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**This storyline has women loving women. If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way. There are plenty of splendid writers who delve into straight couple relationships; for the most part, I'm just not one of them.**

**The rating is M just to be on the safe side, do to the language and the possibility of the sex scenes becoming a bit graphic but no promises in that area. Oh, there will also be mention of threesomes and _'gasp horror'_ vampires and other supernatural creatures getting it on with each other. **

**All boo boos, snafus and misdeeds within the story are all mine and mine alone.**

**XXXXXXXX**

_(Sunday Morning-In Conrad's car)_

It was a spur of the moment decision on Bella's part to accompany Jake and Sue as he drove the older woman back to the reservation. Her golden eyes were studying the back of Sue's head as the older woman stared out the front windshield of the car. Like many of the others in the house, she had been disturbed by Sue's attitude towards Leah but not completely surprised. Living with Jake for two those two years she had learned a lot about his friends and family through the hours of sharing together. She had knowledge most of the others didn't have about the mother, daughter relationship. It was this awareness of the two women was what had prompted her to hop into the car so she could talk with Sue.

The old Bella would have chosen not to say anything even though she would have wanted to but that part of her died when she awoke as a vampire. As she studied the back of Sue's head she wished Alice was with her holding her hand. Not that she needed the support to speak to Sue, no Bella just found her pixie's presence soothing. Yet, they both could tell Sue was on a fragile frayed string and that it would be better for the older woman to have it just be Jake and Bella.

Biting her lip as she composed her thoughts, Bella wasn't really sure if what she was about to share was relevant to the situation but she decided to share it anyway. Taking in an unneeded breath, Bella let it out slowly and silently, she was going to be revealing parts of herself that only Jake and Alice knew.

"After my three days of searing pain from the venom that was coursing through my veins, transforming me into a vampire, it wouldn't be surprising that when I awoke I was pissed." Bella started without any preamble to her subject matter, "yet, my anger wasn't from the pain or even being a vampire. It was because for all intent purposes I was alive and I fucking didn't want to be."

Bella could feel Jake watching her through the rearview mirror as she spoke to the older woman. It wasn't an easy subject for either of them, because she had wounded him with her scathing attack after her emergence.

Not providing Sue a chance to interrupt Bella continued in her revelation, "you see I was so devastated, so lost, I felt like I had been sucked into a black hole of despair when Edward left me that I wanted to die. I just didn't have it in me to do it myself, but then Victoria arrived and I knew my death was near. Even through my fear I was happy because she was going to give me what I couldn't, my death. No more heartache, no more dealing with betrayal, no more dealing with things I had no control over."

This is not what the older woman wanted to hear. As Bella was speaking, Sue could feel the stirring of guilt, anger, grief it wasn't what she wanted. She preferred to ignore the raw emotions bubbling inside of her. Swallow them away as she always did but she couldn't stop from asking. "What about your father, your mother?"

"I wasn't thinking about them at the moment. My life had been turned upside down the moment Edward and his family left me. Everything I thought I knew, I believed in wasn't anymore." She answered softly and small hitch in her voice revealed the ache from them departure still hadn't healed completely. "So when I found out I wasn't dead I lashed out with all the furor a newborn vampire has to give and attacked the one person who loved me, Jake."

Jake winced slightly at the memory of his beautiful Bella, the young woman he had fallen in love with tear at him not with hands but with words that shredded his heart.

"Isn't it sad, no quite pathetic actually, that what they say is true when your hurt, you attack the ones who love you. I mean how cliché of us to fall into that truth." Shaking her head, Bella let a mirthless chuckle, "you'd think we'd go after what caused the pain but we don't."

If at all possible, the muscles in Sue's body constricted further as Bella's softly spoken thoughts seemed to plow into her. She wanted to tell the young woman to stop. To stop Bella from stripping away the carefully laid layers she had weaved around herself since her husband's death.

Laying her left hand on Jake's shoulder she tenderly rubbed her thumb up and down, "do you know how much strength, willpower it took for Jake not to lose his temper and go all wolf on me?"

Swallowing hard, Sue shook her head no. She knew that those who were changed had shorter fuses well except for Quil and Seth who seemed as even temper as they had always been.

"Simply put a lot a young wolf is a like a newborn vampire, your passions are at the forefront of your being. It's like being cast back in time when humans were more primal, more animalistic, well Jake was able to hold all those passions at bay because of his love for me."

Without asking, Jake pulled the Mercedes onto the side of the road and put it in park. Turning he faced the woman he had known all his life and in some ways felt like she was a second mother to him. Harry Clearwater had always said watching the two women in his life fight was like watching a python and a mongoose go at each other. The two were more alike then either wanted to admit and they always seemed to take their anger out on each other. It had gotten worse after Sam had broken Leah's heart. Through the years, he had observed the oil and water interaction between Sue and Leah, but during the whole time, he never doubted there was love between the two.

Receiving an encouraging smile from Bella, Jake nodded slightly, "Sue, do you hate Leah?"

The question brought a gasp from the older woman and she whipped her head around to stare at the young man, "of course not! I love my daughter."

It was an unfair question as far as Sue was concerned. She loved both her children; though admittedly her relationship with Leah had been a struggle from the moment, her daughter learned the word **'no'** as a toddler.

"It's not the image you just gave a few minutes ago," Bella said softly. "You acted callous and indifferent towards her. I'm sorry but certainly didn't seem very loving to me or to the others present. Your attitude upset Esme to the point she had to leave your presence and she is the gentlest woman I know. I'm pretty certain she grieves every time she has to kill and feed on an animal."

"I…I don't want to talk about this. Jake take me home, now." It was a plea not a demand. There was no strength behind her voice.

Ignoring the woman request Jake continued on, "I know you love Leah, but somewhere the two of you have built a wall of anger around each other." Chuckling softly, "Leah freely admits she can be a harridan from hell, a scathing bitch, but you know sometimes I can't blame her and Sue you can be the same way at times, just not as vocal."

The older woman flinched at his words as she had at Seth's quiet rebuke earlier. It was true but it was a side she didn't want others outside the family to see. Like so many people Sue had emotional masks she displayed in public, rarely revealing the uglier side to her nature.

"You two have grown further a part since Harry's death, Leah wallows in guilt over it and let me tell you something Paul continues to throw Harry's death in her face every chance he gets." He remarked with a small shake of his head.

Sue let out a small gasp of dismay. She hadn't thought the boys would be so cruel to Leah and use Harry's death as sword to cut at her. They had all suffered through the pain of transformation, Sue was sure they would offer her daughter support, not abuse her. Wolves were supposed to care and support for each other it's what a pack did. The legends spoke of the wolves as the protectors, the ones of strength who always watched over not only the people but also the pack. The ideals, the legends, everything Sue had clung to keep herself from drowning in the confusion from the changes happening around her had in fact been dragging her under and away from those, she loved.

Without thought, she began rubbing her temples on the side of her head trying to stem off the building of a headache. She could feel the comfort zone she had construct beginning to implode inside of her.

A small frown graced Jake's lips, the next part that he was going to say to her was hard for him, because even though he had been cast out of the pack it was still ingrained in his mind not to reveal such information. It was like fighting something hardwired into his brain even if he didn't agree with it personally. Glancing at Bella whose golden eyes were surrounded with warmth towards him, he harvested his resolve.

"Sue," he started and stalled. Taking a deep breath he began again, "Harry knew Leah was going to be a shape shifter, just like my father knew I was going to be a wolf."

"What…what are you talking about?" Another burst erupted against her carefully crafted shield.

"There are a selective group of elders who know the signs to watch for and Harry being on the council knew them. There's like a code of silence about not telling the person what's happening to them it's like an initiation test. All of us who were transforming into wolves were left in the dark to what was happening to our bodies but some of the elders knew."

This was news to Bella that some of the elders knew what was going on. She had known that Sam and those who had already gone through the change could see it happening to Jacob. To know what was happening and not offer guidance seemed rather cruel to her, considering that Jake had told her it had scared him when he shifted for the first time. Gently she squeezed his shoulder understanding this wasn't easy for him to discuss.

The muscles in Sue's mouth tightened and her lips pinched up as she processed what Jake was saying to her. "You're saying my Harry knew what was happening to our Leah …

"Knowing and accepting are two different things, a female wolf seems to be a rarity perhaps Harry didn't really want to believe it." Bella murmured as she looked at the two in the front seat.

Sue wanted to scream, _'no, no this isn't right,'_ but the words failed her. They were no longer the truth. Her husband, the man she loved, the father of her children knew what was happening and did nothing, except abandon her and their children in the end. So much pain, accusations, guilt could've have been avoided if Harry had revealed the truth to her and the children.

"Nor did most of the pack," Jacob revealed caustically.

Covering her face with her hands Sue let out a small whimper. Her daughter had never talked about any of this with her.

"Sue did you know that when we're in wolf form we're telepathically linked. All our thoughts, our dreams, and even our secrets are laid open for the whole pack to read. Paul and Jared used the link to fuck with Leah and Sam did nothing to stop it." Snorting in anger, "hell he even added to the torture with his sexual fantasies about Emily. It wasn't until I returned and confronted Sam before he did anything to stop them. Seth had tried but he was too young, too new and he just didn't have the strength to protect his sister from the abuse."

"Oh god," Bella breathed out in pain for the young woman.

It hadn't even occurred to her that Leah would have to live with the images of Sam's sexual fantasies or the other boy's mental cruelty. Seth had never shared that when he talked about the struggles his sister had gone through being in the pack.

As Jake finished, Sue felt her stomach curl tight and her mouth pool with bitter salvia, she fumbled with the seatbelt, and finally freeing herself, she jerked the car door open just in time to throw up outside of the car. If not for Jake holding her waist she would've tumbled out of the car from the powerful surges racking her body as she expelled the contents of her stomach. It was like all the built up tension from the guilt, pain and grief were trying to exit her body through her mouth.

Fighting down her own queasiness from the sounds of Sue retching, Bella gently patted the older woman's back. If she were still human, Bella was damn sure she would be joining Sue in vomiting because the sound always triggered her own vomiting reflex. She may have missed some aspects of being human but Bella sure as hell didn't miss that one at all.

Finally, after what seemed a lifetime the demand, no, the need to vomit ceased and Sue was able with the help from Jacob to situate herself back into the seat. Fresh and dried tears coated her face. Her eyes were swollen, her entire body ached and her mouth burned from the stomach acid that churned out of her.

"Take me back to Leah," Sue whispered so softly that if not for their enhanced hearing neither, Jake or Bella would have heard her.

_(Location shift Cullen's front yard)_

As she watched the back of Conrad's Mercedes Benz disappear down the road carrying it's three passengers Alice let out a small sigh.

Which she immediately followed up with a snicker at her rather lovesick actions, _'my Bella is gone less then a minute and I'm acting like its an eternity, lord am I whipped or what?' _

Shaking her head, Alice danced towards the back yard where she spied Gabriella and Sian just standing and staring towards the tree line. Seeing the two brought forth the conversation Bella and she had during their earlier morning hunt.

_(Flashback)_

_After sating their thirst, the two young women headed towards their favorite spot the waterfall with the small lake Gabriella had found. They both found the sound of the small waterfall soothing. Resting against a tree Bella had Alice sitting in between her legs with her arms wrapped around her pixie's waist. _

"_Alice, I can no longer sit around and do nothing," Bella's sweet voice broke the silence softly. "It is too much like when I was human. Everyone risking their lives for me, protecting me because I was a frail human but I'm not that human any longer. I'm a fucking vampire and I can take care of myself."_

_Alice understood her lover's frustration completely she had her own as well, "I agree, I can't stand how useless I feel right now. I've a gift but surrounded by shape shifters it's like I don't have one at all. I know my visions of Edward aren't much but at least I have them."_

_Nuzzling her nose in Alice's spiky locks she inhaled her lover's scent, "perhaps it's irrational to think so but I can't help wonder if things would have been different if Jacob had been here. He would've picked up the thoughts of the others and could've prevented it from happening." _

_Picking up her lover's hand she kissed it tenderly, "it is hard not to look at the what ifs when something like this occurs because I've certainly been doing it since it all happened." Turning her body so she was facing her lover, "you know this will be hard for Charlie."_

"_Yes, but I, no we've got to do this. To take control of our lives, we're no longer going to allow others to make choices in regards to our well being." Letting loose a growl, "it's our turn to hunt Edward and stop him from hurting others."_

_Seeing the sparkle of determination in Bella's golden eyes, Alice gave her a dimpled smile, "is it wrong to say, that seeing you so determined and forceful is quite alluring and it is making me want you to take me right here and now?"_

"_Hmmm, I kind of like it a lot," Bella replied as she captured her lover's lips with her own._

_Alice hummed in delight as those soft lips landed on her own and took charge of the kiss. An aggressive Bella was as enchanting to her as a shy Bella and the best part for the smaller vampire was she could never predict which one would emerge or when in their love making. _

_She gasped lightly when lover ripped her shirt and bra from her torso in one quick movement. Any idea of teasing Bella about destroying her clothes flitted from her mind in seconds as her lover's hands began to caress her breasts. A low loan escaped Alice's lips as Bella's thumbs brushed back and forth across her nipples summing them to attention, which they gladly did. _

"_Oh God," Alice arched her back slightly offering herself up to her lover. She was damn sure that no matter how many years passed, Bella's touch would always turn her insides into liquid fires of desire. _

_Being a vampire had many pluses when it came to having sex in the great outdoors, there was no concern of temperature, the hard ground wasn't an issue, and if a rain shower occurred, it just added to the ambiance. There were however, some things that were just as irritating to a vampire as it would be to a human. Rocks, pinecones, broken branches and pine needles that could end up in places they were never suppose to go. Ah, but having enhanced abilities can circumvent these issues which Bella demonstrated with ease much to Alice's thrill._

_In a blur of speed, Bella had lifted the both of them up from their seated position, stripped Alice of her jeans and had the tiny pixie crushed against the tree they had been leaning against. The surprise and overall vigorous nature of the action almost made Alice come right then and there. Okay the fact that Bella's lips, teeth and tongue were kissing, nipping and swirling all over Alice's most erogenous points on her neck added to almost sending her over the edge._

_When Bella's right hand snaked in between, her legs and her exquisite fingers moved as if dancing to the song 'Flight of the Bumblebee' the small pixie mind melted in ecstasy. Alice knew it was going to take long and when those loving digits moved inside her heated core, she lost it. Of the two, Alice was always the more quiet during their lovemaking; perhaps she would release a breathy cry or a soft growl of pleasure when her orgasms hit but she had never screamed out, until now. As her cry of pleasure burst from her throat, Alice was sure that not only had those in the Cullen house heard her but everyone in Forks and the surrounding areas as well._

_(End flashback)_

Feeling the heat from the memories of their impromptu moment of lust filled love Alice had to pause in her forward movement to calm her beast down. She couldn't stop the grin, which Alice was terribly sure made her look like an idiot, from gracing her lips as she thought about how long it took for her to recover and reciprocate. It was to say at the least very un-vampiric in the length of time it took to repossess her senses and thoroughly devour Bella in return.

Inwardly shaking her head, Alice knew she had to garner her emotions and focus on the discussion she was going to have with Gabriella about Bella and her joining in the hunt for Edward.

"Gabi," Alice called out as she solidified her resolve.

Both the taller women turned to look at her and Alice was momentarily stunned by the pensive expressions they each carried, so unlike either of them.

"Yes, my petite one?" Gabriella asked softly and though she smiled Alice noted it didn't reach the older woman's eyes.

This caused the smaller vampire to pause as she gazed at her friend, "are you two alright?" She queried pushing her agenda to the side for the moment.

There was a silent exchange of looks between the two older women before Gabriella let out a small sigh, "for the most part yes. Its just there might be an unexpected wrinkle that Sian and I might need to iron out."

"To say the least, my love," Sian muttered as she rested her chin on Gabriella's shoulder and wrapped her strong arms around her waist.

"But that is something we'll deal with later since we can't be sure. Now, what is on your mind my dear?"

"After our hunt Bella and I had a discussion," ignoring the smirk from Sian and the raised eyebrow from Gabriella she pushed on. "Prior to that," she added with her own smirk, unlike Bella she wasn't bashful about others knowing about their sexcapades. "We want to help with hunting down Edward. Neither one of us are fragile little shells that need to be protected by our loved ones."

"I agree."

Hearing the older woman's quick response, caught Alice by surprise as she opened her mouth to argue only to snap it shut and stare at taller woman.

"Didn't see that coming," Gabriella chuckled lightly.

"I can't see a damn thing coming these days," she muttered out.

"And it's frustrating the hell out of you, my dear petite one."

"Yes, I feeling useless Gabi and I can't stand it and neither can Bella." Glancing at her friend, "what changed your mind? You were adamant we wouldn't be a part of the hunt."

Raising her eyes from the smaller vampire Gabriella looked out towards the tree line, "there are a few reasons for the change in my view. One is your both right, you need to take control of your welfare and if you both feel hunting Edward will provide this then so be it. Also," drifting her gaze back to Alice. "I smelled your guilt and frustration about what happened yesterday, which you had no control over, but you've taken it upon your shoulders."

Alice nodded in agreement, "Dani is like my little sister and in extension Seth and Leah are a part of our family and all I could do was sit around, even though I had an itch something wasn't right." Closing her eyes for a brief moment, "I know coming with you will not change that I can't protect Dani, but I might be able to help others from Edward and this ancient vampire."

"I understand," reaching out Gabriella gently cupped Alice's face with her left hand and stroked it gently before releasing it. "But you both understand there will be objections for you two coming with me and Sian."

"Yeah, Charlie…wait what about Jacob?"

"He'll be staying behind. With what has happened, Conrad thinks it is best for young Jacob to remain here. The pack is splintering and sometimes one's destiny can't be changed. He was born an alpha and Conrad wants to train him for what will come."

Alice knew Jacob wasn't aware of this turn of events because before getting into the car he had been going back and forth about whether he should go with the two women or stay behind and do what he could to help Leah and Seth.

"I think his mind is running the same direction," her soft bell voice revealed to the two women. "But I'm not sure it was running towards being the pack leader."

"That is something for him and Conrad to talk about," with a small smile. "Now back to Bella and you coming with us, Charlie will not be the only one objecting, the Cullens will certainly voice their opposition." Tilting her head, "as far as your other family they'll worry but they know me, unlike the Cullens."

Alice nodded, "we'll talk with them. I know they'll be upset but it's what we feel is right."

"Look love, just tell them between Gabi and I we've three hundred years of dealing with various wankers and know how to keep safe." Sian said with a bright smile.

"As long as they're not Prussians," Gabriella snorted earning a slight shove from the taller woman.

"Hey now lassie we took care of them just fine even with the lad and I having a snoot full," growling lightly at the woman.

Turning her head Gabriella gave Sian a kiss on her cheek, "yes, yes, you and Jacob were fucking beautiful to watch as you beat down the bears."

Sian just nodded her head in agreement and gave a wink to Alice who let loose a giggle.

"I waiting for some information from an associate which I hope to have in a couple of days so you and Bella will need to explain your desires to go soon," Gabriella remarked after the giggling died down.

All merriment drifted from Alice's golden eyes as she thought about how hard it would for her Bella when they told Charlie their decision and how he would react, but first she knew they would tell the Cullens.

_(Time Shift-Cullen house late evening)_

The Cullen's living room was silent except for the sound of Leah and Sian breathing softly, it was the quiet lull after a storm of words and emotions. The reactions from the Cullens to Bella and Alice's announcement had been a mixture of anxiety, anguish and anger. In all, everyone, except Jasper had come to reluctantly accept their decision as their choice, while he had fled the room followed by the rest of the Cullens to go and calm him down. It had been an emotionally and mentally draining few hours and even the three vampires in left in the room were feeling the effects.

Leah had already been worn out from her surprised slow heart mending talk with her mother, after Sue had returned with Bella and Jake.

_(Flashback)_

_It would be accurate to say Leah had been flabbergasted by her mom's sudden return as she nearly choked on the bit of fluffy pancake she had just shoved in her mouth. Recovering rapidly, Leah's face turned to stone as she eyed her mother who took a seat next to her daughter. Everyone else who had been in the kitchen had scattered like a flock of birds, flying in various directions, leaving the two privacy they needed but the two women were unsure how to deal with it. Ignoring her mother, Leah went back to eating though the food didn't seem to taste as good as before. _

_Neither one spoke, Leah was waiting on her mother and Sue was waiting on her nerves, it was a long agonizing wait for both of them. _

"_I'm sorry," Sue finally blurted out. Her eyes had been dancing all over the place but finally connected with Leah's dark ones as she spoke._

"_Kay," _

"_For everything."_

"_Kay."_

"_I love you."_

_Leah blinked at the words. She hadn't heard those three little words from her mother since before her father died. "Really?" She didn't bother to keep the bitterness from her tone. _

_To her credit Sue had expected her daughter's reply and didn't flinch at all, "yes."_

"_Kay," Leah answered as she leaned back in her chair closing her eyes she let out a small sigh. "We should talk."_

"_Yes," Sue sighed with relief and sagged in her chair._

_(End Flashback)_

The calm now in the room was luring Leah into sleep that had been dragging at her since her mother had left with Seth, to go back to La Push. Dani and Sara had accompanied them as Conrad along with Jake had agreed to run patrols while the rest of the boys here still, being detained.

As Leah's eyes slid shut she felt cold fingers cradle her chin forcing her eyes open she saw two lovely golden orbs gazing with care towards and felt her heart lift. The older vampire was crouched down in front of her.

"You need to go to bed," Gabriella said soothingly and she stroked Leah's cheek with her thumb.

"I'm coming with you four," determination filled her voice as she spoke before a yawn took over.

"That, my dear, was made abundantly clear when you tried to attack Jasper," the older vampire replied with a gentle sad smile.

"I'm sorry," she said softly casting her eyes down.

"Shhh, don't you dare apologize for your nature," the rich voice cooed out quietly.

Alice and Bella exchanged looks as they watched the tender interaction. While they had been slightly shocked by Jasper's violent reaction to Gabriella's gentle refusal at his demand to come with them, they were completely flummoxed by Leah's.

The curly vampire had jumped from his chair, blurred to Gabriella who had been leaning against a wall and began verbally assaulting her. Sian who had been lounging on the sofa next to the smaller vampires had sprung from her position and landed next to the two. Leah who had been sleeping in one of the guest rooms came rushing down the stairs when she heard the disturbance and would of charged Jasper if it hadn't of been for Gabriella's quick reflexes.

"You cannae help that part of you darling," Sian who was sitting next to young woman added as she ran her long fingers soothingly over Leah's arm.

Leah nodded as she felt tingles run up her arm from Sian's touch, "this is really warped you know." She said her eyes drifting back and forth between the two women, sighing, "I bet neither one of you feel the draw do you?"

Sian blushed slightly, "actually I cannae say that but it's not like what other imprintee's would feel due to the type of werecat I am. My feelings for you have been growing throughout the day."

Alice and Bella looked like matching bookends as they both had widened their eyes and their mouths had flopped open as they stared at the three.

"Well," Alice started having recovered first. "That certainly explains why you wanted to rip Jasper's head off."

"Er, two?" Bella asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Apparently, being the only wolf bitch wasn't enough for me to be different," Leah remarked dryly.

All eyes landed on Gabriella who though still crouched in front of Leah had removed her hand from the young woman's chin. Alice had never seen the older woman look so sad it broke her frozen heart.

"No, I'm sorry my dears," the older woman whispered the regret could be heard in her voice. "It's one of my failings," her gentle eyes moved between the two women. A sigh left her lips, "I'm going to see if Jasper has cooled down enough to hear why I don't want him coming with us."

Gabriella rocked back on her heels, stood up rapidly and blurred out of the living room before anyone could say anything further on the subject. Leaving a slightly startled group in her wake. The four just continued to sit there, cuddled into each other, not moving, but they were all contemplating nearly the same thing.

'_What a fucking day.'_

XXXXXXXX

**In answer to Boo's review of Chapter 20**_** "Hm. How many characters can you have? Who are the main characters again? I forget."**_

**To you first question, as many as I, the writer, feel need to be included in the telling of this story. For me including the other characters and their lives makes the story fuller and yes at times this will mean pushing Alice and Bella to the side in a chapter or two. Bella and Alice are not only the main character but also the catalysts for the events happening around them and as the author to this story I want to demonstrate that ripple effect which happens in life. **

**As to your second and rather sarcastic question, I shall answer in kind. Having read thousands of books of varying lengths and in most genres, I've never had much trouble remembering who the main characters are even if they're omitted from several chapters and not part of the action. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**This storyline has women loving women. If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way. There are plenty of splendid writers who delve into straight couple relationships; for the most part, I'm just not one of them.**

**The rating is M just to be on the safe side, do to the language and the possibility of the sex scenes becoming a bit graphic but no promises in that area. Oh, there will also be mention of threesomes and _'gasp horror'_ vampires and other supernatural creatures getting it on with each other. **

**All boo boos, snafus and misdeeds within the story are all mine and mine alone.**

**XXXXXXXX**

_(Cullen Living room)_

If there was a clock in the Cullen's living room, it could've been heard over the prevailing silence, hell a digital clock could have been heard after Gabriella's sudden departure. Nearly three minutes had ticked away barely a blink for an immortal, but long enough for Alice to have a vision. Neither Sian nor Leah noticed the distant look in her eyes that she would get when hit by a vision but Bella did so she waited holding her lover's hand until Alice came back to the present.

As Alice's began to refocus, Bella noted the tiny frown that touched her lover's lips, but before she could inquire, Alice squeezed her hand and offered her up a brilliant smile. Then with a dancer's grace Alice sashayed up from the couch bringing Bella with her in her movement.

"You two would probably like to be alone so Bella and I will be leaving now," Alice remarked smiling at the other two.

She didn't give them a chance to protest, though Bella could tell by their facial expressions it was what they or at least Leah really wanted. It was harder to tell with Sian, the older woman had more practice in hiding her thoughts and feelings. Yet, Bella was pretty sure she saw a flash of something akin to **"oh shit" **in the brilliant blue eyes before she and Alice left.

Bella had no problem following Alice even if she had no clues to where or why they were going. In those few short minutes, she could feel Leah's discomfort growing as the reality of her imprinting truly sunk in and Bella was definitely not comfortable witnessing the other woman's nervous tension. Yeah, she knew Leah but they weren't even close to being friends and the whole thing screamed awkwardness, which Bella was damn sure the taller woman didn't want to share with others.

Once they reached the backyard, Alice began leading her at a mild vampire pace through the woods.

"Uh, where are we going, my little pixie?" Asking with a smile.

"To Gabi."

"But she said she was going to find Jasper and though I may not be the best at tracking I can hear his voice along with the others, and it's in the opposite direction to where we are going."

Alice didn't answer she just hummed and kept guiding them away from Jasper and the rest of the Cullens. Perhaps it was the day's events but it took a few seconds for the non-answer to resolve into an understandable one.

"Oh," scrunching her nose at it dawned one her. "Gabi just wanted to get away."

"Yes, but she's still going to talk to Jasper just not at this minute."

"Can't blame her," Bella shrugged. "The whole imprint thing is kind of right out there in left field and judging from the expressions from Leah and Sian, well at least by Leah's, I'm not sure it's entirely welcomed."

"Hmmm, understandable if you've never thought of falling in love with a woman."

"Yeah, I can totally identify with that, I mean looking back I can say there were some, you know actresses who caught my eye, but I never thought of being with a woman romantically until you."

Glancing over at her gorgeous mate, Alice smiled, "I have to be honest, I can't say that, but what I can say well, with what I remember, you are my first and only romantic involvement with a woman."

The statement lifted Bella's heart, she knew Alice had to qualify it since she was still struggling with some of her past memories but it didn't matter. She knew it would be ridiculous to be jealous of past lovers especially from a vampire who was over ninety years old but it had crept in as Bella thought about the possibility. There were though still a few twinges towards Alice's past relationship with Jasper but mostly for the time they spent together, but now Alice was hers for eternity, not his. As wrong, as it might seem a part of Bella inwardly gloated over that fact practically every time she saw the curly haired man.

Biting her lip lightly, Bella decided to push a out a query that had been niggling at her since Alice came back into her life, "you and Gabi, never…I mean, I would've understood if you had, cause well you know, Gabi is so…."

"No, we were never sexually involved," her eyes twinkling as she answered. "And I should be vaguely insulted by the fact she never wanted to ravish this..." Pirouetting quickly and motioning with her hands up and down her body before resuming her steps,

Bella giggled at her lovers motioning, "well Gabi has more self restraint then I could ever have around you, because your body definitely screams to be," wiggling her eyebrows. "Ravished."

"I know," nodding her head in disbelief, "but all we did was snuggle." A soft smile touched her lips as she continued, "I think for Gabi I am a daughter or some such thing, not someone to be sexual with. She could share with me in ways she couldn't with the others."

Thinking about it Bella nodded, for all of the older woman's talk and her sexual proclivity she never showed any real interest in Alice or Bella as much as she teased the two. It's probably the one reason she never had any stirrings of jealousy towards Gabriella and her relationship with Alice. The lithe vampire was an equal opportunist teaser as well as someone to cuddle up to when needed.

"Yeah she does seem to be rather motherly, not the same way as Esme, that's for sure but in her own unique way.

"Always wanting to protect others," Alice murmured with a tiny headshake. "Which just might be her problem now. Come on she's almost back from her run." Pulling Bella into a faster run as they headed deeper into the woods.

_(In the woods)_

After leaving the four bewildered women, Gabriella ran, she had no true destination. Yeah, she was at some point going to find Jasper and talk to him, but not right away that had only been an excuse to leave. Her swift feet had taken all the way to Port Angeles before she decided to turn back around. She knew she was acting like a chicken shit by running out and not explaining further. Truth to be told she was scared, not for herself but for Leah.

"What's wrong with you fucking Spirits?" She demanded towards the skies as she finally stopped and leaned against a pine tree. "Hasn't this woman suffered enough difficulties? For godsakes, not only does she identify herself as straight, you fuckers had her imprint not on one but two women." Thwacking the back of her head against the tree causing it to sway and send pinecones and needles all over her, "and why did you have her imprint on someone whose heart is literally and figuratively frozen to such emotions?"

Gabriella had never felt the delicious torment of being in love, not as a vampire and certainly not when she was human. Her father had arranged both of her marriages. She had been nothing more then a form chattel for her father. George, her first husband had been a neighboring farmer, who offered her father acreage for Gabriella's hand and Virgil he just plain offered up cash. Needless to say, there was no love in either marriage. The only love she felt in her marriages was a mother's deep compassionate love for her children.

As a vampire, the only long-term relationship had been with Patience, who declared her undying love for Gabriella. It was the reason Patience had saved her from the fire; she had fallen in love with the lithe woman when she was a human. In the beginning, Gabriella felt the sexual passion all newborns feel and oddly enough had no issues being with a woman, but the love of a soulmate? No, she didn't feel the deep love that deep connection that links two souls together that Patience had for her. That in inability to fall in love with such a woman as Patience had always bothered Gabriella. It made her wonder that when the venom was searing through her body if it had burnt that part away along with her humanness or if she even had it when she had been human.

Sliding down the pine tree, barely feeling the harshness of the bark snag at her clothing or even bothering to shake away the needles, Gabriella settled down on damp moss forest floor. Her knees drawn towards her chest with arms wrapped around them Gabriella growled deeply as she rested her head against the tree.

"So tell me you goddamn unforgiving Spirits, what happens to the wolf in her when she realizes one of the imprints didn't take!" Demanding for answers she knew wouldn't be getting from any deities but from the trial and error of existence. "How is this even possible?"

"As you say so often if vampires are possible then who can say what isn't," Alice's light melodious voice chimed through the air.

Tilting her head towards the direction Alice was coming from she snorted at the smaller woman's remark. "You must of left soon after me my speedy petite seer," she remarked softly.

Treading lightly on the forest floor Alice skipped over to where Gabriella was sitting and without permission shoved the older woman's knees down so she could sit on her lap. Bella had elected to stay back to allow Alice time to talk with Gabriella, as her natural shyness hit her as the two had drawn closer to the older woman. The lithe woman quirked and eyebrow but did nothing to stop Alice from nuzzling into her body. Alice smiled tenderly as Gabriella's arms wrapped around her tiny frame and pulled her tightly to her chest.

"And my dear Gabi, you're heart isn't as frozen as you believe," Alice remarked softly.

"It is to the kind of love you and Bella have. To the kind of love Leah's, wolf demands. I've seen, though rare, what happens when the imprint doesn't take." Sighing into the smaller woman's hair, "there should be a fucking instruction manuals for us non-humans. Turn to page twenty-two when you imprint on two people. Here are the causalities of such an event and the repercussions when one doesn't take."

Quietly, dancing her fingers across the woman's arm Alice frowned slightly, "maybe you're over thinking this Gabi. You're such a protector of others that maybe you're just jumping the gun. As you said a lot of this is unknown, there are no rulebooks for us, no how to books on being a vampire, shape shifter or a werecreature." Leaning her head back to she could look into her friend's amber eyes, "Gabi, instead of over worrying, maybe you should go with the flow and see what happens."

"I just don't want to hurt her as I did Patience because I couldn't give that dear woman what she desired," came the whispered reply.

"Oh, my sweet vampire," touching the older woman with her delicate hands. "It won't be the same she has Sian who apparently is being affected by the imprinting and Leah has already proven she's a strong woman." Pulling Gabriella's head to shoulder, "you know they're both probably more scared then you are right now with what is happening."

"I know," Gabriella, breathed out as Alice ran her fingers through her hair and then added with a soft chuckle. "And you left poor Bella alone with them."

Giggling softly from merriment and relief, "No, she was with me but she wasn't sure if you'd be comfortable with talking with her being present."

Gabriella scoffed at the idea pulling her head back she called out, "get you pretty ass over here Bella, as if you couldn't hear every bit of the conversation."

Hanging her head slightly sheepishly to the side, Bella appeared a few seconds later standing next to the two women and at Alice's silently urgings sat down leaning comfortably into Gabriella's free side.

"Alice is right, you know, I don't know either one well but when we left they both looked like a deer standing on the road with a semi coming towards them." Bella remarked.

"Well that's certainly not a good look for a wolf and a tiger," Gabriella said tilting her head to the side. "But I'm pretty damn sure that won't last long. Sian will no doubt say something to Leah about her not pressing charges, because she doesn't understand the pack mentality thing. Leah's wolf will get pissed, which will lead to a hissing and barking match."

Shaking her head at the image of the two women going at claw to claw, Alice peered at the lithe vampire, "are you sure you shouldn't keep running and take us with you."

Chuckling, "admittedly it is damn tempting but personally I'd rather take on a lust crazed newborn then face the fury of those two."

Tapping her chin lightly, Alice smiled playfully, "so the big bad vampire admits to being scared shitless by a dog and a cat."

"Abso-friggin-lutely," Gabriella smiled in return as Bella giggled next to her. "I prefer to choose my battles if I can and speaking of which I think it's time to find young Jasper."

_(Meadow)_

As the three women entered the meadow, where Jasper was standing Bella felt flooded by memories. Memories of the time when the Cullens took her to watch one of their famous baseball games and the events that occurred during it. She could see every detail of the land and where James, Victoria and Laurent appeared from the tree line. Bella could still feel Alice's delicate hand in her own as the smaller vampire pulled her into cover behind her, while the rest of the Cullens, even Rosalie took a protective stance between the three and her.

Then there were the memories of the rush to hide her, steal her away and to protect her from James. Yet, with the revelation of Edward and Jasper's manipulation the memories now took on a different flavor, a wholly different view.

_(Flashback)_

"_Did you know he was a tracker?" Edward demanded twisting his head to glare at Alice as he drove the jeep at break neck speeds away from the meadow._

"_No, I didn't know he was a tracker Edward, but now he knows Bella's your mate." The musical voice answered._

"_No! I won't allow that!" The bronze-haired boy cried out. "I will not abandon Bella."_

"_You, know it's the right thing to do, to throw him off her trail." Alice replied calmly. _

_Edward snorted in disdain, "you don't know that. You didn't even see them coming."_

"_Hey for us non-psyche folk what are you talking about," Emmett demanded his eyes going back and forth between the two_

"_Alice wants me to leave Bella while she takes her to Phoenix."_

_Swiveling her towards the backseat where Alice, Emmett and Jasper were sitting Bella appraised the smaller vampire. She knew Alice would protect her and keep her as safe as Edward would. The small vampire's eyes were a dark gold and Bella could see the determination in them and it made her heart thump with reassurance._

_In a calm voice that belied the situation they were in Alice explained her reason, "Edward if you go missing along with Bella, he'll know that we've secreted her away and he will use both your scents to find her. The best thing for Bella is to be away from you for the time being."_

"_Dude, she's right. Bella is safer without you for right now." Emmett nodded his head in agreement to his sister's idea. _

_The jeeps steering wheel cracked under the pressure of Edward's hands crushing it, "I will not abandoned Bella."_

"_You're not abandoning me Edward. I'll be with Alice," Bella remarked quietly as she stared at her boyfriend. "I know she'll keep me safe."_

"_Also we can take care of bastard, while Alice is whisking Bella to Phoenix," Emmett added cracking his knuckles. "You know he won't stop until he has her."_

"_I know that Emmett." Growling Edward slowly nodded his head, "alright but I'll not allow you to be protecting her alone."_

"_Fine, Emmett can come with us." Alice said with a huff._

"_Ah man I wanted to find him and tear him to pieces," he pouted for a second but then a huge grin flashed on his face. "But hey being the bodyguard can be cool too."_

"_No, take Jasper, if he feels he can control himself," Edward snarled out. _

"_But Jasper's are best tracker, he should stay here and help with the hunt." Emmett remarked puzzled by the suggestion._

"_I'm also our best fighter so if James does figure it out I'm better suited to handle him and yes I can control myself around Bella," Jasper finally added to the conversation. "I can keep them both safe."_

_Turning his fury filled face to look at his small sister, "can you control yourself Alice?" _

"_Better then you Edward," Alice growled back at him causing Bella to flinch at the heat behind the reaction._

"_Keep your opinions to yourself," Edward snapped at Alice._

"_If you don't like what I was thinking then don't get in my head."_

_Bella didn't know exactly what Alice was thinking but she was pretty sure it had to do with Edward not trusting his sister with her care. She hated being the cause of conflict between the two but she disagreed with her boyfriend. In fact, Bella wasn't to sure how safe she felt about having Jasper with them. He always looked like he was in pain and struggling to keep himself in control around her, where Alice never had that problem._

"_Alright, next step telling Charlie." Alice said softly._

_(End Flashback)_

Remembering the incident made her question if the two men were truly thinking about keeping them safe or if the real reason was to keep Alice and Bella from being alone together. Turning her eyes towards the lanky blond man who was glaring at Gabriella, Bella felt another flash of irritation towards him. She was truly trying to move past her animosity towards Jasper but the betrayal was still raw and reliving the memories of her past with clearer sight, made it harder. Feeling Alice's delicate hand squeeze her own. Bella brought her eyes back to her lover who was smiling sweetly at her.

'_It's the past and she's my future,'_ Bella reminded herself as she returned the smile.

Allowing the knowledge of that to sweep over her and fill her with warmth she turned her attention back to Jasper and Gabriella who were standing next to each other.

"Are you settle enough to hear my reason for not allowing you to come Jasper?" Gabriella asked lifting her head to make eye contact with the taller man.

"I doubt there is anything you can say that I would find satisfactory." Jasper clipped out in a strained voice.

"Let me ask you this, does being an empath make you a masochist?"

The question caused the man to blink at her, "excuse me?"

"It's damn simple question, do you enjoy pain?" Came the calm response.

"No, I'm not a masochist."

Scratching her ear Gabriella nodded, "okay that's kind of what I thought and that's my reason for you not coming."

"I don't understand what the hell you're talking about." He heaved out.

Bella could almost sympathize with Jasper's befuddlement at the older woman's explanation, because she was having trouble understanding it.

"I may not be an empath, Jasper but I'm fucking vampire bloodhound when it comes to sniffing out the smells of others emotions." Stepping in closer to the man, "you maybe able to hide your pain from others but not from me. You're struggling right now, dealing with their love for each other, how the hell are you going to handle it nearly twenty-four hours day?"

"Jasper," Alice chimed in gently. She was doing far better then Bella when it came to interacting with the man who had been her husband. "It's sweet you want to be there for us but you'd be harming yourself by doing so and in the end perhaps putting us into danger."

"Also I know you picked up what was happening with Leah, how are you going to handle all the emotions that situation is going to spring up?" Gabriella inquired.

Watching the young man carefully, Bella could tell Jasper recognized what the two were saying was true no matter how much he might dislike it. Him being an empath had its pluses but it also had its minuses and this was a case in point. Bella instantly saw once she heard the reasons that Jasper would be overwhelmed by the intense emotions rolling off the women. He might be able to manipulate and calm Sian and Leah but his gift didn't work on her and it didn't work on Alice because of the pixie's usual proximity to Bella.

Letting go of Bella's hand Alice walked over to her ex-husband reaching up she lightly touched his cheek, "Jasper, you need to let go of me. There is someone else out there for you; I've seen her with you. You can't continue to deny the truth of it."

"You remembered our fight," the tall man breathed out cringing at his own memory of their last time together before Alice left him.

"Yes all of it, being in this meadow must have brought it forward. You wanted to keep me from Bella and you didn't want to know about the woman with the crimson eyes and golden locks who you are holding tight to your body." The smaller woman replied softly. "In this meadow."

Bella frowned as she processed what Alice had said. Her pixie had, had a vision of Jasper being with another woman after they had left Forks and he had still tried to stop Alice from returning to her. The thought made her hackles rise as she gazed at the lanky man.

"I have my mate Jasper, you need to accept this so you will be open to your mate."

"I…but she feeds on humans," he said in a hushed tone.

"Or she's a newborn," Gabriella added. "Either way she will need your guidance and strength when you find each other."

Running his fingers through his curly locks, "well she isn't here and I would be better served coming with and protecting you all." His eyes locked on Alice when he ended his sentence.

"That's my job." Bella replied forcing the growl wanting to come forward back down as she noticed Jasper's eyes latching on to her lover. "Alice is my mate and I'm hers. This is our task. Not yours!"

Alice flitted away from Jasper and went back to Bella and took hold of her hand to calm the girl down, "shhh, it's alright my love."

Glaring at Bella the lanky man stiffened tightly, "you can't expect me to stop caring after fifty years. Alice's was mine to protect for fifty years and now you want me to shut that off well it doesn't work that way."

"I'm not asking you to shut it off. What I'm asking is for you to accept that Alice and I are together and that we take care of and protect each other." Bella stated coldly returning the intense stare she was receiving. "You knew about Alice's vision for two years and you still won't let go."

Laughing bitterly. "Give up fifty years of happiness on a possible woman. You try it."

"That's what you said to me when I told you of the vision," Alice said softly. "Do you have such little faith in my visions?"

Jasper opened his mouth and then closed it slowly his eyes fell on Alice. Grimacing slightly he shook his head, "no I just didn't want to believe it, I already had you."

"But you don't have me anymore, I'm Bella's and that's not going to change. If you want to dismiss my vision that's your choice," Alice stated turning away from him and looking over to her friend. "Gabi, Bella and I are going home."

"Alright my loves," Gabriella said with a soft smile.

With Bella's hand in her own Alice guided, the two away from the meadow.

Jasper's eyes trailed after the two, "I didn't mean for that, I didn't mean to say what I did," he whispered sorrow filling his words. "It just hurts to see, to feel what they are sharing and knowing I once had that with Alice."

"And that, Jasper as I said is the reason you can't come with us," Gabriella said softly before following Bella and Alice out of the meadow.

_(Bella and Alice's bedroom)_

Snuggled together on their bed Alice's whose head tucked under Bella's chin was humming softly as her lover's fingers were making lazing circles on her back.

"I have to say, today almost makes going shopping an enjoyable experience," Bella smirked lightly.

"Almost? Shopping with me is always pleasure because you know what to expect afterwards," Alice remarked pinching her lover's arm gently.

"Well, perhaps now but not when I was human."

"Just be happy your not Gabi."

"True," Bella giggled. "I bet as she neared the house and heard Sian and Leah going at each other she thought about running away again, I know I would."

Adding her chiming laughter to the mix, "oh I suspect she just walked inside and gave them both a good tongue lashing for behaving rudely in someone else's home."

"We're going to have to deal with that when we all leave."

"I think Gabi will set some guidelines down for the two," Alice said thoughtfully. "She won't allow them to get too carried away at least not until we find Edward and take care of him"

"We're really going to do this," Bella remarked softly. "And though it's scary I'm glad we are."

"Me too, my love." Alice said as she kissed Bella's right hand.

**XXXXXX**

**Again thank you all for the reviews. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**This storyline has women loving women. If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way. There are plenty of splendid writers who delve into straight couple relationships; for the most part, I'm just not one of them.**

**The rating is M just to be on the safe side, do to the language and the possibility of the sex scenes becoming a bit graphic but no promises in that area. Oh, there will also be mention of threesomes and _'gasp horror'_ vampires and other supernatural creatures getting it on with each other. **

**All boo boos, snafus and misdeeds within the story are all mine and mine alone.**

**XXXXXXXX**

_(Monday early afternoon)_

"Wow, sounds like we all had an interesting night," Jake said after Bella finished telling everything that had occurred after he and the others left.

"Yeah, so far you're the only one who has readily accepted Alice and my choice. Well, that's not true, Sara and Conrad didn't have a problem, but Dani was a bit upset."

"So tiny bit decided to take her shopping instead of spending time with me."

"Yeah, Dani loves to shop as much as Alice, they truly are like sisters in that regard." She said as she handed him the large sandwich she had been making for him. "Apparently, shopping is like Prozac for those two, it'll help her deal with Alice and I leaving."

His stomach growled in appreciation as he took a large bite of the meatball sandwich. As Jake chewed, he sighed in content. One thing was for sure Bella had not lost her touch in the kitchen when she became a vampire.

"You know, I can't say I'm fond of the idea of you two going," he mumbled out as he finished chewing. "But hell we're not the kids we were two years ago. I mean, sure a part of me wants tell you no, you can't do it just because I'm going to worry about you. I'm sure you felt the same thing when I took off but you didn't stop me cause you knew I had to do it, just like I know you have to."

Smiling at her friend as she ran her fingers through her hair, "yeah, I was worried but having lived with you for two years I knew you could handle yourself." Seeing him nod as he tore off another bite of the sandwich, "also with Gabi watching your butt I knew she'd keep you out of trouble."

Unable to respond to the light jibe Jacob gave her a mock glare of disbelief, before twisting his lips into a smile and shrugged his shoulders in acknowledgment.

"So tell me about your night?" Bella asked with a tiny chuckle.

"Well, let's see," he began after swallowing and reaching for a liter of cherry soda. "Conrad and I went to see Quil Sr. and basically offered our services to patrol the area until the others are released, which you know except for Paul happened this morning." Pausing he gulped down a quarter of the soda, "Anyway, Quil Sr. just like junior was easy going, appreciative and apologetic for what happened at the Cineplex."

Bella nodded her head, "Charlie's fond of Quil Sr."

"He took up on the offer, not because he thinks the Cullens are a threat but for everyone else who thinks so." Tearing off another bite he chewed quickly before continuing, "saw my dad at Sue's place."

"What was he doing there?"

"Knowing my dad, he was going to tell Sue to get Leah to not press charges against Paul, but Sue didn't give him a chance to say anything." He tiny grin graced his lips; "she tore into him, before he could even get out of his truck. Christ, Bella, she was ferocious, talk about protecting her cubs, whew! She'd make a damn fine wolf herself. Maybe that's why both her children became wolves, the only family to have more then one."

Tilting her head, Bella thought about that revelation. It was true out of the whole pack Leah and Seth were the only siblings in it. She knew that Embry had two younger brothers and one sister and that Paul had a younger brother as well. Jake had two sisters but they lived with their mother off the reservation, so she wasn't sure if they could be affected or not by the wolf gene.

"Course some of her anger was probably fueled by everything she learned," Jake added before he plopped the last portion of the sandwich into his mouth.

"So what did Billy do?" Bella asked while Jake drank down nearly half of soda that was left. "I can't image he'd just sit there and not say something."

"At first I think he was just blown away by Sue's attack, you know, I mean he was hoping to date her once but that went to pot because Sue really likes your dad."

"Yeah, Charlie likes her a lot too."

"Then he finally saw Conrad and me and well, he just went all stiff, started up the truck and left. Didn't say a word," Jake replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

His nonchalant attitude didn't fool Bella; she knew Billy's rejection of Jacob was hurting her friend. Ever since his parents divorce nearly seven years ago, Jacob had always been there for his dad. Moving from her chair, Bella went best friend's side and wrapped into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry Jake," Bella whispered in his ear.

Sighing softly, he turned to stare into her compassion filled amber eyes, "his rejection does hurt. I won't deny it but it's funny in some ways it's also okay, ya know? If things had turned different, like if Victoria hadn't attacked you and we weren't gone for those two years, I know I would've become just like him."

Thinking on what he said Bella saw he was right, "yeah I could see that. You could be pretty demanding especially when it came to the Cullens."

"Yeah and the whole wolf thing didn't help either, but you know my dad's philosophy has always been my way or the highway, it's why mom finally left him. It's pretty fucked up when I think about it, if the red bitch hadn't come along and things didn't happen who knows what would've happened to us, to our relationship."

Shaking her head and snorting. "It is rather ironic that in some sick perverted way Victoria was the means of us finding out the truth and ourselves."

"Yuck, I hate the idea but yeah, I think if the bitch hadn't chosen to come along then we'd be different people and I'm not sure if I'd like who I would've become."

"Ah," kissing his cheek lightly. "I still would've loved you, even if you became a jackass, because you're my best friend." Releasing him from her hug Bella stood up, "you've always been there for me Jake and even if we disagree, argue, in the end we've always supported each other."

"True," smiling at her. "And that's not going to change. Sooo now that we've done our purple dinosaur moment, when does Gabi think you'll be leaving?"

"In a couple of days," Bella responded. "She's waiting on some information."

"Well, that gives everyone time to get things settled, you with Charlie and Leah with her mom," He remarked with a small smile. "Personally, I think you've got the easier task, I mean I know Charlie is going to be upset but I think in a small way he's probably been expecting you to go after the bastard."

"Yeah, I did kind of mention tracking him down a couple of times when we learned what he did to Alice," Bella acknowledged. "And then a few more afterwards."

"I was there for those so I think, he's kind of waiting for you to do it, mind you also dreading it. Knowing your dad he'll grumble, he might even in yell but in the end he'll accept your decision because he loves you."

Bella nodded but she wasn't sure if it was in complete agreement, oh she knew her dad loved her; she just wasn't to sure about that whole accepting thing. Her father had suffered so much with her disappearance. They were closer now then they had ever been when she was human. She didn't want to break that bond they had formed and a part of her worried it might just tear, because no matter what he would say, Bella wasn't going to turn back from her decision.

_(The Hungry Moose Café)_

Even though she eaten a huge breakfast, prepared for by Esme, thanks to the wolf metabolism Leah had no problem digging into the triple patty burger with everything on it and the basket of onion rings and fries she had ordered. It was one of the nicer pluses she had found since becoming a shape shifter; she could pack in food and not worry about packing on weight. The only difficulty she had with eating at the moment was sitting across from her, which was her mother who was just having coffee. Sue unlike her kids or even her husband always ate sparingly and it showed in her slight frame.

The going out to lunch had been Leah's idea; she just wasn't ready to venture back to the reservation. It didn't feel like home to her anymore, in fact it hadn't for a long while but being a part of the pack kind of forced her to stay. Taking a sip of her cola, she glanced into her mother's dark eyes and inwardly sighed. They had placed a patch on their relationship but it had a long ways to go to be healed and now, well now Leah was pretty damn sure the patch was going to be ripped right on off.

"So," Sue began drawing the word out quietly. "Sam and everyone but Paul are back."

This was so not the way Leah wanted this conversation between them to start but she couldn't stop herself from nodding her head giving her mother encouragement to continue on. _'Old habits,'_ she smirked in her brain.

Taking the cue Sue also nodded, "of course Charlie wasn't thrilled, especially about Paul but I explained to him about the pack thing how locking him up would be cruel punishment to the wolf in that boy. I also explained that the boys would be restricted to the res and they all were going to be disciplined." A tiny smile touched the older woman's lips, "Quil and Conrad came up with the punishment, I must say Dani's father had quite a present."

'_As does her grandmother,'_ Leah thought silently as she took a bite of her burger. In the past nothing would've of happened to the boys they were always given a free rein by the tribal elders, it was always left to Sam to mete out any kind of discipline. "Er…what kind of punishment?"

"Oh a lot of manual labor, no more just wandering acting like prima donnas as Conrad put it. Quil and the rest of the council were thrilled by the idea; all the boys are going to be putting their brawn to work fixing up homes and stuff like that. As part of his punishment Paul is gong to be further restricted, he'll be under house arrest for two month only being allowed to leave under the supervision of the Tribal Police."

Leah actually allowed a smile to touch her lips as her mother described what was going to happen to the others. To most people it might not seem a very harsh sentence, but she knew differently. For Paul and his wolf not to have the freedom to roam, to run was perhaps as mentally painful as when Gabriella kicked him in the nuts.

"I'm surprised the elders approve such severe treatment," Leah remarked as the waiter refilled her water glass.

"Will there be anything else, ladies?" The young man asked as his hazel eyes roamed up and down Leah's well-sculpted form.

"Hmmm, what? No we're both fine," Leah answered barely giving the man notice.

"Are you sure? The apple pie is quite wonderful." He said giving her a toothy smile.

"Thanks but no," glancing at him for a second but returned her attention back to her mother. "Just the check in a bit." Leah added after a few seconds noticing the young man hadn't left yet.

"Yeah sure, of course," he nodded with another brilliant smile before leaving.

"So why did they okay it, the elders?" Leah steering the conversation back to where they were before the waiter interrupted them.

"They were upset by what happened," Sue said softly. "And the only one objecting was Billy," her dark eyes sparkled slightly, "and right now he's not exactly in a good light with the others. Throwing his weight around a bit too much for them, as Quil Sr. put it."

Nodding her head, Leah could only agree with that sentiment. Billy had always been the one who had endorsed giving the pack carte blanche in their behavior. He had used intimidation when anyone would object to some of the behaviors always pointing out that without the wolves the tribe would be fodder to the cold ones. It was a reminder, a veiled threat that if the tribe didn't placate the wolves, things could be different and it worked especially after the redhead bitch.

"That young man liked you," Sue said bluntly.

The change of topic threw Leah; she blinked several times, "what?"

"The waiter, he liked you. I know it's been hard for you and I certainly didn't help but Leah it's time for you to let Sam go and allow yourself to have fun." Seeing the startled look on her daughter's face Sue shook her head, "honey, you're a beautiful young woman. I know you don't see it but you could have any man you want."

Inwardly Leah was opening and closing her mouth like a fish struggling for air but outwardly, she just swallowed and stared at her mom. _'Yeah, okay this is the talk you wanted with her, now what?'_ Leaning back in her chair, Leah still couldn't find the words to say, _'rather ironic for me,'_ she snorted silently.

Feeling her mother's hand touch her hand Leah looked down, it was an out of place gesture from Sue. The two weren't touchy feely types; the only one in the family who was that way was Seth. Where he got it from Leah never knew, because her dad wasn't a hugger either.

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but I…you've been through so much, I just don't want you to hurt anymore because of Sam. We can talk more about this when you come home."

Summoning her nerve, "mom, I'm not going to be coming home right away."

"Of course you are. You're getting around Leah, you don't need to stay with them any longer," Sue stated. She was grateful to the Cullens for taking care of her children but she was still very uncomfortable with them.

"I'm going to be taking Jake's place."

"Why? I mean Jake did it because of Bella, but you barely know her."

"It's complicated," Leah, answered not looking at her mother.

"Complicated? Is this because of what happened, look we can figure something out. What about the your connection to the pack?"

"It was broken the night I disobeyed Sam. There's no way I can go back and I'm not sure even Seth can go back."

"Okay, I can understand that but there's Jake, Conrad is training him to be pack leader. Sure there will be some things that we'll need to resolve but that doesn't mean you need to leave." There was a panicked look in Sue's expression, "is it me? I know we've a long ways to go repair what happened between us…"

"Mom," sighing, "I…uh oh crap there's no easy way to say this, mom, I've imprinted."

Seconds passed as Sue processed that as she studied not only her daughter but the entire café before she responded, "honey, I understand how that could scare you but running away from your imprint, isn't wise, you know this."

"That's just it, I'm not running away," the rest of words stalled in her mouth. Taking a large sip of water Leah found the liquid did nothing to soothe the dryness developing in her throat. "I going with my imprints," she whispered out quickly.

Confusion dominates Sue's expression as she tried to decipher what her daughter just said and then a slowly, very slowly comprehension started to win wiggling it's way into her brain. Yet, the idea of it causes her mouth to drop open and her eyes widen in disbelief.

"Yeah, that was kind of my reaction except with a bit of cussing," Leah chuckled out at the face her mom was wearing.

"But you don't like women," Sue stumbled out as she shook her head. "You really don't like women, I mean except for Emily you didn't even have any girlfriends." Her voice drops down to a whisper, "my god! I can believe this is happening to you. Maybe you're wrong, maybe it's not an imprint, maybe it's admiration for a strong woman or some such thing. I mean that's possible." Leaning forward in her chair, Sue grabbed the hand she had been touching earlier, "Leah you're not a lesbian, but this Sian, she was like all over and possessive with, with that cold, I mean Gabriella, when they came to get Charlie and I at the restaurant."

During her mom's babbling discourse Leah tried several times to interrupt but Sue wouldn't stop until she ran out of air. Finally, when the older woman paused to suck in some much needed air Leah dove into the conversation.

"Mom, I imprinted on both of them and no my feelings aren't just simple admiration. When I look at them, solitarily or together it's like they are the beats in my heart and I can't even fathom them not being near me." Shaking her head, "Christ I hate to sound like some soppy dipshit but it's true."

"B…b…both of them, but…" Sue couldn't continue. She stared at her daughter as if she had grown another head or two to be exact and moved her hand away.

Taking a deep breath Leah pushed forward, "I know hearing this might fuck up everything we just began to fix but I had to tell you."

The noise from the café became louder as Leah studied her mother, who was now staring at her fingers that were fiddling with her napkin. Leah knew she had laid a bomb at her mom's feet but the only one who could disarm was the older woman. Hell, Leah wasn't sure what to expect from her mom, she herself was still wrapping her head around the whole thing. It wasn't easy for her, she had imprinted on two women, one was the enemy of her people and the other well from her understanding weres and shape shifters weren't exactly kissing cousins either. The wolf accepted the idea of being with women; it was the human part of Leah that was scared by it.

"Leah," her mother began breaking the silence between them. "I…I'm not going to reject you. I know it's something you can't control." Sue said softly and then sighed. "Leah, we'll both keep moving forward. I don't want to lose you again, but I can't say I'm pleased or that I can accept the idea of Gabriella. I just don't know."

Leah nodded and sighed inwardly with relief. Her mother's response was better then she thought it was going to be. "I understand mom. It's a bit hard for me to get a hold of why I also bonded with her."

"And what is their response?"

"Mixed. Sian feels the bond and is welcoming of it, though it goes against the nature of her tiger. Gabi doesn't feel the bond." Leah answered gazing at her mother.

"Well perhaps that's for the best. You can focus your attention on Sian and I don't know maybe the draw for Gabriella will go away. One imprint, even if it is a woman is enough, I don't even understand how two could occur."

The wolf in Leah silently howled in dismay at her mother's suggestion. It didn't like the idea one little bit. To not have both bonds was like losing a heartbeat and for her wolf that was unacceptable. There was no way Leah could explain this concept to her mother. It's one thing to know about imprints but it was a whole different thing to physically experience it, so the younger woman kept those thoughts to herself.

"Hell, being a female wolf wasn't thought possible and yet here I am, so why not add another oddity to my life," Leah responded with more aplomb then she really felt.

"You always did have a talent for doing things your way," Sue replied with a sigh. "So when do the three of you leave?"

"In a couple of days and it's not just the three of us Alice and Bella will becoming as well."

"Does Charlie know?"

Shrugging her shoulders Leah answered, "I don't know if Bella has told him yet, but I know Gabi was adamant we all had to tell our family what was happening."

_(Time Shift-Charlie's house)_

The smell of savory spices lingered in the air from the simmering stew Bella was making for Charlie. It was more then he could eat in one sitting but she knew how much he loved eating leftovers. She wanted him to have one of his favorite dishes before springing on him her decision to join Gabriella.

As Bella stirred the stew, she thought about Jake and the changes happening between them and smiled. Jacob had left shortly after their discussion to help Conrad in the construction of a yurt on the Cullen's property, next to a small cottage already on the land. It had been Carlisle who with Esme's enthusiastic consent had broached the couple about living there instead of looking for a home in Port Townsend. Even though the cottage was plenty big for the three Goodwins, Conrad suggested building the yurt for Jacob and possible for others like Seth who in all likelihood would be breaking away from Sam's pack. Carlisle was fine with the idea and Esme was over the moon not only because she would be cooking for others but because of the architectural planning involved.

Thinking about Jacob and the excitement he felt at building something he would be leaving in, made Bella's smile widen for her friend. When the two lived in Canada they had stayed first in an old bear cave and then found an old cabin. The cabin was in need of desperate repair, which the two had done, well mostly Jacob in the beginning because Bella was still adjusting to her newfound strength. Jake had always enjoyed working on cars but out there in the wilderness he found out, he also enjoyed working on the cabin.

He also wasn't alone Bella had come to enjoy, once she was able to get a handle on her strength, creating with her hands and made a lot of the furniture the two used in the cabin. In fact when they left she was rather heartsick about leaving her creations behind but there just wasn't anyway to bring them back with her.

'_Wow, I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed doing that. Perhaps once things have settled down, Alice and I can go back and retrieve some of the nicer ones for our own home,'_ she thought happily at the idea and an unexpected giggle escaped from her lips as she dwelled on the idea of a home for her and Alice.

"Whoa and here I use to cringe at the idea of such an suggestion. I mean, I never ever thought I would want to settle down until I was at least in my twenties and marriage was not something I even wanted to think about, that is until my little pixie came back to me." She explained to the stew that just plopped a bubble in response. "Ooh great, I'm talking to food."

Giggling and shaking her head as she rested the lid back on the pot, Bella glided away from the kitchen and went back into the living room. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was nearing five-thirty and Charlie would be coming home soon. The thought immediately suppressed her laughter and brought her back to the here and now.

"Okay Alice, it'd be really great if you got your amazing ass home right now," she said aloud. "Because I'm anxious and apparently it's making me talk to food and well nothing." Letting out a frustrated growl, "come on Bella, your Ali will be home in plenty of time, she's never let you down."

As if on cue she heard the subtle purr of Alice's Porsche pull into the driveway and within seconds Alice was in her arms hugging and kissing her as if she had been gone days instead of hours.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I meant to be earlier but Dani took the news pretty hard," she mumbled into Bella's neck. "Of course, if you had picked up your cell phone, instead of talking to Charlie's dinner throughout the day you would've seen my messages to you."

Old Bella would've blushed profusely new Bella just muttered, "it wasn't the whole day."

"Uh huh," the smaller vampire giggled with skepticism. "I'm not sure the carrots and potatoes would agree with you."

Closing her eyes, Bella thought back and realized she probably had been rehearsing aloud what she was going to say to Charlie without even knowing she had been doing it.

"Hmmm, okay, I probably was," she admitted. "I guess I'm nervous about talking to dad and didn't even think to check my cell phone, though you could of called the house phone."

"True, but I guess I wasn't thinking to clearly either," Alice replied with a shy smile as she released her hold on her lover and stepped back. "Even though I know in the end Charlie will come to terms with our decision, I guess I'm worried about the in between stuff as well."

Bella tilted her head up and groaned slightly, "there's going to be yelling, isn't there?"

"Well, to be honest I can't say yes or no since there are so many possible outcomes, I've seen at least three and one did have raised voices but two others didn't." Hugging the girl tight to her, "Bella, we both know it's going to upset him no matter what we do or say, though I do know he's going to enjoy the meal you made for him."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, in fact, the way he digs into you'd think you were feeding Jake."

"Okay that's one good thing," Bella remarked as she kissed the top of Alice's head. "Maybe he'll be too stuffed to work up a good yell."

"Let's not worry about the in between stuff and focus on the ending my sweet," Alice crooned out as she felt her lover's arms tighten around her at the sound of Charlie's car pulling into the drive way.

Bella nodded but still swallowed out of habit more then need as she waited for her dad to enter the house.

_(Time shift)_

Charlie's response to the dinner was as Alice predicted, he had tucked into the stew as if he hadn't eaten for days and had even gone back for seconds, something he rarely did. Afterwards the three of them settled in the living room, Charlie in his easy chair, a beer in one hand and the TV remote in the other. The habitual action soothed Bella slightly until she perceived that the TV had yet to be turned on. In fact, her father's soft brown eyes weren't focused on the TV at all, oh no, those penetrating eyes were studying Alice and her as they sat down on the couch.

"So you girls have something you want to discuss?" He asked his eyes following their every movement.

Feeling Alice's hand gently squeeze her, Bella took in an unnecessary breath, "uh yeah," Meeting his gaze; Bella felt her brain freeze, _'he knows!' _Kept repeating over and over in her mind as she starred at him.

Suddenly having vampire-enhanced powers meant nothing, nothing at all they certainly weren't helping her at this point. Those two years away just disappeared. She was back to being an eighteen year old girl, who was about to tell her father, not ask but tell him she was going to be leaving. Yet, she couldn't articulate the words, they just turned to mush in her mouth as she imaged how he would respond.

Feeling Bella's hand stiffen in her own, Alice didn't even need to glance over at her to know her lover had frozen. It was rather startling to have Charlie cue the conversation even if she had, had a vision of it going this way. He was even after all that had happened more of an observer waiting for others to begin, _'but then again,'_ she mused silently. _'He was probably surreptitiously studying us during dinner.'_

Knowing her lover was stuck Alice decided to get the ball rolling, "Charlie." Her soft musical voice chimed out gently, "Bella and I feel, after long drawn out conversations, weighing the pros and cons, that we both need join Gabi in searching down Edward."

"The pros and cons," he repeated softly switching his eyes from his daughter over to Alice. "I assume you're being rather loose with those terms because to be honest I doubt I could see to many pros about going after a mad man."

"The pro would be we are taking back control of our lives," Bella whispered out. "Making our own decisions instead of letting others do it for us, because it's what they feel is best for our welfare."

"I see," he replied before taking a sip of beer. "And what does Gabi say, since you'll be would going with her."

"It's our decision," Alice answered. "She understands our reasons and agrees."

"If I was still human, I'd be twenty now," Bella broke in feeling her confidence coming back. "And I by now I could've joined the military and be somewhere getting my ass shot at if I chose that as a career."

Taking a longer draw on his beer, Charlie nodded his head, "that's true Bells, you could be in the Middle East or some such place in grave danger and I would be worrying my heart over you being there." Taking a long deep breath and slowly exhaling he looked deeply at both young women, "I don't like it but I can't stop you, because you're right this is your decision to make."

Bella's mouth plopped open and her eyes nearly popped out and the only thing she could say was, "huh?"

"He said it's our decision," Alice supplied with a tiny smile at her lover's incredulous expression to Charlie's reply.

"That…that's it?"

"Yeah, it is," he nodded. "I doubt me saying you can't go would stop you, so what's the point of arguing. The best thing I can do as your father is support your choice, pray to God you'll stay safe so you two can come home to me once it is all done."

"Oh," Bella breathed out as she sat back into the couch. All the anxiety she had built up deflated out of her.

"Bells you seem rather disappointed," Charlie remarked rather dryly before taking another sip of his beer.

Alice allowed her tiny smile grow into a knowing smile, "I think you took the wind out of her sails Charlie. She was so nervous about how you would respond she even started talking to your dinner."

"Hmmm, really?" He chuckled out even though he wasn't really feeling the humor. "I guess it's good to know I'm not all that predictable."

Then suddenly Bella demonstrated she wasn't all that predictable either, she released Alice's hand and launched herself at her father, making him drop his halfway finished can of beer and the remote. She enveloped him to a hug that could've been bone crushing if Bella didn't have the presence of mind to hold back at the last second.

"I love you dad," she murmured as he recovered enough to return the hug.

"I love you too, Bells."

"And I promise we both will be safe and return to you." She choked out.

Alice bobbed her head up and down in agreement to her lover's statement.

"Get over here," Charlie growled out to the smaller vampire releasing one of his arms to invite Alice into the hug, which she readily accepted but with a bit more delicacy then Bella had.

The beer, the remote, in fact the surrounding world was forgotten for several minutes while Charlie hugged the two women tightly to his chest.

**XXXXXX**

**I always try to respond personally to the reviews, but for those whom I'm able to thank privately, I shall do so publicly thank you kindly for your thoughts.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**This storyline has women loving women. If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way. There are plenty of splendid writers who delve into straight couple relationships; for the most part, I'm just not one of them.**

**The rating is M just to be on the safe side, do to the language and the possibility of the sex scenes becoming a bit graphic but no promises in that area. Oh, there will also be mention of threesomes and _'gasp horror'_ vampires and other supernatural creatures getting it on with each other. **

**All boo boos, snafus and misdeeds within the story are all mine and mine alone.**

**XXXXXXXX**

_(Location-Tallinn, Estonia)_

Sitting at the grand piano, Edward wrinkled his nose in disgust, even though he was in another room, he could still smell the werewolves Otto and his mate Gerda. Their stench wasn't the same as the wolves from La Push but still disgusting. It was akin to the smell of human food with something added into the mix that he couldn't quite pinpoint making their odor truly revolting. He was amazed that Meryatum could be in the same room with the two, but it just proved to Edward the strength of his mentor. The other thing he found disgusting about the pair was how crude their thoughts could be. They may've come from old Teutonic aristocracy but as far as Edward was concern, they, like their three stooges acted were like they arose from the gutters of life then from the rank and privileged.

As much as the werewolves disgusted him, Edward certainly couldn't deny that they were as Meryatum explained to him useful to the two vampires.

_(Flashback)_

"_I know Edward," Meryatum began with a knowing nod as he gazed at the young man with a slight smile. "They do smell rather atrocious but those werewolves have their uses and putting up with their odor makes it worthwhile to us." Turning his gaze outside, "Otto and Gerda have been associates to me for centuries. There's a synergy between us that we developed when surviving the purges of the 1600's, when both vampires and therianthropes were hunted down, much like those thought to be witches." _

_Edward cast a glance out the window towards the couple and the three he would end up calling the stooges. Otto and Gerda were supervising the other three as they were unloading the food for what Meryatum called the rebirth party. _

"_I've never encountered werewolves before, I always thought they would be like the scourge from La Push, but everything, even their odor is vastly different." Edward remarked dryly._

_Chuckling softly the ancient vampire laid a thin hand on the young man's shoulder, "they are indeed vastly different. Unlike those filthy shifters whose human bodies undergo drastic changes, there is minimal change to those transformed into werecreatures, much like us vampires." _

_Giving his mentor a crooked smile, "so are you saying those five are more like us, then they are to the mutts."_

"_What an absolutely hideous thought," the ancient's eyes widened slightly at the idea. "They are no more like us then we are like humans, perhaps even less so and trust me dear boy they feel the same about us." Tilting his head slightly, "but there is a common bond in that they loathe the shifters as much as we do." _

"_And they've no problem helping us as long as they get to kill the mutts," Edward added smoothly his eyes glittering at the idea._

"_None, whatsoever and of course, with a few fringe benefits included to compensate them as well. Their tastes maybe repulsive but it does help with removing leftovers," the ancient added with a nod towards the food. _

_Edward cringed slightly, "please tell me they are going to clean those…" he cut his words off as he motioned towards where the werewolves were dropping the tranquilized humans. "Before they offer them to our four guests when they awaken."_

_Meryatum raised an eyebrow, "as if I would allow such grime infested creatures into my home, no Otto and Gerda's boys will strip them and clean them before the bring them inside."_

_Nodding his head, Edward took one finally look outside, where the humans were being laid out before being moved to their cells in the basement. Otto, Gerda and their boys had collected them from various countries with the promise of food and shelter from the cold winter temperatures. A tiny grin touched the corner of Edward's mouth as he thought about the subterfuge the werewolves employed, because in a manner it was the truth. The humans would be sheltered from the cold and fed, admittedly through a tube but still they would receive nourishment until their four guests arose._

_(End Flashback) _

Casting his eyes towards the floor and hearing the muffled screams from below, Edward smirked as he thought about the soon to be awakening guests and tranquilized humans who would be given to the four newborns. Everything he and Meryatum were planning was beginning to take shape. Soon, very soon he would be getting his revenge on those who had caused him harm and had hurt his Bella and his sister Alice.

Moving away from the piano Edward decided he could no longer deal with Otto and Gerda's repulsive smell or their licentious thoughts. He needed to get away, to cleanse himself and embrace purity again.

"Meryatum," Edward said knowing the ancient would hear in the other room as he went to grab his coat. It may not be needed but one did need to keep up appearances. "I'm going to leave for awhile."

"Of course dear boy, perfectly understandable," the ancient responded aloud and then added silently, _'must say I wish I could join, but Otto, Gerda and I have more things to discuss before the others awaken.'_

"Watch out for the schwein hunds," Otto called growled out. "There's at least one flea bitten group running around Saint Petersburg that has a taste for blutsaugers."

"Thank you Otto, I'll keep that in mind if I go near there," Edward remarked as he reached the door. "I'll be back way before our guests awaken."

Without waiting to hear a response Edward took off keeping his mind open to all thoughts so he would be able to hear any shape shifters in the area. It wouldn't do to get into any trouble when his goal was coming closer to fruition.

_(Time Shift – Location Helsinki Finland)_

Unlike say C.S.I. Miami, where the murder is committed, the evidence collected and the criminal is caught within what appears hours after the crime, hunting down someone just doesn't happen that way. Unfortunately, in life, there is no time dimensional vortex to use, like there appears to be on TV that allows for such miraculous feats. No, tracking down someone is damn difficult and when the being is supernatural, the difficulty increases tenfold. Not only are most supernaturals excellent at subterfuge, they've had not just years but decades of experience and also not being bound to human conventions allows them more ability to escape notice.

Yet, that being said there are still ways to pursue supernaturals especially in such a high tech society. Since most vampires avoid humans except to feed, contact to such avenues must be done through less then legal means, which Gabriella had no qualms using. In fact, she readily made use of others who could easily hack into government agencies to access systems to assist her. Some of the best hackers in the world were supernaturals and over the years, Gabriella had cultivated a few in helping her track down leads. It was through one of these associations she was able to determine that Edward was no longer in the states but in Europe. With high tech eyes everywhere, even a vampire can't hide from all the various surveillance cameras that are used throughout the world.

Of course using modern technology may have clued them to Edward being in Europe but it was Alice's visions that cinched Gabriella's next move. She trusted the petite vampire's gift even if it was sporadic in regards to the boy. It was her last vision that had brought the five women to Helsinki, Finland. Alice had seen Edward in front of the Helsinki Cathedral. Even though Alice couldn't see what Edward was planning as his decisions kept changing, this vision of the cathedral had been clear to her.

Rubbing her head slightly with her gloved hands Alice gazed up at the stark white cathedral that stood out prominently against the dark gray sky and sighed. She along with everyone but Gabriella was standing near the snow-covered statue of Alexander II of Russia. The older vampire was pacing between two of the cathedral pillars trying to separate Edward's scent from all the others to see if they would be able to track his movements. All five of them were dressed for the cold winter weather just like the humans milling around them.

Even from the distance, Alice could see the frustration on the lithe vampire's face and in her body. Her eyes fell on Gabriella's hands clenched into fists. She was sure the woman's fingernails were digging into her palms. Alice knew her friend was just as frustrated as she was by the turn of events.

"Are you alright, my pixie?" Bella asked concerned laced her voice as her hand touched her lover's cheek. Even though vampires didn't suffer from headaches per say, she knew Alice did feel a physical strain when she tried to force visions of Edward.

The smaller vampire nodded her head slightly, "yeah, just the usual pressure. I wish it were easier concentrating on him, but it's like his mind is a tornado, everything is swirling around and sometimes, I don't know, it's like I'm seeing two different events overlapping each other. Then there are the blank spaces in time that surround him, they've been growing for the last two days."

Ignoring the few stares they were receiving from the various humans passing by, Bella pulled Alice into a hug and whispered. "You need to stop forcing yourself. We can all see the toll it's taking on you."

"It's the faces Bella, the faces of his next victims I see them and I…" her voice caught in her throat and the words were lost as Alice buried her head into her lover's chest.

"Oh baby," leaning back to place a kiss her mate's forehead. "That's why you have to not push yourself to have visions." Tucking her hand under Alice's chin, she raised her lover's face so their eyes could connect. "The one's that come to you are hurting you enough and my sweet please don't blame yourself just because you can't get a clear picture."

"Ah lass," Sian crooned softly as she joined Bella in comforting the smaller vampire. "You cannae take it all on your shoulders. You've a gift it's true but it's not doing you a bit of good trying to force yourself. We'll catch the bastard, but don't be hurting yourself in the process."

Hearing the two women, Alice knew what they were saying was true, but every since she and Bella made their decision, it seemed her visions of Edward were coming clearer at least in regards to the faces of his impeding victims. There was one problem with her visions, Edward would seek out several humans but he kept changing his mind on who would be next. The faces of the would be victims haunted her and Alice knew if she could dream those men and women would bleed into dreams. All she wanted to do was stop him so those potential victims would be safe from harm and that was why Alice pushed herself so hard.

Seeing the concern in her lover's amber eyes, Alice nods, "I'll try but it's so hard," taking in an unneeded breath. "I push because there are more times when I can't see him then when I can. I don't know if it's the ancients doing because I've never been able to see him or what is causing the blocks but when I do catch a glimpse I want to explore it, force it to be more."

Tenderly running her right hand's thumb up and down Alice's cheek, Bella knows better then the others except perhaps for Gabriella that though her pixie's heart maybe frozen physically it never ceased to flow with care towards others. It was she who had comforted everyone before they left Forks four days ago. Wrapping her tiny frame around first Rosalie and then Emmett, cuddling them both tightly and whispering soothing words to them both. Alice did the same with Esme, the only one's bereft of her cuddling were Jasper and Carlisle, but she did give them each a hug and a kiss goodbye before they all left Forks.

"I know my love, but it's because of you we are here," Bella remarked softly. "And we only missed him by hours."

"Shit girl," Leah who had been silently listening broke in. "Remember what Gabi said if it hadn't have been for the goddamn fucking snowstorm, she wouldn't be struggling to find the bastards scent now."

Chuckling at Leah for using the lithe vampire's exact words, Sian added, "it's true lass this is the closest we've gotten to the boy and even if Gabi's rather miraculous proboscis cannae find his scent we're a hell of a lot closer now then ever before."

"When you say it that way my dear cat it makes it sound like my nose should be in competition with Cyrano de Bergerac," Gabriella rich silky voice murmured towards the group as she at a human pace was making her way back to the group.

"Only in your ability to sniff out things that none of us can," Sian replied with a toothy smile. "Personally, I think you have an adorable nose my wee vampire."

Gabriella snorted and shook her head at the woman's comment, "silly cat. I'm sorry my dears, as amazing as my snoot might be I'm unable to pick up a discernible direction in which he might have gone." Running her fingers through her hair, "but knowing his penchant for taking his victims to isolated places I'm damn sure if he did attack someone the body won't be here."

Leah watched as Sian encircled her arms around the lithe vampire and felt her wolf urge her to do the same but the human part of her held back. Being physically affectionate in public was something she struggled with even when she was with Sam and now she was with four women who had no qualms about it. However, though she did not realize it being around the openly affectionate women was influencing her. Unconsciously, she moved closer to Sian and Gabriella allowing her coat to brush up against Sian's.

"So what do we do now, Gabi?" Alice asked as she gazed at the taller woman.

Smiling gently, "don't be so disheartened my petite one. Your vision brought us here and it will guide us again but until then we rely on other means." Lifting her head up she gazed towards the south east, "we go looking for answers."

"Oh bloody hell," Sian murmured out with a sigh.

"What?" Bella and Leah asked at the same time.

Sian continued as if not hearing the question, "I really hate borscht and don't get me started on kholodets."

"We're going to Russia," Alice explained to Bella and Leah.

"The outskirts of Saint Petersburg to be exact and my beautiful cat they do offer up other human food items that you and Leah can enjoy."

"Darling your understanding of human food is rather questionable but at least they have quality vodka and that always helps."

A tiny grin played at Bella's lips as she listened to Sian grump, "why are we going there if Edward scent was here?"

"Couple of reasons, the main one being I've some very old friends living there and if there is an ancient residing nearby they would definitely know."

Alice nodded and then a small smile appeared on her lips, "and finding the ancient might be a lot easier then searching for Edward."

"And it's all thanks to your gift my petite one." Gabriella replied with a smile and a touch to the smaller vampire's cheek. "But before we go see if my old friends Sacha and Vanya are home, I think it would be wise for Bella, Alice and I to feed."

_(Time shift- Location-Tallinn, Estonia)_

With delicate thin fingers, which belied the strength of those digits, Meryatum caressed the cheek of a golden hair beauty whose face was contorted in pain. He had chosen her out of the three women to be his next consort. Though he had hoped for males because of the physical strength they could provide, the ancient wasn't displeased with having three females and one male. Besides the way he saw it, they were only the beginning of his army and he already knew the last of the Romanians, Vladimir and Stefan would be interested in assisting him, especially if he threatened to take down the Volturi.

"You'll see Annika the pain you and your soon to be siblings are suffering now will be well worth it," he crooned out to her. "You and your siblings were chosen to be gods." A thin smile graced his lips as another moan of pain escaped from her lips, "it will not be long my queen and then you can serve by my side as we first destroy the despicable shifters, then the blasphemous golden eyes as I promised Edward and then finally the Volturi."

Other cries of pain echoed down towards the cell where Meryatum was softly stroking the young changing woman. Each one of those chosen had a cell of their own and each one was already bound with chains to keep them from breaking loose the moment they emerged. Meryatum could tell by the changing timbre of the cries that it would not be long, only a matter of hours before the transition was complete. The werewolves were already weaning four of the drugged humans so they would be lively enough to capture the newborns attention.

Hearing footfalls coming down the stairs, Meryatum's smile widened, "ah back so soon Edward?"

"Yes," Edward said as he walked into the cell where the ancient and the golden hair woman were. "The boy's soul is now free from the fetters of this sinful world."

His crimson eyes held a joyful look as he thought about his deed, which always amused the ancient vampire. The boy's mind had degraded so deeply into his madness that Meryatum had no trouble controlling him as long as Edward's basic desires were being fulfilled.

"That is excellent," clapping his hands together in delight. "And it won't be long before Annika and her siblings will be awakening."

Giving his mentor a crooked smile, "I suspect you'll be quite pleased to have Annika awake."

Chuckling as he nodded, "oh yes, lovely girl but you can't fool me my boy I recall how your eyes caressed Mina. You've excellent taste, her dark flowing brown locks and tiny body I admit was tempting to me as well but I knew she was for you."

Edward nodded; he couldn't deny that Mina when he first saw her and dove into her mind sparked an interest in him. She was a lot like Bella, perhaps not as innocent but still sweet and vulnerable. He had thought of saving her soul but there was blood already on her hands. She had killed her husband, admittedly in self-defense but still her soul was tainted as far as he was concerned.

"Where have Gerda, Otto and their three stooges run off to?"

"Oh, I'm sure they are out drinking though they claimed they were going to be checking on the transportation they've arranged to dispose of the remains of the food."

Snorting in disgust, "they do like to drink. You're not worried it might impair their abilities?"

"Well, Gerda doesn't imbibe too much and she can keep the others in tow, so no I'm not worried, if I were I wouldn't be using them."

"They'll be back in time to move the first serving or will you and I be doing that?"

"Trust me they'll be back in time for that, they love to watch," Meryatum snickered out. "And then they'll do their own feasting."

"I would've thought the venom would put them off," Edward remarked his lips curled in distaste.

Shaking his head, "no and the amount of venom will be miniscule and it certainly wouldn't have invaded the flesh." Giving one finally caress to the beautiful woman he moved away from the bed she was chained to, "come Edward we've few more hours. No need to spend it down here with the shrieking and you can tell me about the young man you saved."

Pleasure filled the bronze-haired boy as the two moved out of the room and after securing the lock made their way up the stairs. He delighted in the fact that his mentor not only understood his calling but also encouraged him. The relationship he shared with Meryatum was nothing like the one he had, had with Carlisle. There was no crawling back to beg forgiveness when Edward had slipped or brought disappointment to the man he once thought of as his father. Meryatum, Edward knew saw him as a man, not a seventeen year old boy. Together they were walking down the path of revenge against those that hard caused them harm and as equals they were going to exact their punishment against their enemies.

_(Location – somewhere in the Russian wilderness)_

Briefly, for just a moment in time, Bella decided to allow her mind to escape what brought them to this frozen world that the five them are now exploring. She was able to put away the thoughts that propelled her to leave her home in Forks four days ago. To forget the reason which brought them to, not the first but the third foreign country since leaving the United States. It wasn't hard for her to allow her mind to tuck away thoughts of Edward as she stared out towards the winter landscape.

Perhaps it was the harsh climate that gave her mind permission to wander away, making her thankful she was no longer human. Knowing the subfreezing temperatures would have stripped her deep to the bone if she were still a fragile human, realizing she would've wept from the pain. The whole idea caused awe in her towards those humans who could trudge through and live in such climates. Yet, the bitter beauty of the place wasn't lost on Bella as she watched the snow begin to fall and for that instant, she could understand the lure of such a place.

Or maybe it was watching Sian and Leah who had shifted to their animal forms once they were away from the human populace and the three vampires had finished quenching their thirst frolic in the snow. Once Leah had shifted, Bella noticed that the exotic woman who had been distant even stiff around them changed. Her beautiful gray wolf bounded across the snow filled land as if free from the shackles of life. Then when Sian in her captivating white tiger form joined her, the two began chasing each other in play. Yes, more likely it was then that Bella suspended the true reasons for the five of them coming to this place.

Just the frivolity of seeing a cat chase a dog, okay it was a tiger and a wolf but the imagery still brought up bubbles of laughter to Bella and sparked her own desire to play. With a mischievous glint in her amber eyes, she observed the pair was distracting her little pixie seizing the opportunity Bella scooped up a hand full of snow and dumped it on her lover's head.

"Oh, you did not just do that," Alice squealed as the snow settled into her hair the white contrasting quite nicely with her spiky raven locks.

Giving her mate a smirk, "yeah I did." Then she stuck out her tongue before quipping out, "catch me if you can." Tearing off across the snow-laden fields laughing the whole way.

"It is so on," Alice shouted as she darted out towards her lover. "Remember sweetie," she sang out. "I'm the faster of the two."

"Prove it," Bella replied in her own sing songy voice as she pumped her legs harder to stay a head of the speedy little vampire.

Even though Bella was moving swiftly covering at least a thousand yards in mere seconds, the small petite vampire was gaining quickly on her.

Alice moved swiftly looking more like a gazelle as she pranced through the snow. "Have no worries, love and trust me you'll be wishing you hadn't messed with my perfectly coifed hairdo."

Laughing at her lover's threat Bella quickly shuffled her feet to make a turn to avoid running into a huge drift of snow as she did this she saw out of the corner of her eye Alice barreling towards her.

"Oh crap!" she yelled at the same time as she felt the solid impact of her lover's body colliding with hers.

The two tumbled ass over backwards into the snow bank giggling as they rolled together.

"Told you," Alice breathed out. "I would," gathering a handful of snow, which she squished into Bella's face. "Get you back."

Bella would've shrieked but her mouth was full of snow so she did the only thing she could think of, she used her strength to flip the pair burying them deeper into the snow.

Chuckling, Gabriella shook her head when the four younger ones took off and began to lose themselves in the much-needed stress reducing merriment. Her chuckling turned to loud chortles that echoed through the air as she watched Alice full out tackle Bella sending the pair deep into a snow bank. As the two small women disappeared into the snowdrift, Gabriella shifted her eyes to where in the distance she could just barely see through the snowfall Sian and Leah chasing each other.

She had felt a non-existent thump in her heart when Leah, so serious, so unsure agreed readily with Sian's suggestion that they shift. The two women were graceful and exotic creatures, whether in their animal form or in their human form. Watching them chase, stalk and wrestle with each other was breath catching even for a vampire who had no need for air. Even though Gabriella didn't feel the magical tug of the imprint like Sian, she couldn't deny that Leah captivated her. Not because of Leah's enchanting looks, though the copper hued skinned woman with the flashing black eyes could make runway models weep. No, what Gabriella found enticing about Leah was her strength and the ability to preserve her identity, even with all the shit happening to her.

As the two slipped from view due to their distance and thickened of the snowstorm, Gabriella let out a small sigh. She felt a loss at no longer having them in sight. It was like a curtain had been drawn down before the show had finished leaving a hollow feeling inside the audience.

Hearing a distant howl, followed by gentle roar, Gabriella smiled deeply, _'well, I might not be able to see the play but I sure as hell can hear it. At least Sian's tiger is getting her chance to fool around with Leah's wolf.'_

Sian was in heaven, absolute heaven. She was finally getting a chance to be with Leah and touch her without the younger woman stiffing up. Admittedly, it was not exactly the way she had hoped but hell she'd take it anyway she could, besides her tiger needed to meet Leah's wolf and become accepting of the imprint. Such a strange thing, an ironic situation, whereas Leah's human half struggled with the idea of imprinting on two women, it was Sian's tiger that struggled with the thought of imprinting.

The Scottish woman had been absolutely delighted to learn that unlike some shifters and weres, her tiger didn't suffer from the possibility of imprinting. For over a century Sian had explored the world and had numerous lovers. There were a few long-term affairs, lasting a few years but none of the women she had been with enthralled her heart.

That all changed a year and a half ago when she saw Gabriella in a casino in London playing at one of the Pai Gow tables and was immediately enticed by her. The woman's rich silky voice sent tingles throughout Sian's body and even the tiger in her wanted to sink her claws into the vampire. Her tiger relished the sexual adventures the two shared and the human in Sian well, she was falling in love with the lithe vampire. She knew Gabriella may not be able to return the feeling but it didn't stop the Scottish woman from enjoying there times together.

Then to feel the pulsing of her heart happening towards Leah knocked Sian for a loop but this time the tiger in her protested. It fought the imprint from the wolf. Her cat was an independent being and it sure as hell wasn't about to be entrapped into loving, whether it was magical or chemical. Now though, Sian could feel the tiger inside finally purring with approval towards the wolf as the two did mock battle together. It gave the Scottish woman hope that Leah the human would soon be approving the matches her wolf had chosen.

The wolf in Leah was having a butt wiggling, tail wagging damn good time as it pounced on top of the gorgeous white tiger. It had been craving this interaction; fighting against the tight leash, its human part had confined it to. It just couldn't understand why her human part was struggling to accept the mates it had chosen. As far as the wolf was concerned, the two women were perfect choices. And now, it was finally allowed to be with one of its mates and the wolf was thrilled beyond belief. Of course, it would've preferred doing the mating dance with both but hey, it wasn't going to fight the opportunity it was given. The only thing she realized that was missing in this animal courtship was the mind link that she had shared with the pack.

Ignoring that fact, Leah let out a glorious howl as she observed her tiger, her mate twist and bend around her, flicking its wondrous tail on her snout. Oh yes, this was a grand dance and even the human part of Leah was mesmerized by the nimble display Sian was giving her. She could feel her insides throb with every touch and she could feel the excitement race through her. Not just the wolf in Leah was getting excited, oh no, even the human part of her was trilling with pleasure. It was a mouth drooling sensation that Leah hadn't felt for Sam, not even during the lusty haze part of their relationship.

Leah was quickly discovering that the wolf in her was a horny bitch. Sure, it had been over three years since she had sex with someone other the herself but this outright pounding desire was new to her. There was no doubt in Leah's mind, that if she had the right appendage to make it happen her wolf would be mounting Sian's tiger, laws of nature be damned. Unable to make that happen Leah settled for taking tiny soft nips at Sian's ears and then licking her face. Letting both the tiger and the woman know she was ready to move forward in their relationship.

Suddenly as if an invisible rope inside of them had been pulled taunt the two women stopped their movements, at the same the muffled laughter from Alice and Bella became silent. Leah and Sian snapped their heads up and took in long whiffs and the odor, the smell of wolves coated both women's nostrils and they realized that the five of them were no longer alone.

Alice and Bella quickly moved into a crouched position once the scent of the wolves reached through the snow that had been covering them. The blinding storm denied them the ability to see where the threat was coming from but not the god-awful smell. Also the swirling snow hid the other women from them, causing both the smaller vampires concern for their friends.

Gabriella pivoted around trying to see the threat, to spy the wolves but the storm was hiding them. She knew the wolves would have the advantage this was their territory. Reaching down she pulled out the blades she had concealed in her boots and waited for the charge she knew would be coming.

Deep growls from all five women rolled through the heavy snowfall, only to be answered by deeper snarls and by the echoing reply there just as many wolves as there were women.

**XXXXXX**

**I always try to respond personally to the reviews, but for those whom I'm able to thank privately, I shall do so publicly thank you kindly for your thoughts.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**This storyline has women loving women. If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way. There are plenty of splendid writers who delve into straight couple relationships; for the most part, I'm just not one of them.**

**The rating is M just to be on the safe side, do to the language and the possibility of the sex scenes becoming a bit graphic but no promises in that area. Oh, there will also be mention of threesomes and _'gasp horror'_ vampires and other supernatural creatures getting it on with each other. **

**All boo boos, snafus and misdeeds within the story are all mine and mine alone.**

**Author's Note: _As the location has moved to Europe, I've made the creative decision that when one becomes a supernatural the rewiring of their brain allows them to understand and communicate with other supernaturals even if their native languages aren't the same. _**

**XXXXXXXX**

Her eyes narrowed as Bella heard a howl cut through the air. Seeing a shifting in the snow and Bella drew closer to her mate. The primal urge to protect her lover coursed through her veins. Even though, she knew from their training her pixie could handle herself quite nicely in a fight as she had learned first hand,

_(Flashback Cullen's backyard)_

_Shuddering sounds of heavy smacks reverberate through the air mixing with the vocal jingle of giggles and laughter. All the local four legged denizens, even the toughest of predators have moved further away from the noise instinctively understanding that those causing the din are to be avoided. _

_A soft growl emerged from Bella's lips, not one of anger but one of frustration. It was the third time her little pixie had managed to knock her on her butt during their sparring match. If she were human, her backside would be bruised and sore but as she wasn't, it was only her ego that had been slightly battered. Gazing at Alice who was smiling wickedly at her Bella threw her arms back in defeat._

_The little vampire was just so quick and well, Bella licked her lips, __**'so damn sexy and distracting.'**__ Her lust filled eyes scaled across her lover's body taking in every slope and curve that the tankini top and shorts set. __**'She wore those skin tight clothes on purpose, evil little pixie.'**_

_While Bella had chosen to wear a pair of old jeans and a baggy t-shirt much to her lover's pout, Alice had shimmed into her form fitting apparel for their sparring match. Even when doing such rigorous activities the smaller vampire was still a diva of fashion._

_Alice danced over to her and gracefully straddled her legs around Bella's waist, "best three out of four," she purred into Bella's ear. _

_Groaning from the feel of Alice against her Bella brought her arms around her lover's waist, "you cheated." She whispered into Alice's ear brushing the delicate shell with her lips, "you purposely wore an outfit where you didn't need to wear a bra…"_

"_Or panties," Alice whispered back licking Bella's ear._

_It wasn't hard for her to strip her lover naked in her mind; in fact, she had been struggling not to do it during their whole match. Swallowing back the venom pooling in her mouth, Bella's eyes were dark with lust. "Oh god, you are evil." _

"_No, just competitive," nibbling lightly on her lover's ear. "And very playful. I love playing with you."_

_Bella hummed with delight as Alice teased her ear with her teeth. She couldn't get enough of her pixie. Sometimes it made her feel like she was a nymphomaniac, not that, that was a bad thing as far they both were concerned, because Alice had the same feelings towards her. _

_Actually, Alice and Bella did a lot more cuddling, teasing and petting then ravaging each other compared to Emmett and Rosalie in the sexual aspect of their relationship. Neither one wanted to be very far from the other nor go very long without touching. A part of it was spurred by the love for each other but the other part was knowledge they had almost not had this love. _

_On the whole, the sparring match hadn't been that easy for Alice either. Only her prior training with Conrad and Gabriella had helped her to maintain her focus better then Bella. It was the first time the two had entered into a match against each other and for the smaller vampire it was like a mating dance. _

_Even with her extra training, it had been difficult to not jump her lover, pin her to the ground and ravage her. __**'Of course,**__' smirking to herself as she lay kisses around Bella's throat. __**'If the others weren't around I'd probably being doing it right now.'**_

"_Since you won, even if you did cheat, where are we going, my love?" Bella murmured as she ran her fingers around Alice's back. "Seattle?"_

"_Oh no, we're going to go somewhere further away then that," Alice crooned as she nuzzled sweetly into Bella neck. "We can do Seattle any day we want, I was thinking London and you can wear that slinky red dress we purchased."_

"_London? Really?"_

"_Yes, really. Gabi has connections and made all the arrangements for us."_

"_Really? Wait, what? How? Ooh sometimes it's not fair you can see into the future. You knew you were going to win." Bella pouted but it didn't last long as her lover's lips slowly worked towards her lips._

_Grinning at her after their kiss, "actually, I didn't know I was going to win but I'm ever the optimist. Gabi on the other was quite confident in my ability so she offered to make the plans and I accepted."_

"_Does Gabi think so little of my ability?" Bella asked softly feeling slightly hurt by the revelation._

"_No, I don't," Gabriella called out as she flung Emmett to the ground sending a small tremor through the earth. "You, my dear, have progressed wonderfully." Glancing down at the huge vampire, "really Emmett you shouldn't allow yourself to get distracted."_

"_But what they're doing is hot and engrossing," he said lifting his head with a huge grin plastered on his face. "I mean dude come on you can't tell me you weren't enjoying it."_

"_Yes, I was enjoying it but not enough to allow you to roundhouse me," she chuckled. "Anyway, I promised London to Alice as an extra incentive for her to do her best. She's been holding back. Don't feel bad Bella; our petite one has defeated Conrad in the past. Actually, London was a foregone conclusion if you won, as we'll be going to Europe anyways."_

_Lifting her head towards the older woman Bella watched as she dodged Emmett's kick swing and then she glanced over at Conrad who was sparring with Jacob and winning. Quirking an eyebrow she thought about what Gabriella said and then turned her attention back on her pixie who gave her a soft smile._

"_You've won against Conrad?"_

"_Yep," popping the 'p' as she answered._

_She knew her little pixie was good but until that moment Bella hadn't realized how good at fighting Alice truly was, "how?'_

"_The same way she did against you," Conrad grunted out as he placed Jake into a headlock. "She used her speed and flexibility."_

"_Our petite one is like a whirling dervish on fucking speed," Gabriella chuckled out. _

_The remark brought chortles from Emmett, who took the opportunity to tackle the older woman to the ground, while her attention was elsewhere. The grin on Emmett's face is enormous. It is the first time he's been able to bring the lithe vampire down. In his victory, he straddled his legs across her waist and placed his whole weight on her hips, effectively pinning her to the ground._

"_Ha!" He exclaimed pumping his fists into the air. "Whose your daddy now?"_

_In his self-congratulated, wiggle dance over Gabriella he failed to notice her right arm had broken free until it was to late. With vampire speed, her hand had securely cupped his manhood through his jeans and was providing just enough pressure to make his eyes widen._

"_Uh dude, you wouldn't?" He whimpered out. Seeing the glitter to her eyes, he swallowed audibly. "It'd really piss off Rose."_

"_What would piss me off?" Rose demanded as she walked to the backyard from where she had been in the garage working on Bella's old truck that had finally given up the ghost. _

_Snickering softly Alice who was still in Bella's lap answered, "Gabi has Emmett by the balls."_

"_He got a little too cocky, so to speak, in his celebration." Conrad remarked as he and Jake had stopped their match to watch the two vampires._

_Emmett's crowing of victory had drawn Rosalie away from Bella's truck and then his slight whine had propelled her to move faster. Having comprehended the situation she sauntered over to the two, Rosalie eyed them both. Seeing Emmett on top of the woman and her hand cupping the center of his jeans, the beautiful blond quirked an eyebrow. _

"_Since you're a vampire it can be reattached." Gabriella said with a mischievous smile plastered on her face._

_As impossible as it seems Emmett's eyes widened further. "Rose make her stop," he whined._

_Kneeling down Rosalie balanced perfectly on the balls of her feet, she leaned in close and whispered, "you know Gabi, I am rather fond of what your holding and I would really hate to see it damaged." _

_Anyone else would of cowered from the predatory gleam in the beautiful woman's eyes but Gabriella just raised her head slightly so their faces were barely inches away, puckered her lips and made kissing sounds towards her. Rosalie didn't move from her position but a tiny smile played on her lips._

_She gave a small wink that only the lithe vampire saw, "hmmm, is that an offer?" Her voice dropped down seductively moving her face slightly closer. _

_With an evil grin, Gabriella ticked her tongue between her lips, causing Emmett to moan in appreciation at the sight of his mate and another woman getting so close. It had always been a fantasy of his to watch Rosalie and another woman make out. Yet, just as it was getting exciting for him Gabriella disappeared causing him to land on his butt._

"_Ah man!" He groaned out. "That's just wrong."_

_Everyone else laughed and Rosalie gracefully stood up from her position and saw the lithe vampire had reappeared a few feet away and smiled at her. _

"_Why should you get rewarded for letting your guard down?" Rosalie asked her husband dryly. "Never celebrate your victory unless you know you've truly won." _

_Bella's mouth had dropped open slightly as she watched the action. She had never thought of Rosalie having such a playful side to her. During her human time with the lovely blond, all she had seen was frosty disdain nothing playful at all. Since their return, she was seeing more to Rosalie, a caring side and now a mischievous aspect Bella never thought the woman would have with others. Alice had always told her Rosalie had a wicked sense of humor but until now, Bella had never believed it._

_Hearing her husband grumble Rosalie patted his head lightly. "Oh, is my big bear frustrated?"_

"_Hell yeah," he grumbled getting to his feet. "Two very hot women about to make out basically right under me and then poof it's all gone."_

"_Well," Rosalie nodding her heads towards Alice and Bella. "You still have the two cuddly bunnies over there."_

"_It's not the same," scuffing the grass with his foot. "That's as far as they'll go in front of anyone and besides they do it all the time. The thrill is gone." He remarked heaving out a long sigh._

"_That's not what you said a few minutes ago," Alice giggled out as she hopped off Bella's lap. _

_Jumping up Bella grinned over at the big man, "or was that just your excuse for being knocked on your butt for the third time by Gabi."_

"_Okay," flinging his hands up in the air in surrender he gave them all a big grin. "It's still incredibly hot when you two make out but it could be hotter." He added wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, earning him a smack from his mate. "Ow."_

_(End Flashback)_

Baring her teeth, Bella watched as two of the wolves that were as white as the snow surrounding them revealed themselves. If the situation had been different, Bella would have found the wolves beautiful but at this point she didn't see the beauty just the threat they posed to her and Alice. As the pair stalked around them, Bella saw the wolves lips draw back in a form of what she could only call a wolf grin.

Curling lips further back she let out a hiss toward the wolf nearest her, she wanted to tell the beast to fuck off but the words stayed in her mouth as she tracked the wolf with her eyes waiting to for the wolf to attack. To be honest Bella wasn't sure why she was waiting for it to make the first move perhaps just to confirm in her mind its hostile intent before she tore it to shreds. She felt Alice pivot slightly beside her and knew her little pixie was keeping a close eye on the other wolf.

Watching the wolf nearest her, Alice was plotting the best avenues of attack. The white furred beast was nearly the same height as Conrad when he was a wolf. She easily assessed that is was a bit bulkier in its frame and its head was definitely larger then Conrad. Judging by the its stench she guessed the wolf was not as old as Conrad but not as young as Jake, which meant it probably had more experiencing fighting then those from La Push.

It was evident to the small vampire; by the way, the wolf's gray eyes were scanning her, that the beast didn't see her as a challenge. She also detected a gleam in those predatory eyes that had nothing to do with just killing her. The thought made her shudder in revulsion and her fingers curl in disgust. Alice let loose a deep growl and moved slightly away from Bella to allow herself maneuvering room.

Then the two wolves did something completely stupid in its audaciousness, instead of attacking the small vampires they took a step back and shifted into their human forms. The two naked men smirked in unison towards the smaller women as they stalked around them. Just like all shape shifters, the men were tall and muscular, but these two had a layer of insulating fat removing the usual delineation of sculpted muscles. Unlike Jacob's smooth hard body, these two had mats of dark hair covering their bodies.

Inwardly both Alice and Bella gagged at the view and neither one could keep the look of repulsion from their faces.

"Such a tiny little tick," the one closest to Alice grumbled out. There was nothing handsome about his face as he sneered evilly and waggled his hips in front of her. "I'm going to fucking rip you to pieces from the inside out."

The only response Alice gave to his threat of raping her was a deep growl that started all the way down in her toes. Her ink black eyes had already picked out her spot of attack. His arrogance of shifting to human form was a huge mistake. If he had stayed, a wolf Alice's plan would still have been the same but penetrating the fur would have been harder even with her razor sharp teeth.

Before he could utter out another word of abuse Alice feinted like she was going to kick him in the crotch and then quickly pirouetted around him as his hands dropped automatically to protect his nether regions. Tiny she may have been but her speed was amazing she launched herself on to his back; yanking his head to expose his throat, she sank her teeth into his flesh. Ignoring the sickening taste of the man, she ripped at his neck allowing the venom that had been pooling in her mouth to stream into his open wound.

The one facing Bella didn't verbalize his intention towards her, oh no, he just demonstrated his desire by wiggling his tongue lewdly towards her. And if that wasn't enough of a clue for the small vampire he began to stroke his penis causing it to engorge from the stimulation.

A tremor raced through Bella's body as she watched the display. The man mistaking the trembling for fear grinned cruelly at her. Bella's beast roared with furor but not just towards the one in front of her but also towards the one threatening her mate. The vile words towards her Alice evoked the small woman's primal rage more then the simpleton's gyrations in front of her. It had taken every ounce of strength in her body to not whip around and flail at the man. Yet, ironically Jasper's training voice popped in her head staying the impulsive move, forcing her to concentrate on the opponent in front of her.

Feeling Alice begin her attack Bella gave into her own beasts homicidal desires and tore into the man in front of her, pulling from all her training in fighting larger opponents. Her hands cupped slightly she swiped and dug her fingernails into the man's abdominal area slashing deeply. The man bellowed in concert with the other man's scream of pain. Using her small height to her advantage Bella easily ducked the massive arms swinging at her. A satisfying crack greeted her ears as Bella as she placed a kick to the man's right kneecap just before she darted away.

Hearing the crack of his pack mate's kneecap the man whom Alice was tearing into, gray eyes widened in panic. It had been his pray that the other wolf would come to his assistance. For he realized too late that he had severely underestimated the tiny vampire, he had tried his damnedest to rip Alice off his back, but like a pit bull, she clung to him sinking her teeth further into his throat. When that failed, he threw himself on the ground hoping the crushing force would compel the girl to release her hold. He heard her grunt of pain but she didn't loosen her grip on him. He could feel the burning venom pumping through his bloodstream. Its caustic nature felt like it was burning him from the inside out. Rolling over onto his shaking limbs he began to shift back to being a wolf. As he did this he felt her tiny hand latch on to his throat where her teeth were tearing at him and pure fear washed through him.

Disregarding the shards of pain slicing through her body, Alice focused on the wolf she was killing, not on her cracked and possible broken ribs. There would be time to mend and heal once she finished off the despicable mutt. Once the man rolled over, Alice laced her fingers into the wound she had created into his throat and tore out his throat. His scream came out as a gurgle, blood-spewing out from the huge gash and his mouth. The beast in Alice howled in triumph at the sound and the smell of the warm blood gushing out. Yet, the warm feast pumping out didn't tempt her, because to her the wolf's blood smelled about as appetizing to her as shit would be to a human. With one final tug, Alice ripped the wolf's head completely from the body and tossed it to the ground as the body collapsed beneath her.

For a brief moment in her assault on the man in front of her Bella's attention was stolen away when she heard her mate's groan of pain. Her frozen heart clenched as she realized Alice was trapped underneath the man. As her attention was stolen, the man she had been wailing on took advantage and smashed his fist into her side catapulting Bella into the snowfield.

"Shit," Bella cried out. "Stupid fucking moron." She yelled aloud as she dug herself out of the snow.

In the back of her mind, she could her Jasper chastising her for loosing focus and Bella agreed with the sentiment. Fear for her Alice, bit into her, propelling her to move faster. The smell of blood flooded her senses as she charged back and saw Alice still clinging to the now wolf ripping his throat out.

"Fucking tick," the other man screamed as he hopped on his one good leg.

Bella recognized the familiar trembling in the man's body. She knew he was beginning his morphing into a wolf. With a leap, she tackled him to the ground.

"No! You son of bitch," She spat out spraying venom across his face. As Bella grasped his arms in an iron grip, she felt a heat of energy emanating from his body. Knowing he was starting his shifting she leaned down, a mere inch from his face and sneered out, "no."

The man tried to snap his teeth at the vampire, but his body was caught in the beginning of shifting. Over the years, he had gotten use to the discomfort of switching from human to wolf, since it took less then a half a minute to change. Yet, now he was discovering as the vampire with eyes as dark as a black hole glared at him, she was stopping him from completing his transformation. In agonizing detail, he could feel his muscles begin to thicken and his bones lengthen and change shape, but his flesh wasn't changing. Inwardly he was becoming a wolf, but outwardly, he was staying a human and he was horrified. He began to blubber and try to plea with Bella but no coherent words fell from his babbling lips.

Hearing his flesh tearing, Bella did the most merciful thing she could for the man; she ripped his head from his torso before his human body completely exploded from the inside out. Revulsion filled her face as she dropped the head and rolled away from the body. Bella felt the vampire equivalent of having the air sucked out of her lungs as stared at what she had done.

Was she sickened that she killed the wolf man? No, she wasn't bothered by that act. What was making her gulp was the shape the body was in and knowing her gift had caused it to happen. Bella couldn't even summon words to describe the carnage she was viewing. Bones and muscles had ripped through the flesh and it was truly a sight beyond nasty.

Hearing a slight whimper, Bella cranked her head around and saw Alice moving slowly off the other dead wolf man. Jumping to her feet, she dashed to her mate and picked her up and held her tightly against her.

"Gently Bella, gently," Alice whispered out as her ribs vehemently protested the hug.

Loosing her grip, Bella buried her face in her lover's snow covered locks, "oh baby," she crooned. Pulling back, she kissed the sweet face and tenderly ran her fingers across her pixie's back, "God, I was so scared for you."

"Shhh, you needn't have worried my sweet, Gabi taught me to fight against larger opponents," she replied in between kisses. "And Conrad was my punching bag, but I understand your concern…" Alice's voice broke as she gazed at her lover and realized how close she might have to losing her.

The two women curled around each other and allowed themselves to sob with relief as the rest of the world fell away as they held each other. Everything and everyone was forgotten as both Alice and Bella inhaled each other's scent allowing the soothing effects to take hold of them.

_(Scene shift)_

Even though the scent of the other wolves hit her nostrils Leah couldn't see them through the snow storm. She cast her eyes over towards Sian and her heart trembled inside her chest. The white tiger was standing stock-still, her muscles taunt as her head with that magnificent white mane fluttering in the wind was tilted listening for the wolves.

Her mind flashed towards the others in her group but lingered longest on Gabriella realizing the woman was alone. A jab of panic cut into her heart towards her other mate.

"**Ah yes, the slayer, don't worry I've sent my strongest ones to deal with her,"** a strange male voice penetrated into her mind. **"We've been tracking you and these spawns of the devil when we caught your scent on the border of Finland."**

Her mind raced towards Gabriella and the danger she was in. Leah whipped her head around trying to catch sight of the wolf speaking to her as she recognized the alpha timbre, **"where the fuck are you?"**

"**We are near, but the snow hides not only our scent but our bodies."** He gave off a cruel laugh in her mind. **"It is what makes us perfect for protecting our lands from these demons. Now come little she wolf, you need to move away from that devil cat,"** the deep slick voice intoned. **"I do not want my new little wolfette to be near such a creature. Me and Petur will finish take care of it."**

Shaking her wolf head as if to dislodge the voice, Leah growled, **"I'm not your fucking wolfette and you won't touch my mate."**

A barking laugh cut through the snow, **"mate? No, no, child you are confused. I'll not allow such an abominable act. You shall be my wolf mate, yes."**

A weedy voice entered her mind that made her cringe, **"and Damek shares with his pack little wolf girl.**

"**Hell no! Get the fuck out of my head you bastards!" **Leah was pissed, no she was beyond pissed, she was fucking raging inside because she could feel the mental pull from the alpha.

"**Petur, do not interrupt your elder and you, my wolfette, maybe strong but I'm older and stronger you can't fight me for long, you'll be my bitch, because I order you to be so."**

Her gaze fell on Sian and her mind raced towards Gabriella; Leah smiled and proudly growled out, **"I'm nobody's bitch but my own. Your alpha crap won't work on me you shithead."**

"**That will change."** Damek snarled in her mind and then he let loose a howl.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sian realized that Leah was having a silent conversation with the unseen wolves, by the pretty gray wolf's facial gestures. From the shaking of the girl's head, the ticking of her ears and the baring of teeth the tigress could tell it was a very unpleasant one. The thought of those mongrels playing around in Leah's mind caused Sian to extend her claws in anger. In size the males wolves had her beat, but she knew her flexibility and springing action would make up for a lot of that difference. Then there were her razor sharp claws, which in her mind put the odds of coming out the victor decidedly in her court, because there was no way in hell Sian was going to allow any of those mutts to harm Leah.

Hearing the howl, Sian coiled her muscles and cocked her head as she now heard the fast and yet soft footfall of the two wolves approaching them.

'_Bloody sneaky bastards,'_ she grumbled her blue eyes sparking as her head rapidly went left and right.

Instinctively, she knew they were both charging at her, it was what shifters did they killed weres and vampires. It didn't matter that over the past few centuries that weres and shifters had lessen their animosity towards each other. The inborn driving force was still imbued in each species. The fact that Leah imprinted on two natural enemies made the girl very special in Sian's mind and she'd do everything to protect the gray wolf.

Not giving the wolves the upper hand in the fight Sian burst off to the right. The tigress in her sensed he was the alpha and the bigger threat. Using the power in her hind legs, she leaped and using her flexibility, she twisted her body just as he was trying to move from her attack. With her right paw, she slashed towards his head cutting deeply into the left side of his face. As she landed Sian twisted her body around, but Damek reacted quickly and instead of sinking her fangs into his flank, she ended up getting his tail. Even though it wasn't the target she wanted, the satisfaction of hearing his agonized howl as she chomped into it was absolutely thrilling.

Whipping her head with his tail still in her maw, she jerked the wolf off his feet and sent him tumbling into the other wolf as she released. Before both wolves could recover, Sian still keeping her focus on the alpha leaped on him and sunk her teeth into the back of his neck. She knew the move was leaving her vulnerable to attack from the other wolf but in her mind there was no other option as she crunched through the wolf's neck with her powerful jaws.

These wolves, Leah discovered, were a bit faster and bulkier then her old pack but it was Sian's decision to initiate the attack that caused her slow response. Watching the tigress move stole her breath away, it was the most beautiful thing Leah had every seen. She had been too distracted to completely observe the cat when they were playing and for a brief period, she was caught up in elegance of Sian's attack.

Hearing the distressed yelp from Damek brought her out of her revere and her own wolf smirked with pleasure as it watched her mate take down both wolves. Using this to her benefit, Leah darted forward and tackled the other wolf that was about to pounce on Sian, who was tearing into Damek. Having fought with the wolves of her pack Leah knew she had to use her quickness to her advantage. Turning as she landed on her paws, Leah sank her teeth into the white wolf's throat crushing her jaw down as hard as she could. She ignored the slashing of its claws against her torso; with a quick twist the sound of bones, snapping told her all she needed to hear.

After stepping away from the two bodies Sian and Leah, ignoring their own wounds they gingerly made their way to each other and gently touched their cheeks together. Their animal forms shuddered with relief. They didn't need a mind link to know what the other was thinking. Both women after a brief nuzzle separated and as fast as their injuries would allow took off in the direction where Gabriella had been before the fight.

_(Scene Shift)_

Mentally, Gabriella was kicking herself soundly in the head, _'damn stupid woman. You let your fucking guard down, when it should have been at its peak.'_ Tilting her head, she listened hard to hear the slightest sound but the wolves had gone silent for the moment. She had an idea to their position from the last growl she heard, but wasn't sure of the number surrounding her.

"Come out and play!" She called out. Trying to see any movement in through the snowstorm. "Come on you fucking artic ass sniffing shit eaters, I know its you. Always hiding behind the snow because you're all chicken shits, afraid to show yourselves."

Three distinct growls resounded near her. Hearing that Gabriella focused her attention on the growl that was coming from behind her. The other two wolves and their scent evaporated from her mind. She center her senses on his scent, on his presence, then she heard the puff of his breath and finally so attuned to him she could hear his heart beating in his chest. When the tempo to the rhythm of his heart changed and the lithe vampire knew the three had been giving the command to charge.

As the three surged towards her, Gabriella disappeared only to land on the back of the one she had focused on. The surprise of her weight on the wolf's back broke his smooth gait and sent him plowing head first into the snow. It was only because of her vampire speed and decades of honing her skills that Gabriella didn't go tumbling off the wolf. But the moment she landed, her legs wrapped tightly around his rib cage as her hands swung down driving the titanium blades they were holding deep into his neck.

As Gabriella made her move she recognized she would be leaving herself open to attack from the other two. That was the problem with fighting against shifters; her ability to teleport only worked so well. If it had been vampires, she could've disappeared to a different location while she finished him off, but the shifters wolf form stopped that ability. She barely had time to feel the beast beneath her shudder from the two blades slitting through his throat before one of the wolves sank its teeth into her right forearm and yanked her off its comrade.

"Son of a fucking bitch," Gabriella grounded out from the pain as she felt the tearing of her arm.

She had to act fast or the beast would rip her arm completely from her body. Contorting her body, she arced her left hand, which still had hold of her weapon and drove the knifepoint deep into the right eye of the wolf. She twisted the blade and yanked it out. The wolf released an agonizing death howl enabling Gabriella to free her arm but before she could do anything else the other wolf was on her. With her right arm being useless, the lithe woman struggled to keep the last wolf from tearing into her. Dropping the knife, she grabbed the wolf's neck and pushed hard to keep his jaw from snapping down on her own. Using her left leg, she pushed his torso up and kneed him hard in the ribcage with her right leg. A welcomed crunch and a yowl of pain greeted her ears.

The joy was short lived for her as she released her own blood-curdling scream when the wolf's back claws dug deep into her stomach tearing into her granite flesh. Even while she was being eviscerated, Gabriella still had the presence of mind to dig her fingers into the wolf's throat.

She knew her next move would either save her or finish her off, _'either way,'_ she reasoned. _'It'll be done.' _With final curl of her fingers, Gabriella jerked on the wolf's windpipe.

_(Scene shift)_

It wasn't the howls, cussing or screams of the different battles that brought Alice back to what was happening around them and made her separate from Bella. The relief she had been experiencing began to twist inside her causing her to shiver. Suddenly, the feeling of discomfort she had experienced with Dani wrapped around her. Except it was stronger, more nauseating, bringing a bitter taste to her mouth and she just knew immediately that Gabriella was in trouble.

"Bella," Alice started, her voice strained not only from the pain in her ribs but from the concern now gripping her. "You've got to get to Gabi, now!"

"Ali…" Bella protested not wanting leave her lover who was injured.

"You're not hurt you can get to her, just go I'll be right behind. She's in danger, go!"

The panic in Alice's eyes along with her little pixie shoving her spurred Bella into action and she took off at full speed, whipping across the snowy field. Through the snowfall as she, moved closer Bella saw shapes tussling together. Hearing both the yowl of the wolf and followed almost instantly by Gabriella's scream, Bella launched her body. As Bella crashed into the wolf's body, a horrific ripping sound invaded her ears causing her stomach to drop.

Without a thought Bella tore viciously into the wolf, shredding and tearing away at him, nothing matter but killing the white beast underneath her. So lost in her beast's bloodlust frenzy she didn't hear her pixie trying to call her off or the arrival of Sian and Leah. It took Alice slapping her several times across the face before Bella finally snapped her head up from her kill.

Growling she glared at the smaller vampire until it sunk in who it was, "oh God," she cried out and jumped away from the mess beneath her. "Oh Alice, I'm so sorry." Bella wanted to crush the smaller woman to her but just stood there staring at the ground in shame.

"Shhh, it's alright sweetie," Alice replied touching her lover crestfallen face. "I know you didn't mean anything by it."

"I just couldn't stop, I heard Gabi's…oh god…" she twisted her head to where the lithe vampire was and saw both Sian and Leah now in their human forms running their hands over the woman.

"We need to get Gabi to her friends place," Alice said softly taking her hand and leading over to the other three. "Her injuries are severe but she'll recover."

The smell of blood and venom saturated the air as the two moved closer, Bella knew if it were possible she would of blanched at the sight of the woman. Gabriella's clothes were torn away revealing the deep tears in her stomach. She watched as Alice knelt down and with Leah's help wrapped, the woman's stomach wounds using Gabriella's coat, while Sian bound her right arm into place.

"Shhh," Gabriella's strained voice murmured to Leah who had tears running down her cheeks. Sighing softly, "just my luck two naked woman hovering over me and I'm in no position to do a damn thing about it. That's truly fucked."

Chuckling softly Sian brushed the woman's hair lightly, "well, we'll just have to do something about that won't we love."

"Let's get to the SUV," Alice said standing up quickly. Glancing down at Leah and Sian, "I know Sara packed medical supplies for us and we all could do with a change of clothing."

"Or just clothing," Sian smirked as she placed her arms underneath Gabriella and gathered the woman into her arms as if she weighed nothing and slowly stood up.

"I can walk," Gabriella muttered though she buried her face into the woman's neck.

"I'm sure you can my darling," laying a kiss on her forehead. "But Leah and I would like to get our clothes on before next Tuesday."

"Hmmm, but you're both quite lovely and really very tempting this way."

"Hush, you irrepressible nymph," Sian's blue eyes twinkled as she spoke.

Alice smiled at the soft banter between the older. Glancing over at Leah, she could see the younger woman's tears had dried but the concern was etched on her face.

"Leah," her voice chimed softly with comfort. "Vampires, recover quickly." She decided not to add the need for fresh blood to assist the healing process deciding they had all seen death for the moment. "Even faster then shape shifters, in fact my ribs are already mending." She added the last part mainly for Bella who was holding her hand tightly.

Leah who had one hand on Sian's back and the other resting gently on Gabriella's leg just nodded her head she was too numb to say anything. Seeing the older woman like that had stripped her to the core and made the wolf in her whimper in fear. All her insecurities about being with the two women disintegrated, all she wanted to do now was grab them both and hold on to them tightly.

Casting her eyes from the two women, Leah looked towards Bella who had saved Gabriella, "Bella, thank you." She said softly to her.

"You were magnificent, little one," Gabriella remarked as her eyes also fell on the girl.

"Absolutely," Sian purred out.

Bella ducked her head shyly. "It was more Alice then me," she said softly trying to deflect the attention she was receiving as they reached the SUV. "She knew you were in trouble and sent me."

Opening the rear hatch Alice reached in and pulled out the first aid kit Sara had made for them and started digging around for various ointments.

"Precognition," Gabriella stated as she leaned against the door and turned to look at Alice as Sian with Leah's help began to remove her torn clothes. "Makes sense."

Lifting her head up Alice gazed at her friend, "why does that make sense? I've never had that ability before."

"Perhaps you have my petite one, but never knew it because you've always had your visions guiding you until now," Gabriella said with a wheeze as Leah slowly took of her shirt being careful of her arm. "Something for you to ponder over my dear."

Tilting her head Alice nodded as she silently contemplated what Gabriella had said and decided it was definitely something to think about, _'but not now.'_ She thought as she grabbed the various salves that the others would need to treat their wounds.

It didn't take long for the women to treat their wounds and change their clothes, or in Sian and Leah's case get their clothes back on, much to Gabriella's teasing protests. They all settled into the vehicle with Alice and Bella in the front and the other three in the back. Though the snowstorm had buried the aftermath of their battle, they all were looking forward to distancing themselves from the area. With Alice behind the wheel of the SUV, getting to Gabriella's friends Sacha and Vanya would be fast even in the snowstorm.

**XXXXXX**

**Sorry for not being able to publish this chapter with my regular speed but I was having frustrating difficulties with Fan Fiction trying to upload this chapter since 3/20. After way too many days of traing and waiting I finally found a window and was able to open it, so to speak.**

**I always try to respond personally to the reviews, but for those whom I'm unable to thank privately, I shall do so publicly thank you kindly for your thoughts.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**This storyline has women loving women. If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way. There are plenty of splendid writers who delve into straight couple relationships; for the most part, I'm just not one of them.**

**The rating is M just to be on the safe side, do to the language and the possibility of the sex scenes becoming a bit graphic but no promises in that area. Oh, there will also be mention of threesomes and _'gasp horror'_ vampires and other supernatural creatures getting it on with each other. **

**All boo boos, snafus and misdeeds within the story are all mine and mine alone.**

**Author's Note: _As the location has moved to Europe, I've made the creative decision that when one becomes a supernatural the rewiring of their brain allows them to understand and communicate with other supernaturals even if their native languages aren't the same. _**

**XXXXXXXX**

_(Location-Tallinn, Estonia)_

To be able to observe the rewriting of a human DNA that was happening to the four individuals in Meryatum's house, would be a wet dream come true for various scientists. No doubt, they would have been licking their lips during the whole process much like the five werewolves and two vampires had been doing for the last three days. Of course, for Meryatum and Edward, the withering bodies were the first step to their plans to mete out their own brand of justice against those they believed had harmed them. For the werewolves well they just took perverse pleasure in watching and hearing others in agony. In fact, Otto and Gerda probably gave Marquis de Sade lessons in how to be a true sadist though he never gave them credit in his writings. Yet the moans and screams were only foreplay, the true moment of exhilaration for them was when the four emerged ravenous newborns and fed. The five were about to get their first rush, as Annika's heart was the first to stopped beating.

Annika tried to lurch off the bed but she found not only her body but her limbs were firmly chained allowing her minimal movement. Growling and hissing she struggled against the bindings that were trapping her against her will. Her once green eyes were a dark red bordering towards black revealing the deep thirst that was consuming her. At the sound of the door opening, her eyes snapped forward, she bared her teeth and hissed at the two men who entered.

Meryatum smiled sweetly at the golden haired woman who was still fighting against her chains, "I know my dear," his this hands motioning towards chains. "An unfortunate but necessary precaution for your safety and for us as well. The desire to feed is so strong that anyone near you could be in danger, because you see everyone as a threat."

Grimacing at the woman's chaotic thoughts, Edward kept his eyes focused on the chains making sure she didn't break them and attack his mentor who was gliding closer to the woman. It didn't matter to him that his mentor had chosen her to be his consort. He was more the willing to rip the young woman's head off if she did anything to threaten his mentor.

"Annika, yes that is your name," the ancient vampire's voice was as silky as oil as he spoke to the woman. He was concentrating hard on the woman trying to weave his way into her mind. "We will loosen your bonds and allow you to sate your thirst once you've calmed down, but until then my dear girl you will continue to feel the burn in your throat."

Edward stiffened as his mentor moved in his opinion to close to the woman. "Be careful Meryatum, your words haven't broken through her bloodlust. She still sees us as a hindrance to easing her need."

Quirking an eyebrow and chuckling, "and she is right about that my dear boy. Otto, let's show the dear girl her supper and see if that will inspire her shall we."

Meryatum realized it was a torturous plan, it would drive the girl into a frenzy but he didn't care. He was finding it difficult to enter her mind and it was frustrating him. When they had picked Annika, she seemed perfect a drug-addicted prostitute who would do anything for her next fix. Edward had read her mind it was full of need and despair, wanting to disappear or at the very least make the world to go away. Of course, that was the difficulty of trying to pick the right humans to become the vampires that he could manipulate, it didn't always come to fruition. So now, he was falling back on her human emotions, the need to do anything for a fix and he had the most powerful drug she needed at his disposal.

The sound of some stumbling could be heard by the three in the room as well as the barking laughter of one of werewolves.

"Ah poor clumsy morsel," Otto grating voice joked. "Stefan help the tasty treat up."

A deep growl filled the cell as Annika caught a whiff of Otto and Stefan step just inside the doorway. A dark haired man probably in his thirties was being manhandled between the two.

'_Putrid smelling creatures.'_ Annika thought as their odor nearly drove her thirst away until the scent of the man caught her attention and she licked her pink lips. _'Smells so succulent.'_

Her thoughts and reactions brought a snort from Edward, "that's right girl the succulent treat is yours once you calm down." He gave her a crooked grin, "and accept that we are just trying to protect you."

"Yes you see my dear Annika, that burn you feel in your throat can be soothed easily and there is more where he came from," Meryatum cooed out towards her. Seeing the woman ceasing the struggles on her metal bindings the ancient vampire smiled, "oh what a good girl. Edward when I tell you press the release so the chains can loosen."

"Of course," Edward nodded as he moved over to the fall wall where the control mechanism for the chains was located.

"Alright Otto bring the man further into the room."

The two werewolves grinned maliciously as they dragged the half drugged man closer to the bed. Even though the man still had a sedative running through his system, a part of him still registered the danger and be began to fight against the two. He tried to kick and punch at the men as they drew him closer to the golden haired woman with glowing burgundy eyes. His actions only made all the men snigger at his futile efforts.

As the man fought, his sweat and fear bathed the small cell, causing Annika beast to twitch with voracious desire. She could hear his heart thundering in his chest and the warm luscious blood pumping beneath his fragile skin calling to her.

"I do not like seeing you hurting my beautiful Annika," Meryatum lulled out using the full power of his mesmeric voice to capture the girl. "The man is yours, a gift from Edward and I."

On cue, Edward worked the apparatus and the chains on Annika loosened just as Otto and Stefan shoved the whimpering man towards her. With the speed of her newborn status, Annika grabbed the man, tore into him and before he could spring forth a full out scream, she snapped his neck as she drank deeply.

The young woman was in nirvana as the warm liquid assuaged the blistering thirst inside her. Sensual pleasure caressed Annika from the inside out; it was almost orgasmic as it bathed her heighten senses.

Edward felt his body reacting to her primal bloodlust groans and he knew he wasn't alone. Otto and Stefan were licking their lips from the moment Annika attacked the man. Yet, where he was reacting to the woman's carnal moans of bliss, they were enjoying the man's demise knowing he would soon be theirs to relish.

Only Meryatum wasn't caught up in the heady sexual noises Annika was unleashing, but he was ecstatic with what was happening. The girl might not bend to him as easily as Edward had but the ancient knew over time he could work his way into her mind. He felt that tug of craving; the willingness to do anything to satisfy it and that meant she would give herself to him.

Moving carefully towards her as silent as a cat, Meryatum cautiously laid a delicate hand on her back and said tenderly. "You see my dear sweet girl we will take care of you. You'll have nothing to want, I'll take care of you as I have Edward."

Edward nodded and smiled at Annika, "every since Meryatum has come into my life, my world has become brighter. He truly understands."

Tilting his head slightly the ancient vampire smiled benevolently, "it seems one of your sisters is waking, so we will leave you to your feast Annika. When you are done Stephan will take care of cleaning away the waste."

At the moment, Annika didn't care if she had a sister. She didn't care about anything except for the blood that was making her feel so alive, so wonderful. All she wanted was to be alone with her feast and for both vampires and werewolves to leave. Especially Otto and Stefan whose rank smell was beginning to fill the room and invade her nostrils removing the delicious fragrance of her meal.

With a final tender stroke of the young woman's silky hair Meryatum glided away from her followed by Edward and then by the two werewolves. They closed and locked the door securely, though truly if Annika did break her binds the lock on the door wouldn't have been able to stop her from escaping. It was more of a mental deterrent then a physical one for the young woman.

_(Location-Sacha and Vanya's estate outside of Saint Petersburg Russia)_

Bella was feeling like a country bumpkin as she followed their hosts through the castle like structure that Sacha and Vanya called their winter dacha. It made the Cullen's house in Forks seem like a regular old home instead of a mansion. She also felt she had walked into a museum. There was Faberge eggs, pottery, paintings and sculptures not only from different time periods but also from different countries. If she were still human, Bella might've worried being around such priceless artifacts but not anymore, now she had the grace of a vampire and moved with elegant certainty.

Glancing over at their crimson-eyed hosts, who were listening intently to Gabriella's account with the wolves, Bella inwardly shook her head at them. The two were nothing like Esme and Carlisle in their bearing or attitude. Not only because these two had no issues about demonstrating their wealth but also Sacha gave off an aura every time he glanced at Sian and Leah that they were beneath him. It wasn't in anything he said but the way he seemed to look down his aquiline nose at the two women.

'_Probably thinks they should be servants or some such thing,' _Bella mused silently. _'These two seem to have quite a few of them and none so far have been vampires.' _She thought as her eyes landed on the man who had let them in. _'He's definitely not human probably a werecreature.'_

Turning attention back to the group's hosts, Bella watched as Sacha gave a large smile as Gabriella finished.

"Of course, we should have a party celebrating the fact that our sweet dogoda and her companions have wiped out a band of undomesticated vilkacis that have been plaguing the area." Sacha deep voice rang with merriment as he tucked some of his long black hair behind his ear.

"Hush, they need their rest Sacha," Vanya remarked with a shake of her head causing her cinnamon colored curls to bounce. "They are still healing from their wounds, my husband."

"And some time to ourselves to relax and clean up is definitely needed," Gabriella remarked as her eyes drifted to each of her companions, lingering the longest on Leah whose facial muscles were taunt.

It was easy to see the young woman was uncomfortable. In fact, Leah was beyond uncomfortable, she was more tense then a long-tailed cat locked in a room filled with little old ladies in rocking chairs. The moment they had entered the dacha, her hackles rose up and if not for the soft finger tip brushes from Sian and Gabriella, she was pretty sure she would've shifted to her wolf form. She could smell not only Sacha and Vanya but there were other vampires in the house even though she couldn't see them. Encountering these vampires, Leah realized that she had been sooo wrong thinking the Cullens were the worst thing she had ever smelled. These creatures made not only her throat and nostrils burn from distaste; they made her stomach curl into a tight knot.

Of course, the vampires weren't the only things causing the turmoil inside her, she was just inches away from tearing the throat out of the werecreature. _'Lecherous prick,'_ Leah thought as she glared at the man who kept stripping away Gabriella's clothes with his eyes.

He had been trying to push his unwanted attention on the lithe vampire since the group had entered the house and taken their coats off. She noticed his wandering stare on all of them but it lingered longer on Gabriella. First, he had offered to carry the vampire to her suite once he noticed her injuries. When it seemed he wasn't going to accept Gabriella polite rejection to his offer both Sian and Leah gave him a **back the fuck off** growl, which did seem to do the trick for a few minutes.

"Here is where you'll be staying and no one else shares this wing so you'll have plenty of privacy." Sacha said waving his hand in the air. "Everything has been prepared and Ivan has made sure your luggage is already in the four rooms we've prepared."

Now as they entered the wing where their rooms were located, Ivan, the werecreature had some how maneuvered his body next to Gabriella as he opened one of the doors.

"This is your room Miss Goodwin," Ivan waggling his eyebrows as he spoke. "I'd be delighted to assist you in putting your things away."

Except for Gabriella's reflexes, Leah was damn sure the letch would've copped a feel as his hand had moved towards her breast as he turned towards her. Leah felt delicate cold fingers wrap around her wrist and she turned to see Alice giving her a warning look with her amber eyes. Swallowing down her growl, Leah gave a slight nod to the tiny vampire.

"Technically, its missus," Gabriella remarked. "And I shan't be needing your help Sian and Leah," gazing over towards at the two who were both looking quite pissed. "We'll be addressing all my needs."

"Of course," Ivan said with a small bow. "Ladies," nodding his head towards Sian and Leah, "your two suites are on this side of the wing." He pointed to the two doors on the right side of the hall.

Sian, whose eyes were narrowed down to slits, had been watching the whole thing but unlike Leah, she was much better at containing her temper. She had smelled the werecat's arousal towards the lithe vampire. It wasn't an unusual reaction from others towards Gabriella. There was just something about Gabriella's scent that triggered that reaction, especially from males, though some females as well. It was the reason Sian teased her about being a love child of an Erotes or even some kind of Siren. Yet, she knew, absolutely knew, there were times that such attention from others was something her lover didn't want, or crave. Only the slight caress from Gabriella's eyes on her own had kept her from unsheathing her claws and slicing the man's throat.

"Sorry, but that won't work," the lithe vampire said with a tiny shake of her head. "Be a dear and move their luggage to this suite."

Without a word, though the expressions on Ivan's face from surprise which quickly turned to impish spoke volumes as he realized her implication before doing Gabriella's bidding. In less then twenty seconds he had Sian and Leah's luggage and was placing them into their suite.

With a roguish grin Ivan, "don't hesitate to call if you find your two companions are not able to take care of all you needs, Mrs. Goodwin." Earning a growl from Sian and Leah.

"Alright, Ivan that is more then enough, " Vanya cut in before things turned ugly. "You're insulting our guests now and that is unacceptable. Go and check on Dieter and make sure he is taking care of the vehicle."

"Yes, ma'am," the man bowed and took off without another word.

Sacha shook his head towards his servant, "don't worry Ivan won't do anything untoward. He is a just a silly old tomcat in heat. Always flirting with the women but he knows not to cross the line."

Sian snorted at the excuse, "his behavior was bloody inappropriate and unwanted. We're all still keyed up from what happened and him going on like that wasn't helping."

"We do apologize," Vanya said soothingly to the Scottish woman. "And will make sure it doesn't happen again. We'll leave you all, oh and when you two are ready, we'll send up some human food for you."

"Thank you Vanya," Gabriella replied with a chaste kiss to the vampire's cheek. "You two are as sweet as ever no matter what others say."

"After you rest our dear dogoda we will talk further about what brings you and your beautiful friends here since it isn't your usual time to visit," the cinnamon haired woman smiled and lightly touched Gabriella's cheek. Taking her husbands hand Vanya led him away leaving the five women alone.

As the two crimson eyed vampires disappeared Leah let out a sigh of relief, which was echoed by Bella. She wanted them gone so she could talk to Gabriella about what she had done to the one mutt. The older woman had away of easing her much like her Alice did. The image of his body, the bones breaking through his flesh was blistered on her mind. None of them had talked about what had happened in the car. It was almost like everyone had made a weary silent pact not to discuss what had transpired in the snowfields with the shape shifters. Bella hadn't minded the silence she had allowed herself to cuddle into her pixie side hoping to forget what her gift had done. Unfortunately, that didn't occur, the scene just kept playing over and over in her mind in gruesome detail.

However, before she can utter even a sound, Alice with a bewitching smile on her lips was guiding her away from the group and leading her to their suite. With a bemused smile on her face, she watched as her lover closed their door and turned the lock on it.

"Sweetie, I know you want to talk to Gabi," her pixie said softly as she placed a gentle kiss on Bella's lips. "About what happened," applying more sweet kisses as she spoke. "And I agree it is something we definitely should share with her, but I'm hoping you would be willing to wait a bit longer."

"I guess my talk can wait," Bella smirked returning the kisses. "What do you have in mind?"

"Welll," taking a step her amber eyes darkening slightly. "First, I really want to get out of these clothes," her voice dropping an octave as her nimble fingers slowly began to unbutton her blouse.

Licking her lips Bella's carefully watched as each button was popped free, revealing more and more of her pixie's smooth skin. Each pop sent a quiver through her body sending a lovely twinge to her core. She had never thought a woman stripping could turn her on, but damn when it was Alice doing the show, she got squirmy hot.

As the last button was freed, Alice rolled her shoulders allowing gravity to slide the shirt off her body. She smirked as Bella's eyes landed on her laced covered breasts, but instead of removing the bra she proceeded to take off her jeans. With grace that would have made the Pussycat Dolls proud she shimmed her jeans off with a just the right amount of wiggle. Leaving her standing in only her French cut lace dark green panties and bra and a come hither smile of her face as she stepped close to Bella.

"Once we're both out of our clothes," Alice sweetly purred out as her eyes swept over her lover and began to undo the buttons Bella's shirt. "We can bathe and remove the rest of the grime the melted snow wasn't able to reach." Feathering her fingers across her lover's exposed chest, Alice bit back a moan before continuing. "I want to get you sooo wet, sooo slippery, I'll be able to slide with ease all around you," pausing Alice captured Bella's lips with her own kissing her passionately as the two separated she added with a growl. "And inside you."

"Alice," she breathed out. Feeling the warm moisture between her legs, Bella knew her pixie would have no worries about her being wet there. Tilting her head back, Bella groaned as she felt Alice's delicate and oh, so delightful tongue trace a line to ear and then proceed to nibble on her earlobe.

"I love the feel of you, the taste of you," Alice murmured as she licked her way to the other ear.

Caressing Alice's torso Bella had, though barely, enough presence of mind to ask, "what about your ribs?"

"Hmmm, they're all better baby just like I'm going to make you feel." Alice murmured as she dropped kisses down her lover's neck while sliding the girl's shirt off. "So damn beautiful. So fucking hard to resist," Alice's body shuddered and her lower muscles clenched just right. "You're so fucking sexy when you moan and the way your body trembles under my touch, God, I swear you make me so hot I could have an orgasm right here and now."

Swallowing back the venom pooling in her mouth Bella tried to maintain use of her brain, which was damn difficult under the tender ministrations of her lover. A moan escaped her lips as Alice fingers brushed across her breasts and her head lulled to the side. She was pretty sure if she were a cartoon character, her tongue would've rolled out of her mouth and landed on the floor.

Bella wanted to sing sweet sensual words back to her mate but her mind had gone to mush. Wonderful, brilliant lust filled mush. Yep, Bella's brain was turning into a puddle of warm slick goo that was flowing rather pleasantly through her body and pooling in between her legs. With every word, with every feathery kiss, with every graze of teeth against her skin, her lover was causing her to simultaneously melt and heat up with desire.

"Oh god," Bella mouthed out as she felt Alice's breath brush across her pubic hair as she pulled her jeans and panties down. As her mind truly became lost in the fiery sensations running through her, she could only think and praise how fucking marvelous vampire speed was.

"Damn, you smell so delectable," Alice murmured as she darted her tongue into the moist folds for a quick taste causing them both to shudder with excitement. "My god sweetie you hold the nectar of the gods and its all for me."

"Only you," Bella managed to mumble out as she dug her fingers into her lover's shoulder as the woman lifted her legs to remove her shoes and the rest of her colthes.

Alice smiled deeply as she tossed the last clothing items to the side and with sensual care she licked, nipped and kissed her way back up to Bella's partially opened mouth. There was no way she was going to ignore such a grand invitation. Slipping her tongue into her mate's welcoming mouth, she moaned with pleasure as their two tongues lapped danced around each other.

Continuing her lead in their sexual dance, Alice quickly stripped her bra and panties, trying hard not to damage them too much before guiding her lover into the ensuite. The bathroom was exactly how she hoped large and luxurious. It had a huge shower but it was the well-appointed sunken tub with an automated shut off feature that made her eyes glitter.

Turning on the taps, she smiled as she pulled Bella who was lost in a lust filled stupor into the shower stall first. It was also delightfully appointed with various showerheads shooting powerful sprays of water from different directions. Perfect for getting the grime they had missed in their quick cleanup on the side of the road.

Actually, Alice had planned to take her lover slowly in her love making, but that all went out the window. As Bella's heady scent soaked into her senses and every moan from her lover's lips stirred her own passion.

"God sweetie," Alice husked out as she captured Bella's left nipple in her teeth, while her right hand tweaked and tugged the other one. "Touching you, tasting you, makes my resolve to take things slow fall away. I just want to devour you. Hear you scream my name as you come with me inside you."

Flicking her tongue of the taunt nipple and hearing Bella moan out, Alice just couldn't stop her free hand from diving into the slick moist folds, telling her just how wet and ready her lover was for her.

"Fuck," Bella moaned her eyelids slamming shut as she felt Alice's fingers flutter back and forth. "Harder baby please," she whispered out, as those wonderful digits just seem to float over her clit teasing her with vague promises.

Pushing the young woman against the tiles in the shower Alice, kissed, nipped and caressed her way down her lover's body. "Spread you legs baby."

Without hesitation, Bella did as she was told and then her head thunked the tile in the shower as Alice's very gifted tongue stroked across her sensitive nub. Lordy, lordy how her lover knew just the right way to make body tremble with crazed frenzy. There were actually times when Bella could think when the two made love and then there were times like this one when that whole concept was canceled.

"Ali, baby please…" Bella moaned, whimpered, begging for release. Digging her fingers deeply into her lover's shoulders, "oh please I need you inside." The only answer she received was deep hum that vibrated across the bundle of nerves and two fingers slide inside, "oh fuck, yes!"

The pulsating of the showerheads across her skin mixed with the pumping action of Alice's fingers and her tongue sucking on her, Bella was sure she was going and quite willingly insane from excitement. Her body was trembling as she moaned for release. Every nerve ending in her body from the tips of her toes to the top of her head felt like they were on fire, a delicious wonderful conflagration that was burning her from the inside out.

"Alice," she screamed as she felt her orgasm surge through her body.

Hearing Bella's breathy groans of ecstasy along with the feel of those muscles contracting around her fingers as they glided in out nearly brought Alice to the edge herself. Then when her mate clenched tight and screamed her name she was swept up by her lover's orgasm and tumbled over right after her.

Bella clung to her lover's shoulders and forced her trembling knees to stay locked as she felt Alice slowly retract her fingers sending another spasm of pleasure through her body before allowing herself to sink to the tiled floor. Wrapping the pixie in her arms Bella pulled the woman into her lap and held her tight.

"Baby what you do to me," Bella husked out her hands beginning to roam over her mate's body. _'I love being a vampire, oh lord yes!'_ She thought as Alice's arousal hit her nostrils.

If she had been human, Bella knew it would take much longer to recuperate from her orgasm and she didn't want to wait. She wanted her pixie moaning and withering under her. Pleading with her to fill her, to make her come as hard as she had done for her.

"I'm going to make you sing baby," Bella purred as she captured her lover's lower lip and sucked it gently.

Feeling her mate's hands on her breasts and tweaking her nipples Alice arched her back, "sweetie I'll sing you an aria if you keep that up."

"Is that a promise?" She whispered placing tiny kisses all around her pixie's face.

"Yesss," she hissed out as Bella's right hand trailed down her torso.

"Hmmm, that's good, baby." Bella cooed out as her hand slipped in between her lover's legs, "because you know how much I love to hear you sing."

The last reasonably rational thought that pushed through Alice's mind was, _'so much for the tub.' _Then her mind turned into a babbling mess expressing only primal needs and wants as Bella's fingers glided over her swollen clit.

If there was, one thing Bella had learned about herself since being with Alice, was that it was just as intoxicating and thrilling to make love to her little pixie as it was to be loved by her. The breathy crooning that trilled from her lover's lips was erotic beyond measure and Bella couldn't deny it boosted her ego to know she was the one bringing those sounds forth. Taking advantage of Alice's arched back Bella bent her head and traveled her lips and tongue between the beckoning breasts.

"Sweet mother of mercy baby," Alice murmured out as Bella began to suck on one of her nipples.

It wouldn't take long for Bella to get her wish and hear Alice sing her name out. Her nerves were already primed from the emotion driven orgasm she had, had when Bella screamed her name. Now, her body was craving physical release and her lover was doing a splendid job in answering the demand. Alice keened with ecstasy as Bella's fingers moved deep inside of her causing her hips to buck in response.

Alice was in seventh heaven with each movement. Her world was swirling around as her muscles clenched and unclenched around Bella's magical digits.

"Ali, baby let go and sing for me," Bella growled deeply to her before biting down on her nimble and giving her one final thrust of her hand while the thumb stroked hard on the tiny bundle of pleasure nerves.

"Bella," Alice chanted out over and over as each ripple of her orgasm washed through her body.

The sound of her name tumbling off her lover's lips was music to Bella's ears, and damn if the acoustics in the bathroom didn't make it sound sweeter as Alice voice reverberated around the pair.

"So damn beautiful," Bella murmured as she gazed at Alice.

**XXXXXXX**

**There are times as the old saying goes, some things bear repeating, and thanking all of you for reading my story is definitely one of those things. Being able to share one's creation, no matter the medium, is always a joy so I thank you all for bringing that feeling to me.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**This storyline has women loving women. If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way. There are plenty of splendid writers who delve into straight couple relationships; for the most part, I'm just not one of them.**

**The rating is M just to be on the safe side, do to the language and the possibility of the sex scenes becoming a bit graphic but no promises in that area. Oh, there will also be mention of threesomes and _'gasp horror'_ vampires and other supernatural creatures getting it on with each other. **

**All boo boos, snafus and misdeeds within the story are all mine and mine alone.**

**Author's Note: _As the location has moved to Europe, I've made the creative decision that when one becomes a supernatural the rewiring of their brain allows them to understand and communicate with other supernaturals even if their native languages aren't the same. _**

**XXXXXXXX**

_(Scene Alice and Bella have gone to their suite, Leah, Sian and Gabi in the hallway)_

After watching the two smaller vampires disappear into their room, Gabriella chuckled lightly, "I don't think we'll be seeing those two for a while."

"Darling I would say you're spot on from the look in the wee one's eyes." Sian smirked as peered into the huge room, "well, I must say your friends certainly know how to dress a room up for guests." Her twinkling blue eyes gazed wickedly at the huge king size bed.

"They're a tad unconventional in that they like having guests and entertaining. Sacha can be an aristocratic shit but harmless and" the lithe vampire replied with a smile and a slight tick of her head seeing where Sian's eyes were fixated. "Vanya, well she loves expensive things and making her guests happy."

"And of course, you'd know them," she stated ruffling her fingers through Gabriella's hair. "You do seem to be acquainted with the most interesting of creatures."

Turning and tilting her head, Gabriella kissed Sian's lips softly, "Indeed I am, my dear cat." She then turned her attention to the younger woman and leaned in and kissed Leah's cheek, "that includes you as well, my dear wolf."

Feeling the cool lips against her cheek took her by surprise, it was the first kiss she had received from with either woman. The kiss was as chaste as could be but Leah felt a flood of desire towards the lithe vampire that caused her to blush.

"Enough lollygagging let's check out our boudoir," Sian remarked as she picked up Gabriella and carried her over the threshold.

Recovering from her shock Gabriella gave a mock glare to Sian who was laughing as she placed her on the bed, "why do you cats feel the need to tote me around like I'm a bale of hay? My wounds have recovered enough for me to walk as I just proved." Waving her hand towards the hallway, they had come from.

Ignoring the vampire, Sian's brilliant blue eyes glittered, "Leah be a dear and close the door, I don't want that Russian tomcat," her lips curled slightly and the tone of her voice made it quite clear what she thought of Ivan. "Getting any more ideas by seeing you," touching the vampire's face. "Naked. I came this close to scratching that bloody smirk off his face." Scottish woman grumbled as she began to undress Gabriella.

Having closed the door Leah felt a thrill of excitement and nervousness weave around her, _'I'm going to be sharing a room with these two beautiful creatures! Fuck, I'm truly going to do this.'_ Leah breathed in and out trying to settle her nerves as her mind batted that thought around. It would be first time she had been completely alone with the two women in such an intimate environment. Her eyes locked on the oversized king bed that Gabriella was sitting on, while Sian began to undress her. _'Nope can't get more intimate the that,'_ she swallowed moving over towards the bed.

"His behavior was quite abhorrent," Sian her Scottish burr getting thicker as she continued her rant as she pulled the vampire's boots off. "Bloody ass fool, knowing what we'd been through he goes right ahead stirring our beasts for his own perverse pleasure."

The wolf in Leah agreed wholeheartedly with its mate's views about Ivan and human part of her as well. Yet, hearing Sian whom had remained relatively quiet throughout the whole encounter, becoming so heated about it was, well damn sexy and making her insides quiver. From the fiery look in her blue eyes, to the twitching of her muscles under the tawny warm flesh to the way the woman trilled her _"r's"_ it all added to the sizzle happening within Leah.

Leah tried to keep her focus on Sian, but it was hard to do as she watched the woman remove the lithe vampire's loose fitting trousers. She already knew that Gabriella wasn't wearing anything underneath them expect for the bandages wrapped around both her thighs and stomach. Yet, seeing the woman halfway naked on the bed created a very pleasant buzz causing her blush to amazingly deepen and she had to bite her lip to stop the moan bubbling inside her from escaping.

_'Damn, I could die from sexual overload with out even getting any." _ Leah thought as she felt her heart speed up. _'Two sexy imprints very fucking dangerous to one's system.'_

"Sian," Gabriella her rich voice low and soft broke in only to have the tigress's fingers on her lips trying to silence her words. Of course, she wasn't having any of that kissing the fingers before continuing in a tender tone, "don't hush me woman. I want you both to listen to me."

With a sigh and a reluctant nod, Sian removed her fingers, "alright love. Speak your peace so I can finishing getting these clothes and bandages off of you."

Letting loose a light chuckle, "going to be damn hard to be taken seriously with only a shirt on, but here goes. First, neither of you has anything to be jealous about concerning Ivan. I've no interest in fucking him, none whatsoever, even if I wasn't injured." Reaching up with her good arm, she grabbed Leah's right hand and gazed deeply into those dark eyes "over my life span there've only been four beings I've desired to be with intimately and I'm not talking about sex. You and Sian are two of the four. It may not seem to be an important distinction but for me it really is."

Feeling her insides turn puddly, Leah understood what the older woman was telling her and her heart lifted. Not sure, how to respond verbally, the young woman did something she had been denying herself, leaning down she placed a kiss on the cold pink lips and then whispered, "thank you."

"It's the truth, my dear wolf," Gabriella murmured back and drew Leah's warm lips back for a longer kiss. Inwardly smiling as she heard the young woman's heart to race from the contact and parted her lips inviting her to explore further, which Leah did willingly. As they drew a part, she tenderly rubbed Leah's cheek with her thumb, "if my heart wasn't frozen it would be beating as rapidly as yours."

Not to be denied, Sian smiled wickedly leaned over and locked her lips on Leah's. It was a bold move, but after their earlier play, before everything went to hell it was it was a craving she had to fulfill. She purred with delight when the young woman ran her tongue across her lips asking for entrance.

Leah wasn't a stranger to begin kissed, hell she had lost her virginity to Sam four years ago so she had plenty of experience but she felt like a damn virgin bride the way her body was reacting to the two kisses from both woman. Pools of liquid fire were pouring through her like magma through a lava tube and settling in her core. _'Sam never caused that kind of intensity,' _her mind sparked as she and Sian separated.

The pair separated panting for air. Gabriella just smiled tenderly waiting for the two to recover.

"Wow," Leah muttered in a daze as she moved a step back hoping not to fall on her ass.

Sian smiled, "indeed and though I loath to stop, we really need to so we can get cleaned up. Would you be a dear and get tub filling with water, while I finish undressing this gorgeous woman and removing the bandages."

Leah nodded not sure of her ability to form a coherent sentence. Entering the ensuite, she looked in the mirror and realized she a big goofy grin on her face that reminded her of Seth. _'Apparently, it's genetic,' _shaking her head in bemusement as she went to the sunken tub and cranked the facets to full blast.

As much as her body was vibrating with need and hearing the throes of passion coming through the walls from Alice and Bella, which was adding more fuel to her own longing, Leah wasn't sure if she was ready to plunge as they say full steam ahead into having sex. Taking several deep breaths, she tried to steady her nerves, while she waited on the two beings causing her lustful desires.

While Leah was pondering her next step, Sian was having no such issues. Having stripped Gabriella of her shirt and the bandages, she was tenderly running her long fingers over the eight long slash marks. The wounds had closed up leaving long ribbons to the already scarred woman's torso.

"Sian," Gabriella murmured as the woman stroked her thighs.

"These are healing nicely after the bath I'll put the salve on them." Standing up the tall woman quickly removed her own clothes but instead of moving towards the ensuite, she straddled her legs across the vampire. Loving how the cool silky skin felt on her own heated flesh. "Gabi," she purred out leaning forward so their breasts touched. "I want to feel you, taste you, have you writhing under me, but I don't want to aggravate your wounds."

Swimming into those deep blue eyes Gabriella smiled, "only my arm is out of commission but it is healing we'll just have to be careful not to tear what is mending, because I want you too." Laying a kiss on the woman's chin, "but what of Leah, this might be too much for her."

"She's a big girl. She can leave, watch or join I don't care which she chooses. I've got my needs and I'm selfish enough to indulge in them." Sian's voice was as firm as her touch was soft as she ran her fingers along the woman's back.

Not willing to deny her own desires, Gabriella nodded, "you're right my love she can make her own decision." Then tilted her head so Sian could easily kiss her.

Sighing as the kiss ended, "let's get cleaned up before you and I get to lost in each other." Sian smirked as she shifted herself off Gabriella's lap and then helped her to stand up.

Maybe it was the lighting in the ensuite but Leah was totally thunderstruck as Gabriella and Sian entered to ensuite completely nude. Gazing at the vampire, she didn't see the eight angry long welts running down the vampire's torso and thighs. No, what she saw was a willowy dancer who was the color of the moon and moving fluidly towards the tub.

As her eye's trailed from Gabriella over to Sian, Leah was unable to censure herself and let out a very breathy, "fuck me."

The woman's golden skinned toned body reminded Leah of some kick boxers she had seen, thick cords of muscles rippling with every movement Sian made. Of course, the muscles only seemed to enhance the tigress's lovely shaped ass and firm breasts, that Leah found herself being drawn towards.

"After the bath darling," Sian purred out and lightly patted the young woman's blushing cheek as she went to assist the vampire.

"Incorrigible cat," Gabriella chuckled as the tigress eased her into the sunken tub.

"Absolutely." Grinning from ear to ear, "Leah, my love, I'm teasing you. We've both promised to go at your pace, now you can join us in this very large tub or not the choice is yours." She said with a satisfied sigh as she slipped into the tub filling with steaming water, "I promise to place my hands only where they're welcomed."

Leah's eyes widened as she watched exactly where the Scottish woman's hand were welcomed as Sian lathered her hand with soap and preceded to wash Gabriella's body. It was perhaps the most erotic thing she had witnessed, causing her center to pulsate. Licking her lips, Leah couldn't tear her eyes away as Sian's sudsy hands fondled Gabriella's breasts causing the vampire to arch into her with a soft sigh. She felt like a voyeur watching the two women.

'_Fuck me that's as sexy as hell.'_ Her mind sung out.

The wolf in her was all for diving into the tub and joining in the two but Leah still hesitate until the sound of Bella's screaming Alice's name resonated into through the wall. It was like a siren call for to Leah's libido as she practically tore the clothes off her body. The moment young woman stepped in to the tub she felt two hands one cold and one warm caressing her as she sank into the water.

"It's only the beginning love," Sian gave purr so strong it sent ripples through the water.

_(Time shift several hours - location Alice and Bella's suite)_

Bella was in euphoria. The muscles in her were humming quite pleasantly, but most importantly, her mind no longer carried the images of the imploding wolf. No, her mind was quite cheerfully reviewing everything she and her pixie had been doing for the last several hours. Every kiss, touch, sensation and position they had shared was rolling merrily around in her brain. Of course, having Alice's enchanting fingers stroke her stomach brought new scenarios to her mind that the two hadn't done and her lips spread into a smile and she sighed out deeply.

"What are you thinking sweetie?" She asked nuzzling her nose into Bella's neck.

"How wonderful you are, how you know exactly what I need to relax and how beautiful you are when you sing."

Giggling softly Alice tilted her head back, "only for you will I sing like that."

"Damn right," Bella remarked as she lightly kissing her mate's nose.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan. If my heart wasn't frozen it'd beat just for you."

"I love you too, Mary Alice Brandon."

"Well, that was altogether drippy sweet," Gabriella's rich voice came through the wall. "And before you all get real gooey, I just wanted you to know I'm moseying down to chat up Sacha and Vanya about the ancient."

"I take it, Sian and Leah are asleep," Alice stated turning towards the wall.

"Yep, all tuckered out and nestled together like two peas in a pod."

"Gabi," Bella began scrunching her face slightly. "Uh, I would like to talk to you about what happened today er, yesterday."

"Okay, now or after I talk with Sacha and Vanya?"

"She wanted to talk to you before I dragged her away," the pixie chimed out.

"Yes, but I'm not as stressed as I was then." Bella remarked.

"No, I image you're not," her deep chuckle sounded through the wall. "Well, knowing Sacha and Vanya, I could be with them a while so how about we talk before I see them."

Bella nodded forgetting that the woman couldn't see her so Alice with a giggle said, "come on over."

With vampire speed the two managed to pull on some clothes before Gabriella lightly knocked on their door.

Alice flitted over to the door and let the lithe vampire in the room. Seeing Gabriella's right arm still bound tight to her body she frowned.

Reaching up she tenderly touched the arm, "this should've healed up by now."

"Yes, well as they say some times all the precautions in the world can't keep accidents from happening when making love." Giving them a quirky smile, "and no matter how limber my karamsutra kitty is you throw in a few extra limbs, things are bound to get a bit tangled." Tilting her head slightly, "especially in the throes of passion."

Smirking Alice shook her head, "you couldn't wait a few more hours until your arm was completely mended?"

"Hmmm, let's see a beautiful naked Sian sitting on my lap, purring out wicked words of want into my ear, yeah that would be a no on the waiting." Kissing Alice's cheek softly and then turning her attention to Bella, "how about we get on with what you all wanted to tell me."

"Not yet," Alice said grabbing Gabriella's free hand and dragged her over to the settee in the room. "What about your other wounds? Have you been putting the salve Sara made for us?"

Shaking her head slightly, "the slashes have healed and yes, Sian put the salve on before she and Leah retired to bed." Then smiling impishly and waggling her eyebrows, "would you like me to drop my drawers so you can check it out for yourself?"

"Tempting," Alice teased back, "but what would your girlfriends think?"

"Leah might glower for a few seconds until her mind caught up with her emotions realizing it was just you." She answered grinning and leaning back in the settee, "And Sian well she would laugh then assist you in taking them off."

Alice gave a mock pout when she heard Bella giggle, "I think I should be mildly insulted about now."

Laughing Gabriella just shook her head and motioned Bella to join them on the settee, "tell me what's on your mind Bella."

Still giggling Bella took her place on end of the settee on the other side of the older woman, like Alice she curled her legs under and leaned into Gabriella without even thinking about it.

"The two mutts who attacked us had shifted into their human form, they didn't perceive Alice or I as a threat." She smiled when she heard the lithe vampire snort in disdain and muttered stupid ass sniffers, "they thought they could rape us but they learned differently very quickly. Both realized their mistake and started to shift," pausing she took an unneeded breath, "Gabi, the one I was fighting, I felt the heat of his energy and I knew if he shifted he could be deadly and I stopped him, well sort of, inside he was changing into a wolf but outside he stayed human. I finally tore his head off."

Humming softly, Gabriella didn't say anything for several minutes as she thought over everything she had been told. She had hoped Bella wouldn't have to go through such a horrible learning experience with her gift.

Touching the young woman's hand she sighed, "Bella, the first time I teleported I ended up halfway inside a giant redwood, not my finest moment, thank the lord, the only one to witness that was a couple of golden eagles." Chuckling as the two girls beside her sniggered at the image, "you can image my relief that I was able to teleport out of the tree, I really didn't want to become Dryope."

"Oh, I don't know I think you would've made an excellent dryad." Alice snickered out.

"Yes I do have rather nice nymph qualities about me," smirking slightly. "Anyway, I did learn something from that miscue, I realized I had replaced the physical matter of the tree with my own." Tilting her head and capturing Bella's liquid gold eyes with her own, "but even with that understanding I still had several other miscues with my gift." Closing her eyes for a moment Gabriella sighed slightly, "I've also inadvertently killed with my gift and not just those I was hunting."

Bella gazed at the older woman and her heart clenched at the thought of killing an innocent accidentally with her gift. As gruesome as the mutt's death had been she didn't feel remorse but with a shudder, Bella realized she could've by mistake done that to Jake. Considering all their horseplay and his interest in her gift, it was a strong possibility.

"Neither one of us have instruction manuals, trial and error along with maturing is how we learn to use our abilities." Gabriella continued softly, "Bella what happened in the field is a demonstration of your growing ability. As you mature so will your gift, right now you're probably just seeing as the say the tip of the iceberg in regards to what you can do."

Sitting up straighter Alice touched tapped her chin in thought, "so with time my Bella might be able to stop a shape shifter from changing completely just by touching them."

"Yes, of that I'm certain and perhaps with development as your ability deepens you will also be able stop them from shifting without having physical contact," the older woman added shrugging her shoulders.

"You're joking," Bella's eyes widened in astonishment at what the older woman said.

"Considering what you can already do, no I'm not, but again I don't truly know child only time will tell." Reaching up she grabbed Bella's hand, "but I don't want either of you mentioning this while we are here. For now the fewer who know about this the better."

"I wasn't planning to but why?" Bella asked her eyes widening a bit at the vehemence of the older woman's request.

"Because you're like a super vampire, sweetie," Alice providing the answer, "just like Gabi is a threat to the Volturi you would be as well. If they found out about your gift, they'd want to get their hands on you. Either they'd force you to join them or kill you if you refused."

Bella's eyes flitted from her lover back to Gabriella as she digested that bit of information, "is that why you work for them, because you have to?"

Gabriella frowned slightly at Alice's statement concerning the Volturi not sure where that view came from, "first, no I chose to offer my unique services to them. As far as the Volturi I doubt they'd want you dead, unless my petite one you had a vision or a premonition saying otherwise but Aro and his brothers would definitely court you as well as Alice for your gifts."

Reaching over and taking her pixie's hand in hers Bella asked softly, "did you have a vision Ali."

"No, a feeling hit me when Gabi said not to tell anyone else. Not as strong as the other two times but it was still there."

"Hmmm, I still doubt the Volturi would sanction Bella's death unless they felt she was a menace to their rule but that doesn't mean others wouldn't want her dead," Gabriella remarked running her fingers through her hair. "But there is also the possibility that others might try and force you into using your gift."

"No one could force me!" Bella hissed in outrage at the idea.

Alice shook her head, "oh but they could my love. You'd do anything to protect those you care about."

As Bella's mouth opened slightly, as the implication dawned on her Gabriella nodded her, "and that my dear is why the less who know about your expanding gift the better."

"Don't worry Bella," Alice said getting up from her position on the settee and kneeling down in front of her lover. "We won't let anything happen."

"Bella, with Alice's gift of future seeing and now her developing premonitions, you really don't have to worry. Besides," smiling brightly at her. "You also have three kick ass friends whom no one will want to mess with in the future. Speaking of the future, I really should go and talk to Vanya and Sacha, I don't want to stay here too long."

"Because of Leah being a shape shifter," Alice added standing up and laying a hand on Bella's head.

"Yes, it's not that I don't trust Vanya and Sacha but the others who reside here and visit I'm not so sure about. In this part of the world, the animosity towards shape shifters runs deep and I'd hate to be a bad guest and kill someone under their roof."

"It would be a rather social gaffe to kill one of their other guests or," tapping her chin. "A certain male servant."

Pushing off with her good arm, Gabriella stood up, "yes, it would be," kissing each of them on the top of the head. "This may take awhile, Sacha could talk the ear off a mule before every getting to the point of the conversation. He'll be all a flutter about having a party, which I shall dissuade him from throwing and hopefully Vanya who is quite a practical woman will get him to see reason."

Bella scrunched her nose trying to image what kind of party a group of vampires might have considering their food choice and then her lips curled in disgust.

Chuckling at Bella's expression, "don't worry Bella, Vanya would never allow blood and gore in her home. She like's her art too much for that, no it would be dancing and the like. Now go back to your canoodling," she said before leaving the two alone with a smile.

"Sian's right Gabi does know some of the oddest creatures," Alice giggled out. "Now," her amber eyes took on a predatorily glow as they swept over Bella, "I think we should follow Gabi's advice."

"Hmmm, I always heard it was wise to listen to your elders," Bella purred out as her eyes matched her mates in desire.

"Definitely," Alice nodded wrapping her arms around her mate and drawing her into a kiss, which curled Bella's toes.

_(Time shift several hours-Location Sian, Leah and Gabriella's suite)_

Leah's mind was stuck in that zone between being awake and being a sleep, when a person isn't actually sure what is and isn't real, not a bad place to be at times. For several minutes, Leah was sure she was dreaming that the warm body draped across her was one of those soft cruel dreams she use to have after Sam left her for Emily. Her eyes snapped open when she felt her stomach and side being kneaded by two hands.

It only took seconds for Leah to process that it wasn't a dream, she wasn't alone in her bed and that there was indeed a person draped over her. No, not just draped over her, but also tenderly massaging her and softly purring into her ear.

A small smile tugged at her lips as not only her mind but the muscles in her body reminded her quite pleasantly why she had a warm purring Sian cuddled up against her. As Sian sweet lemon grass scent infused her senses as she inhaled deeply, Leah felt a moment of panic when she didn't detect Gabriella's spicy dark chocolate scent in the room. Then she remembered the lithe vampire had told them before they had drifted off to sleep that she would was going to talk to their hosts.

'_Damn miracle I can remember that after last night,'_ she thought with a silent snort. Then the smile on her face widened as the memories of her night with the two women sprung forth. _'Thank God, I'm no longer a member of the pack,'_ she thought with a blush. _'There's no way in hell I'd want their pervy minds seeing that.'_

Even in her sleep Sian moved with grace as she shifted her limbs around, replacing the hand that had been kneading Leah's belly with a leg. With a touch as soft as a whisper so not to wake her sleeping mate, Leah stroked the leg that was now lying on top of her.

'_Even in her sleep she's so damn fucking flexible,'_ a tiny quiver of desire ran through Leah as she remembered just how flexible and the various positions, they had achieved. _'Karamsutra kitty in deed.'_ Chuckling softly at Gabi's nickname for Sian.

The amazing thing for Leah, after all her worrying about making love to a woman, well two women, was for naught. She found the experience had been beyond enjoyable. In fact, she couldn't even begin to find the right words to express how beautiful it had been. Of course, she realized it all had to do with Sian and Gabriella; they had been extremely loving and soothing. They had taken her not only to new sexual heights; they had made her feel loved and worshiped. She hadn't felt those kinds of sensations, since Sam had left her. Even when the two had been together, their lovemaking hadn't been very grand but they were both young and stumbling through sex.

Three things happened nearly at once to disrupt Leah's serene thoughts. She heard the door to Bella and Alice's suite open. Sian in all her naked glory leapt out of bed fully alert. Then a vomit-inducing odor penetrated her nostrils, letting her know that more then one human drinking tick was outside their door. The Scottish woman was in a protective stance in front of Leah who had also gotten out of the bed. Neither gave a thought about being nude if someone did walk in on them, they were only concerned with guarding their lover.

_(Scene Shift- Location-Tallinn, Estonia)_

Edward and Meryatum were looking quite pleased with themselves as they relaxed in the parlor area. Both were seated in high wing back chairs, smiling as they discussed the success of the day. All they needed were a couple of cigars and brandy snifters to give off the appearance of two Edwardian gentlemen visiting at a social club.

"Yes, I'm quite pleased with the results," Meryatum stated as his eyes drifted from Edward towards the floor. "George and Laura's quick obedience to us really was quite satisfying and of course, Mina is quite taken with you."

Edward smirked crookedly at the mention of Mina; her thoughts on waking had been like the others delirious to ease the burn of her thirst until she saw him. To know that her desire for him nearly supplanted her bloodlust had given him a hard on; he hadn't had since that day in the ballet studio when he nearly drank Bella dry. He truly wanted to fuck the woman who resembled his Bella.

"The only one who is still struggling is Annika," Edward remarked as he parked all thoughts of Mina to the side for the moment. He had asked Gerda to get the young woman cleaned up so he could visit with her later.

Rubbing the bridge of his thin nose with his right hand's index finger, the ancient vampire nodded, "I'm not worried. She'll come around fairly quickly. Her need for a fix as Gerda said will be all we need to train her. She'll be, for lack of a better description, our Pavlovian dog with blood being the bell substitute."

Chuckling lightly, Edward nodded; he had to agree with his mentor, the young woman certainly had come around when the human had been brought before her. "Perhaps next time it should just be you or I bringing her next serving. Unlike the others, Annika's mind was still filled with loathing towards the werewolves even after she finished."

"I agree, besides it will help her bond with us quicker. The girl will recognize we are the ones who will take care of her needs."

"Are we still looking at the same time frame for our next step?"

Meryatum nodded, "yes. The only thing that might change it would be the weather hampering us to take off in our jet. Gerda is keeping an eye on the weather patterns. She'll let me know if we need to move sooner"

"Excellent," Edward clapped his hands together in glee. Very soon, he would return to Forks with a wonderful surprise for his ex-family and the putrid mutts. "Thank god, Gerda has her own private jet. Transporting these newborns would be rather troublesome any other way."

"Gerda, for a werewolf, has some very positive attributes," Meryatum chuckled. _'More then I'll be sharing with you,' _he smiled as he shielded that thought from the bronze haired boy. "Unlike the others she is a thinker and can see beyond her cravings." Touching Edwards's knee lightly, " speaking of which, why don't you go and see Mina, I'm sure she's ready for you now."

Giving the ancient a crooked grin, Edward stood up from the chair, "I think I will." Licking his lips lightly as he thought of the mahogany haired woman, "it's been awhile since I've allowed myself to indulge in desires of the flesh."

"Good boy," Meryatum smiled and waved Edward away.

Getting up from his chair, he moved towards the large window and saw Gerda in the yard directing her boys in loading up the remains of the humans. Studying the woman whose blond hair reminded of the sun he smirked slightly as the four men obeyed her every command.

'_Such a strong intelligent woman, if she were a vampire I would make her my queen along side Annika.'_ Chuckling softly and shaking his head, _'I do so like women whose hair is the color of the noonday sun.' _Rubbing his chin lightly and pursing his lips together, _'pity she's a wolf. We would've made a formidable couple, but I have her counsel and her bed from time to time and that will have to suffice.'_

As if sensing Meryatum's thoughts, the flaxen haired woman turned her head and looked towards the ancient. She gave him small knowing smile, which he returned before she went back to supervising her men folk. The ancient's eyes crimson eyes sparkled as he made his way outside. What Edward didn't know, because Meryatum didn't want him to know was he truly enjoyed the werewolves, well Gerda's company and actually found her scent to be quite scintillating. It was just another white lie for the young man to help keep him in tow.

**XXXXXXX**

**It's just a real thrill to see others taking time to read this creative endeavor and I thank you all very much.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**This storyline has women loving women. If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way. There are plenty of splendid writers who delve into straight couple relationships; for the most part, I'm just not one of them.**

**The rating is M just to be on the safe side, do to the language and the possibility of the sex scenes becoming a bit graphic but no promises in that area. Oh, there will also be mention of threesomes and _'gasp horror'_ vampires and other supernatural creatures getting it on with each other. **

**All boo boos, snafus and misdeeds within the story are all mine and mine alone.**

**Author's Note: _As the location has moved to Europe, I've made the creative decision that when one becomes a supernatural the rewiring of their brain allows them to understand and communicate with other supernaturals even if their native languages aren't the same. _**

**XXXXXXXX**

_(Location outside Sian, Leah's and Gabi's suite)_

Alice and Bella watched as the three vampires, two males and one female make their way towards them. The female, who had curly long auburn hair, seemed in Bella's opinion to be in charge as she was the one leading the three. Both men seemed to have a resigned look on their faces as they drew closer.

"Well, it seems what we heard was true," the woman said stopping in front of the two girls. Looking up at the taller men, "the bitch did bring a mongrel with her. Move aside girls I want to meet the mutt that Gabriella dares to bring here." Wrinkling her nose in disgust, "God, you can smell the filthy thing from here, not even Gabriella's sluttish odor can cover the mutt's."

Deep growls from Leah and Sian snuck out from the room and filled the hall.

Bella felt herself bristle at the woman's rude comments about Gabriella and Leah. She didn't know who this foul creature was but Bella knew if it hadn't of been for Alice stroking her hand softly, Bella was damn sure she'd have gone off on the woman. Instead, she bit her tongue literally and allowed her pixie to take the lead, knowing Alice was far better at handling people.

"No, I don't think so," Alice chimed out, tilting her head, smiling politely at the three vampires. "They really don't like to be disturbed."

The woman sniffed as she looked down at the smaller woman, "do you think I care what that thing likes or dislikes." Her crimson eyes studied Alice and then drifted over to Bella and she smirked, "let me guess, you're the bitches new play toys. Her tastes must be changing you two seem rather young for her."

Glaring at the woman who was only a smidge taller then her, Bella hissed out her eyes thinning to narrow slits, "we're nobodies toys. Now fuck off and leave."

"Feisty little thing," the more muscular vampire chortled out. His red eyes glimmered as they swept over Bella's form. "And quite pretty as well."

Alice stepped forward no longer smiling but still trying to keep her tone civil, "yes my mate is quite beautiful and it would be in your best interest not to rile her anymore."

"Mate?" the thinner male said quirking an eyebrow at the two. His crimson eyes first trailing over Alice and then Bella he smiled, "well, I must say you both are quite fortunate and as a male I must say I'm quite jealous that two breathtaking women have claimed each other."

"Yes, yes, lovely," the female vampire bit out scathingly. "But we didn't come here to socialize Robert." Then glaring back at Bella, "or be threatened by little girls who should treat their elders better."

"Ah come on Dorcas, you wanted to know if it was true that Sacha and Vanya would allow a mutt in their place and we have." Robert stated as he tugged lightly on his goatee. "There's no need to upset its friends."

Slipping between the two, Alice placed a hand on Bella's stomach to quell her lover's rejoinder. As enraging as the auburn haired vampire was, the smaller vampire knew she couldn't allow things to escalate. She could hear Sian and Leah getting dressed and knew Leah's wolf temper could explode any minute and just hoped Sian could keep her calm. Inhaling deeply she caught the familiar reassuring fragrance of Gabriella and a small smile played on her lips.

"As our elder," she smirked at the woman. "I would think you would know how to behave as guests in some else's home."

Dorcas opened her mouth to offer back a retort but slammed it shut and whirled around staring down the hall her full lips pulled back into a sneer. Both the male vampires followed suit but they expressions held no animosity as they peered down the hall.

"Damn, you weren't exaggerating about her scent Dorcas," the muscular one remarked inhaling deeply as Gabriella turned the corner. "It's almost as tantalizing as human blood."

"Gabriella's a fucking kresnik, Tomas." Dorcas seethed out as the svelte vampire slowly floated towards the group.

Furrowing her brow at what the woman said, Bella shifted slightly so she could question Alice and mouthed 'kresnik', but her lover shook her head revealing she didn't know what the word meant either. Watching the older woman approach, she noticed that Gabriella's right arm was no longer bound up.

"Wow," both Tomas and Robert murmured as the stared at the nimble vampire as she slid closer to them.

"Don't get sucked in, it's her scent blinding you, making you lust after her, because it certainly isn't her fucking looks." Dorcas said but her tone did not have the bite that her words did, so focused on Gabriella she didn't notice Leah and Sian emerge from the suite. The womanwas rapidly blinking her eyes as if trying to dislodge a speck of dust."She's just a skinny ass skank."

Admittedly, compared to Dorcas whose full figure would've rivaled the likes of Jane Russell or Marilyn Monroe, Gabriella was definitely on the slender side. Yet, neither man seemed to mind the difference as their eyes tracked up and down her body. They both seemed to be beguiled by the svelte vampire whose whole presence seemed to glow from the smile that was gracing her lips.

"Now, now, Dorcas," Gabriella purred out as finally reached the group. Leaning in close to the smaller woman, "don't be a such a shrew. It really is an ugly trait."

Bella waited for the other woman to snap at her friend but it didn't happen. Glancing at Dorcas she saw the woman's eyes had a slight glaze appearance, as did the two male vampires. Their expressions had a rather euphoric look about them that caused Bella to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. Observing the others of their group, she could tell she wasn't the only one mystified by the sudden change in the three vampires, well except maybe for Sian who looked more amused then baffled.

None of them, not even the bitch, could tear her eyes away from Gabriella as she skated around them ignoring all propriety of their personal space. As the taller woman passed by Bella and Alice, she winked at them and gave them a tender smile. She circled the group one more time before stopping in front Sian and Leah who were both dressed in shorts and a tank top.

"Good morning my loves," Gabriella said her rich voice sounding more mellifluous to Bella's ears. The supple vampire reached up and kissed both women on the lips quite passionately, which brought forth soft moans both women. "Hmmm, I do hope you slept well."

Sian smiled revealing the tips of her fangs, "like well fed kittens, darling. That is until we sensed our new visitors."

Gabriella nodded tenderly caressing Leah's cheek, "stay calm my sweet wolf." She crooned softly before turning her attention back on the three vampires. "Knowing Dorcas," gazing at the smaller woman. "She's probably not even done proper introductions." Tilting her head slightly she trained her eyes on the two male vampires, "let's see, you already know my name Gabriella, the two breathtaking vampires are Alice and Bella and these two gorgeous creatures are, Sian and Leah."

Leah growled at the three vampires, she could smell their arousal, "don't even fucking think about coming near my mates."

"Shhh, darling that fat arse slag and her two gits are nothing to worry about," tigress purred as she gently stroked Leah whose body was trembling.

Dorcas's head snapped up as if she had been slapped. Whatever had caused her glassy eyed expression was gone. A hiss sprung from her lips, as she bared those shiny razor sharp teeth and her crimson eyes narrowed glaring first at Sian and then Leah. Neither woman was scared and hissed right back at her. Gabriella reached out and laid one of her hands on Leah who was of the two the most volatile and hummed soothingly to her.

"Fucking cunts," Dorcas spat out as she shook her head.

"Ah, ah, ah," Gabriella wiggled her index finger in front of the woman. "You should have better manners Dorcas, you did after all come from a highbrow family, unlike me."

The woman snarled as she smacked her companions in their solar poleaxes making them stumble back into the wall. "Shake it off. She's bedazzling you it's why she's so damn good at killing her fellow vampires." Ignoring the growl from Leah, the woman jabbed a finger into Gabriella's breastbone, "Patience should've let you die in that fire."

"So you remind me every time we meet," Gabriella remarked with an indifferent sigh. "But if she had you'd be dead as well, something you always seem to forget."

"Listen bitch," Sian began her blue eyes morphing into cat slits as she hissed at Dorcas. "You'd be wise not to touch her like that again."

Leah was trembling more violently and struggling to keep herself from shifting. The wolf in her was crying to be released, to tear into the woman. It really was an impressive display of control on her part, especially for such a young shifter. Yet, Leah's rational part knew her mate was not feeling threatened by the puny bitch so she kept squashing down her angry wolf.

"Shhh, it's alright Sian, Leah," Gabriella soothed out towards them laying her hands on both of them. "Now that her curiosity has been assuaged I'm sure Dorcas and her charming companions will be leaving."

"Yeah, we uh…we should be really going," Robert sputtered out very un-vampire like as he nudged Tomas.

The bigger man nodded his head in rapid agreement. "We just wanted to see a female er uh," dropping his eyes towards Leah who growled at him. "Shifter. Never seen one before."

Bella added her growl to Leah's as she glared at the man burning her golden eyes, which were morphing towards black, into his red ones. Yeah, she was at least a foot smaller and a hell of a lot less muscular then Tomas but his size was nothing when compared to Emmett so she wasn't the least bit intimated by him. Walking towards the man until she was less then two inches, away she tilted her head up her lips curled into a snarl. "You're really pissing me off, go away."

"I warned you not make my mate mad," Alice remarked lightly giving the two male vampires a thin smile.

"You've got them all enthralled," Dorcas snorted as she looked at Alice and Bella. "Why else would they willingly be with a fil…" her words were cut short as Gabriella's hand arm shot forward her fingers wrapping around the woman's throat.

Picking the woman up off her feet, she slammed her into the wall and shoved her body up tight against the smaller woman removing her ability to fight back effectively. The strength of Gabriella's grip on Dorcas's neck was sending tiny splinters across her rock hard skin and the woman's eyes were bulging out. If it was a physical possibility it would be fair to say the auburn haired vampire would of wet her pants just from the ferocity in Gabriella's dark amber eyes.

Gabriella crooked her head so her lips were a fraction away from the squirming woman's ear and she said in a deadly tone. "Dorcas, I put up with your abuse towards me because of our past but I shan't allow it towards those I love, so take heed you used up old twat, if you finish that sentence, once I release you, I'll take your fucking limbs off and shove them up so far up your ass you'll be able to join P.T. Barnum circus as a sideshow freak."

Warning looks from Bella and Alice, along with growls from Leah and Sian, kept Dorcas's two male companions riveted in their spots. Not that either one of them had any real intention of interfering. The men unlike the shape shifters didn't dismiss Alice and Bella's fighting ability because of their size. They had also heard what the five women had done to the shape shifters and that alone was enough to make them weary.

Hearing Dorcas's squeak of understanding, Gabriella released her and stepped away from the woman. As the auburn haired vampire slid down to the floor, her hands went to her own throat as if making sure it was still attached to her torso. Her legs splayed out in front of her when her butt finally reached the floor. Seeing the heat in Gabriella's eyes directed towards them Robert and Tomas scurried over to Dorcas to help her up. Being relatively wise and absolutely terrified young vampires they hauled her away before she could recover and say something they all would regret.

Letting loose a chuckle as she watched the two men manhandle Dorcas away, Gabriella craned her neck slightly as if it were stiff before turning to face the other four women. Lifting her lips into a tiny smile, "small world, eh? Now," clapping her hands together lightly, "we should get some grub for you two, discuss what I was able to learn and then we're going to make plans."

Releasing her hold of Leah, Sian stalked over towards Gabriella causing the vampire to back up against the wall that had so recently had Dorcas's ass against it. In fact, the tigress had her pinned against the wall but instead of her hand crushing the vampire's throat, Sian's hand was cradling Gabriella's face, while her right leg nestled in between the vampire's legs.

Alice and Bella were trying their best to suppress the giggles that wanted to erupt from their lips. Bella had her hand clamped tightly over her mouth; while Alice just had her, lips compressed firmly together as, they watched the two women. Both knew if Gabriella wanted she could've easily of dodged Sian pinning her against the wall.

"How about this instead my love," Sian began with her voice carried a no nonsense tone as she tenderly stroked the lithe vampire's cheek. "We leave this place first and you can share what you learned in the car. I'm sure I speak for Leah on this in that we both can wait a wee bit longer until we eat."

"Hell yes," Leah grumbled out her dark eyes glittering but a tiny smile was playing on her lips as she watched her two lovers. Seeing Sian go all cat was very reminiscent of one of their times in bed. Yet, it had been her being on the receiving end of that moment and well she was squished pleasantly up against a very naked Gabriella instead of a wall.

"Ahem, and that sounds like a dandy plan," Gabriella swallowed back a moan as Sian's azure blue eyes drilled into her own and felt the woman's muscular thigh rub back and forth on her crotch. "Er in fact, it's so much better then mine."

Patting her lover's cheek before pulling away, "lovely. Let's pack." Sian turned taking Leah's hand in her own and the two smirking went back into the suite. "Don't tarry too long. The sooner we're gone the happier I'll be."

Missing the warm muscular thigh, Gabriella heaved out a sigh, "great two more women who have me wrapped around their damn pinkies."

"Wow, you are so pussy whupped," Bella giggled out. "In more ways then one."

Alice smirked at her friend, "and you know our Gabi loves it."

"Oh hush you two," Gabriella chuckled before pushing off the wall. "You two better get your things together before our tigress comes out and tries to bite you two in the butt to hurry you along."

"And don't think I won't. Oh and darling," Sian called out from the room. "We will be talking about that cow, later."

"Of course we will," Gabriella muttered as she walked to the suite ignoring the chiming laughter from Alice and Bella that followed her.

_(Time Shift-Location SUV near Helsinki)_

Though Sian wasn't quite the speed demon that Alice was, she was damn near close enough as far as Leah was concerned as she watched the world whiz by. It took all her concentration to pay attention to what Gabriella was telling them about what she had learned from Vanya. As the SUV slowed down, she realized they were nearing their destination and heaved a sigh of relief.

Hearing Leah's sigh, Bella grinned at the frazzled woman. She could still recall her own panic of getting into the passenger side of a car with anyone of the Cullens when she was a human. Their need for speed always scared the crap out of her.

"So," Alice said softly as she curled into Bella's side in the back of the SUV though her eyes were on Gabriella who was in the front passenger seat. "Vanya thinks the ancient that's with Edward is an Egyptian named Meryatum."

Gabriella nodded with a small smile playing on her face, "yes and I think she's correct. After the Volturi, I know only two Romanians, who still survive," a low growl followed her voice as she mentioned them. "There is one ancient in South America, I'm familiar with and Vanya knows of only two others, this Meryatum and a female named Beomia."

"But could there be others?" Bella asked as she fiddled with her pixie's hair.

"Extremely doubtful, my dear." Shaking her head slightly, "not after all the various purges and vampiric wars over the centuries."

"Beomia?" Sian played with the name as she kept her eyes on the traffic that she was deftly weaving around. "Sounds bloody familiar to me."

"It might be, my dear cat, she's from your neck of the woods, been there since before the Roman invasion according to what Vanya gleaned from her encounter with the woman in the 1500's."

"Of course, Beomia the wild demon woman from Caledonia who tore out the hearts of the accursed Roman invaders," Sian said with a feral smile. "So she weren't a myth but a bleeding vampire."

"Yep, and according to Vanya, she hardly ever ventures far from her home country so that pretty much discounts her."

"What about these Romanians, you mentioned?" Leah asked gazing at Gabriella. "Why not include them?"

"Their smell is burned into my brain," the lithe vampire replied grimly. "If it had been one of them I would've known in New York. No, I'm certain it's the Egyptian."

"Okay so we've a name," Bella remarked frowning slightly. "Did Vanya have anything else to say about him that would help like a location?"

"Oh, if she had done that love, I'm sure we'd be heading that direction instead being back here in Helsinki," Sian answered as she found the street where their hotel was located.

Alice lifted her head from Bella's shoulder and gazed at Gabriella. "Wait, you said we'd be making plans, which means you do know where he is."

"No, I've an area where Vanya thought he could be residing not an exact location, but I won't need one, my dear." Gabriella said her amber eyes glinting. "I've his scent, his physical description and his name, I don't need anything else to find him. I just need time to meditate."

Bella stared at the older woman in astonishment, "you can find him now? Just with that?"

Gabriella nodded, "yes, his scent wasn't enough for me to track him. I can focus on his image, his name, the region and I'll be able to locate him. It'll take a bit of time to lock him down but we won't need to be running all over the world just my brain." Turning in her seat and seeing the amazed expression on the three women she chuckled, "it's why I'm good at what I do."

"So this'll be over soon." Alice remarked softly with a sigh as Sian brought the SUV to a halt in front of their hotel.

"Yes, my petite one," smiling tenderly at her. "After we check in, you two" Gabriella said glancing at Leah and then Sian "can get some food, while I meditate. You all go on and get our key, I'll grab our stuff."

"Well as soon as my stomach catches up with me, because I'm pretty sure I lost it on that turn forty miles back, I'll be ready to eat," Leah remarked as she exited the vehicle on slightly shaky legs.

Bella giggled as she and Alice scooted out and joined the younger woman who was making her way slowly towards the entrance. She couldn't believe that this whole thing would be over soon. It was just too unreal.

Glancing back at Gabriella who along with Sian was grabbing their luggage, she shook her head and murmured, "and she says I've an amazing gift."

"You do sweetie," Alice said taking her hand and squeezing it lightly. "Also I don't think what she's going to do has anything to do with her teleportation gift." Turning her head also towards the older women a tiny frown played on her lips, "uh we'll talk about when we get to the room."

Shrugging her shoulders Bella nodded in agreement, as they made their way to the check in desk.

_(Scene Shift)_

"Sian, I really don't want to get into this," Gabriella's voice entered the room as she opened the door to the suite. "It's a damn name, one I might add I'm not very fond of hearing, so please instead of sinking your teeth into this subject, just let it go."

The two smaller vampires could feel the exasperation that Gabriella was projecting as she entered suite. Though she gave the two girls a small smile as she set down their luggage, Alice could see it didn't reach her amber eyes.

"Gabi," Sian said as she closed the door and stared at the lithe vampire. "I don't understand why? Kresniks were fascinating creatures of lore, a human being who was gifted by the gods to protect humans from evil and thought to be just that a myth until now."

There was a determined sparkle in the tigress's blue eyes that Alice knew well. She had seen it in Sara, when the woman was researching a plant for it's medicinal properties and nothing could distract or deter her from finding out everything she could. It was probably the only time the woman was blind to everyone and everything around her.

Bella crinkled her forehead in thought, "what exactly is a kresnik? I've never heard of such a thing before."

"It's just another damn mythological creature to explain why others are drawn to me and some people like Dorcas prefer to call me it." Gabriella responded shaking her head, "as opposed to calling me a siren or a vela."

Sian shook her head, "a kresnik is a wee bit different then those two creatures." Glancing over at the smaller vampires, "a kresnik is a special kind of human being that hunts and kills not just vampires like Leah and her people," nodding towards the young woman who emerged from the bathroom and joined the rest, "but other supernaturals."

"Please, Sian, this is just not a topic I want to explore, okay. I was just like you, a regular old human before Patience bit me." Pinching the bridge of her nose with her right hand, Gabriella let out small sigh; "the only creatures I ever killed were chickens, pigs or whatever I could find to keep my children fed. No supernatural beings."

The wolf in Leah wanted to stop Sian for continuing because it was making Gabriella uncomfortable but the human part of her was damn curious. Sure, she knew about sirens and the like but she had never heard of a something called a kresnik. She had been taught that only shape shifters protected humans from vampires but now she was learning something different and it was fascinating.

Ignoring her lover's comment, the tigress continued her explanation with enthusiasm. "They have been given these skills, gifts, they're really quite extraordinary beings themselves. The scent of a kresnik is able to enthrall a supernatural and they can supposedly bend the creature to their will." Smirking slightly, "you saw the glazed look those three had, even that harpy was effected."

"Yeah, they looked like they were drugged or some such thing," Leah remarked softly.

"Exactly," Sian nodded her face glowing with delight. Turning from Leah back towards Gabriella, "darling, I'm not complaining about you being a kresnik. Actually, I find it absolutely brilliant, in fact I don't think you were every just a regular human."

Letting out an expulsion of air through her lips Gabriella gazed at the Scottish woman, "Sian, I was born Gabriella Christmas Tamm in Tennessee. I worked my parent's farm until my father married me off at fourteen. Just a fucking normal backwoods girl struggling to survive the frontier, that's it."

"I seriously doubt you were every normal, my love. Gabi, you're like no vampire I've ever come across and I've met a few in my life time." Sian replied tilting her head studying her lover. "What I don't understand is why not admit that you were and are a kresnik? Something very rare and unique."

"Oh yeah, being a kresnik is just so fucking unique and special so much better then being a normal human." A bitter chuckle escaped her lips as she turned away from the group. Walking away the willowy vampire disappeared into one of the bedrooms. "So goddamn special, I couldn't even save my babies from burning to death."

The words were whispered but they all heard them as loudly as if a bomb had gone off in the room. The only one who wasn't stymied into action was Alice who flitted from the group and followed Gabriella into the bedroom.

"Oh bugger," Sian murmured as she watched Alice dart from the group and follow Gabriella into the bedroom.

"It'll be okay," Bella said softly as she glanced at the door Alice had closed. With a small nod to herself, she could her the two women speaking in whispers to each other before returning her attention back towards Sian. "It's just that even after all these years, according to Ali, Gabi still feels tremendous guilt in regards to her children's deaths."

Plopping down on one of the chairs in the room Sian laid her head in her hands, "I know, I know, I should've stopped, but I'm like a cat stalking a bird when I get into something that intrigues I keep moving forward until I've captured it. Goddess, I can be such a dithering idiot, going on and on like that. I was just so enchanted by the idea of her being a kresnik," Sighing as she lifted her head of her hands, "such a rare creature."

A small frown traced across Leah's lips as her dark eyes went from the closed door back to Sian. Her thoughts were going in a direction the wolf in her didn't like and was scolding her for having them.

Moving over towards her lover, Leah knelt down beside her, "Sian, if Gabi is this kresnik, could it be I didn't imprint on her but it's just her scent enthralling my wolf."

Sian gazed into the worried dark eyes, before pulling her into a hug, "no love. Don't get me wrong. I'm sure her scent drew you to her like it does nearly everyone in someway, but it's not the same thing." Pausing she kissed Leah's forehead before continuing, "think about the three vampires and how they acted. The glazed look in their eyes, that's because she purposefully enthralled them."

Bella nodded her head in agreement; "you saw how she focused on the three, circling them like predator does their prey. Besides, if her scent worked that way, wouldn't it have affected Jake the same way? He may have had some lusty thoughts about her but nothing more then that."

"You love are just as unique as our Gabi, a female shape shifter who has two imprints," Sian chuckled running her fingers through her lover's short hair.

Feeling her wolf shame her for her doubts Leah ducked her head into the crook of Sian's throat, "I guess, I'm still adjusting to all this." She whispered.

"I know, love, we all are and we're all running high with emotions and I sure as hell didn't help with my pushing." Tilting her head and looking at the door, Sian could hear the soft murmurings through the wall coming from Alice and Gabi. "I should go and talk to her."

Laying a soft hand on Sian's shoulder, Bella smiled, "no, give Alice time with Gabi. Those two have an emotional connection," shaking her head slightly. "That is really hard to explain. All I know is they're like each other's Prozac."

Reluctantly, Sian nodded and just held Leah tightly to her as they all listened to the soft whisperings happening behind the closed door.

After several minutes, Alice's melodious giggle accompanied by Gabriella velvety chuckle floated into the room as the two emerged from the bedroom. The small vampire was cuddled on the back of the willowy vampire, her chin resting on Gabriella's left shoulder.

"See told ya," Bella lips tweaked into a grin. "Prozac."

Gazing up at the smiling vampire, Sian felt her heart race triple time, seeing the gentle love reaching out from the amber towards her and Leah. Gently releasing Leah, she stood up and hurriedly went to her lover's welcoming embrace.

"Gabi, I'm truly sorry," she murmured tucking her head on the woman's right shoulder.

"Shhh, you've nothing to apologize for my love," caressing woman's back. "I'm afraid seeing Dorcas stirred up feelings, I was trying to keep down and well, as my granddaughter says I became rather emu about it."

"Emo, Gabi," Alice giggled merrily in her ear before slipping off her back.

"Short for emotional." Bella added with her own snigger as her pixie rejoined her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Ah, well that does make more sense," she nodded as she beckoned Leah who was now standing but holding herself back. Relief flooded her face as she saw the young woman practically jump to her other side, "my dears, forgive an old moody vampire who is still dealing with torturous demons from the past." Giving the two women soft kisses, "come let's sit down so I can explain my rather dramatic outburst."

"You don't have to love," Sian said quietly as the vampire led them over to settee in the room.

Settling herself in between the two taller women and taking hold one of their warm hands in her own, while Alice and Bella sat on the carpeted floor next to them, Gabriella just shook her head faintly.

"You four," she began her eyes touching each of the four women. "Have become interwoven into my life and it behooves me to explain. Yes, I probably am a kresnik, though," tilting her head. "I'm not sure it's the correct term to use since I've become that which as a human I was created to kill." Rubbing her thumb over Sian's hand, "and as my drama queen moment huffed out, I don't like to think I was anything but a normal human before being turned."

Sian nuzzled her face into the woman's neck, "I should've thought of that before I pressed on."

"Shhh, it was an irrational response on my part spurred on by my own fear of loosing those who've become a part of my life."

"Us," Bella offered up and Gabriella nodded.

"And like Patience," Alice chimed in gently resting her hand on the old vampire's knee.

Nodding her head, "yes my petite one, like Patience." Closing her eyes, she let a small sigh; "because of me Patience was killed by a newborn during a battle between the Volturi and the Romanians. And unlike the myth, I don't have the ability to bend supernaturals to my will, only mesmerize them for a short time period. The Romanians had quite a few newborns."

"Newborns?" Leah asked not familiar with the term.

"Newly turned vampires," Bella answered. "They are stronger and faster then regular vampires."

"And they are also extremely primal, they are driven by lust in all its connotations. To make a long story short, my scent drew a lot of them to me but I couldn't keep them all enthralled for very long and even with my gift, it was a struggle fighting against them. Patience tried to fight her way to me and was torn apart before I could save her." Glancing at each of them, "if I had been a regular vampire instead of a kresnik, she might've lived."

"And that fucking bitch uses that word like a knife to cut into you," Leah growled wanting to go back and tear into the woman.

"Well, she was Patience's mate before I came into the picture so her hatred of me is understandable," Gabriella remarked with a sigh.

"Darling," Sian breathed out as tears fell from her eyes cuddling tighter into her lover.

"No tears my dear cat," gently wiping them away though she was damn tempted to taste them knowing they carried the flavor of the woman but held back. "And my sweet wolf no tracking Dorcas down," she soothed out kissing both of them on the forehead. "Now before things become way to maudlin, we've other things to focus on. You two need to eat, I need to meditate and as for you two," smiling at Bella and Alice. "It would be best to not wander far, we are in shifter territory though most should be better behaved then the group we encountered in Russia."

Sian shifted slightly, "personally I find room service to be divine so I vote for staying in."

"I second that," Leah said not moving from her spot.

Alice glanced over at her lover and smiled, "well since Bella has had enough stress for a while I won't indulge in shopping so we'll be staying put as well."

"Thank god," Bella murmured causing Alice to stick her tongue out at her.

Chuckling, Gabriella brushed each of the women a kiss on the lips before standing, "I'm going to lie on one of the beds and begin my loves. This could take a few hours. Oh and you don't have be quiet or anything just act normal."

The four nodded and watched her go back into the bedroom she and Alice had come from earlier.

**XXXXXXX**

**It's just a real thrill to see others taking time to read this creative endeavor andprovide reviews. I thank you all very much.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**This storyline has women loving women. If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way. There are plenty of splendid writers who delve into straight couple relationships; for the most part, I'm just not one of them.**

**The rating is M just to be on the safe side, do to the language and the possibility of the sex scenes becoming a bit graphic but no promises in that area. Oh, there will also be mention of threesomes and _'gasp horror'_ vampires and other supernatural creatures getting it on with each other. **

**All boo boos, snafus and misdeeds within the story are all mine and mine alone.**

**Author's Note: _As the location has moved to Europe, I've made the creative decision that when one becomes a supernatural the rewiring of their brain allows them to understand and communicate with other supernaturals even if their native languages aren't the same. _**

**XXXXXXXX**

_(Location Helsinki, Finland)_

Serenity is the ability to go with the flow, find one's inner harmony and just be able to chill, a wonderful trait for a vampire or any other supernatural being blessed with living for an eternity. Unfortunately, unlike some attributes that seem to come with the transformation from human to supernatural, this isn't one of them. Nope, it takes time, one's own personality and well, ironically patience to develop over the years.

For Alice and Sian waiting on Gabriella to find the ancient was a non-issue, both had years of adjusting as well as the personalities to be content to wait. This was a good thing for Bella and Leah who both would probably had gone stir crazy without their mates keeping them relaxed.

Sian after she and Leah had finished their brunch, which would've thoroughly stuffed a family of six; lead the younger woman into the bedroom where Gabriella wasn't mediating.

"Alright lass, now the best way a cat knows how to kill time before the next adventure is by napping," Sian said as she began pulling back the covers on the bed. "And after everything from physical to emotional, I definitely know you still need more sleep."

Leah was about to protest, wanting to for some odd reason to remain awake while Gabriella meditated, but instead of bringing forth an objection a huge yawn escaped her lips.

"Okay you're probably right." She grumbled out, "but I'm feeling pretty wired even if my yawning says different."

"Oh don't worry, I've got a remedy for that," she smiled and began taking off her clothes. Seeing her lover blush and eyebrows shoot to the top of her head, Sian snorted, "though that is a pleasant idea, we won't be doing that kind of cuddling, love."

Proving her point Sian shifted easily into her white tiger form and padded onto the bed and after a few twists and shifts she found the best spot and flopped into a beautiful lump. Casting her azure blue cat eyes towards Leah, she tipped her head inviting her lover to join her.

Leah knew there was no way the bed would hold both their shifted forms so she just crawled into the spot Sian had left her. It was really the first time in human form she had snuggled up to her lover when she was a tiger and god was it wonderful. The tigress's fur was as downy as she had thought as her fingers ran through it. Then Sian began to do that deep rumbling purr that sent soothing vibrations though Leah's muscles and slowly her mind began to drift into slumber. With a contented smile, it didn't take Sian long to follow the younger woman into sleep land.

Hearing the two women sleeping, brought a small smile to Bella who was sitting on the settee, while she played on Gabriella's netbook. Alice had set it up for her to help her keep her mind occupied as they waited.

"You know," Bella murmured so not to disturb the two women. "I can now really understand what you found so fascinating watching me sleep when I was human. Hearing those two sleep is rather calming."

"Hmmm, yes it is but I certainly don't remember you purring, mumbling yes, but not purring," Alice twinkled out smiling at her lover from where she had flitted out of the room where Gabriella was meditating.

"Humph," Bella grunted but a tiny grin played on her lips. "As I recall you took great pleasure in trying to decipher what the hell I was talking about when I did finally wake up."

Tapping her chin lightly, Alice stopped in front of Bella; "you have to admit sweetie, when I hear you talking about waffles should never dance with dinosaurs, well it does give one pause to ponder."

Palming her forehead Bella shook her head and groaned, "of course that would be the one you'd remember. You made me waffles, for breakfast, which was actually cool but renting, _"Walking with Dinosaurs"_ was a bit much."

"It was highly entertaining as well as educational," she replied with a light giggle. "Just be grateful that I didn't choose Barney, though he would've been the more fitting choice."

"Okay, you do have a point," lifting her hand from her forehead, she smiled at her lover. "And I'm very grateful you did not have me watch the purple dino." Glancing over towards the room where Gabriella was, "sooo what's it like for a vampire to mediate?"

Tilting her head to the side, "I'm not sure to be honest and I'm not sure it really is mediating. I'm guessing Gabi is searching, expanding her mind to find this ancient. I've always thought mediation was where you just let your mind relax and wander."

"So in a way it's like when you have a vision," Bella said rubbing her chin in thought.

"Hmmm, perhaps a bit like that," Alice nodded though her voice didn't sound certain. "I've just never seen her do this before but Gabi's always kept her work for the Volturi away from the family."

"Well from what I've learned so far about them, it seems like a wise decision on her part. I know I want to keep as far away from them as possible." She said with a slight frown, "I just don't understand why she willingly works for them."

"Well after learning what we did today, I can surmise a lot of it has to do with trying to make sure another conflict doesn't arise," Alice began but stopped as she felt the identifiable wave of a vision sweep in and everything else was swept away from her.

_(Vision)_

_Two male vampires were sitting in a minimally furnished room their focus was on the gaming table placed between them. At a cursory glance, it looked like they were playing a game of backgammon but in truth it was an ancient game of ludus duodecim scriptorum, which was quite popular during roman times. _

"_Well Stefan what do you think of Meryatum's plans." The thicker built and taller vampire asked the smaller vampire as he studied the game table_

_Stefan flicked his sandy blond hair out of his eyes as he leaned forward and moved one of his pieces, lifting his head he gazed towards his companion. "Vlad, I think joining him wouldn't be in our best interest. Shaking his head, "if he'd just stick with just taking out the shifters in that region, the Volturi wouldn't care but going after the coven as well, that's idiotic. That would definitely alert the Volturi and they'll send their elite assassins and we know what will happen then." _

"_It'll be a bloodbath, so to speak and Meryatum will lose," the darker haired vampire nodded. "I do like the idea of going after the Volturi, though." Letting out a soft sigh, "if he'd just concentrate his efforts on that instead of these strange vendettas then I would definitely think about offering our services to him._

"_Really?" Quirking a single eyebrow in surprise, "I don't think I would be comfortable with that Vlad. I think he needs to bring a bigger army to the table then the, what was it, ten?" Seeing his brother nod in confirmation, Stefan continued, "before I would even contemplate offering our coven." Frowning slightly, "unlike you I don't feel that even with our combined forces we would win at this point in time."_

_Vlad crunched his face as he pondered over his vampire brothers concerns; "ah you're probably right, though the idea of ripping those three from their self appointed thrones sounds so appealing."_

_Chuckling at his brother, "that it does, but we've an eternity so no need to go off half cocked like Meryatum seems to be doing. He is doing exactly what Julius did when he attacked to Volturi. No true strategies, he may have been named after Gauis Julius Caesar but he certainly didn't have his abilities."_

"_The only good thing that came out of that fiasco was the coven became ours." _

"_Well, let's not make the same mistake he did, so we're in accord, I'll let Meryatum know we won't be getting involved with him."_

"_Yes," Vlad nodded and then tilted his head slightly. "Wait, what if he just went after those mud dwelling cur? I mean it could be fun and certainly excellent training for those in our coven who've never had to go against them."_

_Rubbing his chin, Stefan leaned back in his chair, "as entertaining as it might be Vlad it's still risky." Holding his hand up to stop his brother from interrupting, "yes, I know what I said earlier but thinking on it, I realize it might still attract the Volturi. That pack is big and it's not like the old days. Attention will be drawn to such a massacre." _

_Sinking back into his chair and letting out a frustrated puff of air, "fine, you're right, but I hate it. We're becoming old hens, Stefan, cowering in fear of the Volturi. We're vampires! We should be ruling this world instead of these measly humans. They should be bowing down to us."_

"_Of course they should brother and in time they will but for now we wait," he nodded in agreement. "I'll contact Meryatum but instead of rejecting him out of hand I'll counsel him to wait and build his forces. If he agrees then we would be willing to join forces with him, but if not he and his bizarre coven are on there own." _

_(End of Vision)_

As Alice slowly pulled out of the vision, she felt Bella's fingers gently stroking her cheek and she smiled softly at her mate.

"I'm fine sweetie," she said gently seeing the concern in her beloved's expression.

Bella nodded slowly, "it's just you were out for a full three minutes." Guiding her pixie to the settee. "I can't recall the last time you were locked in a vision for so long. What was it about?"

Settling down on her lover's lap, Alice nestled her head on Bella's shoulder, "well, for one thing it confirmed that the ancient is Meryatum." She sighed out, "apparently he's building an army. He already has at least nine not counting Edward and himself."

"Shit an army," her eyes widened and her grip on Alice's waist tightened. "I thought you couldn't see him?"

"I can't, but he contacted the last of the Romanians, my vision was of them, they were discussing whether to join him or not, but thankfully they decided the odds were not in their favor."

"What the fuck has Edward gotten himself involved with?"

Lifting her head from her lover's shoulder, Alice gazed into Bella's dark gold eyes, "they're both bent on revenge. Though the Romanians didn't say against who I'm pretty sure it's against the pack at La Push and the Cullens."

"Should we contact Carlisle, Jake or someone and warn them?"

"No not yet," shaking her head slightly, while nipping on her bottom lip. "I'll keep myself attuned to the Romanians and hopefully I can have a vision of them contacting Meryatum and we can perhaps through their communication with him understand more of his plan. Things are fluid right now and I'd rather wait, if we can, and let Gabi know what I found out."

Bella leaned her forehead against her lover's, "okay, we'll wait for awhile and see what more you can learn, but if you do see something that indicates that the people in Forks are in danger we'll contact them."

"Of course, my love, I wouldn't have it any other way. I just want to be able to provide them with as much information as we can."

"I know," she nodded. "I trust your visions my pixie and your instincts."

The two fell silent as they just held each other, because at that point neither one could image doing anything else.

_(Location-Tallinn, Estonia)_

Finally, given her freedom, Annika along with her, _'sisters and brothers,'_ her mind wrinkled at that notion, were listening to Meryatum explain what was happening. Strangely enough being told they were vampires hadn't brought gasps of horror or disbelief from anyone in the group.

'_Of course,'_ Annika whose mind no longer felt like it was wrapped in cotton candy, which was something she hadn't felt in years, reasoned out. _'Killing a person and sucking the blood out of them was a pretty damn big clue.'_

Edward snickered softly at the golden haired vampire, "yes, that is a big clue." Seeing her frown he offered up his patent heart fluttering crooked grins, "ahhh, you'll get use to it, my old family did, well sort of."

"And that is another thing about being a vampire, some are given gifts when they are transformed," Meryatum's silky voice floated through the air. "Being a vampire, gives all of you my children, power and strength you never had as a human."

"Gifts?" Annika asked as she furrowed her brow. "You mean like Edward's ability to remove our privacy by digging into our minds?"

"Yes, but not every vampire has a gift and they vary, Edward has the ability to read minds, I knew of a vampire who could make water from the molecules in the air. They also do not always manifest themselves right away. You may have a gift but not know it yet."

"Or," Edward cut in. "It might not be easily identified. It just might be an enhancement of say your strength or beauty."

"Whether you have gifts or not just remember," Meryatum's crimson eyes touched each of the four but stayed longest on Annika who returned it but not with the utter devotion the other three had. "You're no longer alone. We are a family, a coven and as such we will grow together."

Gazing at her, _'siblings,'_ the idea still twisted strangely in her mind, and seeing their adulation towards Meryatum, gave the golden hair vampire pause. She just didn't feel that kind of connection to the elder vampire. Of course, she didn't mistake the looks he was giving her; she had experienced those from not only her johns but also her father. A small shudder went through her body as she thought about that man. He had been reason she had started taking drugs at fourteen and finally running away from home.

"Tomorrow, we will begin training," the ancient said his oily slick voice. "You four are doing quite excellent in your control."

"Training? What are we training for?" The golden haired vampire queried as her eyes drifted between the ancient and Edward.

"To learn to fight against our one natural enemy, the filthy shape shifters who sprung from the earth to due battle against us vampires. For thousands of years they have done their best to remove us, well we, my children are going to change all that. Instead of waiting for them to strike us, we are going to strike them and this is why we'll be training tomorrow."

All the newborns, except for Annika nodded in acceptance of the idea. It wasn't that she disagreed about the training; in fact, the beast in her was rather taken with idea. Her beast even growled in approval about killing shape shifter.

Glancing at Meryatum, Annika frowned, _'but now I have a new family, a new life, thanks to him and Edward but still to follow blindly, didn't I do that enough when I was human?'_ She questioned silently as she ran her fingers through her hair with a sigh. _'But then I do owe him my existence.' _Seeing the bronze-haired boy frown towards her, the young woman just shook her head and went back to listening to the ancient.

Edward knew he needed to be more patient in regards to Annika as Meryatum counseled him but the young blond bothered him. The woman's thoughts were if not disturbing to him were at the very least baffling. Of all of them he had assumed she would be the easiest to submit to what Meryatum called his ability to lull newborns. Perhaps he was expecting too much too soon as his mentor explained to him. Just because George, Laura and Mina responded rapidly to Meryatum's gift didn't mean Annika would do likewise. His mentor was sure, she would fall under his gift as the others had, especially when she became his mate, and then she would be just as devoted to him as Mina was to Edward.

A tiny grin crossed Edward's lips as his sight landed on smaller vampire girl, who reminded him so much of Bella, but in some ways she was even better. There was no need to hold back with Mina. No temptation of killing her, no robbing her of her soul, the two could have sex and _'god it felt sooo good.' _His mind chortled. The last time had been with Tanya, _'a poor substitute for Bella' _as far as he was concerned. Of course, the ability to have sex with Mina wasn't the only thing he found pleasing, no, he loved that the girl always obeyed him. Unlike Bella who continued to disobey his wishes even after what happened in Phoenix.

_(Flashback)_

_Edward was pacing back and forth in Bella's bedroom, stealing glances at the young girl who was sitting on her bed watching him. He was tangling and untangling his fingers through his bronze colored hair. It had been a barely two days since her cast had been removed from her leg and her she was telling him she was going to La Push to see Jake on Saturday. In haling deeply, in hopes of quelling his agitation he stopped all his movement and stared out the bedroom window and stared at the darkness._

"_Edward, I want to go to La Push so could we please not have this conversation, because I'm not changing my mind." _

_Her voice usually sweet to his ear was carrying that icy tone he hated coming from his Bella. Turning around he tilted his head slightly as he soaked her beauty into his mind. Inhaling her scent, he couldn't stop the venom from pooling in his mouth as he remembered how sweet her blood was to him. It was tempting, oh so tempting to leap on her and taste that nectar again. Swallowing heard, he forced his mind to break from the thought and ceased his breathing and focused on their current discussion._

"_Bella, my love," he began turning on his creamy smooth voice that once use to bend her to him was no longer having the send effect but he kept trying. "It is just too soon for you to go gallivanting around on the beach." Pointing to her finally freed leg, "you've just had the cast removed my dear. Your leg is still fragile."_

"_My leg is fine, Carlisle says I can get around just fine and I won't be as you say gallivanting around, I'll be with Jake attending a bonfire is all. Sitting, eating and swapping stories." She said playing with her chestnut hair. "Besides, Jake will be with me the whole time."_

_Huffing and pinching the bridge of his nose he closed her eyes, "you know how I feel about him Bella. I don't like you hanging with him either."_

"_Yeah, I know, you've told me that repeatedly and I've told just as many times, Jake is my best friend since childhood." She answered her voice growing a little louder._

_Opening his eyes, he stared into her dark chocolate orbs and could see the heat in them, "but I'm your boyfriend, Bella and as such you should listen to me." Edward had finally learned not to use the word forbid around the girl though that's what he really wanted to tell her. "He wants more then to be friends with you and I don't like that at all."_

_Getting up from the bed, Bella stood in front of him, laying a hand on his shoulder she gazed into his golden eyes, "Edward, you don't need to be jealous of Jake. I love you, okay."_

"_If you love me then you'll do as I say and not go to La Push and be with that boy," he stated before truly thinking his words through and knew it was a huge mistake._

"_Oh no, you did not just say that," Bella steamed out stepping away from him. Her eyes were flashing fire as she glared at him. _

"_I…I didn't mean it like that Bella," trying to calm the girl down with his voice, which really wasn't working for him. "It's just I worry about you an…and I can't protect you there."_

"_I don't need your protection Edward, I can handle myself," she started but was cut off before she could finish._

"_Yeah, how'd that work for you in Phoenix?" Edward snapped out as he pointed towards her leg and then the scar on her arm. "If I hadn't of got there you'd be a monster like me. It was I who sucked the venom out of you." Ignoring the fact, that if not for Alice, Bella would in fact be dead and they wouldn't be having this argument at all._

_Turning her back on him, Bella gulped for air trying to rein in her anger. Her hands were curled into fists and she could feel even her almost nonexistent nails digging into her palms. _

"_If you had let me finish," she spat out slowly. "I was going to say at the reservation. Edward I'm done discussing this. I'm seeing Jake on Saturday. Now please just go home."_

"_Bella," he reached out to her but even with her back turned she stepped away._

"_Just go home Edward."_

"_Fine," he grumped and jumped out the window._

_(End Flashback)_

Shaking his head at the memory, Edward realized that everything started to change between them after Phoenix. His glamour no longer had the potency it once had to sway Bella to listen to him. If it hadn't of been for Jasper using his gift to manipulate her emotions Edward wasn't sure if Bella would've stayed with him much longer.

Yet, as the young man reflected back to the time, his mind warped the true reasons of Bella's changing feelings. Instead of the truth of her no longer finding him romantically attractive, which his ego couldn't stand, Edward saw it as a sign that God was trying to keep the girl's soul pure. Now, it was his chosen duty to save what was left of her soul along with his sister's. Oh yeah, the bronze-haired boy with the crooked smile was living the delusion and those around him were going to help make it come true.

_(Time shift Location Helsinki Finland)_

Nearly three hours had passed since Gabriella had begun what some parapsychologists would term as remote viewing, while Theosophists would say she was an etheric traveler. Either view could be correct as she was indeed searching for the ancient with her mind as well as expanding all her senses outward. Even with knowing his name, physical description and his scent, the task before her wasn't a simple one. Trying to find Meryatum was like walking along the beaches in central Oregon coastline searching for the right agate amongst the thousands.

Ironically, if she were still a human, this gift would have been second nature to her much like her teleportation gift as a vampire, but it wasn't the case now. The rewiring from human to vampire had altered her brain and now she was forcing herself to do that which was no longer natural. Therefore, instead of sliding easily into the ethereal, Gabriella struggled as if doing battle with a newborn army. Although vampires claim they couldn't really, experience what a human might refer to as a migraine headache, the strain Gabriella felt as she pushed her psyche outwards was akin to that pain in triplicate. She was stretching herself incredibly thin.

Yet, as Alice peered at her friend who was lying on the bed, she couldn't detect any physical evidence of the exertion Gabriella was undergoing. There was no heartbeat, no breath sounds to provide any possible clue to the strain the woman might be undergoing. To an average human, the older vampire would've given the impression of a life like marble statue in repose on the bed. Her aquiline features remained still and serene, but the smaller vampire wasn't convinced this was true. Placing feather like touches to her friend's face the raven-haired woman frowned slightly and sighed. Knowing there was nothing she could do, she bent down and kissed her Gabriella's forehead before she glided from the room.

Spying Bella on the settee, she smiled at her lover who seemed to be absorbed in the e-book she was reading off Gabriella's netbook. Without a sound, she wandered to her and placed a kiss on the top of her head before moving to the large window in the suite. Alice stared out towards the snow falling outside but she wasn't really paying any attention to what she was seeing. In the back of her mind, she was registering the sounds of her suite mates. She could hear the rhythmic purring of Sian as well as the soft cadence of Leah's snores from the other room. Hearing Bella shift on the settee made her lips quirk into a tiny smile, her lover even when reading couldn't sit still for too long.

A quick vision revealed to her the Romanians were still playing their ancient game. Being vampires their sense of time was vastly different to humans, the three hours that had passed since Alice had her vision of them was merely just a blip in time for them. There was no need to contact the ancient until at least their game was done.

Turning her mind away from the Romanians Alice felt herself being drawn towards the thought that this whole thing was almost over. Edward would finally be stopped. The thought of his demise didn't bring forth the feeling of elation she considered it would, no the emotion reaching into her was more akin to sorrow. It may have seemed bizarre that Alice would harbor such feeling for the boy who almost killed her. Who in fact, was still bent on doing that, but as her memories of her life with the Cullens came filtering back to her, she was catching glimpses of a gentler Edward and their relationship with each other.

_(Memory Flashback)_

_Hearing the soft ambiance of the piano being played, Alice knew it was Edward and smiled. It had taken time for the bronze-haired boy to become accepting of the smaller vampire's freer spirit. Her need to touch and cuddle with members of the family but after twenty odd years Alice was delighted he had finally come off his high horse. Flitting into the music room in their house outside of Lake Placid, NY, raven-haired woman twirled around the piano._

_Beaming at her brother, "Edward that is a lovely composition. Sweet, light and it's got a good beat and you can dance to it." Alice finished with a giggle._

"_Hmmm, thank you Ali, but I don't think this will ever be something American Bandstand will ever play," chuckling himself at her using the way the kids on the show always seemed to describe a new song being introduced. "I'm glad you liked, because you were the inspiration for it. I call it, Dance of the Tiniest Angel." _

_Overjoyed with pleasure and astonishment at the idea that Edward would compose a piece of music for her Alice sashayed over to him and nimbly leaped on to his back. _

_Hugging the young man tightly she whispered in his ear, "oh Edward that is sooo fantastically sweet. No one, well that I can recall, has ever created a work of art for me."_

_Taking his fingers from the keys, Edward wrapped his arms around Alice's smaller ones, "Ali, I know it has taken a while for me but I've come to understand the pure love you bring to this family. Since you and Jasper have come to our family, you've given us all a bit of light we've been missing, yes even me," he remarked genially. "And the way you dance, as if gravity means nothing is inspiring."_

_Alice was thunderstruck by her brother's sentiments and his willingness to share them with her. Of all the family, he was the most reticent in sharing his deeper feelings with the others unless it was to complain about what he felt was their decadent behavior. _

"_Thank you Edward," Alice replied softly placing a tender kiss on his cheek. "Would you please play it from the beginning for me?"_

"_I would love to Alice," Edward answer with a crooked smile giving her arms a final squeeze before moving his hands back toward the piano keys. "I only ask that you dance for me, my tiny angel of light."_

_Giggling, Alice slid of his back gracefully moved to the center of the floor she positioned herself and as he began to play she began to dance to the song he had created for her._

_(End of Memory Flashback)_

Sighing softly at the memory, Alice didn't realize she was humming and swaying to the song Edward had composed until she felt to arms slide around her waist and halt her movement.

"That's pretty song," Bella murmured as she nuzzled Alice's hair.

"Yes, it is." Alice replied unhappily leaning into her lover's embrace. "Edward composed it for me."

Hearing her ex-boyfriend's name spill from Alice's voice in such a sad tone, Bella's grip tightened around her pixie and a small frown formed on her lips. She didn't like the idea of her lover feeling unhappy, especially in regards to Edward. The man had caused too much pain, too much sorrow to deserve such emotions.

Sensing her lover's dismay Alice ran her hands soothingly across the arms holding her, "it's the memories of who Edward was I am mourning, my love, not who he is now. He's become worse then the monster he always proclaimed we vampires were and I've no qualms with killing that beast."

Kissing the nape of Alice's neck, "I guess I can see that," she murmured. "You've more pleasant memories of him then I do and all the ones I do have I feel I have to question the validity of them because of what he and Jasper did."

"I know sweetie," she replied shifting her head was slightly resting on the girl's right shoulder. "It's a rather curious sensation to simultaneously want to grieve for him but at the same time to want to rip him to pieces for all the evil he has done."

Bella nodded more in comfort then empathy for Alice's feelings. Maybe it was the venom that was coursing through her body, but she no longer held the tolerance she once had when she was human. She definitely had no forgiveness in her when it came to anyone trying to harm her mate; her Alice and Bella knew damn well she wouldn't be shedding a tear towards her ex. In fact, she'd be hard pressed not to dance around the flames that would turn his remains to ash after they finished with him.

Not knowing what else to say, Bella stood there holding and cuddling her lover as they both stared out at the thickening snow that was covering the city. She couldn't help but appreciate the beauty of the snow as it swirled around in the air. It was something she had grown to enjoy when she and Jake had been living in Canada. Sure, it snowed in Forks but it was rare and when it did, it was usually gone in a day or so. There was just something about a heavy snowfall, it's ability to soften the edges and repaint the landscape that brought a bit of tranquility to her.

Bella knew the image was an illusion, the hard edges were still there but the snow was like a daydream, a reprieve from the hard realities one was facing. And as far as she was concerned it was a welcoming view to her mind's eye for the time being.

**XXXXXXX**

**It's just a real thrill to see others taking time to read this creative endeavor and I thank you all very much. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**This storyline has women loving women. If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way. There are plenty of splendid writers who delve into straight couple relationships; for the most part, I'm just not one of them.**

**The rating is M just to be on the safe side, do to the language and the possibility of the sex scenes becoming a bit graphic but no promises in that area. Oh, there will also be mention of threesomes and _'gasp horror'_ vampires and other supernatural creatures getting it on with each other. **

**All boo boos, snafus and misdeeds within the story are all mine and mine alone.**

**Author's Note:_ I must apologize for the long delay for this chapter; unfortunately, my computer crashed and burned and was out of commission until yesterday. Luckily, I had most of this chapter done before my computer keeled over and had it saved to a flash drive so without further ado the next chapter._**

**XXXXXXXX**

_(Location-Helsinki Finland)_

A quiet ease had enveloped Alice and Bella as the two young women leaned into each other. The two were standing together watching the snowstorm outside their window grow stronger. The two girls could hear a stirring from the room where Leah and Sian were napping.

Hearing the popping of joints and the soft murmuring of Sian's Scottish lilt revealed to Alice the woman had transformed back to her human form.

"I take it Gabi is still meditating," Sian remarked as she and Leah walked into the room. She stretched her long limbs and tossed her long white mane of hair out of her eyes before smiling at the two young women.

"Yes she is," the small woman answered. A tiny grin touched Alice's lips as she watched Leah, step in front of Sian, who still hadn't bothered to button her shirt and was flashing her golden hued breasts to everyone in the room.

"What is it with you two? You could at least wear a bra if you're going to walk around like this," Leah muttered as she motioned her lover to button up her shirt.

"Darling, brassieres and the like didn't come into fashion until well after Gabi and I became supernaturals," smiling at her lover. "And I've never been a prude." As she began to button up her shirt Sian glanced over at Bella and asked, "you two looked rather contemplative anything we should know?"

Bella turned from the window to look towards the two women. "Alice had a vision while you two were napping."

"It was of the remaining Romanians who were discussing Meryatum's request to join him and Edward. They're not going to but" Alice relayed to them. "I also learned that it isn't just the two they have at least nine others now."

"Bleeding hell," Sian stopped midway in buttoning up her shirt as she processed what she heard. Running her fingers through her long white mane, "that changes things. There's no way in hell the five us can take on that many."

"There's more," Bella remarked softly. "It sounds like they want to take on the Cullens as well as the wolves from La Push."

"Fuck," Leah muttered as she sat down on a chair. Her thoughts ran immediately to her family.

"Don't worry darling we'll figure out away to stop them from getting there," Sian said laying a hand on her young lover's shoulder. Seeing it was snowing outside, "well we can hope their having the same weather as we are here."

Alice went over to Leah as well and knelt before the young woman, "Leah, we've time, the Romanians haven't told the ancient their decision. In fact, they were going to tell him it would be better for him to wait."

Looking at the smaller woman, Leah sighed, "so we've got time, but how long?"

"Well, love that's the thing with immortals time is very different," the tigress began as she rubbed the younger woman's shoulder. "It's not something most truly perceive unless they hang with mortals. The best example I can give you is a day to them is like a minute or for some even a just a second in their life."

"Meaning the Romanians may not give their answer to the ancient for days," Bella remarked as she rubbed her chin in thought.

"Exactly unless, he gave them a time deadline, but being who they are they'd probably ignore it." Alice answered. Tapping her forehead lightly, "and I'm watching them which allows me to keep tabs on the ancient."

"A backdoor to viewing him," Sian smiled in appreciation. "Well done lass."

Opening her mouth to make a comment, Alice suddenly felt a wave of anxiety rush through her at the same time Sian felt her stomach twist. Both women moved from their positions and stared at the room where Gabriella was ensconced. Without a word, Sian darted to the room with Leah hot on her heels.

"Something's wrong," Alice began as she spun around and grabbed Bella's hand following the other two women into the room.

"I didn't hear anything," Bella remarked with a puzzled expression on her face but did nothing to halt their forward momentum. She trusted her lover's instincts.

The two entered the room just as Leah and Sian converged on the bed where the lithe vampire was lying. Each one was on either side of the vampire gazing at the still woman.

Leah placed a warm hand on her lover's cold cheek, "Gabi's struggling, there's a change in her scent."

"Crap, I think our wee vampire neglected to tell us a few things," Sian muttered as she fought down her fear and her anger.

"Bella you'll need to try and keep Gabi from teleporting," Alice exclaimed as she jumped on top of lithe vampire, straddling Gabriella's hips placing her small hands on the woman's shoulders.

"Okay," she said as she joined Alice on the bed and laid her hands on the woman's legs. Bella couldn't feel the energy signature she had some to identify when Gabriella teleported. "She's not doing anything."

"She will be."

Her lover's tone sent a chill down Bella's spine as continued to carefully focus on the shifting energy pattern she had learned to do and silently prayed she wouldn't harm the older woman.

As if hit by a megajoule of energy Gabriella's snapped eyes open, as she sat up on the bed nearly dislodging everyone in the process. Her eyes were pitch black, her lips curled back revealing her razor sharp teeth and a low growl was coming from deep inside her chest. The beast inside the nimble vampire roared forward. Her mind and body were burning with thirst; with desires so deep, they almost wiped away all coherent thought from her usually rational mind.

Hanging on to Gabriella's legs, Bella could feel the strange liquid energy the woman put out to teleport, "Alice I don't know how long I can block her ability."

Not responding to her lover, Alice focused her complete attention on the fury filled vampire she was straddling, "Gabi!" Her delicate strong hands held Gabriella's face tightly as the woman hissed at her. Ignoring the venom stinging her cheeks the raven-haired vampire locked her golden eyes on the jet black ones glaring at her. "Listen to me Gabi, it's not just the ancient and Edward anymore. They're building an army."

The older vampire tried to pull her head away. Her beast didn't want to hear any of this. Growling deeply her eyes thinned to slits as she blazed through Alice towards Bella, knowing the young woman's talent was hindering her own.

"Shit," Bella muttered as she strained to block the energy. A part of her was still scared she might damage the lithe vampire but the beast inside was welcoming the challenge placed before it. She found herself reveling in this different confrontation. Bella's eyes were twirling darker in hue as she her gift battled Gabriella's.

"You damn stubborn vampire," Sian hissed into her lover's ear. "You're not going to be taking those wankers on yourself, you hear me."

Though her limbs were shaking, Leah climbed easily behind Gabriella, encircling her arms around the woman's waist she said in a low growl, "if you fucking hurt me like Sam, I'll bite your ass."

The room was alive with the connectivity, a grounding element between the five women. It wasn't just the words or the touches but the intent, the emotions within each gesture that reached inside the older woman's beast. Soothing it's the desires, its thirst to destroy the one it had found in the strenuous search. The beast inside of her was pushed back by the rational part of Gabriella's being and her body went completely lax.

"Contrary to popular belief," Gabriella finally after several minutes had passed whispered out slowly. "I'm not one for S & M, my dear wolf." Slumping back into Leah, she gave a tiny rueful grin, "also I think it's safe to say I'm not a true kresnik anymore."

Using her nimble body, Sian somehow managed to arrange her limbs around her two lovers and let out sigh of relief, which was echoed by Leah who rested her chin on Gabriella's shoulder.

"Lord, woman I'd throttle you if you hadn't already been put through the wringer," the tigress murmured rubbing her forehead against the vampires other shoulder.

Alice gently stroked her friend's cheeks with her small thumbs, "what happened? It felt like we had lost you."

Bella repositioned herself on the bed having finally let go of the older woman's legs, "a few more seconds and you would've teleported away." She remarked taking in unneeded breaths to calm her beast, "I could feel your energy shoving mine aside."

"Your gift has definitely gotten stronger Bella, my beast was enjoying the battle," tipping her head back slightly so it rested against the side of Leah's. "Sorry, if I caused you a headache."

"Vampires don't get headaches," she muttered rubbing her temples. "Or so I've been told."

"I think that's a damn lie, because I feel like a lightening bolt has erupted in my head. Anyway to answer your question Alice, I'm not sure exactly," giving off a soft chuckle. "When I was human I use to have what I thought were the most amazing dreams, traveling to various places and I would turn them into stories for my babies."

"They weren't dreams, were they?" Alice asked as she moved off her lap and started to gently massage Bella head, then tilting her head thoughtfully. "You really did travel, through your mind."

Bella closed her eyes enjoying the soothing effect the light feather touches from her pixie were bringing her as she listened to the others. She silently agreed with Gabriella about the idea of vampires not getting headaches as a lie, because her own head was still throbbing from her exertion. It took a lot of power and concentration on her part to stop the older woman from teleporting. Opening her eyes, she could see the exhaustion etch in the older woman's features and couldn't but wonder if her own carried the same expression.

"Yes, I suppose my gift of teleportation came from that human ability and I thought I could slip easily into the stream as I did then but I was wrong. I found Meryatum but it was a struggle to leave and worse to return."

"Wait," Sian began leaning back and turning Gabriella's face, she gazed into the still ink black eyes. "You've never tried doing this before, have you?"

"No," she sighed out. Gazing at into the deep blue eyes, "the last time I did it was when I was human the night my children died in the fire. It's the reason I didn't hear Virgil setting the house on fire and blocking the door. Mentally and I guess spiritually I was elsewhere." Lacing her fingers through Leah's whose hand was lying on her stomach, "and I shan't be doing it again if I can help it, but it was worth it. The two are in Tallinn."

"So close," Alice murmured turning head towards where Estonia location would be.

"Pity my sniffer doesn't cover that kind of distance," Gabriella said with a lopsided smirk, "would've been a helluva lot easier on us. Petite one did you say the two are building an army?"

"Yes, it sounds like about nine or more, I had a vision of the Romanians who Meryatum asked to join him and Edward, but thankfully they're not going to. It also sounds like the plan is for them to go to Forks, which is the main reason; the Romanians want no part of it."

Closing her eyes the older woman's expression became grim, "well this is truly fucked."

"Gabi," Bella began seeing the woman's shoulder slump. "We can't let them get to Forks. We have to stop them here."

"Going after Edward and this ancient was one thing, my dear but that many and it's safe to say we're talking newborns and in that number," shaking her head. "There's no way we could win. We would be going into our own valley of death."

"I don't think they're all newborns," Alice fluted out tapping her chin lightly. "The Romanians commented on Meryatum having a bizarre coven."

"The number is still too many for us, petite one."

"Then we increase our number. What about the Volturi?" Bella asked.

Letting out a mirthless chuckle, Gabriella gazed at the younger woman, "contrary to what the Romanians think, the Volturi won't give a rat's ass of concern to Meryatum's plan until it affects them. They don't care about shifters, humans or even the Cullens for that matter. They would just monitor and strike afterward if they felt it was warranted for their own safety."

"Please, Gabi," Leah whispered nuzzling the woman's hair. "We have to stop them here. We can't give them the opportunity to hurt others, to hurt more innocents, to hurt our loved ones."

Releasing a soft sigh she squeezed the young woman's hand, "you're all bound and determined to do this. Alright, then we'll need to build a group of our own to counter theirs and do a little bit of recon so know what we're truly facing."

"First, my love, you need to hunt," Sian remarked studying her lover's eyes that still had not lightened.

"As does Bella," Alice added gazing at between the two women. "But let's not do Russia again."

"Yes, I think we've had enough fun there," Bella added sardonically wrinkling her nose slightly.

"We'll pop somewhere safe for Bella and I to hunt. While we're hunting Sian I want you to contact Alfred, see if he knows how to contact the Prussians and Alice, I want you to contact Rosalie and let her know what is happening." Seeing the puzzled expression on Alice's face at her choice, "she is the most analytical of the ones who wish to join us. She'll keep a level head unlike Jasper or Emmett."

"Seriously, the bears, we're going to be asking those silly buggers?" Sian dropped her head on Gabriella's shoulder and pouted. "The old sods stink of fish and vodka."

Chuckling softly, she kissed the top of the woman's head; "actually, I'm kind of hoping they can put us in touch with some younger bears over here that might be willing to join us. It's a long shot at best but one we can try. The bears would give us size and power, which would be a big plus if we manage to pull this together."

"Still going to stink," the tigress replied with resignation as she began to untangle herself from her lovers with elegant ease.

"Yes, well that can't be helped my love, we need help, they're highly trained for this and it is their territory," smiling as she shifted out of Leah's hold and off the bed. Glancing at Bella, the lithe vampire scratched her head, "when you are ready."

"I'm coming too," Leah announced linking her fingers with the woman's. "And I don't give a fuck of how safe you two will be."

"Gabi, are you sure you're well enough to teleport?" Alice asked gazing at the older woman frowning as she detected a slight facial tick under her friend's lower eyelids.

"Hmmm? Yes, I admit I still feel a bit fractured but no worries with my ability. Your pookie bear will be safe." She replied chuckling at the indignant expression on Bella's face. "Or do you prefer snookums or how about love muffin?"

Growling Bella, stalked over to the woman ignoring the giggles coming from her lover and the chortles from Leah and Sian, "oh shut up and let's go." She grunted grabbing the woman's free hand.

"Of course, pookie," Gabriella shot out before disappearing with the two women.

_(Time Shift-next evening-Location shift-Baden-Baden Germany)_

Bella clutched Alice's hand tightly; if her heart could still beat it would've been thumping wildly from apprehension. The five women were sitting at reserved table in a dance hall where they were going to meet the alpha of Prussian shapeshifters from the area. The Ursa Major discotheque, like Wulvers was an exclusive club for supernaturals and the only humans allowed were those who were mated to a supernatural. For a dance club the music wasn't filled with ear throbbing, floor vibrating music, but for those with enhanced hearing it was loud enough.

Bella's uneasiness had started when the five had entered the bar. The reason behind it was twofold, one was the mass of people and the other was even with the crowd, people were staring at them.

Scooting her chair until it touched the Bella was sitting, Alice encircled her arm around her lover, "it's alright sweetie." She cooed softly, "I know you hate crowds but you're with me and it'll be fine."

"I know but it's just been so long since I've been around so many and I hate that everyone is staring at us," she answered tucking a long stand of hair behind her ear, knowing she was being silly but it was an old phobia that didn't disappear with her transformation.

"You're not alone," Leah mumbled out but instead of ducking her head like Bella, she was glaring back at anyone who dared lock eyes with her.

"Relax you two," Gabriella remarked with a tiny shake of her head. "Unfortunately, being who we are is going to draw attention."

Sian clucked softly as she set the drinks she had gotten for her and Leah on the table, "vampires are the hermits of the supernaturals and I suspect some are trying to figure out what the hell you are darling,' she said rubbing Leah's cheek. "I doubt any of them have encountered a female wolf that was a shapeshifter."

"Your scent is problem fucking with them and then the whole thing about being with Bella, Alice and I, is no doubt adding to their confusion," the lithe vampire chuckled out.

"You two best be prepared, cause along with Gabi's natural scent of luring people, you're both going to have quite a few hitting on you," the tigress added before taking a sip of her beer.

"And that being said," Gabriella began glancing at both Leah and Bella. "You two need to keep your tempers in place, no matter what, because there'll be shitheads trying to provoke a fight." As she finished up her amber eyes fell on Sian.

Smirking slightly at the warning, "yes, darling I'll keep my claws sheathed. I've already spotted the enormous bouncers set throughout this place. I'll just signal for them to come to our rescue if need be."

Nodding her head in understanding, Bella let out a sigh, "well I hope we don't have to wait long."

"Oh I don't know I wouldn't mind shaking my tail a bit," Sian remarked casting her eyes over the dance floor. "In fact, come on let's go and let loose, while we wait."

"You all go, I'll wait for our contact," Gabriella said with a smile.

Alice was all for it as she practically jumped from her chair, "come on sweetie."

Opening her mouth to protest, Bella saw her pixie beaming with such delight at the prospect of dancing and changed her mind. As much as she hated the idea of dancing, the thought of disappointing her lover was stronger, "okay but you know I've two left feet."

Giggling Alice shook her head, "had two left feet, my love. You'll be wonderful," guiding her through the throngs of people.

Leah didn't even get the chance to protest as Sian hauled her up and propelled her to the floor behind Alice and Bella. As the four women began to dance, it didn't take long for Bella and Leah to allow the music and their dance partners to loosen them up.

Contrary to her belief, Bella was as graceful as a dancer as her mate. There was no stumbling as she gyrated and swirled to the music. All stiffness left her after the first song, but she didn't notice the change, her attention was on Alice, who seemed to float on the dance floor. The fluidity with which her lover moved was enticing and Bella noticed she wasn't the only one who was taken by Alice's dancing. Out of the corner of her eye she picked out a young man with long ginger colored hair watching them, but his umber colored eyes were following the smaller vampire with intense interest.

Ironically, Bella failed to notice a young woman with electric blue hair making her way through the crowd heading straight towards her, but Alice had seen the woman coming.

"Hmmm, it would appear Bella, someone wants to cut in," Alice grinned at her lover.

Her focus still on the man, Bella growled out, "he better not. You're with me."

"Oh honey, I'm not talking about the gingerbread man," the pixie giggled. "I'm talking about the blue haired hottie making her way towards you."

"Huh?" Staring in confusion towards her mate until Alice twirled her around and she saw the woman weaving past Sian and Leah.

"She's been checking you out since we stepped on the floor."

"Really?" Bella practically squeaked out from embarrassment and total disbelief as she watched the woman draw closer.

"I should be jealous, but I know she doesn't stand a chance because your mine," Alice added her golden eyes filled with merriment. "But if you want to dance with her I won't object."

"Nuh uh," shaking her head, Bella pulled Alice in front as a shield from the one blue haired woman who was smiling at them. "I'm not dancing with anyone but you."

"I'll protect you from the beautiful woman," Alice whispered leaning into Bella's body.

"No need to protect your mate from me, though I'm disappointed such a pretty woman is already claimed," the woman who was barely taller than Alice, snorted her sea green eyes sparkling at them. "I'm Talia," offering her hand to Alice.

"I'm Alice and this is my mate Bella," she said shaking Talia's hand.

"In all my years, I've never met vampires with your eye color; I find it quite intriguing."

"It's because of our diet, we only feed on animals," Bella answered for them.

"Ooh and that changes your eye color, how cool is that," she said tilting her head. "So since neither of you would be interested in dancing with me, do you think…" Talia paused and then sighed. "Ah, it would seem Ursula has already set her sight on your tall friend, pity."

They both looked towards Gabriella and standing before the lithe vampire was the largest woman Bella had every laid eyes on, "god she's bigger the Jake."

Alice nodded in agreement, "and maybe even Emmett. She's got muscles on top of muscles."

"Yep, that's Ursula," Talia smiled at them. "Well, it's been a pleasure but a wise cat knows not to get involved with someone the Prussians are interested in," with a wave of her hand the woman glided away.

"So the alpha in charge is a female," Sian said as she and Leah joined the two vampires. "Best be getting back to Gabi before that amazonian woman quite literally sweeps her off her feet."

"An alpha that's a female?" Leah asked as she quirked an eyebrow and stared at the huge woman.

"Not as rare as you'd think love, in fact, I bet you're an alpha as well but it is tad unusual for the female to be in charge, but then she is a mountain of a woman."

Gazing at the woman, Bella shook her head, "you, Jake and Gabi took on three of their men?"

Chuckling Sian shook her head, "compared to her those three were overweight ancient bulldogs with no teeth. They may have been elite Prussians but that was centuries ago. If they had been like her, trust me, I'd left them alone."

_(Scene Shift) _

Watching the four younger women Gabriella smiled brightly as she witnessed Leah and Bella overcome their previous lack of enthusiasm and were finally letting loose on the dance floor. In her opinion the two needed to allow themselves to be freer in their lives having been forced to deal with so many hardships at such a young age. Life could be snatched away even for supposed immortals. A lesson she was well aware of so when moments like these were offered Gabriella was all for grabbing hold of them.

'_And having the mates they do will help them whether they like it or not,_' she thought with a silent chuckle.

Leaning back in her chair, Gabriella crooked her neck slightly. Sniffing lightly she picked up the subtle scent of what Sian would call fish but to her it was smelled more like a raging river after a rainstorm. The scent wasn't new but it was drawing closer revealing to her their host was coming towards her.

"When my grand uncle Wilhelm told me that he and his men had tangled with and lost, to a tick, wolf and cat I thought it was another vodka infused delusion," a light airy voice streamed over the music.

"Well, vodka certainly was involved," Gabriella replied without turning around and then added with amusement lacing her voice. "Of course, I always thought fuzzy wuzzies could hold their booze better." A shadow crossed over the table and Gabriella craned her head up to find a tower of a woman standing in front of her. "Hmmm, perhaps the Prussian elites should've hired the female bears instead of the males."

The woman grinned down her gray eyes crinkling in bemusement, "hah, as if a male from those days would allow such a thing. Now that I've seen that Wilhelm was telling the truth why on earth would natural enemies be hanging to together and seeking the assistance of us Prussians"

"We're hunting a delusional vampire who has hooked up with another mad one who's building an army," Sian answered as she and the others arrived at the table, gazing up at the woman as she placed a protective hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

"Perhaps before we go further introductions should be made, I'm Alice this is my mate Bella, these two are Leah and Sian," Alice said as she addressed the woman, "and of course, Gabriella."

"I'm Ursula," nodding to everyone. "Now, why would ti…vampires be hunting down their own?"

Sitting down Alice, motioned for the huge woman to join them, "he's for lack of a better term my brother and unfortunately he's become quite mad and killing humans."

Snorting as she sat down causing the chair to squeak in protest to her weight, "that's what ticks do."

"Not all of us," Bella bristled out taking her place next to her pixie.

"He's killing for pleasure not thirst and he's joined up with an ancient," Gabriella stated in her soothing rich voice. "Also, we learned Meryatum, that's the ancient, plans to bring his army up against shapeshifters."

"Hmmm, an ancient how interesting," she murmured rubbing her chin. "Do you have an idea of how big an army?"

"Not too big," Alice answered. "He tried to recruit another coven but they declined so right now they're number is around eleven."

"And we're sure there are newborns involved and perhaps other supernaturals but we're not sure on that point." The lithe vampire added thinking back to Alice's vision of the Romanians.

Taking in the five women Ursula pursed her lips together in thought before speaking, "well you certainly would need help with that number especially with newborns involved." Pausing her gray eyes landed on Leah who was sitting next to Sian, "I take it he's planning on attacking your pack thus you and your mate's involvement with these three."

"Yes, we think the bastard is planning to go after my old pack but I joined them because Gabriella and Sian were going to hunt down Edward with Alice and Bella," Leah answered keeping her voice neutral though she could feel herself bristling at Ursula's tone when referring to the three vampires.

Observing the three women's interaction carefully, Ursula sighed and ran her fingers through her short sandy hair, "ah, I understand." Settling her gaze on Leah, "I feel for you child to imprint on a tigress is one thing but to imprint on one already in love with another truly complicated things for your wolf instinct. Of course, this one's scent," ticking her head towards the older vampire, "probably added to the complexities of your situation. Hell, even with her being a vampire, I find myself wanting her and I don't even swing that way."

Sian felt her hackles rising towards the woman but kept her mouth shut feeling the warning squeeze from Gabriella's hand on her own and took a sip of her beer instead. She knew dealing with the bears was going to be difficult and silently she had to admit Ursula was doing better then she would've imagined. Glancing at Alice and Bella, she could see the two; especially Bella was beginning to struggle with her own instincts.

"Alice, why don't you take Bella outside for a wee bit," Sian said softly to the two vampires.

"Ah, is my scent too much for you two tiny ones?"

"A bit of fresh air would be good," Alice answered stiffly as she stood up bringing Bella with her, before her lover could offer her own rejoinder. "We'll be back in a few minutes," with vampire speed the two headed towards the front entrance of dance hall.

Turning towards Ursula who was smirking slightly, Gabriella waggled her finger towards her, "don't be too smug. I know you were being affected by their scent as well and you're older then they are." The lithe vampire remarked tapping her own nose with her finger, "your scent is thick with hostility as is your tone towards us. Now, explain what you were being so cryptic about with Leah."

Snorting Ursula tapped the table, "you're a bold one. Alright," locking her eyes on to Leah who was struggling with her temper. "You believe you've imprinted on these two, but you didn't, not really. You imprinted on the tigress but your wolf also picked up on her being in love with Gabriella so it did what I call a reflective imprint. What you feel for her is in reality the tigress's feelings for her."

"Bullshit," Leah growled out. "I know what my feelings are for them; each one is a beat in my heart."

"Trust me child, if your mate hadn't of been a cat, especially a weretiger there'd be no confusion. The tiger part of Sian rejects being imprinted, if she'd been say a bear or just human, the love she feels for Gabriella would've dissolved. I've seen this once before," glancing at all three of the women. "So I know what I'm talking about. Your wolf did what it needed to so not to be rejected by your true imprint."

"No," Leah said shaking her head. Her eyes dancing back and forth between her two lovers, "there is nothing false in what I feel for Gabi."

"This is bullocks," Sian growled out, pulling Leah into a hug. "You're just saying it because Gabi's a vampire and it disgusts you that a shifter would be involved with a vampire." Seeing Gabriella passive expression, "Gabi, you don't believe this rubbish."

Gazing at the two women, the slender vampire's golden eyes were filled with resignation, "yes, I do and deep in the back of your mind so do you. It explains the double imprint, which none of us could truly understand. Slipping out of her chair, Gabriella shoved the table so she could kneel down in front of the two women. "Ursula's right a tiger can refuse an imprint and well; I don't feel the draw one should with an imprint." Reaching up she tenderly caressed Leah's cheek wiping away a small tear, "don't cry dear wolf."

Feeling like her lungs were being squeezed tight Leah gulped for air before whispering, "it may make sense but inside, in my heart, I don't feel there is any difference. That moment at the Cullens when I saw you both my breath was stolen away and the void created by Sam had been filled. You two brought color back to my world."

"Child," Ursula began shaking her head the way a parent would towards a child who refused to accept the truth before them but was cut off by Sian.

"No, I don't give a damn why it happened. Leah imprinted on both of us and we both have chosen to be with her." Grasping Leah's chin Sian lifted up, "you listen to me Leah Clearwater, I love you as deeply as I love Gabi. What this bear is saying changes nothing, not your feelings or ours."

Gabriella nodded her head agreement ignoring Ursula's snort, "my dear beautiful wolf, I should walk away to remove the stigma you'll face being with me, but I find myself being a selfish creature. I don't want to lose this feeling I have when I'm with you two. I can't claim to be in love, because it's not something I've ever experienced but you both are firmly in my heart, right there with my family. I want to be with you both but Leah it is your choice if you want me to stay or go after we're finished with our task."

Dark brown eyes drifted from glowing amber eyes to brilliant sapphire orbs, each pair showing the love both women expressed towards her. "I want you both," she answered softly. "I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks or says. I've already come to grips with the thought of being rejected as well as being in love with two women and I'm not going to cast aside what's happening between us either."

Smiling, Gabriella leaned up and kissed Leah deeply again ignoring the sound of Ursula's disgust at such a sight and then did the same to Sian before standing. Turning she glanced down at the bear's curdled face, "thank you for enlightening us on the imprinting. It is good to have that puzzlement answered now back to the topic that brought us to you."

Opening her mouth, Ursula shut it again taking the warning glint in the amber eyes lasering into her own, swallowing she gave a slight nod to the elder vampire. "Of course, let's move on to that reason. I might be interest in assisting but it would depend on how the den votes and it would probably only be three as our den is small."

Moving behind her two lovers the lithe vampire nodded, "are we talking about the three we encountered in New York?

"Gads no, those three are only good for recalling old glory days, drinking and getting into bar fights," laughing as she answered. "It would be me and two of my den siblings, but I doubt that would be enough if we're going against newborns."

"Oh, I've a few others I might be able to persuade to join this surprise party," Gabriella replied with a thin smile.

"And where will this party be held?"

"Tallinn, Estonia," Alice fluted out before Gabriella could respond as she and Bella silently approached the table. "Gabi, the Romanians are planning on telling Meryatum their decision tomorrow morning."

"Well, that certainly could narrow down our window," pursing her lips together. "What's the weather doing there my petite one?"

Tilting her head, "right now it's just cloudy but a bad snowstorm will be stirring up and it doesn't look like it will be easing for at least two days."

"We informed Rosalie while we were outside and she'll relay it to the others and promises to tell Emmett away from the house so not to alert the Carlisle or Esme. She says anytime you're ready they'll be ready as well." Bella added with a grin.

"We'll finish our discussion and then I'll go and pick them up," Gabriella nodded ignoring the baffled expression filling Ursula face. Leaning down she kissed her two lovers on the lips and smiled gently, "let's get this fucking party planned because I've my own plans for you two once we're done."

**XXXXXXX**

**Thanks you to all who read and to all who review. It is always makes my heart get all giddy inside.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**This storyline has women loving women. If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way. There are plenty of splendid writers who delve into straight couple relationships; for the most part, I'm just not one of them.**

**The rating is M just to be on the safe side, do to the language and the possibility of the sex scenes becoming a bit graphic but no promises in that area. Oh, there will also be mention of threesomes and _'gasp horror'_ vampires and other supernatural creatures getting it on with each other. **

**All boo boos, snafus and misdeeds within the story are all mine and mine alone.**

**XXXXXXXX**

_(Location Tallinn, Estonia-Time same evening the five women enter the bar Ursa Major)_

A sound very much like a sledgehammer impacting a rock broke through the walls of the villa, causing Edward's attention to be torn from the phone call he was going to make to Meryatum who was out with Gerda. Walking into the hall where the commotion came from he saw Otto and Annika glaring at each other with both the werewolves and vampires standing back and watching. Edward didn't need to be a mind reader to know what all of them were thinking. Just the body language alone was enough to show him they were all still hyped from their practice rounds. They were all filled with bloodlust and craving real action.

"Bitch," Otto growled at the golden-haired vampire. Bearing his long canines as he spat out the blood pooling in his mouth, "you didn't need to hit me so hard."

Annika's crimson eye's bored into the man with loathing; "apparently it wasn't hard enough if you're still able to talk. Touch me like that again and I won't hold back you piece of shit."

"Don't get high and mighty with me," he barked at her. "You were nothing but a crack whore who'd fuck anyone for a fix."

"And you can only fuck the corpses you've mutilated," she hissed back. "No wonder your bitch is away so much no doubt fucking a real man."

Growls from all the werewolves erupted and were countered by hisses from the vampires.

"Enough," Edward yelled at the group. Stomping over to where the two were standing he glared at the group, "you four go feed," he ordered the four vampires.

George, Laura and Mina immediately complied and glided to the staircase, but Annika just stood her hands curling and uncurling into fists as she glowered at Otto.

Reaching over the bronze-haired boy yanked on her arm, "Annika," Edward seethed towards her. "I ordered you to go feed."

Ripping her arm away from him, the golden-haired vampire, "don't touch me, Edward," she snapped at him. Her mind blared images of her tearing his penis off and shoving it down his throat. Grinning thinly at him as his facial expression turned to rage, "don't like what I'm thinking boy well then get the hell out of my head."

Rearing back his hand to slap her, "perhaps I should let Otto and his boys teach you a lesson, you bitch," he shouted but got no further.

The woman pivoted away from his strike and grabbed his arm and swung him into the wall, smashing his face into it. "I'll obey Meryatum, but not a sick dick like you. I heard what you do Eddie boy. Mina may worship you but I don't." Annika spat at him, "and remember I'm Meryatum's future queen so best not piss me off." She shoved off of him and with a laugh walked away from the group and headed towards the stairs.

Sniggering at Edward who was pulling himself out of the wall, Otto just shook his head, "well that backfired on you. I told you she wouldn't back down. That one has turned into quite the feisty vampire, who would have thought it. Look Edward you've got the others following your orders just forget about getting her to obey you."

Brushing the drywall off his clothes Edward nodded as much as he hated Annika and wanted to stamp out her existence, Meryatum found her delightful and she did obey his mentor.

"Meryatum is right; she is a fascinating example of how becoming a vampire can change a person. To know her now you would not think she had been a junkie selling her body on the streets when she was a human. The girl's mind is really quite sharp." Otto stated as he stared towards the staircase, "a waste as a human but as a vampire quite remarkable."

"Only as long as she remains loyal to Meryatum," Edward remarked combing his fingers through his dust-covered hair. "Anyway, I'm going to be contacting Meryatum and update him on how they are doing."

"He'll be pleased, they're all doing well even Laura, though she is still more emotional, instinctive then any really brain power, not surprising considering she can barely think for herself." Shaking his head slightly, "the only concern I've for that girl is her ability to control herself, but then again her lack of control does make Laura a killing machine."

Edward, who had been watching the practice session agreed with the werewolf. George was a competent fighter but the three women were proving to be exceptional and ruthless fighters. A tiny grin touched his lips the mutts and his ex-family were going to be in for surprise when the time came. With that joyful thought placed in his mind, Edward gave a quick nod to Otto before leaving to make his call to the ancient.

_(Scene and time shift-Location Helsinki Finland)_

Glancing at her two lovers who were currently finishing up a three-course meal in their room, Gabriella smiled deeply. After they had returned from the discotheque, Sian had immediately ordered room service for the two. Not exactly what the lithe vampire had planned on their return to the suite but having raised a shapeshifter she understood how quickly their bodies burned up calories.

"I'm telling you love," Sian began as she set her fork down on her empty plate. "That bear was jealous and that's why she brought the whole subject up. Here you are this beautiful young wolf with not one but two and I say this with absolutely no modesty, totally hot babes loving on you."

"But you both agree with what she said," Leah remarked softly as she too laid down her fork having finished off the last of her meal.

"To an extent," Gabriella nodded as she lounged on the bed in their room. "Yet, just because Ursula is more knowledgeable about shapeshifters in general she doesn't know you personally." Sliding off the bed she walked over to the chair Leah was sitting in. Pushing the table away the lithe vampire straddled Leah lap and kissed her, "she wasn't in the Cullen's music room when you imprinted. She didn't see the luminescence quality your eyes held when you looked into mine."

Gazing into those liquid dark chocolate eyes glowing towards her, Gabriella let loose a deep sensual hum and run her hands lightly over Leah's breasts. That caused not only Leah to moan as the cool caress caused her nibbles to harden and strain against her clothing, but made Sian purr who was watching from the two. After kissing Leah several times on her lips she moved her face to the side and their cheeks gently brushed against each other's before placing her lips on the young woman's ear and giving it a delicate kiss.

Whispering softly, "she wasn't jealous of you, my dear sweet wolf, that bear wanted you. To touch you," with years of practice Gabriella began to slowly unbutton Leah's silk blouse. " Kiss you, taste you, and it was making her crazy because she knew she couldn't have you."

"Bloody right," Sian murmured her blue eyes darkening as she watched the sensual performance.

Earning a throaty chuckle from the vampire who was nibbling on Leah's long warm neck, which was sending quivers of desire through the young woman's body. With quick precision Gabriella popped the front snaps on the young woman's bra, "so exquisite." She cooed sultrily as her long elegant fingers brushed lightly across Leah's now free copper hued breasts. "You are sooo fucking gorgeous. So sexy, so exciting."

Sian let out a low growl of her own that echoed Leah's. The tigress's body was on fire as the air around her thickened with the scent of arousal. She had never been one for sexual peep shows but Sian was enthralled with the one Gabriella and Leah was providing her. Every movement, every touch she saw was like a stroke to her being causing her sexual core to ache with desire. Yet for all that she forced herself to remain seated, watching the two because she knew that the sultry vampire doing. She was giving herself to Leah.

Of course this didn't mean Sian was being idle, oh no. She had already stripped her shirt off and her hands were wandering over her own body, caressing and rubbing her own breasts as she gazed at her two lovers. Increasing her own cravings, but she would wait for as long as she could before joining her lovers.

"Oh fuck," Leah breathed out as Gabriella cupped her breasts and rubbed her thumbs across her nipples.

Leah's hands reaching out automatically grabbed a hold of her lover's slender waist and began pulling at the woman's shirt. She loved everything about her vampire, her scent, her taste, and the mysterious way Gabriella's smooth marble body could still be so supple. It was like the woman herself, soft and hard at the same time. All Leah could think was she wanted no needed to touch the cool porcelain skin hidden beneath.

The vampire's hum deepened as she felt the tug of her young lover's hands on her shirt pulling it easily from her loose fitting pants. Sitting up straight and pushing Leah's hands away, Gabriella ignored the dissatisfied groan from the woman, giving her a sultry smile as she slowly unbuttoned her own long sleeve silk shirt.

"Is this what you want my sweetness?" She asked as she rolled her shoulders slightly causing the soft fabric to slowly slide down the ivory white skin. "Do you want to caress me? Run your hands over my breasts, tweak my hardened nibbles, suck on them, claim them, bite them? I want that too. I want the feel of you all over me and inside me."

Sucking in some air as friction from Gabriella shifting in her lap made her clit kindle with pleasure Leah nodded, as her eyes grew dark with want as she observed the lithe vampire's agile fingers free each button. She was sure this lap dance that her lover was giving her was pure erotic torture. Her lover's deep rich voice was like a velvet cord gently fondling her mind making Leah's wolf groan with pleasure.

As the last button came undone, Gabriella put her hands behind her back arching slightly thrusting her round small perked breasts upward as she freed her arms from the sleeves of her shirt. As the shirt fell to the floor, she took hold of Leah's right hand bringing it to her mouth; the limber vampire flicked her tongue across it. This was a side of Gabriella that few ever saw; only a few lovers ever caught a glimpse of the intensely sexual creature that smoldered inside the vampire.

The feel of her lover's cold tongue and lips across her warm palm sent tendrils of hot passion straight to Leah's core, which was also being stimulated by her lover's thighs squeezing against her own. A deep moan escaped her lips. With her left hand she snaked it around Gabriella's back, leaning in Leah dragged her tongue across the firm breasts. Circling back and forth until settling on the right breast's nibble that she drew into her mouth and stroked it, which elicited throaty hum from the woman.

This temptation proved too hard for Sian to resist giving a guttural growl she pounced from her chair and moved behind the older woman. Leaning down she traced her tongue around the nape of Gabriella's neck as she simultaneously feathered Leah's breasts. Brushing at first lightly against the hardened peaks bringing out soft pleas for more from Leah, Sian complied as she ran her fingernails across the buds eliciting more sounds of desire from both women.

"When I feel you and Sian's warm silky bodies against mine," Gabriella crooned as she unsnapped the button on her loose jeans and pulled the zipper down with her free hand. " It makes me wet for your touch." Guiding Leah's hand she placed it inside her now open pants.

Leah whose eyes had been closed popped open as she realized that one the lithe vampire hadn't been wearing any panties and two her fingers were caressing the cool satin drenched folds of her lover. The heady perfume of Sian and Gabriella's arousal as it wrapped itself around Leah, made the wolf in her howl silently inside. Without thought, going on pure animal instinct, Leah stroke her hand back and forth along the vampires moist sex, bringing out soft sizzling croons from Gabriella, which were echoed by Sian's deep thundering purrs.

With her senses thrumming with desire and her mouth watering with lust, Leah groaned out, "fuck I want you sooo bad." She began to tug down on the jeans with her free hand that were impeding her movement. "Fuck these have to come off."

Sian without a word wrapped her arms around Gabriella and drew the vampire off of Leah's lap so the young woman could rip the jeans away. Shoving the chair away Leah dropped to her knees and rather miraculously pulled the pants away with out tearing them in her rush to have the vampire naked in front of her. Flaring her nostrils Leah inhaled the scent of her two lovers, almost becoming dizzy from the mouth-watering bouquet. Moving closer she nuzzled the small triangle patch of pubic hair kissing while her long arms wrapped around both women her hands began to massage Sian's ass cheeks.

The wolf in Leah had, had enough of this foreplay, she wanted to taste, no devour her lover, lap up the succulent juices that were glistening before her passion filled eyes. Spreading Gabriella's legs with ease, the wolf dove her tongue into her lover's sex letting loose a feral growl of joy as it began licking and sucking.

"Fuck yes," Gabriella hissed out, as Leah's tongue licked her from her core to her clit. She arched into Sian who was not only holding her but also kissing her neck and fondling her breasts. The lithe vampire placed one hand on Leah's head curling fingers in the short hair and the other she wrapped in Sian's flowing hair. "Oh my loves."

Purring loudly Sian was in bliss. Sure her body was humming with need but she didn't mind the hunger at all. What with Leah's hands kneading her ass and hearing Gabriella's moans as she drew closer to her climax was enthralling for the tigress. Besides she knew this was just the beginning of a night of love making between the three.

Sliding one of her hands away from Sian's butt Leah slipped two fingers into Gabriella and began pumping them in and out. It was long she could feel the cool muscles begin to contract and her lover was close to coming. Taking the swollen clit into her mouth she lathed and sucked on it relishing the moans she was bringing forth from the vampire.

Feeling Gabriella's muscles beginning to tremble, Sian knew the woman was close, "come for us love." She breathed out and then sank her fangs deeply into her lovers shoulder.

The combination of pleasure and pain sent Gabriella over the edge, throwing her head back she let out a silent scream as her orgasm washed through her. She swallowed back the venom that had pooled in her mouth. She let out a shudder sigh as the final wave of release passed through as Leah withdrew her fingers from inside her and Sian licked the area she had bitten.

Leaning down she kissed Leah tenderly on the lips, "I love you, my dear wolf," straightening back up she turned to Sian and kissed her as well. "I love you too my sweet cat." Smiling her eyes still ink black with lust, "shall we continue this party on the bed?" Offering a hand to Leah to help to her feet.

"Hell yes," Sian growled out as she carried the vampire to the bed.

Leah just smiled as Gabriella tugged her along. _'It's going to be a grand night," _her wolf snickered as she found herself being undressed by two women.

_(Scene Shift)_

One of things about being a vampire was sometimes one felt like a voyeur maybe not a visual one but certainly an auditory one, without even trying and that was exactly how Bella felt. She could easily hear the three women getting it on in the other room of the suite, even though the sounds of passion from the three were relatively quiet. In fact, compared to the others Bella felt rather like a caveman, er, woman when it came to how loud and vocal she could get when she and Alice made love. She had always assumed Gabriella would be as loud as her if not more so but that wasn't turning out to be the case. Listening to the elder vampire Bella found Gabriella's voice was like a cool gentle breeze on a hot summer day, soft and sweetly welcomed. Hearing the crooning words, Bella found to her embarrassment that she was getting turned on.

"I swear," Alice twinkled out huskily as she sashayed towards Bella having finished updating Rosalie to when Gabriella would be picking their group up. "Gabi's could make the most zealous monk give up his vows of celibacy."

Seeing her pixie's eyes dark with lust, Bella grinned wildly, "so it's not just me who's getting horny by her voice."

"Oh no honey, I'd have to say she's female Barry White," the smaller vampire remarked sliding her hands under Bella's shirt. "The way her voice caresses every word it just drips of sensuality."

"Yet for musicality it can't compete with yours." The young woman purred out and then hissed in pleasure as her lover's dragged her fingernails down her back.

"Nor yours," Alice murmured as she buried her face in her lover's neck and began peppering kisses all around the inviting throat.

Tilting her head back to allow easier access for the kisses she was receiving Bella ran her fingers through her lover short hair loving the feel of the silky texture. Gasping as the smaller vampire moved her delicate hands slid around to her breasts and started rubbing them through the fabric of her bra. "God that feels sooo wonderful."

"You've no idea what you do to me Bella," Alice whispered as she softly nipped at her lover's collarbone. " Your scent, your voice, your touch, everything about you drives me wild."

"Prove it," Bella breathed out as her clit began to throb along with her nibbles that were being teased by the smaller woman.

"With pleasure," the smaller vampire purred as a mischievous smile touched her lips.

A squeak of surprise spewed from Bella's lips as her lover picked her up and began to carry her bridal style to their room in the suite. As she opened her mouth to tease her pixie about being impatient she felt her lover's soft pink lips crushing against her own. A hushed moan escaped her mouth as Alice's tongue slipped into her mouth and began massaging her own. To be sure, Bella was actually grateful that Alice was carrying her, because the vitality behind the kiss had turned her legs rubbery.

Entering the room, Alice gently laid Bella on the their bed and within seconds both were naked and one would think that with the speed they had removed each other's clothing they would be ravaging each other but that didn't happen.

Gazing at her lover who was kneeling on the bed, Alice her mouth go dry, for some reason, at that moment she felt like she was seeing her beautiful Bella for the first time. Her eyes tracked every splendid feature of her lover from the delicate bone structure of her face, to the roundness of her breasts to the gentle curve of her hips. Licking her lips as she joined her lover on the bed she reached out and with the gentlest of touches she stroked Bella's cheek with her knuckles.

"You are so lovely sweetie. I know if I could shed tears, I would be crying right now because you are so beautiful and you really are my mate."

"Alice," the young woman murmured rather surprised by the change of the tempo but pleased as well. Turning her head slightly she placed a light kiss on the delicate hand caressing her cheek. "It's you who's truly beautiful and me who is blessed for having you as my mate."

Tilting her head and smiling slightly, Alice could see the shy Bella moving to the forefront of her lover, as it always happened when her lover was given compliments. It was another adorable aspect that she loved about her young lover. Drawing Bella to her she kissed her lightly on those soft pink lips.

This was soon followed by deeper tantalizing kisses as lips parts allowing entrance. There was no battle for dominance this time as the simultaneously stroked each other with their tongues. Muffled moans of delight escaped both women as they enjoyed the flavor of each other as they explored.

Soon Bella's lips drifted and she began to kiss down Alice's throat, "I love how silky soft your skin is and the way you move, so graceful," she whispered in between kisses. "Sometimes, like when we were dancing tonight it took all my willpower not to run my hands all over your body, make love to you right then and there."

"Oh baby," Alice purred deeply as her lover's tongue traced around her collarbone. Feathering her fingers down Bella's chest circling around her lover's breasts, teasing the nibbles to harden peaks. Hearing Bella's hiss of pleasure as she brushed her thumbs across them, "you always stir fires of desire inside me as well."

Lifting her head up Bella plundered Alice's lips again with more passion as the beast inside of her roared with ardor towards her tiny pixie. Her brain was thrumming with fiery desire igniting the whole of her being.

With each stroke, touch and kiss the two were mutually building a truly magnificent bonfire in each other.

Finally unable to hold back anymore Alice shifted her body, pulling Bella close to her she wrapped one leg around her lover's back. Smiling as she moved closer to lover until their dripping moist centers touched bringing a deep sensual growl from Bella and a soft moan from Alice. As they continued exploring their bodies began to rock together finding a rhythm, which set streams of erotic sparks through each of them.

Alice's elegant fingers stroked her lover's back as their bodies burned from need; she increased the tempo of their rocking. Her fingers feathered down to Bella's ass moving inside the two cheeks she began to gentle rub her lover's anus.

"Fuck," Bella moaned at the extra stimulus. She knew she was going to explode. Every fiber of her being was heightened. Dragging her fingernails down Alice's body she increased the rhythm of their rocking. "Alice," she hissed out. Tossing her head back as the fierce orgasm ripped through her body. Her mind shattered from the intensity.

Within seconds Alice felt her own body responding to her lover's climatic impact and any control she had on her body was gone. "Oh god Bella, sweet, sweet Bella." She cried arching her back as her orgasm hit her sending her mind and body into wonderful shudders of release.

After catching an unneeded breath, Bella pulled Alice into a hug and brushed kisses all across her pixie's cheeks. "God what you do to me." She murmured in between kisses.

"Sweetie the feeling is mutual," the smaller woman twinkled out. "So ready for round two?"

Drawing her head back Bella smiled impishly, "baby I'm more then ready." Then without further ado she lifted Alice up and threw her gently on her back. "In fact, I think I can go several more rounds." She added as she began kissing her way down her lover's throat.

"Delightful," Alice hummed out.

_(Time shift-next day mid-afternoon)_

Hearing the ring of her cell phone Alice sighed softly. She didn't need a vision or to look at the caller ID to know whom it was calling her.

"Hello Conrad," she chimed out as she glanced over at Gabriella who was sitting on the settee flipping through the channels on the TV with Sian and Leah on either side of her.

"**Hi Alice," the man's deep voice rang through and she could tell by the tone he was still pissed from his conversation with his mom that had ended with her disconnecting their call. "Put Gabi on for me please."**

Chewing on her bottom lip Alice kept her eyes on the lithe vampire who hadn't lifted her eyes from the rapidly changing channels, "uh Conrad, I'd rather not have my phone destroyed," casting her eyes towards the trash can that held the remnants of Gabriella's cell phone. "And to be honest I don't see the point of you rehashing what has already been decided. You know Gabi won't change her mind."

**Through the phone she could hear Conrad pacing, "yes, I know how pigheaded my mother can be but she's allowing sentiment to blind her."**

"I can't deny that nor does she," the small vampire answered. Feeling Bella's comforting arms encircle her she smiled and leaned into her lover. "Conrad, you're a husband, a father and you're her son, of course she wants to keep you safe."

"**And it's that kind of emotional twaddle that could put you all in danger." He growled over the line. "Mother I know you can hear me. Besides you, Jasper and maybe Sian, none of the others have true fighting experience. You're willing to take greenhorn youngsters into battle over me because I'm your son, you're judgment is clouded."**

"That's not true Conrad," Bella cut in before anyone else. "Alice, Leah and I took on and defeated a pack of Russian wolves."

"**You what!" He roared forcing Alice to pull the phone from her ear.**

Chuckling Gabriella shook her head and murmured quietly, "hadn't had the chance to share that tidbit with him yet."

"So you see we're not as inexperienced as you think," the pixie added. "And don't lay the blame all on Gabi because it was a shared decision on who could and couldn't be here. Neither Carlisle, Esme or Seth are going to be a part of this."

"Seth for many reasons," Bella began explaining before the man on the line could start up again. "Carlisle because well we're not sure how'd he react around Edward or what he would do. As for Esme, though according to Alice she's a fierce fighter, we couldn't bear the idea of her being a part of such an action. It would crush her heart to see her children hurt."

"Conrad, what would Dani or Sara do if they lost you?" Alice asked softly though her eyes were settled on the lithe vampire. Wondering in her mind what her friend would do if something were to happen to her son, though Gabriella had never broached the thought herself. "I can't predict the out come of this. The many visions I have of the future are constantly changing and you know I can't see you anyway. Conrad, I love Dani, Sara and you and the thought that something might happen to you is just too painful for me. Image what it must be like for Gabi."

"Son, I've already have too many people I love endangering themselves and if I could I wouldn't allow it, but I can't stop them for reasons you already know." Gabriella said loud enough for Conrad to hear it over the phone. "You've a family now, who needs you."

"**But mom, I've always protected your back in fights like this," he replied.**

"I know but now you must protect Sara and Dani, I've others protecting my back, my dear boy. Don't forget we talked to that Prussian."

Sian growled lowly at that but kept her mouth shut.

A deep sigh emanated from the phone and Alice could picture the big man tugging on his long braid signaling his acceptance to the situation.

"**Alright mother," Conrad said after a few seconds. "I know you're right but I frigging hate it. We all send our love and I'll make sure Dani buys you another cell phone so you can have it when you get back."**

"I love you all too and I'll have you know I still have a working cell phone so no need for her to go shopping."

"She can't go shopping without me anyways," Alice twinkled out. "So you tell my baby sister, we'll hit the malls in Seattle when we get back. Bella and I will be needing some new outfits by then."

"Oh Lord, how did I get dragged into this?" Bella muttered and shook her head.

**A loud snort reverberated through the phone, "she's your mate Bella. I 'll tell Dani she has to wait until then. I love you Alice and be safe, all of you."**

"We will Conrad, I love you too and give my love to Sara and Dani. We'll talk later." She said before disconnecting the call.

"You Goodwins are a stubborn lot," Sian said as she ruffled Gabriella's hair.

"Yes, we are but now that Conrad's physical body is aging and looking older then me, he's taking on the mind set that he's older then me. Sometimes it's like he's back to being a teenager, rebellious and questioning everything I say."

"Well, darling they do say men go through a second childhood, next he'll be buying one of those absurd little sports cars and tooling down the road waving to all the girls." Sian remarked with a smirk.

Giggling Alice took a seat in one of the chairs pulling Bella into her lap, "oh I don't think Sara would allow that."

"Not in the least, she'd hex him in to next Tuesday for even thinking such a thought," Gabriella chortled.

"Is she really a witch or just something you all tease her about?" Leah asked glancing at her lover as she stifled back a yawn. Their late night activities were making the young wolf rather sleepy.

"Well, Sara would never truly admit she is but in the old days they'd say she practiced folk magic which would make her a white witch. She certainly is a healer and as you've all experienced her ointments and how they will work on us supernaturals in ways human medicines can't." She answered as she shifted a bit so Leah could rest her head on her shoulder.

Alice nodded her head in agreement touching the scars on her neck from Edward's attack on her. "My scars would've been a lot uglier if not for the ointments she used on my wounds."

Frowning Bella's eyes traced the jagged scar on her lover's neck along with the bite mark they were always reminders to her of what Edward had done to her Alice. No longer paying attention to the chatter of the others her mind turned towards her ex and the fact that soon she would be able to destroy him for what he had done.

'_Your time on this earth is almost to an end Edward.'_ She though with a tiny smile, her golden eyes darkening slightly as she thought of his demise.

**XXXXXXX**

**Thanks you to all who read and to all who review. It is always makes my heart get all giddy inside.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**This storyline has women loving women. If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way. There are plenty of splendid writers who delve into straight couple relationships; for the most part, I'm just not one of them.**

**The rating is M just to be on the safe side, do to the language and the possibility of the sex scenes becoming a bit graphic but no promises in that area. Oh, there will also be mention of threesomes and _'gasp horror'_ vampires and other supernatural creatures getting it on with each other. **

**All boo boos, snafus and misdeeds within the story are all mine and mine alone.**

**XXXXXXXX**

_(Scene-two days later-Location-Tallinn, Estonia)_

"Soulless?" Meryatum said turning his attention from the yard where the newborns and werewolves were again engaged in mock battle. Neither group minding the snowfall as they attack each other. "Perhaps, but monsters, no Edward we're no such thing,"

"But Meryatum we feed on humans, we kill God's creations," the young man frowned at his mentor who had chastised him when he told the four new vampires they were soulless monsters.

Gazing at the bronze-haired boy with a kindly expression and laying a soft hand on his shoulder, "humans kill God's creations as well Edward and yet you do not call them monsters. Let me ask you this son, would a monster care about the souls of others?" Not waiting for an answer the ancient continued, "no a monster wouldn't care. A monster wouldn't take time to ponder such things they would just destroy for destruction sake. I'm not denying you, your belief that we are soulless creatures Edward but I am questioning if it makes us monsters. Do you not see yourself as a tool for God and would He choose a monster to do such enlightened work for His grace?"

Edward tilted his head down and said softly, "what of the devil is he not a monster? Satan challenged Job's beliefs and God allowed him to bedevil him to prove the man's faith."

"But God never called Satan a monster just the one who incited God to abandon Job and destroy him for no reason," Meryatum's eyes held amusement as he looked back towards the others. "And isn't the devil a fallen angel if so then I will accept the idea that we are also fallen angels if you like Edward."

'_A fallen angel?'_ The bronze-haired boy pondered the concept as his eyes too went to where the mock battle was taking place. He couldn't refute his mentor's observations. The idea was actually quite appealing to the young man. "You're right Meryatum. God would not wish to use a monster to save the innocent but a fallen angel, one who has seen death but can never reach heaven we have been given the gift to guide others to it."

The ancient nodded and a thin smile graced his lips as he opened a mouth a howl of pure agony cut through the air. Suddenly the growls between the two groups turned deadly and the two men raced towards the grounds. The two could see Gerda doing her best to try and get control of three wolves that were snarling and snapping towards the four newborns. Annika though holding tightly on to Laura was also growling deeply along with the other three and baring their teeth at the wolves. In between the group was a wolf that was withering, bleeding from a gaping wound and howling horrifically on the ground.

The thoughts were too chaotic for Edward to get any grasp to what happened to cause the training to turn into murderous brawl. He could see a web of splintering across Laura's face along with a tear in her arm. Doing a quick check of the others he saw no one else but Laura and the wolf who was thrashing on the ground carried wounds on their bodies. This was enough to tell him that the match between the two had gotten out of hand.

"Settle down everyone," Meryatum announced as he knelt down in front of the wolf. His crimson eyes were sparkling as he gazed at the werewolf who was beginning to transform back to human, "well this is rather fascinating." He murmured more to himself then to the others raising his head he glanced over at Annika "care to tell me what happened."

"That thing tore into Laura and she reciprocated enthusiastically," came her terse response. Her hand rubbing the girl's stomach to calm her down, "apparently, they can't deal with our venom in their system."

"No," Gerda remarked as she also knelt down next the transforming werewolf. Like the ancient she seemed more interested to what was happening to the man then concerned. "Vampire venom may sting but it doesn't cause us that kind of pain and." Pointing to the twisting man's weeping wounds, "his body should be healing his wounds but its not happening and I'm at a loss as to why he is transforming back."

"And way too slow," Meryatum added observing the changes occurring to the man with a keen eye.

"The bitch was feeding on him and would've drained him dry if Annika hadn't of rushed over and pulled her off of Helmut," Stefan snarled.

"Admittedly, Laura drinks greedily and is faster than all of us but she's not that fast," Mina remarked rather casually. "Besides, why drink something as foul tasting as you when we have succulent humans waiting."

Edward joined Meryatum and Gerda, gazing down he could not see the wolf was becoming more human with each passing second. The fur covering his body was disappearing and light popping sounds were being emitted as his bones began to reshape themselves.

Sniffing the young man frowned, "his scent is changing."

"I noticed that as well," Meryatum nodded as he rocked on his heels. "And his blood smells slightly different." Peering at the dark blackish red liquid pooling around his body diluting to a lighter red as it mixed with the snow.

Laying a hand on the squirming man, Gerda clicked her tongue, "interesting his body is burning up, like he's being burned from the inside out."

"What the fuck? We need to do something for Helmut," Stefan rumbled out his eyes shifting from Otto who was leaning against a tree to Gerda who was still kneeling near the man to Dieter who was glaring at Laura who had finally calmed down and was now being held by George. "Why are you all just standing here doing nothing?"

"Because, there is nothing we can do," Gerda answered looking up at the younger man. "Whatever is happening to him is beyond us," motioning towards Meryatum and herself. "I've never seen the likes of this before though," tugging on her ear. "The changing in his scent is familiar. It's a bit like the first stage of a human changing into werewolf. When the werewolf's venom is mixing with human blood. Maybe her venom produces antibodies that attack the exogenous antigens introduced by the werewolf's venomous bite."

Blinking Edward pursed his lips together as his gaze went from the writhing man to Gerda stunned that the woman could rattle such an idea off. He shook his head in disbelief, "that's absurd. I refuse to believe that her venom could do such a thing. You don't know what you're babbling about." His lips curled in disdain at the mere idea of it. "Her venom is just more caustic is all."

"Well there is no denying the caustic part," Meryatum remarked rubbing his chin with his thin fingers. "But as farfetched as the thought may seem to you Edward, I simply can't dismiss it out of hand. There are those who believe the theory that werewolves and vampires were created by some alien virus introduced eons ago."

"Some theorize the virus was there laying dormant from the very beginning, others say it came when an asteroid impacted the earth," Gerda added rubbing her chin looking up towards Edward.

"Well, whatever it is doing, the only thing really apparent is that Laura's venom is not only a formidable weapon but also a deadly one," Annika remarked as the man who was an eighth of the way through changing from wolf to man suddenly gave one final gasp and shudder before becoming completely still.

"Wonder what your venom would do to the filthy cur," the ancient smiled towards the dark haired young woman. "You've an amazing gift, my child, and one well worth pondering over, which I intend to do."

"But she's bitten me," George's deep bass rumbled out as he pulled his lover tighter to him. "And I've not felt anything but some stinging."

"Another part of the puzzle. It could be her venom is species specific or her love bites didn't penetrate deep enough to have an effect," Gerda remarked drawing herself out of her kneeling position. "Too bad we don't have the facilities to study this because it's extremely fascinating. Ah well, let's remove Helmut's body and clean up this mess."

Otto nodded and motioned to Stefan and Dieter to remove their dead comrade, "we could always freeze him for later study my love." he said lightly touching Gerda's cheek as he walked by.

Smiling at her husband, "an excellent suggestion."

"Indeed, move him to the cooler in the deep cellar," Meryatum clapped his hands together. "We can get whatever equipment you might think we need Gerda."

"You have an understanding in pathology?" Edward asked still unwilling to believe that a woman like Gerda could have a true understanding of science.

Giving the young man a narrow glance, "slightly. I've been around for centuries, boy. Unlike some I don't just sit around being idle." The flaxen haired woman answered with a huff before walking off with the other werewolves.

Feeling his mentor's hand on his shoulder, Edward glanced down at the ancient, who was shaking his head.

"Edward, I told you Gerda has many unique qualities and though you may not enjoy her abrasive ways or her rather salacious thoughts, she is highly intelligent and she has several PhD's."

"Ah poor Edward, still judging a book by it's cover, not bothering to open it and learning what is inside before dismissing it as trash." Annika smirked out towards the bronze-haired boy. "Oh wait since you can read our thoughts you don't even need to touch the book to judge it."

"Annika," Mina hissed towards the golden-haired woman. "Don't be rude to my Edward."

"Children," Meryatum broke in calmly with a tiny grin. "I think we've had enough fur flying today put away the claws and venom. Remember we'll be leaving soon and really we can't afford to lose anymore, now that the Romanians have shown they've become old men with no vision."

"Of course Meryatum," Annika replied with a small smile of her own. "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going to go clean up."

"How about Laura and I join you?" George asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sure," she twinkled out a laugh, which became louder seeing Edward's expression of revulsion. "The more the merrier."

Laura just shrugged her shoulders as she allowed her lover to guide her back into the house following the golden-haired woman.

Watching the three go off together, Edward gritted his teeth, "Meryatum how can you allow them to behave in such a manner."

"They're just teasing Edward," the ancient sighed at the young man's prudish behavior. "You really should interact with them more then you do. I don't mind such banter it lightens the mood."

"It's true my love," Mina added tucking her hand into his. "Annika just said that because you look like you swallowed a lemon when George offered."

"Well his thoughts were quite graphic in what he wanted to happen," the young man sniffed.

Chuckling Meryatum shook his head as he lead the way back to the house, "he's a nineteen year old male and a newborn, of course, his thoughts are going to run in that direction. Don't worry about it Edward. Annika won't let it go beyond words."

Realizing the subject was closed Edward followed his mentor with Mina. Thinking on it, he knew Meryatum had a point. George was just being the sinful man he had been when he was human and Laura was just following along with whatever her lover wanted. The girl had no will of her own. Of the four she was the most malleable to the wishes of others.

_'She'll follow us to hell and fight the devil for us without question or thought to herself,'_ Edward thought with a crooked smile. _"Like a loyal little puppy, but one with a killer bite."_

The more he thought about what Laura's venom did to the werewolf, the more he enjoyed it, because like Meryatum he could see the potential of the girls bite on their foes. Images of not only the mutts of La Push withering from her caustic bite but those of his family, especially Carlisle made his eyes gleam in excitement. Edward found the whole idea of the man who called himself his father suffering such agony extremely appealing. It would be just what Carlisle deserved for betraying Edward's trust.

'_Yes, I'll be sure to sick Laura on Carlisle first. Telling her to tear into him as deeply as she did Helmut, even if her venom doesn't kill him it certainly should cause him great pain,'_ Edward thought his smile widened as he pictured the elder blond screaming out in anguish. _'Just three more days and I'll get my revenge on all of them.'_

_(Scene-Location Helsinki, Finland)_

Leaning into her lover Alice tried to lose herself in the comfort of being surrounded by those she had come to claim as her family, as her loved ones. Most of her memories of her time with the Cullens had returned to her along with her feelings for each of them. There was the underlying tension in everyone but so far, much to Alice's relief, most of it still stayed below the surface. Everyone was behaving as they always did when trying to kill time.

The clashing voices of Jake and Emmett resounded through the suite as the two did battle against each via the Play Station, the big vampire had insisted on bringing to help pass the time. Several broken controllers lay tossed on the carpet laying in tribute to Emmett's skill of crushing the devices when he became frustrated. Bella was on the settee with her watching the two men waiting to play against the winner. Lounging in a chair was Rosalie, who was thumbing through a magazine, looking as always regal and seemingly uninterested in anything. Yet, Alice knew it wasn't true. Her statuesque sister was keenly observing the others while under the cover of being bored.

Then there was Jasper who was sitting in the other chair in the suite. If not for Bella's growing ability to block out his empathic gifts, the petite vampire was sure everyone would be strung higher then they were. Glancing at the lanky man, who was sitting ramrod straight in the chair, Alice sighed silently. His bruised ego, the anger he was emitting for being not chosen to accompany Gabriella for the recon of the ancient's villa, even if he hadn't have been an empath was still palatable. She understood why he was upset because of his past as a soldier he felt he was the best choice but the older woman still turned him down.

Of course, he hadn't been alone in wanting to go everyone, except for Rosalie had voiced the desire to go with her. The older vampire had rejected all but Sian. Her reasons, which Alice admitted quicker then the others were logical. Gabriella's concern was that Edward would recognize the Cullens or Bella's scents, which would be thicker because of the emotions running through them. Encountering him or even being close enough for him to smell them might be small but she was unwilling to take that chance. Thus she turned them all down and as far as Jacob and Leah the reason was similar, their wolves scent.

She gazed over at Leah who was pacing in front of the suite's picture window. The area had been claimed by the young woman the moment Gabriella and Sian teleported away to do their recon of the ancient's villa. Overall Alice had to admire how well, the young woman was doing with having both her lovers gone from her side. Leah was in fact, except for the pacing, handling the situation better then Jasper. If she could Alice would've loved to wrap her arms around the younger woman holding in her a comforting hug but she knew it wouldn't be welcomed. During the short time together she had come realize that the tall woman would accept a touch from others but nothing more. The only ones Leah would accept cuddling from were Sian and Gabriella.

Finding those deep dark browns latching on her own, Alice focusing her attention on Gabriella and Sian she felt nothing adverse happening to the two women. Feeling confidant she gave a reassuring smile and mouthed, "they're fine." That earned her a grateful smile in return before the younger woman went back to her pacing.

Alice's smile deepened with the knowledge that Leah trusted her instincts, which the petite vampire was beginning to truly appreciate herself as an extension of her visions. In fact, she had been practicing on this dimension of her gift by turning her attention towards on the Goodwins and then calling to confirm that her feelings were correct. The idea of her gift, like Bella's was expanding gave raven-haired vampire a sparkle of pleasure. She didn't need to just rely on just her visions to perceive what was happening to those she loved.

_(Scene same time Meryatum's group is training-Location outside perimeter of Meryatum villa)_

Brushing the snow from her shoulders, Gabriella frowned as she stared at the thick outer walls of the villa. She and Sian were as close as they could be without compromising themselves to being detect by those inside the villa's walls. The two had circled the residence from a safe distance as they studied the situation. They could hear the grunts, snarls and growls occurring inside even through the dense snowfall.

"Except for the front gate there doesn't appear to be any other way is and," Sian murmured as she gauged the thickness of the wall. "It'll take a wee bit of work to break through that stone."

"Yes, even with Emmett strength," the lithe vampire nodded. "But the height isn't surmountable, well for everyone but the bears to leap. They just aren't built to jump such heights, even in their human form I think they would struggle, I guess I could teleport them."

"Humph, the bears can break down the ruddy front gate, I don't want them touching you and, that's if they really show up, love. I've got me doubts on them truly joining us." She said turning towards her lover.

Tipping her head up Gabriella smiled slightly at the tigress, "the younger bears certainly don't have the piss and vinegar of their elders, but I guess it's to be expected these days. The very same humans who they use to work for in the past'd probably hunt them down as much as us. Now a days no one would care why they are in existence but rather how they are in existence."

"Signs of the time," Sian acknowledged shaking her head. "I suspect those damn bears will just stay sitting on their arses until the fight comes theirs way."

Slipping her arm around the taller woman, "my dear cat, lets not damn them too quickly they might surprise you." Chuckling softly at her lover's expression, "okay perhaps not, but it really isn't their fight and lets be honest there aren't many who would step in and help."

"Aye, I know that's true." As the wind shifted the tigress wrinkled her nose, "is that odor what I think it is?"

Sniffing deeply Gabriella nodded as her lips curled in distaste, "yeah, foul werewolves. Well we now know what the Romanians meant by bizarre coven. Can't distinguish the individual scents to figure out the numbers but I think we've got enough information to plan our assault."

A horrific wail rose over all the other sounds coming from the villa, followed by a cacophony of growls.

"Bloody hell, what was that?" Sian queried with a hiss the sound causing the hackles on her neck to stand up.

Keeping her hand on Sian's waist, "a newborn loosing control I would guess but fuck you'd think they'd of stopped them before it went that far. Fucking sloppy training."

"Well let's thank the goddess they don't have you in charge and count our blessing instead shall we because I would hazard that werewolf won't be back on it's feet by the time we attack. Can we go love? I think we've learned all we can and I would love to get out of the snow."

Nodding at her lover in agreement Gabriella and Sian disappeared from the area before they could catch bits of the conversation going on to the fate of the werewolf.

_(Scene Shift-Location Helsinki Finland)_

"Hah!" Emmett crowed out towards Jacob. "Dude you're sooo dead!" Pounding enthusiastically on his controller.

"Ah man," Jake moaned out as he watched his player die on the screen. Twisting his neck he looked over at Bella, "please let me try again." His dark eyes took on that pleading puppy dog look that always tugged at his friend's heart. "I know I can beat him this time."

"Go ahead," Bella smiled at him. "It's not like I enjoy getting my butt kicked by Em but if you do, who am I to stop such masochistic tendencies."

"Ouch," Jake answered back placing his hand over his heart. "I'm wounded that you would have such a low opinion of my ability to take him to the floor this time."

"Not an opinion Jake, a fact," Bella giggled as she reached over and ruffled Jacob's hair, though it was still short she could tell he was allowing it to grow out. She could only think the decision came was from hanging around Conrad and perhaps to separate himself from his old pack. "This'll be your third time trying to beat Em at this game since you all got here."

Snorting Jake gave her wink, "it's all a part of the plan. I'm lulling him before I pounce and whip his ass."

"Yeah, yeah, keeping dreaming fuzzy face," Emmett chortled as he set the game up.

"Bring it, skeeter head." The young man declared as he focused on the game.

Bella grinned as the two men continued the light insults and banter they had been doing with each other since the group's arrival the night before. They all had separate rooms in the hotel, though and she did wonder how Gabriella had managed it, on the same floor. The young woman could only image large chunks of money had probably been exchanged between the older vampire and the manager of the hotel. She had come to realize that despite appearances the Goodwins were just as wealthy as the Cullens. Of course, having separate rooms didn't stop everyone from camping out in their suite and really Bella didn't mind the company too much.

A smile crossed her lips as she thought back to last night and the groups' arrival. Jake had immediately wrapped the two into bone crushing hugs along with Emmett who teased them about licking the red menace. She had to admit Rosalie's reaction had surprised her. The statuesque woman had leaned down gently stroking their cheeks locking her golden eyes onto theirs searching for something in their eyes, which Bella still wasn't sure was. Yet, whatever it was the beautiful blond seemed to have found it as she released the two with a soft kiss, before slipping her mask of indifference back down.

Glancing at the group, she couldn't help but think ruefully, _'only a few months ago I wanted nothing to do with any of the Cullens and now, I'm so grateful to have them back in my life even Jasper.' _

Peeking over at the lanky vampire Bella couldn't deny she still struggled with her feelings towards him but in truth she was getting better in dealing with them. Thinking on when Jasper greeted everyone Bella might of patted herself on the back for keeping her cool if she didn't think it would look moronic. It hadn't been easy watching him hug Alice because he clung to Alice longer then Bella liked but she forced herself to understand his need, his concern for his ex-wife, ex-lover. She had managed to smother down what she recognized as an unreasonable ire towards Jasper and had moved away allowing the two their moment.

_'At least now he isn't upset, okay for the most part about Alice and I,' _she thought turning her attention away from the grim faced man as Alice squeezed her hand. Smiling she leaned back into her lover, _'this is how it should be surrounded by family, chilling out and having fun with everyone.'_

Suddenly the sound of movement in the ensuite of the Sian, Leah and Gabriella's room reached the ears of everyone in the living area.

"Really darling, the loo? What every happened to grand entrances?" Sian's lilting voice's filled with amusement echoed out along with a chuckle from Gabriella.

Before anyone could even blink, Leah tore off towards the bedroom. "Damn your wet and freezing. Here I'll get you some dry clothes while you towel off."

"Guess they're back safe and sound," Rosalie smirked looking up from her magazine.

"Yep we'll be out in a few," Gabriella called out.

"Ooh, are you three going to have hot sex to warm up?" Emmett chortled as he waggled his eyebrows.

Thumping him on top of the head with her magazine, Rosalie rolling her eyes at her husband who clutched his head and moaning as if he had been hit by a two by four. Bringing out giggles from both Alice and Bella, which inspired the big man to begin rolling on the floor as if in real pain.

"Really? Well, if that swat was too much for you perhaps you should stay here while the rest of us go after Edward." She remarked gazing at her husband.

Stopping in mid role, Emmett looked up as his beautiful wife, "babe that is so not going to happen. You all need these pipes of mine to save the day," flexing his biceps and grinning at her.

"Em, I think you crushed another controller," Alice giggle as she pointed to at the big man who had rolled on top of the one he had been holding.

"Awe man," he muttered as he sat up and looked at the device and then smiled. "Nope still it working condition so I can still whoop puppy's ass."

"In your dreams muscles," Jacob snorted as the two went back to their game as they waited for the three women.

Jasper wasn't finding any amusement with his sibling's antics. He was still carrying his frustration towards Gabriella for declining in taking him just because the unlikely chance of Edward encountering them. If the lanky vampire wasn't an honest man, he could've blamed his increasing impatience towards the women not exiting the bedroom as quickly as he would've liked on the sibling's emotions but that would've been a lie. It was his own emotions churning inside that were driving him. Unable to contain his exasperation any longer Jasper stood up and headed towards the bedroom, only to be stopped by Alice, calling after him.

"Jasper, where are you going?"

"Dude, you're seriously not going to go in there with them?" Emmett queried raising an eyebrow at his brother's behavior. "Cause not even I would take a dare like that."

"Of course I'm not going in there Emmett but if my standing by the door will hurry them along then so be it. We don't have time for them to play around. We need to find out what they learned so we can plan," Jasper answered with a growl but not moving another inch.

"And you fucking will," Gabriella's voice rumbled out as she stalked out of the bedroom wearing only black hip hugging panties and a towel over her shoulders. Her short hair still damp from the snow, "impatient empath."

Jasper found himself backpedaling away from the pissed off woman whose dark amber eyes were burning holes into his golden ones. A tidal wave of emotions, from anger, to humor swirled around him from everyone in the room. The back of his thighs hit a chair forcing the lanky man to sit down but this didn't stop Gabriella, she placed her hands on the arms of chair literally trapping him in it. Out of reflex Jasper swallowed hard at having the near naked woman leaning over him.

As far Gabriella was concerned there was no one else in the room except for the young man under her who was rock still. "For an empath you really suck at dealing with your own feelings," she growled out. Leaning forward her nose practically touching his she continued. "Is it because you relied too much on Alice to be your anchor instead of yourself?"

Jasper opened and closed his mouth. He didn't know how to respond. Yes, Alice had always helped him stay centered when dealing with others. She had a natural calm that he could always tap into when he began to feel overwhelmed by too many emotions. _'Did I also use her feelings to deal with my own as well? Was it Alice's tranquil presence that kept me from boiling over?' _Closing his eyes Jasper rapidly went through his life before meeting Alice and the answer to Gabriella's question was he realized, yes.

Observing the expression that crossed Jasper's face, the lithe vampire sighed and pulled her face away from his, she had her answer without hearing anything from him. "Well, that certainly explains a lot," she murmured moving away from the chair. Staring down at him, "you're going to have start relying on yourself, Jasper learning to deal with your own feelings, like the rest of us."

The lanky man opened his eyes and nodded his head, "yes, you're right and I'm sorry I lost my cool."

Seeing Leah out of the corner of her eye carrying a blanket in her hands, Gabriella tilted her head and smiled, "don't worry about it. I'm just as guilty as you are."

"Aw man, must you," Emmett groaned as Leah draped the blanket over her lover earning him another smack to the head from Rosalie.

"What is it about you and Sian?" Leah muttered at Gabriella as she shifted the blanket to complete cover her lover. "I thought you Victorians frowned on nudity."

"Victorians yes, me no," Gabriella chuckled at the young woman's consternation. Stroking the young woman's cheek lightly, "I've lived a long time and in various places where nudity was common place, and not frowned upon, my dear wolf."

"You know darling for a shapeshifter you really are rather prudish," Sian remarked as she joined the group fully dressed in dry clothes. "You do know that the three of us will be showing our bits about when Gabriella teleports us." She added waving her hands towards Jake and then the two of them. "There's really no sense in getting dressed just to strip down again to shift to our animal forms."

Bella nearly fell over with laughter from the startled looks that Jake and Leah held at the idea of teleporting naked in front of everyone. She wasn't alone; her little pixie was covering her mouth trying to stifle her giggles. Emmett was chortling so loud; the young woman was amazed the paintings on the walls didn't fall down from the vibrations. Even Rosalie had tiny smile twitching on her lips as her eyes skipped back and forth between the two shapeshifters who looked more like timid bunnies then fierce wolves at that moment.

Clearing her throat, Gabriella's eyes sparkled with merriment, "hmmm, quite a charming image but onto what we learned and what are next step will be." Glancing over at the still giggling Alice, "I take it no word yet from Ursula."

"No," Alice answered quickly.

"Then we'll plan with the idea of them not joining us," Gabriella said shrugging her shoulders. "Because with what we found out I want to move quickly and waiting for those Prussians to make up their minds is something I'm not going to do."

"How quickly?" Bella asked sobering up.

"Tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

Amazing how one sentence could suck the levity out of a room but that's exactly what happened, even Emmett turned serious and put all his attention on the lithe vampire, who along with Sian began going into to detail of what they had scoped out.

**XXXXXXX**

**Thank you to all who read and review this story. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**This storyline has women loving women. If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way. There are plenty of splendid writers who delve into straight couple relationships; for the most part, I'm just not one of them.**

**The rating is M just to be on the safe side, do to the language and the possibility of the sex scenes becoming a bit graphic but no promises in that area. Oh, there will also be mention of threesomes and _'gasp horror'_ vampires and other supernatural creatures getting it on with each other. **

**All boo boos, snafus and misdeeds within the story are all mine and mine alone.**

_**Authors note: **_****Warning****** There will be several scene shifts in this chapter.**

**XXXXXXXX**

A bitter cold was gripping the air and wrapping itself around the group as they silently stared at their destination. For the vampires it actually felt warm but for Leah, Jake and Sian the freezing temperature was severe enough to cut through their skin, even with their higher body heat. Unlike Sian's statement the night before the three were fully clothed thanks to Alice coming to the two's rescue with her vision of the day's weather. It was probably the first time the two were absolutely thrilled to know they would have to deal with sub-freezing weather.

Bella felt a small shudder run through her spine as she gazed at the outside wall that surrounded the ancient's home. The place gave her the heebie-jeebies not because of its resemblance to those castles from the old horror movies, but from the faint smell blood and death. There was also another odor brought forth from the wind that was making her nose wrinkle in disgust but she couldn't identify it at all. She wasn't alone in reacting to the odors.

"That's the werewolves you're smelling," Gabriella, sub-vocalized to the group as she noticed the disgusted expressions on everyone. "Time to make our move before the wind's direction changes and alerts them to our presence, but first this." She smiled and went everyone in the group giving them each a kiss on their lips lingering longer on Leah and Sian who were the last to receive their kiss. "Be safe." The lithe vampire murmured before disappearing from the group.

"You too," both Sian and Leah whispered at the same time to the empty space their lover had been.

This was a part of the plan that no one really liked, Gabriella was going to use herself as bait so they others could have those few extra-seconds to jump the wall. The moment she disappeared Sian, Leah and Jake immediately stripped out of their clothes and shifted to their animal forms. As soon as they changed everyone began running towards the wall.

Bella felt her body tense as the distinct sound of vampire hissing crept over the thick wall just as she and the others were getting to jump over it.

"What the hell," Meryatum's slick high tenor voice called out. "What are you doing to them?"

"Otto, Stephan, Dieter, get a hold of yourselves, you fools," Gerda commanded a few seconds later.

"Shit," Rosalie muttered as she and the rest easily cleared the ten-foot tall wall as both Sian and Leah let out a growl.

It was an understandable exclamation and one Bella was thinking as her eyes took in what was happening in the courtyard. Gabriella was completely surrounded by vampires and three men. Then she saw Edward and a growl escaped her throat as her eyes locked on the bronze-haired boy. He too had been caught in the lithe vampire's luring scent but even from their distance Bella could tell he was already shaking it off along with the other three men.

Keeping her attention on the just the newborns Gabriella hummed softly, touching their faces gently and in her deep rich voice she crooned to them. "He may've created you but you don't have to obey him. He's only using you." Her amber eyes stayed longest on Laura. "So young," she murmured sadly.

"Shut up!" Meryatum yelled as he rushed forward. "They are my children and they will only listen to me."

Even with the snow cushioning the groups footfalls it wasn't enough the muffle the sound of their impact to the snow covered ground. Meryatum's head snapped towards the noise, as did Gerda who quickly shifted into her sandy colored wolf form tearing the clothes she was wearing to shreds. Without a waste of movement she nipped at the three men who were trying to clear their minds by shaking their heads but still not moving into action before she pounced towards the lithe vampire.

The Teutonic female werewolf's aim was true, opening her maw in a wolfish smile revealing razor sharp fangs Gerda was sure she had the interloper dead to rights. She was wrong. Gerda hadn't seen how the nimble vampire had entered the courtyard. It was Meryatum's voice of shock that had made her come running from the villa.

Gabriella popped away a mere second before the werewolf muzzle reached her causing Gerda to crash into Mina, Annika and Laura. Which turned out to be a mixed blessing, her colliding into the three women broke the enchantment but it also riled Laura who tossed Gerda right into the charging tigress. A place the woman didn't want to be, since in nature tigers were the main predators of wolves and this instinct seemed to pass right along into the weres as well.

Sian's blue cat eyes glittered with anticipation as Gerda was tossed her way. It was like getting an unexpected prize. Having to take on a werewolf was much more to her liking, then tangling with a newborn vampire. Size for size Sian and the werewolves were pretty evenly match but she knew her tiger form was more powerful then the wolves, but a newborn vampire she wasn't so sure about. Of course, she would've taken on one of the newborns counting on her flexibility and razor sharp claws to give her the edge over their utter brute strength, but then the wolf came sailing her way.

The werewolf was completely vulnerable as she tumbled through the air and the tigress was more then willing to take advantage of her. Leaping into the air her jaws wide open she snatched Gerda by the scruff of her neck and bit down hard.

As delightful as it was to hear the howl of the werewolf's pain and the sound of bones crunching Sian was thoroughly disgusted by the nasty taste that was invading her mouth. _'Bloody hell, that has to be the rankest gore I've ever tasted.' _Yet, that didn't stop her from chomping down even harder as the two hit the earth and rolled together. Before the two stopped their tumbling, Sian extended her front claws and sunk them deeply into Gerda, unleashing more pain into the woman.

If Gerda could curse she would've let loose a stream of swear words, directed at Laura for feeding her to the tiger who was going to end her five hundred years of existence. The sandy colored werewolf had pretty much given up any thought of surviving her match with Sian from the moment the tiger's fangs invaded her body. It wasn't that she didn't have a sharp sense of survival but as the pain lanced through Gerda decided she'd rather not fight the inevitable outcome. A quick death was all she could hope for as she felt Sian's claws sink deep into her torso.

Feeling the werewolf's muscles go lax, Sian realized the woman wasn't going to fight her and the tiger in her was mildly disappointed. _'Silly lass, there are more fights to be had,' _chiding herself as she tore open Gerda's torso killing the woman instantly.

Jumping off the dead woman, the tigress scanned the area and spotted Leah and Jacob doing battle with two werewolves. Without a thought she tore off to help them.

_(Scene Shift)_

Even though the werewolves were not as big as Leah and Jake, they still had superhuman strength but what really made up for their lack of size were the years of experience fighting shapeshifters. The werewolves also had one more thing in their arsenal, their venom. It didn't have the viral potency it had on a human but the werewolf's venom still hurt like a son of a bitch when it invaded the body. This was a painful truth that both Jake and Leah were learning quite quickly.

Ducking his body down Jake avoided another bite from Dieter and was able to grab the werewolf's leg in his own jaws and crushed down hard. Hearing the satisfying sounds of Dieter's leg bone shattering and the werewolf's howl of pain, Jake growled with pleasure. _'Bout damn time, the bastard was on the receiving end,' _he grunted to himself as he tried to ignore the stinging in his shoulder.

Knowing he had crippled the werewolf's flexibility, his ease of movement, Jake took complete advantage of the situation. Still clinging to Dieter's broken leg in his jaw he whipped his entire body and hurled the wolf into the cold rough stonewall. A thoroughly thrilling thwack greeted his ears as gray werewolf encountered the wall and another whimper of pain escaped from his opponent. Jake howled in triumph at the sound as he charged forward to continue his assault.

His celebratory exaltation was short lived as Dieter filled with adrenalin spurred by fear twisted his torso and slashed his left paw down Jake's face. Two of his claws pierced through the young shapeshifters left eye socket as he dragged his paw downward. Jake let loose his own agonized wail and as the pain lanced though him, his animal nature burst forth. There was no more Jake the young man filled with humor and introspection, there was only the wounded reddish-brown wolf and it was enraged to its fullest furor. He didn't feel his blood flowing, his wounds or the pain emanating from them. Oh no, he was on an endorphin high as he tore into the werewolf, who had just blinded his left eye.

Tackling Dieter, Jake snapped his jaw down on gray wolf's throat. Using his front paws Jake held the struggling werewolf as he twisted his head around ripping his foe's head from it's wolf body. Though the blood spurting from the dead gray werewolf smelled nasty to Jake's snout, it also smelled sweet because it spoke of his victory over the beast that had hurt him. Turning from the dead creature the young wolf had all the intention of helping Leah but instead trotting forward he stumbled to the ground. The endorphin rush was gone and all the pain he had been blocking shot through his system causing him to blackout.

_(Scene shift)_

Whipping her body around Leah snapped at the muzzle of the black furred werewolf. She was in pain and her blood was boiling with furor. After his initial attack, where the wolf had managed to bite her left hindquarters, the man or more correctly the wolf aspect had changed his agenda. Instead of attacking her, as he should've been, Stefan was trying to mount her.

'_What is it with these fucking males,'_ she thought while continuing her frontal attack on him, rising up and smashing his head with her right paw.

If Leah had been privy to his thoughts as she had been with the Russian alpha she would've discovered that Stefan was completely surprised by his own actions. After breaking Gabriella's lure and seeing the attackers he was pumped to finally be able to kill after all the training they had done. As he bit down on the smaller wolf he was overwhelmed with her feminine scent. He had never encountered a female shapeshifting wolf. Her scent clouded his thinking all he wanted to do now was dominate the female not kill her.

Even though Leah was the fastest wolf of her pack, Stefan she found out was speedier and using it to his full advantage. Also her strikes to his slightly smaller frame were not causing enough damage to slow him down. The young woman knew she had to come up with something that would put her on the offensive instead of always being on the defensive.

'_If I don't the pain from his bites will wear me down and I won't be able to fight him off,'_ she thought grimly trying to ignore the burning ache in her muscles from the werewolf's venom. _'What would Gabi do?'_ Then an idea, possibly a very foolish one and most definitely an absurd one, popped into her mind. _'Shit, here goes nothing.'_ Doing a quick spin, Leah ran, she ran as fast as her throbbing limbs would allow, she needed space between her and Stefan, for her plan to work.

Her burst of speed as well as her running away had caught the black wolf off guard it was an unexpected move from the brave sandy wolf. The few seconds it took for him to recover was enough for Leah to get the space she wanted between the two of them. When Stefan was seven feet away from her, the young woman shifted to her human form, surprising the crap out of the werewolf. His jaw dropped open and his tongue flopped out as he stared at the stunningly exotic six-foot plus nude woman.

Before he could formulate anything in his hormonal driven mind Leah kicked him soundly in the ribs, snapping several of them cleanly. Sure, it was dangerous to be in her human form, but the young woman reasoned she still had all her strength and could do considerable damage to the werewolf. Hearing the yowl from Stefan, Leah smirked, as was about to continue her attack when she saw Sian jump onto the black wolf with a roar. She watched in sick fascination as the white tiger using her teeth and claws sent fur, gore and blood flying everywhere.

_(Scene Shift)_

Rosalie had her sights on Laura but was intercepted by Otto much to her extreme displeasure. She really didn't want to tangle with one of the werewolves, not because she feared them more. Oh hell no, the beautiful blond actually had chosen to go after the stronger of the two, because she really hated the smell the werewolves. _'Fucking worse the damn mutts,'_ was all she could think as Otto knocked into her.

Thrown slightly off balance but not enough to send her to the ground Rosalie pivoted enough to plant her feet firmly on the ground. Snarling at Otto, the blond vampire let loose a head-cracking bunch to the side of the wolf's head as he lunged towards her.

"If I break a nail, I swear to God I'm going to turn you inside out before I kill you," she muttered glancing at her hands before chasing after the tumbling wolf.

Otto had chosen to attack the stunning blond because he thought the beauty queen was an easy target but he was wrong, very wrong. He would've have been better off sticking his tail between his legs and running away. Something he was discovering rather quickly as the blond began to unleash her furor on him.

There was inside Rosalie a fiery rage, one she carried with her from the last moments of her life as a human. It was this fire that her beast was tapping into when she attacked the werewolf. After several minutes of wailing into the wolf the beautiful vampire delivered a roundhouse punch to Otto's head that completely laid him out. She gave the werewolf no time to recover. Moving like lighting she cracked down on Otto landing on his back, her hands wrapping around his throat. There was no damn way she was going to stink her teeth into the nasty smelling creature beneath her. With all the force she needed Rosalie torqued the wolf's head snapping his neck bones first and then finally ripping it from his shoulders.

Tossing the head, the blond leaped off the body trying to avoid the spraying blood she wrinkled her nose in disgust, "shit what a god awful smell. I'm going to need a long shower and plenty of soap to get this stench off." Rosalie huffed as she moved further away from her kill.

Spotting her husband, Rosalie sighed and rolled her eyes at the big man who was hammering away at George with a huge ass grin on his face. "Emmett," she called out to her bear of a husband.

"Yeah babe?" He called back not taking his attention from the muscular man.

"Are you going to be finishing anytime soon?" She asked with a smirk.

The casual nature of their conversation wasn't lost on George whose face like Emmett's was cracked with tiny fissures. Hating the idea of being treated like a toy, he increased his efforts to defeat the larger man.

Emmett pursed his lips together as he felt George's punches land soundly on his chest forcing his feet to slide a bit on the snow-covered ground. "Dude, I'm giving you one more chance," he began softly as he stared into the crimson eyes. "Stop now and live but if you continue I'll be forced to get serious and kill ya."

Rosalie could only shake her head as she heard her husband's deal to the newborn. It was typical Emmett. As much as he enjoyed fighting, he was hardly ever consumed with bloodlust even during the deadliest of battles. Yet, she also knew her big bear of man wouldn't hesitate in finishing the vampire off if he rejected his offer.

"After I kill you and though your bitch is too old for my tastes, maybe I'll fuck before I kill her," George growled as he dove towards Emmett.

"Way fucking wrong answer," the big man thundered back as he bringing his fists together on either side of the other vampire's head.

He cracked George's head like it was a walnut. With a triumphant yell, Emmett latched his huge hands around the howling vampire's neck and with one clean jerk he tore George's head clean off ending the man's horrific pain. He then proceeded to rip the man's limbs from his body.

_(Scene shift)_

The cacophony of sounds being emitted from the villa would have in ancient times brought thoughts of the Olympians doing battle with the Titans for supremacy over the universe. Thundering cracks, shattering howls and screams of anger and pain bloomed in the air along with the smells of blood and venom. Yet, amongst all the bloodletting from the battle in the courtyard, there were two who were not participating in the melee.

The golden haired beauty before him flummoxed Jasper, when he had made his charge; she had just stood there as if deep thought. It was the perfect opportunity to act but the lanky blond found himself unable to follow through so instead he had dropped down into a defensive crouch waiting for her to spring into action.

After several minutes of the two frozen in their position Annika finally turned to look at Jasper and asked, "why were her eyes amber and not red?"

The young woman's question floored him. There was no malice, just curiosity in her tone. Looking up he found himself stunned by her angelic face, straightening up Jasper could feel a pull, a need to protect this woman. It was stronger then the one he had, had when he first met Alice.

"Gabi doesn't feed on humans, none of us," waving his hand in the direction of his fighting siblings. "Feed on humans, only animals."

Tilting her head, the golden haired woman pondered this for a few seconds while she studied the man before her. Annika could see some of the scars Jasper carried that spoke of the hard life he must have had and she felt her frozen heart grieve for the pain he suffered. She didn't even question her reaction; it just seemed natural, right to feel concern for the lanky man.

"Is it an easy thing to do? Does the blood of animals satisfy the craving, the burn that coats one's throat?" Annika watched in clear fascination as Jasper's eyes swirled to their soft golden hue.

Any other time Jasper would've been chastising himself for just standing there while the others were putting their lives on the line and he wasn't joining in, helping them. Yet, as he continued to gaze at the young woman he couldn't pull himself way from her. The draw to her was too strong.

"It varies," he drawled out slowly. "For me it wasn't easy to switch over but it was a choice I chose to make, because I no longer wanted to feed on humans. As far as satisfying well, I do find a mountain lion soothes the burn quite nicely." He answered with a tiny smile touching his lips. "I'm Jasper, by the way."

"Annika." She replied with a smile of her own. "I think I would like to try subsisting on animal blood then human blood. Would you be willing to help me?"

"I would be honored to help you." He answered softly.

Perhaps it was a strange place for a courtship to begin, but then again for an ex-soldier maybe it was just the perfect place to find love on a battlefield.

_(Scene Shift)_

"You remind me of a captain I had the misfortune of knowing," Gabriella remarked in her rich voice as she stared at the ancient who had ran into his villa. "He also pulled a rabbit, leaving his troops to fight without him."

"Cur whore!" Meryatum hissed at the woman who continued to thwart his attempts to escape. She had chased him through the villa and now stood in front of the hidden passage way that lead to his freedom.

Shaking her head, "so this must be how you were able to survive these thousands of years running like a chicken shit and cowering away in some hidey-hole no doubt. Tch, what a pitiful vampire you are."

"Why fight when you can have others do it for you," he remarked scathingly. "I'm a leader, a child of the gods, the high priest of Re, others are to serve me and as far as a pitiful vampire, you're one to talk. Do you lick their filthy arses after doing their bidding?"

Ignoring the insult she smiled at him, "ancient history, ancient gods who have moved on from this world as will you." Reaching down she pulled out the knives she kept in the hilt of her boots but these two were different then the ones she had used on the Russian shapeshifters. "Your time is long past old man."

Smirking as he glanced at the knives, "and what do you plan to do with those feeble instruments?"

"They're kaiken daggers, specially made for me. My venom along with some other interesting elements was used in the making of these blades by a master bladesmith from Sakai Japan in the mid 1800's. They're quite effective at cutting through vampire hide and since you're so fucking old I thought they might come in handy, so to speak." She answered her ink black eyes sparkling giving him a vicious grin. "I was going to be quick but then I saw her. A child, you fucking bastard…"

With a blink of an eye she vanished from in front of Meryatum whose eyes were already wide with fear nearly popped out of his sockets when he felt her weight on his back. He felt the force of those two blades being driven into his deltoids. As the incredibly honed daggers pierced though him, Meryatum let out a squeal as the effects of the specially crafted instruments invaded the area. It was like being stabbed by dry ice, it was so horribly cold it felt like his chest and shoulders were on bursting into flames. He wanted to reach up, grab the woman and throw her off his back but his arms wouldn't obey his command.

"My venom gives the blades strength," Gabriella purred into his right ear as her legs tightened around his waist. "But the elements Hariku crafted into them, well that's what makes these daggers so special." She grinned as she pulled the blades upward through the venom infused muscle and tissue. "I'm going to carve you like a turkey on Christmas," yanking the daggers out and thrusting them into the soft tissue connecting the shoulders and neck.

The ancient howled as the daggers torturously cut through him but not willing to give up using his legs, he propelled backwards hoping the crash would cause damage to the lithe vampire. That didn't happen, the moment before impact Meryatum felt the weight from his back was gone and it was only himself impacting it. Unable to use his arms to free himself from the wall, Meryatum tried to wiggle free with just the use of his legs but the task was proving difficult because of the pain he was in and his awkward position. He was like a turtle stuck on its back.

The odds of what happened next were right up there with a first time player winning the biggest lottery in history. If Meryatum had been able to witness it he would of cheered even through his pain. As Gabriella popped back in to the room, Laura who had been enraptured by her scent immediately tackled her. Before the lithe vampire could react to this new development, the young vampire sunk her teeth into the woman, slashing her throat and her venom poured into the wound.

For several minutes, Gabriella tried with all her might to dislodge Laura, but the girl's fingers had dug deep inside her back and the effects the venom was having on her body was making it even worse. Her gift was useless from escaping, if she teleported the girl would go with her as long as Laura's fingers stayed imbedded inside her back. She hadn't felt this vulnerable in years. The young girl shifted her attack and plundered the lithe vampire's open mouth before moving and gently biting the other side of the woman's neck. Suddenly, the venom began to feel like molten lava was being pumped into her bloodstream invading every part of her being. The horrific pain was just too much and a soul-shattering scream slipped from Gabriella's lips.

_(Scene Shift)_

The bronze-haired young man having finally overcome being startled at seeing his ex-siblings and Bella land before his eyes, let loose a snicker at his good fortune. He sucked in a breath of unneeded air as he gazed at Bella in her vampire form, _'god she's even more beautiful.' _Sniffing deeply, he frowned in disappointment; though her scent was appealing it didn't call to him like her blood had when she was human.

Watching her run towards him he smirked, "ah my sweet Bella you're coming to me." His silky voice called out waiting for her.

Standing there closing his eyes he spread his arms out wide ready to embrace her, but it wasn't Bella who plowed into him but Alice. Except she didn't jump into his arms but rolled into his legs knocking him flat on his face.

"She's not your Bella," Alice spat out as she rolled to her feet. "Bella's my mate and always has been, you bastard."

Pivoting before he could recover she kicked him with such force he went sliding through the snow about twenty feet coming to halt when he slammed into the side of the villa. The switch had caught him completely unawares. He hadn't heard Alice's thoughts at all. Jumping to his feet he saw his tiny sister bearing down on him again. Narrowing his eyes Edward tried to probe into Alice's mind but it was like all he was getting was static from her. Opening his mind, his eyes widened in horror, there were no thoughts from anyone. For the first time since becoming a vampire the only voice he heard in his mind was his own and it terrified him for the moment.

What Edward didn't know was that Bella's ability to shield his gift had blossomed when she had become a vampire to encompass those around her. The young woman wasn't even aware of the change in her ability, which was understandable since she hadn't encountered any other mind readers after becoming a vampire.

Finally, though Alice's words, _"Bella's my mate,"_ seeped into his mind pushing away some of the confused terror he felt at not being able to read his sister's mind.

He shuddered in revulsion thinking about Alice and Bella being together. It was wrong; a perversion to God's laws and it sickened him. "No!" He screamed as he glared at his sister. "Bella's mine!"

Stopping her forward progress the smaller vampire gazed at her brother and shook her head, "she was never yours Edward. It was a lie you and Jasper conspired together. After you tried to kill me two years ago, I lost all my memories Edward." While she talked Alice began to dance around making her brother constantly follow her movements, "I didn't even remember who I was but I remembered Bella. Her warm chocolate eyes, her soft chestnut hair and the cute way she ducks her head when feeling shy. I remembered all of that and nothing else of my past life for two damn years."

Edward shook his head to cast away Alice's words. "Dear sweet Alice, your need to be loved, to feel love is corrupting you," he oozed out as he watched her. "It's a sin my dear sister and one you can't be allowed to continue. I saved you from committing the mortal sin of changing Bella into one of us two years ago."

"You saved no one!" Her ink black eyes narrowed into slits as she glared at him.

Suddenly Alice was springing in the air catching her brother off guard kicking him full in the face sending him tumbling backwards. The power behind her kick had completely crushed his nose, causing Edward to cry in pain. His hands instinctively went to his face covering his nose and he could feel and taste his venomous blood seeping from his battered nose.

"She was attacked by Victoria. You ripped her from those who loved her." Rushing forward she let loose another kick this one catching him under his chin, picking him up off the snowy earth and launching him like a rocket. "If I had been the one to change her I could've been with her through the whole process, comforting her, loving her but you stole that from her and me."

Edward may've touted himself as a fallen angel and been zealous in his delusional beliefs but his passion didn't match that of the avenging angel who was kicking the crap out of him.

For all his years Edward had never been in a real fight without the support of his family. In fact, the only beings he had ever killed had been humans and his attack on Alice two years ago had been his first time to try and kill a supernatural by himself. The bronze-haired boy had always been touted as the speedy Cullen and in truth he was the fastest, when it came to running. Yet, in close quarter fighting, Alice was quicker, only Edward's mind reading had allowed him to counter her moves.

During their melee he had been able to strike Alice a few times but nothing overly damaging The petite vampire though was like a whirling dervish from hell tearing into Edward sending crippling blows to his body and ego. He cast his eyes about trying to find one of the others to come and ironically save him from his sister. Edward saw that Laura wasn't fighting but walking to the villa. The girl was his chance; he knew she could easily handle Alice.

"Laura." The dark haired girl tilted her head and looked over at them for a second but instead of coming to Edward's aid she continued towards the villa. "Stupid bitch."

"No siblings to step in and save your ass this time Edward." The small woman remarked as she too watched the young girl ignore his plea.

Edward was crumbled on the ground unable to get his twisted legs to support his weight. "Why can't I read your thoughts?" His voice was rising in timbre from the panic that was coursing through him.

A feral grin formed on Alice's lips, as she understood that somehow Bella's gift was shielding her mind from her brother, making him blind to her moves. "Poor Edward. Your one advantage is gone. Now, you know how it feels to be helpless, to be the prey."

"I was trying to save you Alice, save the remainder of your soul," he babbled out. "Please Alice," pleading as gazed into the ink black eyes. "I don't want to die."

"You're already dead Edward," the petite woman answered as she leaped onto his back digging her fingers into his throat and using all her strength she tore his screaming head from his neck.

_(Scene Shift)_

If Edward had kept his eyes open he would of seen Mina who was baring her teeth in rage had intercepted Bella just a few steps from him. When Mina had heard her lover call to his ex-girlfriend she had stumbled backwards as if she had been struck hard. In some respects she had been, not physically but by an emotional dagger to her frozen heart. She had assumed those three words, _"my sweet Bella,"_ were words of love towards her. Words he always spoke with passion when he climaxed in her arms, but now she knew the truth. Edward wasn't making love to her, he was using her as a substitute.

Rage drove her, she was going tear the young woman to pieces, first and then turn that furor on Edward for humiliating and using her. Oh yes, the bronze-haired man would feel Mina's wrath like her dead husband had when she caught him fooling around on her.

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid,' _Bella yelled as herself for being so absorbed with attacking Edward that she didn't notice Mina leap at her until it was almost late.

At the last second she was able to move just enough to receive just a glancing blow from the woman instead of a full-blown head cracking punch. There was still enough power behind the hit to knock her off her balance. Bella recovered quickly getting her feet under and offered up her own counterstrike with a kick to the woman's gut, which sent Mina stumbling backwards.

As much as Bella had wanted to be the one to shred Edward to pieces, she was actually relived it was she who was fighting this newborn and not her Alice. The woman before her was like all newborns strong but there was an unmistakable furor in her that went beyond ordinary bloodlust.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Mina chanted towards the girl. "Well Edward's Bella I'm going to kill you. Rip you to pieces in front of him."

Staring at the woman who knew her name a bubble of laughter exploded from Bella; "fucking unbelievable," she snorted as it dawned on her. The woman though slightly taller and definitely bustier the Bella, still bore a resemblance to her. "He couldn't have me so he found a sub how pathetic and you're willing to kill for him, even when he still tries to claim me as his, how even more pathetic."

Mina bristled at Bella's observation; "I'm not going to kill you for him. I'm killing you for me!" She screamed as she charged her hands extended giving the appearance of claws.

Bella roared in return towards the charging woman but all the training she had kept her rooted in her spot until Mina was practically on top of her. Pivoting slightly Bella used the other woman's own physical energy against her as she shoved her fist into Mina's stomach. The blow caused the newborn to stumble slightly but not enough to send her to the ground. Whirling around Mina's left hand connected with Bella's shoulder sending the young woman skittering to the ground. Trying to get the upper hand, she leaped towards Bella only to receive a knee in her sternum that the quick girl had used to shield herself.

Using the leverage she had Bella, threw Mina off her and pushed herself to her feet as the other woman struggled to do the same. Giving into her beast, Bella let loose a growl and pounced forward landing another blow but this time to Mina's face causing cracks to splinter across the woman's left cheek.

"Bitch," Mina cried out in pain as her hand unconsciously went to her ruined cheek. She couldn't believe the girl had hurt her. During all the practices with the werewolves none of them had done this type of damage to her.

"You've no idea," Bella answered facing the woman curling her lips back in a snarl.

Rolling her shoulder slightly, she could feel twinges of pain but ignored them. Jasper had done worse to her in their sparring sessions. It was one of the differences in the two young woman's abilities and it reflected in their combat styles. Mina was becoming more enraged with her pain allowing her emotions to control her actions. Whereas Bella just shrugged it off and continued to calmly study her opponent like she had been taught.

Taking her hand from her cheek, Mina howled and leapt forward. There was no style or thought to her attack. All she wanted to do was kill the girl before her.

Dropping into a crouch, Bella avoided the faster and stronger woman's blow, pivoting she kicked Mina's feet out from on her sending the woman sliding on her face through the snow. Flipping to her feet, Bella leaped into the air her knees landing squarely on Mina's back. Using her right elbow she crushed into the nape of the woman's neck snapping several vertebrates. Cracking bones and squeals of pain greeted Bella. Wasting no time, she brought her teeth down on the woman's throat and bit hard sending numbing venom into the woman.

"This isn't enough to kill you, just immobilize you for the moment" Bella whispered as she drew her mouth away from the woman. "You know I didn't come here to kill you but to kill Edward for all the suffering he caused me and my mate." Wrapping her hands around Mina's throat, "but then you had to try to kill me and that really pissed me off."

Feeling the young woman's fingers digging into her neck Mina growled out. "Fuck you!" It was the only act of anger she could offer, though there was a tingling sensation through out her body it still wouldn't move for her.

Without a word, Bella wretched Mina's head from her torso just seconds before Alice did the same to Edward. Hearing his short scream Bella turned her head and a smile spread across her lips as she observed his headless body. As she began to tear the vampire woman to pieces as instructed, she heard Gabriella's wail though muffled by the walls of the villa puncture the air. Bella felt her stomach wither as she watched Sian and Leah race towards the villa.

**XXXXXXX**

**I do hope the scene shifts were not too disjointed. I wanted to capture the various fight scenes between the different characters. Thank you to all who read and review this story. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline and non-Twilight characters are my creative fault and mine alone. **

**This storyline has women loving women. If this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way. There are plenty of splendid writers who delve into straight couple relationships; for the most part, I'm just not one of them.**

**The rating is M just to be on the safe side, do to the language and the possibility of the sex scenes becoming a bit graphic but no promises in that area. Oh, there will also be mention of threesomes and _'gasp horror'_ vampires and other supernatural creatures getting it on with each other. **

**All boo boos, snafus and misdeeds within the story are all mine and mine alone.**

**XXXXXXXX**

Rosalie had just cleared the wall to the villa for a second time having gone to retrieve Sian, Leah and Jacob's clothing along with the first aid bag Alice had brought along when she heard Gabriella's scream. In a flash she took charge of what was happening in the courtyard, sending Alice and Bella to the villa knowing full well the two would want to be there.

Tempted to head slap Jasper out of his haze of love the beautiful blond held back, "Jasper get your fucking head out of your ass and do something." She snarled at him, pointing towards the woodpile, "like getting a fire going."

Jasper snapped his head towards her and almost growled in return at her for interrupting him but Annika touched his arm calming him down. With a grunt he followed the golden haired woman to the woodpile and began building a pyre.

After glaring at her lanky brother for a few seconds, Rosalie went to take care of Jacob who had finally regained consciousness and now in his human form but her mind was still on Jasper. If anything horrible had happened to Gabriella as far as she was concerned he was to blame. She had seen him standing there doing nothing but gawking at the golden-haired female. Though the beautiful vampire wasn't positive, she was pretty damn sure that while Gabriella was tangling with the ancient the other free newborn had gone after them. Thus putting the woman in danger having to deal with both at the same time.

The night before Jasper had gone on and on about not becoming distracted and covering each other's back. The soldier in him had come out and he had talked to them like they were greenhorns but in the end he was the one who had acted like one. It was this fact that pissed Rosalie off. He had, had an opportunity to stop the newborn girl from entering the villa, but instead he just stayed with Annika even though she no longer posed a threat.

'_Like a fucking hormonal teenager,'_ she thought watching the two new lovebirds light the bonfire with a headshake. _'Gabi was right about that, he maybe an empath but he sucks at handling his own feelings.'_

"There, it should be good to go in a few minutes," Jasper said as he brushed his hands on his pants. "I'm sure you three can handle the disposal. We're going to check on the others."

Not waiting for a reply he grabbed Annika's hand and the two blurred towards the villa.

"Told Jasper not to doubt Ali," Emmett commented as he tossed a few big logs on the burning fire.

"About what," Jake asked as he slipped into his clothes.

The big vampire chuckled, "she told him he would find his true soul mate but he had dismissed the idea."

"Should we be joining them?" The young man asked casting his eyes towards the villa.

"We will but we need to dispose of the bodies this first," Rosalie answered waving hands towards the remains.

"Yep, even though they are torn to pieces it's best to torch them right away or their bodies will start to bond back together," Emmett added watching the flames.

"Damn good thing we're surrounded by nothing," Rosalie remarked as she stared at the huge bonfire.

"Yeah wouldn't do to have any locals catching wind of this," her husband said with a smile.

Jake stared at the fire with his one good eye, the other one professionally doctored and bandaged by Rosalie, "will it get hot enough to burn the werewolves?"

Rosalie nodded, "first we'll toss Edward and the other two on, for whatever reason, our bodies are like a fuel to the fire increasing the heat so much it, it'll he hotter then hell. The only thing that will be left of the werewolves will be ashes and perhaps some of the larger bones like the skull and pelvis."

"Which yours truly," Emmett said with a grin and a thump on his chest. "Will pulverize into dust if needed."

"Let's get this done boys, I also want to check on the others," the beautiful blond said as she began tossing Mina's limbs into the fire.

Nodding Emmett grabbed the remains of his brother and frowned; he had never gotten close to Edward even after all the decades of living together. The big man couldn't even find a sliver of remorse for the young man's demise. People had always thought his Rosalie was a coldhearted bitch but in Emmett's opinion the callous one in the family was Edward. He just hid it behind his straitlaced and pompous demeanor.

Picking up the young man's head, the big vampire stared at it for several seconds. The boy's facial expression was locked in his last scream. It was rather an awesome image as far as Emmett was concerned and he was tempted to take the head home.

"Don't even think it Emmett," the blond beauty said shaking her head.

"But babe, it's rather cool looking and maybe we could chip it so it could do musical numbers like that trout." Grinning not surprised that his mate had read his mind.

"Dude that's just sick," Jake said though a small curl of a smile touched his lips at the idea.

"No. I do not want to see that mug every damn day and I know for certain it would absolutely horrify Esme and traumatize Carlisle. Neither one would see the humor in it."

"Ah man, another cool idea shot down because no one in the family has a decent sense of morbid humor. You'd think being vampires it would be more commonplace. Oh well, hope you enjoy hell, Edward cause that's where you're going bro," Emmett said to the head before shooting it into the bonfire like he was lobbing a basketball into a hoop.

The three of them together worked quickly and as Rosalie predicted the intensity of the fire increased rapidly as the vampires bodies were added forcing the three to move back from the heat. With ease they tossed the werewolves remains onto the pyre from a safe distance.

A tiny satisfied smile touched Rosalie's lips as she listened to the snapping and crackling of the fire as it consumed the remains of Edward and his cohorts. The grief she might've felt if the young man had died in the past had ceased to exist when she found out what he had done to Alice. Nope, like her husband, the beautiful blond had no tears for Edward's end.

Yet as satisfying as that was, Rosalie was still pissed. There was still Jasper to confront. "Come let's go," she said turning towards the villa.

_(Scene Shift)_

There was no possible way to describe the agony her body suffering. She'd experienced something like this torture when she was being transformed from human to vampire. It was just as hellish as it was back then; the only difference Gabriella could perceive was this time it might not ever end. If there were a time where when she thought being human would be preferable to being a vampire it was currently. The lithe vampire was pretty damn sure, if she were human she'd be out cold from the first incendiary wave or sailing on an ethereal string to escape or perhaps truly dead. All three options seemed preferable to the resilience and regenerative ability of being a vampire was presenting to her for the moment.

Though her body felt like it was continually being dunked in Magic acid, Gabriella could still perceive the other two vampires. After her first scream she had clenched her jaw down tight. There was no way in hell the lithe vampire would allow herself to show anymore weakness then what she had, especially in front of the ancient.

After several humiliating and painful minutes, Meryatum had by using his legs finally crab crawled his way free from the wall. Even though he was suffering from the two daggers still lodged inside him, the ancient was still able to let out cruel snicker as his eyes landed on Gabriella. He had heard her scream and now he was able to witness the agony she was undergoing from Laura's venom. Yet, as delightful as it was for him to the ancient knew he had to get out of there.

"Laura," he rasped out there was no silk in his voice now as he tried to get the girl's attention. "Remove these damn daggers from me and get us out of here before the bitch's friends arrive."

She didn't even acknowledge the ancient vampire's presence. Laura just stared at the beautiful woman, her crimson eyes filled with tears that wouldn't shed. The moment Gabriella had screamed, Laura had released her hold on the woman whose scent had captivated and teased her; but when Gabriella had disappeared it had made the dark haired girl mad. Now, she felt horrible and helpless watching the lithe vampire's body contorting under the unfathomable pain that was happening inside.

The ancient was flabbergasted. Laura had never ignored him. She was the easiest one for him to manipulate. It was hard to know Laura's maturity level, she was definitely younger emotionally and perhaps mentally then her physical age or appearance conveyed. The dark haired girl had lived on the streets since she was four years old. First with her mother until she was nine when her mother disappeared without a trace from her life. Then when Laura was twelve George found her scrounging around for food in an alleyway in his stomping grounds. By the time she was thirteen, George had changed their relationship from friends to lovers and Laura, well she just followed his lead.

"Get these knives out of me!" He yelled glaring at her.

Laura shook her head no. She felt no compulsion to listen to him anymore. Any attachment to him vanished when the lithe vampire appeared in front of her like an angel. All his silky words and promises didn't matter to her.

Growling, Meryatum, "don't tell me no! Leave the bitch and come here!" He snapped out. "You obey…"

Anything else he might have said was cut off by Laura who had jumped up from her position on the floor and wrapped her small hands around his throat and slammed him into the wall he had just escaped. She didn't speak a word, which was normal for her. Laura just glowered at him as her hands squeezed harder causing small fissures in the ancient's skin to open from the pressure. The young girl was all set for ripping the ancient being a part, no matter, that he was her creator but the sound of rushing feet stop her momentarily.

Sian burst into the room seconds after Laura had pinned the flailing ancient to the wall, but she ignored the two when her sapphire eyes landed on Gabriella's withering body. Her stomach coiled up first into a tight wad and then plummeted to her toes at the sight. The tigress now in human form sailed over to her lover pulled her into her arms. Feeling completely helpless and lost Sian did the only thing she think and began crooning softly hoping to offer what comfort she could.

Only a step behind, Leah who was also in human form came to a halt as if she had hit an invisible wall. Her dark eyes widened for a second as she took everything in and then narrowed as she stared at the two vampires. She had no idea who did what and at that point she fucking didn't care. Seeing Gabriella's quaking form and hearing Sian's sobbing coos, the wolf in her was bristling with rage. Trembling, she was about to shift when she felt a cold hand on her arm.

"Leah don't, we need answers first." Alice's soft melodic voice rang in her ears. As much as she wanted to add her songs of comfort she needed to find out what the hell happened to Gabriella. Her instinct was telling her the girl who was barely controlling her rage was important to the situation as well and she needed to find out why before they went any further in their actions. "Go be with Gabi and Sian they need your strength."

"Yeah, we'll take care of this," Bella remarked as she stared at the two vampires. Her brows wrinkled a little in confusion from the scene being played out in front of her but hey she was willing to go with the flow.

It took several seconds for the young woman to gather in her wolf's rage but finally Leah did and gave the two a quick nod in understanding. It was her turn to be the strong one of the three. Inhaling deeply to settle her nerves, Leah scooted over to her lovers and encircled them both with her arms and legs. Adding her own sounds of comfort not only for Gabriella but for Sian as well.

Forcing herself to remain calm and on task, Alice walked over to where Laura had Meryatum pinned to the wall. Without hesitation she touched the taller girl's shoulder, "do not kill him yet. We need answers."

Seeing the girl go rock still, the petite vampire took that as acquiescence to her request. Alice then placed her focus on the ancient who had finally stilled his legs; his beady red eyes were darting all over the place.

"Meryatum, it would seem not all of your cohorts are happy with you," she began her tone neutral as she stared at the ancient. The petite vampire smirked as his surprised expression mixing in with his pain. "Oh yes, we know who you are and what you had planned." Tilting her head slightly, "you'd been better off if you'd have never gotten involved with Edward in New York."

Bella watched in silent wonder at her lover. The composure Alice was showing was amazing, because she knew it wasn't easy for her pixie hearing and seeing their friend in such pain. She trusted her Alice, even if her body was humming for retribution though she wasn't exactly sure whom to target. Her own beast was itching to make use of the daggers. Gabriella had explained how wicked the blades were but she held herself back.

Alice glanced over at Laura who just stood there keeping her crushing grip on Meryatum's throat and frowned deeply. "But apparently both you and Edward had a great deal in common. Taking perverse pleasure in destroying the lives of innocent children."

"I…made…gods…from…street rats," he managed to rasp out. "That betrayed…me."

A harsh laugh filled the room as Annika followed by Jasper entered the room, "betrayed you?" The golden-haired woman questioned scathingly. "You used us, both you and Edward. Weaving lies of shit and I was even beginning to believe it. I could hear your slimy ass voice in my head coaxing me and if not for her," pointing towards Gabriella with a sad frown touching her lips. "I think I'd have become like the others following you unwaveringly."

Meryatum hissed not only from anger at seeing the woman he had chosen to be his queen turning against him but also from pain as Laura managed to dig her fingers deeper into his neck. He wanted to scream at her, curse her but all that came out was a gurgle.

Alice held up her hand, "I want to know first what happened to Gabi and secondly why her wounds aren't healing we need know everything so we can heal her."

"It's Laura's venom. Yesterday she inadvertently killed one of the werewolves when he got too rough. She bit him hard and didn't let go until I pulled her off. He died from what her venom was doing to his body." Annika whispered as she focused on the lithe vampire.

It was like a stun grenade; no make that a stun bomb had gone off in the room rendering those listening to her motionless and speechless.

Meryatum though managed to choke out, "an eternity of suffering unless you cut her up and toss into the fire," and his lips creased into a smirk, but that didn't last long.

Having held her fury off as long as she could, Laura just snapped and began twisting and pulling on her creator's neck. The wounds Gabriella had already started with the daggers assisted her as she managed to yank his howling head off in a matter of seconds. She was in a frenzy tearing away at his arms and throwing bits of Meryatum everywhere causing the others to duck so not to get hit by a flying limb.

The pure ferociousness of the girl's nature astounded everyone even Jasper who had the most experience with newborns was taken aback by the girl and her raging emotions. In fact the power of her feelings was like a huge tsunami that sent him to his knees as they washed over him. He had been able to block the grief and fear Sian and Leah were releasing but not Laura's rage.

Once Laura was finished she dropped to her knees in front of Jasper, holding out the daggers to him she bowed her head in submission to the group.

"She's full of remorse now," Jasper remarked his voice strained from all the raw emotions the girl was pumping out. Taking the proffered blades in hand.

Bella knew she was gaping at the girl but couldn't stop herself. The girl's rapid change of demeanor was startling. "Shit, talk about your mood swings."

Annika stared at the girl who had slowly begun to wiggle her presence into the golden-haired woman's heart. "Please don't kill her," she pleaded to the group. "Laura didn't mean to hurt her. I think she was just so captivated by your friend. You saw how she is all emotion, she doesn't really have a lot of control in that area."

"Which," Alice began softly. "Makes her an extremely dangerous vampire." Her eyes went from Laura to Gabriella whose shudders were so strong that both Sian and Leah's bodies were shaking from the spasms.

"Alice is right, Annika," Jasper said looking up towards the woman who had stolen his heart. "Laura is a danger to everyone around her. The best thing for everyone would be to eliminate her as a threat."

"No," Sian cut into the conversation. Her face was wet from the silent tears she was shedding. "If the wee one were a danger to everyone then they'd all be dead, but they're not. I may not know a lot about newborns but I can tell you right now her current behavior isn't what you'd come to expect." She was about to go on but another violent tremor from Gabriella stopped her.

"I may want her dead for what she did but that's not what Gabi will want," Leah added softly as she ran her fingers through her lover's short hair. "She'd give the girl a chance, because in her eyes Laura is just a kid and she'll be royally pissed if we didn't at least give the girl a chance."

Alice nodded in agreement with the two women, nor did their statements bewilder her, "you're right." Crouching down next to the young girl, she gently lifted Laura's chin so their eyes could meet. For a few seconds she didn't say anything as her eyes got that distant look in them as a vision played out for her. "Laura we're not going to kill you but there will be rules for you to obey, which we'll discuss later do you understand?"

"Thank you," Annika murmured as she knelt down and scooped the nodding young girl into her arms.

Moving off his knees Jasper stood up shaking his head as much as he didn't want to upset Annika he just couldn't let it go. "That's a big mistake. Her emotions are all over the board Ali." He had the knowledge from years of experience dealing with newborns. Annika, herself being a newborn was going to struggle but Laura was going to be far worse.

Rocking back on her heels she gazed up at the lanky blond, "they are but I had a vision and with proper guidance, assistance," looking over at Annika," and love she'll do fine."

Watching his ex-wife gaze at whom he hoped would be his future wife Jasper swallowed with dread, knowing he would have to deal with having Laura and her supernova emotions.

"Just think of it as fine tune training for your gift Jasper," Bella said seeing the apprehension on the lanky blond was rather pleasing to her. Yeah encountering Edward had stirred up the feelings of hurt and betrayal the two had caused so lapsing back in her displeasure towards Jasper wasn't too odd. "Gabi says for your gift to grow you've gotta challenge it."

"Or maybe you should focus on dealing with your own emotions instead of your gift," Rosalie cut in as she, Emmett and Jake walked into the room. Her eyes fell towards Gabriella, "fuck." Swirling around she unleashed the anger that had building on her brother, "this is your fault Jasper. If you hadn't of been drooling over her," pointing at Annika, "you could've prevented this."

"You're right, I screwed up," he answered softly. "I allowed myself to get swept away and neglected my duty to you all." Jasper may not of gotten on with the older vampire, mainly because she kept digging at him forcing him to see truths he wanted to avoid but he had come to respect her. Bowing his head in sorrow and guilt, "I'm truly sorry."

"Rosalie that's enough for now," Alice chimed in stopping the taller woman from continuing her attack on the lanky blond. "We've dawdled here long enough. It's time to take care of Gabi."

"But…" Annika began but was stopped by the petite vampire.

"Yes, yes," waving her had dismissively. "The werewolf died but you see, you all didn't have Sara," Alice said with a small smile. "First we need to get rid of the refuse," motioning her hands towards some of Meryatum's remains. "Then Gabi needs to get back to Forks as quick as possible."

_(Time Shift-Location Forks, WA)_

With a bit of stealth, a tad of thievery and a whole hell of a lot of speed the group, minus Jasper, Annika and Laura, made it to Sara and Conrad's cottage in Forks in record time. The other three were sent to the Denali clan by Alice. She knew her cousins would be able to help with both Annika and Laura. Of course, removing Jasper until things were resolved was just an added bonus to the whole idea. He wasn't high on anyone's list at the moment and it would be better for him to be elsewhere.

Dismissing her ex from her mind Alice watched as Sara carefully examined Gabriella, humming softly as she did. Unlike Conrad and Dani who were beside themselves with grief, Sara went into full healer mode. She had the lithe vampire completely stripped and she combed over her mother-in-law's body, which was no longer twitching with a practiced eye and touch. Taking samples from the open wound, which had just began to weep and also a sample of the woman's own venom.

Sighing Alice touched Gabriella's brow as she along with the Sian and Leah waited for Sara who was studying the samples she had taken to speak. There were distinct changes happening to the lithe vampire. The most obvious was that her skin was loosing the vampire marble aspect to it. Though the pigment was still pale the skin wasn't, as cold and hard one would expect from a vampire.

"So from what you understand this girl's venom reacted quickly on the werewolf once she began feeding on him," Sara said softly as she moved away from the samples she had been studying.

"Yes," Alice answered. "According to Annika he was dead in less then twenty minutes."

"Sian, my dear, how long does it take for the venom of a were to change a human?" Glancing over at the tigress who was being held in Leah's strong arms.

"Varies a bit but no longer then twenty-four hours though." The woman replied.

"Kind of what I thought, less internal structural changes and then venom isn't an integral part of a werecreature's survival, just the catalyst to the transformation." Sara murmured pinching the bridge of her nose in thought. "Whereas for vampires the venom is also the intergral part of their life force, their energy." A knock on the door interrupted the woman's musings, "come in." She announced after draping Gabriella's body with a sheet.

Rosalie entered carrying a tray of food followed by Bella who was also carrying a tray of drinks.

"Seeing how hungry Jacob was, Esme thought you both could do with some food," Rosalie replied softly as she brought the tray over to the two women.

"And coffee," Bella added as she put her tray down and took a cup over to Sara who smiled gratefully and took a long sip.

Sian glanced at the tray but the way her stomach was curling there was no way she could eat, "thank you but I wouldn't even be able to choke it down right now."

"Thanks Rosalie," Leah remarked as she grabbed one of the sandwiches. Unlike Sian, she was massively hungry; food had always been a balm for her nerves.

"You were discussing the differences between our venom and the werewolves and what is does to the human body. Will this make a difference for Gabi?" Bella asked as she glided over to Alice.

"Hmmm? Yes, I believe it will," leaning down and feathering Gabriella's face. The woman's emerald eyes sparkled as she gazed at the woman who had been in her life for twenty plus years. "Over the years of living with Gabi and our discussions I've glommed onto a bit of an understanding about the power of your venom."

"Our life force," Alice murmured.

"Yes, that's what Gabi calls it. She told me once a vampire could exist without feedings, for centuries albeit in a comatose like state but remove the venom and you die." She paused for a second to take another sip of her coffee, "of course, she also discussed the metaphysical components, which brings me to you Bella."

"Me?" Bella blinked over at the older woman.

"Yes, I can't undo what has already happened but I think together we can stop it from going further. You're going to bite Gabi in these locations," pointing towards the lithe vampires inner thighs, stomach and neck areas. "So your venom can spread quickly." The older woman smiled slightly at the various expressions of disbelief from the other women in the room. "I know it seems rather counterintuitive but then so is starting small control fires to but out a larger uncontrolled wildfire."

Tapping her chin lightly Alice closed her eyes in thought, "life force," she murmured and then a small smile touched her lips. "You believe that because of Bella's gift her venom will act as a counteragent to Laura's better then the rest of ours."

"But I thought it was just kinetic energy," Bella said rubbing the temples of her head.

"Yes, partly but it comes from you, everything about you. Your belief, your life force, your venom it is all connected child." Sara remarked.

"Enough bloody chit-chat," Sian broke in as she moved out of Leah's arms. "Is this our only chance of stopping Gabi from dying?"

"Yes. Her body, like the werewolf's won't be able to handle the transformation the closer she gets to being human."

"Then let's do it," Leah said determination filling her voice.

Nodding Sara motioned Bella to begin, "Bella start at her throat and work your way down. The rest of you will need to hold her down because her body will thrash about from the pain."

While Alice and Rosalie went to hold down her legs, Sian and Leah went to pin down her shoulders and Bella rather shyly straddled the sheet-covered hips. With an encouraging nod from both Sian and Leah, the young woman leaned down her lips drawing close to the ragged tear. A scintillating aroma tickled her nose as she placed first a caring kiss on the wound before sinking her teeth into the flesh. She had been prepared for the textural shift in Gabriella's skin and even the warmth but what she hadn't been prepared for was the taste.

'_If this is the taste that girl had no wonder she feasted on Gabi,'_ Bella's mind rattled as the sweetness of Gabriella's venom touched her tongue.

Forcing herself not to drink in the delicious liquid, Bella tenderly swirled her venom over the wound with her tongue and lips. A slight shudder from the lithe vampire was all the incentive to she needed move on to her next location.

The task Bella discovered had grown more difficult with each bite as Sara had predicted. By the time she had finished, Gabriella was silently screaming and would've thrashed herself off the bed if not for the four women holding her in place. Wretchedness filled the young woman's golden eyes and face as she watched the woman writhe in agony, knowing it was her venom causing this new bath of pain.

"I know it's devastating to see," Sara whispered as she wrapped her arms around Bella to comfort the girl and herself. "But it means your venom is working."

All Bella could do was nod her head in agreement hoping it would be over soon for the lithe vampire.

_(Time Shift-Location Charlie's house)_

Cuddling into Bella, Alice released a sigh of contentment. She was thoroughly delighted to be back in their room in Charlie's house. First they had stayed at Conrad and Sara's cottage until Gabriella on the third day popped off the bed, literally. The lithe vampire had teleported away taking Sian and Leah who had been holding her along for the ride. Thinking back on the expressions of everyone when the three returned ten hours later, Alice let loose a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked as she ran her hand through her pixie's black locks.

"Oh just thinking about Gabi, Sian and Leah's rather strange and unexpected trip and how everyone reacted." She answered as she brushed a kiss on her lover's collarbone.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny especially after they had finished explaining why they couldn't call and how come it took so long. Certainly a lot of people picking their jaws up off the floor, me included." Scrunching her face slightly, "it's still kind of hard to believe."

Tilting her head back her eyes connecting with Bella's, "actually if you think about it, it really isn't that hard to believe. I mean when Gabi was human she traveled out of body following threads to different locations, which we can now assume was in reality different worlds and when she became a vampire she could teleport. It stands to reason that now since she's probably one third human her two gifts would combine together."

"Have to admit being able to teleport to alternate universes sounds pretty cool," she remarked thinking of the endless possibilities. "Definitely makes living for an eternity more adventurous."

"Yep, oh and Gabi already has plans to take us with them to thank you for saying her life," Alice remarked her amber eyes sparkling at her lover.

"That would be awesome." Smiling deeply at the idea. "Have to say she certainly has adjusted to the differences in her body."

"Well, that's Gabi. To her having to eat human food on occasion along with drinking blood just means experiencing more in life."

"I think, though, I agree with Emmett that her eyes being different colors is the coolest part of her physical changes."

"It's called heterochromia iridium sweetie and according to Gabi that's the way they were when she was human, one light gray and one golden brown. It has nothing to with human and vampire mixture like Em keeps touting, so no getting any ideas missy." Tapping Bella's nose lightly, "I love your eyes just the way they are."

It was true she could get lost in those golden eyes gazing at her. As far as Alice was concerned, she was the luckiest being on the planet. She wanted, as cliché as it sounded to shout it from the roof tops that Bella Swan was her mate for eternity. Alice wanted everyone to understand that the beautiful woman lying next to her was taken and no one was allowed to think otherwise.

"Bella, I…" Alice paused as she felt her mouth go dry. "I'll be right back." She said as she skittered off the bed.

"Okay," she murmured quirking an eyebrow at the sudden change in her pixie.

Bella found the view of her pixie's naked backside well worth the peculiar shift in their conversation. It was quite a pleasurable view, a venom pooling in the mouth kind of view as Alice was bending over the desk looking for something. The young woman's mind went into sexual overdrive picturing what she could be doing to her little pixie in such a position.

'_Lord, I'm turning into Emmett,' _she thought as she scoped out Alice's perfectly shaped naked ass. _'Oh fuck me,'_ her mind trilled as Alice leaned over further giving Bella more to view. _'Dirty thoughts, really, really dirty thoughts.'_ It took a lot of will power not to jump off the bed herself and follow through on the myriad of images running wild in her mind, but Bella held back.

Apparently, finding what she wanted her pixie spun around offering Bella another lovely image and she would of drooled all over herself if she hadn't swallowed the venom that was filling in her mouth. Her eyes traced every sensual curve on her lover's body from her breasts all the way down to her calf muscles. _'This is beauty walking.'_ She thought as her eyes trailed back up becoming mesmerized by her lover's amber eyes and dimpled smile as Alice walked back to the bed.

The petite vampire wasn't sure if this was the right time, but her instincts kept shouting yes. In the back of her mind she could hear Gabriella's rich voice telling her, _**"it's not the setting but the feelings that'll make it perfect." **_Steeling her resolve, she sat on the bed and took Bella's left hand in her own.

"Bella," Alice's nervousness was getting the better of the usually eloquent vampire and instead of the elegant softly spoke phrases she wanted to say she stumbled rapidly over all her words. "I want to marry you. I love you so much with every fiber of my being. I'm not saying right away or anything, because I know how you feel about marriage but I want you to understand is that I really hope you'll see us being married as a future plan." Alice opened her right hand revealing a ¼ ct diamond imbedded in platinum ring that was elegant in its simple design.

Even as a vampire Bella had a hard time keeping up with what Alice was saying because of how fast the words were coming out of her mouth, but there was nothing wrong with her eyesight as she stared at the engagement ring. She couldn't stop her jaw from dropping as she stared at the simple ring. It was the perfect ring for Bella who hated anything that yelled ostentatious. Yet, she didn't say a word and except for her jaw, dropping and her eyes gazing at the ring she didn't move. In Bella's defense most of her mind was still locked in the fantasy involving Alice bending over and only a small part of her was registering the meaning of the ring.

Usually for a vampire years seem to pass in seconds but for Alice it felt like years were passing as the seconds of silence began building between the two. _'It's too soon,'_ her mind raced. _'Damn it, I pushed too fast.'_

"I'm sorry Bella, uh just forget I asked." Alice blurted out panic laced her voice. "I realize it's not the right time at all. I mean we're both naked," _'and feeling very vulnerable and kind of stupid and really, really small.' _Her eyes dropping from her beloved's face to the sparkling ring in her hand.

Finally, ripping her eyes away from the ring, Bella looked at Alice whose head was bowed down, "you want to marry me? As in walking down the aisle and exchanging vows, committing ourselves to each other forever."

Alice nodded lifting her head and looking very much like a deer in the headlights. It was easy to see the panic in her amber eyes.

"Wow," Bella said slowly. Taking the ring from Alice's slightly trembling hand, she slid it onto the third finger of her left hand. "Oh baby, I love you." She announced as she crushed her mate to her.

It was a damn good thing Alice didn't need to breathe because there was no way in hell she could have gotten oxygen into her system by the way Bella was squeezing her and she didn't care. She was just thrilled and relieved by her lover's reaction.

Finally, Bella eased up on her hug and kissed Alice who returned it with enthusiasm.

"I want to get you ring as well," Bella said softly after their kiss resting her forehead against Alice's. "I want everyone to know you're mine. That to flirt with you is inviting danger from me."

As relief flooded into Alice she began to giggle lightly, "anyone who flirts with will do so at their own risk, except maybe for Gabi."

"Hell, that's a given flirting is like air to her," Bella giggled back as she pulled her lover tightly. "Wow, I never thought I'd get excited about the idea of getting engaged but I am."

A mischievous glint touched Alice's eyes and twitched at her lips, "ooh we should go shopping for my engagement ring."

"Er, uh well I kinda thought I should do that without you, you know maybe Gabi or someone," Bella remarked quickly, because she knew shopping for a ring would go way beyond that in no time with her pixie. "So the ring would be a surprise for you."

"Hmmm, you're right sweetie," she cooed out stroking Bella's cheek. "It's only fair."

Taken aback Bella blinked at her little pixie for giving in so fast. "I am?"

"Uh huh," Alice nodded with a very dangerous smile. "And while you're out shopping for my ring I can plan our engagement party."

"Party? As in party?" The young woman felt her stomach wrinkle at the idea. She hated parties, hated having attention anywhere near her and this was a twofold threat. "Ali…"

"Sweetie, I know you don't like parties but this is a good excuse for everyone to celebrate the past events as well as us becoming engaged. Please Bella." She said nuzzling her lover's neck.

Her angel's voice was so soft, so tender; she knew it would hurt her if she said no, _'and really, one party? Come on Bella suck it up for your pixie.' _Sighing, "for you baby anything."

Alice didn't squeal, she didn't clap her hands in joy; nope she grabbed Bella's face in her tiny hands and kissed her lightly at first. Then she proceeded to thank her lover thoroughly, by showing being pussy whupped wasn't such a bad thing especially when it was her pixie's tongue doing the whipping.

_**The End**_

**XXXXXXX**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing and marking this as a favorite story. It was a delight to write. Of course, with an ending there is always a beginning so perhaps in the future you all might experience more adventures. Peace be with you!**


End file.
